kuro no unmei
by matarinegan
Summary: Ganti summary:/ diculik sejak bayi oleh mantan murid dari sang ayah, dan mulai menapaki jalan kegelapan bersama gurunya senjak berusia 12 tahun. Naruto, adalah remaja yang akan memporak-porandakan dunia dengan kekuatannya. Tapi sebelum hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi apakah takdir akan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang sudah lama disembunyikan oleh gurunya kepada Naruto?
1. chapter 1

Summery : Namikaze Naruto, nama yang telah disiapkan oleh seorang Kage penguasa negara api untuk putra kecilnya. Namun sayang belum sempat ia bisikkan nama indah di telinga sang putra, seorang shinobi yang tak dikenal telah membawa pergi anaknya tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Apakah takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali?

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kuro no Unmei

Dibalik topeng orange dengan pola melingkar searah jarum jam, pria bermata sharinggan menyala itu tersenyum miring.

Ia duduk dengan gaya raja disebuah kursi pahatan dari tanah, menopang serta dagunya dengan tangan. Wah terlihat sekali ia menikmati waktu-waktu santainya sekarang.

Dilain tempat, beberapa meter didepannya. Ilmuan penggila dan pemburu jutsu terlarang tengah sibuk dengan cairan berwarna-warni entah apa kegunaannya, yang jelas semuanya tersedia lengkap diatas meja panjang itu.

"Orochimaru, sudah sampai mana perkembangan jutsu terlarang itu?"

Suara serak yang menyeramkan mengalun dari mulut si-pria bertopeng. Walau terlihat santai namun dari cara bicaranya saja orang itu sangat menuntut dengan tidak sabaran hasil dari mahakarya hebat sang maestro jutsu terlarang itu.

"Arr.. masih perlu beberapa kali percobaan untuk menyempurnakannya, dan lagi persediaan mayat segar kita habis.. untuk hasil maksimal jutsu ini, aku harus mengujinya dengan mayat shinobi.."

Dari dalam topeng, kedua alisnya berkerut. Otak pintar nan licik pria berjubah hitam itu sedang memikirkan rencana penculikan beberapa shinobi didesa-desa kecil dekat perbatasan dua negara demi memenuhi keinginan profesor medusa yang sudah menjadi sekutu baiknya sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan.?"

"Mungkin Seratus sampai tigaratus.." Seringai licik pria yang bergelar Sannin ular itu mengembang saat menyebutkan nominal angka mayat yang harus dibawa kepadanya.

Hembusan nafas halus, membuat wajah terselubung topeng itu terasa sedikit hangat dan dengan segera pria tersebut hengkang dari singgasananya.

"Akan aku lenyapkan satu desa untukmu.. tapi jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa Orochimaru..!"

Selepas berucap, dengan sekali kibasan pria bertopeng itu mengambil senjata berupa kipas lebar berbentuk angka delapan miliknya.

"Serahkan padaku.. jutsu ini akan menjadi mahakaryaku yang paling hebat.."

\--

 **BRAKKK..**

Pintu kayu yang telah lapuk dibanting dengan kasar oleh seorang shinobi berpangkat Tensai Jounin. Dengan nafas terengah dan putus-putus pria dengan ikat kepala berlambang desa Konoha itu bahkan lupa jika ruangan yang ia belusuki secara kasar itu adalah merupakan ruangan milik shinobi paling kuat didesanya.

"Maafkan saya Hokage sama.. "

Pria muda berbalutkan jubah putih bertuliskan Hokage keempat itu hanya menatap heran Jounin spesialis pemecah sandi tersebut sampai ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa.. memangnya apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru seperti ini?"

"Ano.. Hokage-" Setelah memberi hormat dengan cepat tangannya menyerahkan gulungan berwarna hitam kepada sang Hokage.

"-itu adalah pesan rahasia dari anbu yang berjaga di perbatasan desa lindungan bunyi, kami selaku tim pemecah kode telah berhasil mengartikan kunci dari pesan rahasia yang ditulis dengan campuran 8 jenis kode shinobi.." lantangnya.

Namikaze Minato mengangguk, wajahnya dengan serius membaca gulungan itu. "Tidak mungkin.." Imbuhnya kemudian dengan nada keterkejutan.

"Itu benar Hokage-sama.. dalam waktu kuang dari semalam, desa lindungan bunyi telah lenyap, tak ada satupun penduduk yang tersisa didesa itu.. bahkan tidak ada satupun mayat ditemukan disana.."

Hokage dengan ciri rambut berwarna cerah itu menggeleng lemah, walaupun desa lindungan bunyi merupakan desa yang terisolir karena dari pehak mereka sendiri yang menolak segala bantuan dari desa besar seperti Konoha. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi Konoha untuk tetap menjalin kerjasama karena pada dasarnya desa kecil itu masih merupakan desa dibawah lindungan negara api.

"Siapa pelakunya?"

"Maaf Hokage sama.. para anbu masih menyelidiki kasus ini.."

"Desa itu memiliki jumlah penduduk sebanyak 350 orang itupun termasuk anak-anak dan lansia.. apa tujuan penjahat itu memusnahkan seluruh penduduk disana?" Minato menatap datar Jounin dihadapannya.

"Saya kurang tau.."

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan pesanku pada Anbu yang bertugas disana agar menyelidiki lebih rinci lagi kasus ini.. dan juga suruh mereka untuk membuat laporan yang harus disetor padaku besok siang.." Printah Minato mutlak.

Karena Jounin itu mengerti dengan keinginan Minato, ia mempersilahkan Jounin tadi keluar dari ruangannya.

Hembusan nafas lelah terlontar dari dua lubang hidung mancungnya. Lagi-lagi kasus baru, Minato sangat lelah untuk mengurusi kasus baru yang berunculan.

Tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak mengeluh karena ini adalah merupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Hokage Konoha.

"Akan aku urus ini besok.." Minato menyisihkan gulungan hitam tadi ke sebuah kardus yang ada dibalik meja kerjanya. Setelahnya ia menyenderkan punggungnya yang nyeri akibat terlalu lama membungkuk untuk menulis.

Tangannya mencoba memberikan pijitan rileksasi di pelipisnya, dulu Minato teramat sangat bernafsu untuk menduduki kursi Hokage sebagai cita-citanya, tapi setelah ia meraihnya ada rasa jengkel serta kesal saat Minato memasuki ruangan hokage disetiap paginya.

Bayangkan tumpukan tugas-tugas lain selain melindungi desa, benar-benar membuat batinnya tersiksa. Baru 2 tahun ia menjabat sebagai orang nomor satu di Konoha, sepertinya Minato ingin pensiun dini saja sekarang.

Meski Minato sangat ingin, tapi ia tidak bisa karena Hiruzen Sarutobi telah mempercayakan kursi kepemimpinan itu pada dirinya. Hiruzen sendiri tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menduduki kursi Hokage selain Minato, yang merupakan murid dari lengenda Sannin petapa katak Jiraya-sama.

Siapa yang masih meragukan kemampuan luar biasanya?.

\--

Hari sudah semakin sore, sudah saatnya sang-Hokage untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sebagai si-jenius muda, Minato Namikaze tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berlari dengan melompati rumah-rumah penduduk konoha untuk sampai dikediamannya.

Berbekal cakra dan sebuah kunai yang telah ia beri kertas khusus, dalam sekejap mata Minato sudah tiba di dalam rumahnya dengan _Hiraishin no jutsu,_ hal inilah yang seringkali ia lakukan jika dirinya merasa lelah atau jengkel atau jenuh dan perasaan tidak enak lainnya yang membuat wajah tampannya masam seketika.

"Kushina?" Tanpa basa basi, Pria berambut kuning itu menyuarakan nama istri tercintanya. Melepas sepatunya dengan asal Minato bergegas mencari keberadaan istrinya didapur, senyum sayu mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat Kushina tampil begitu cantik, dengan baju rumahan walau perutnya buncit.

"Minato, Kapan kau pulang? Aku tidak merasakan cakramu tadi, apa kau pakai _Hiraishin_ lagi?" Dengan sebuah sendok sup ditangannya, Kushina menuding kasar kelakuan buruk suaminya yang pulang kerumah dengan menggunakan jutsu hiraishin lagi.

"Hehehe.. iya begitulah, salahkan saja dirimu yang membuatku teramat sangat merindukanmu hingga aku pakai hiraishin untuk pulang.." Balas Minato dengan wajah konyolnya. Walau dia seorang Hokage tapi tetap tidak akan merubah apapun saat dirinya sedang berdua dirumah bersama Kushina, Minato akan tetap menjadi Minato Namikaze si-jenius yang romantis, humoris, dan pecicilan didepan sang istri.

Kushina menatap nalar, mata biru samudra milik Minato. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Kushina menyuruh Minato untuk berhenti memakai hiraishin saat pulang dari kantor Hokage.

Karena sejujurnya Kushina ingin Minato agar berjalan kaki saja saat pulang, dengan begitu sang Hokage akan tau bagaimana rakyatnya memandang kagum sosok jenius muda yang menjadi ninja andalan di desa api itu, walaupun tidak sedikit juga diantara mereka yang membenci Minato secara terang-terangan.

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu..!" Mengarahkan sendok panjang itu kehadapan wajah suaminya lantas Kusniha memakainya untuk memukul bahu Minato sangat keras hingga si-kilat kuning mengaduh karenanya.

"AWWW.. baiklah-baiklah, aku janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir.." Kushina mendengus mendengar kata-kata manis dari suaminya, kali ini Kushina tidak akan percaya semudah itu.

Hidup hampir seperempat abad dan 16 tahun sisanya ia habiskan bersama Minto membuat Kushina tau jika lelaki itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk membohonginya bahkan sampai berkali-kali demi kesenangan dan keisengannya.

Ahh laki-laki itu benar-benar membuat Kushina mabuk hingga rela ditipu ratusan kali demi cinta.

\--

Selesai makan malam, dua suami istri itu menikmati malam yang dingin dengan tidur saling berpelukan. Walapun Kushina sedang hamil tua Minato tidak akan kehabisan akal untuk memonopoli tubuh mengil Kushina.

Dengan wajah terbenamkan sempurna dibelahan leher mulus sang istri, Minato memeluk dengan sayang Kushina dari belakang. terpaksa ia lakukan itu agar calon anaknya tidak merasa terjepit sakit dihimpit oleh tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah anak kita.." Rupanya Kushina masih terjaga, wanita yang identik dengan warna rambut merah itu tersenyum sendiri sambil menggerakan tangan lebar suaminya untuk mengelus perut buncitnya yang bulat.

"Hmm.. kalau dia laki-laki, pasti sangat mirip denganku dan jika dia perempuan pasti dia sangat cantik sepertimu Tsuma.." Serak Minato dari belakang. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah padam, nafas Minato ditempat sensitifnya membuat Kushina panas dingin mendadak, seklibat pikiran kotor melintas indah dikepalanya saat ini. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya perutnya berkontraksi ringan gara-gara tendangan kecil buah hatinya.

"Anata, kau merasakannya tadi?" Antusias Kushina, Tangan Minato meraba dengan sayang perut istrinya, dimana tadi telapak tangannya sempat ditendang kuat oleh kaki kecil yang nakal dari dalam sana.

"Aku rasa, dia sama sepertimu Kushina… dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan ibunya.." Balas Minato bahagia, setidaknya setelah kepahitan perang dunia shinobi ke tiga. Minato dan Kushina akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka sebagai bayaran dari kusutnya lika-liku kehidupan mereka dulu semasa perang.

Kushina semakin mengeratkan selimut tebalnya, ia menjaga kehangatan untuk bayinya yang masih terbungkus plasenta didalam. Dengan senyumnya yang khas, Kushina kembali bersuara "Aku makin bersemangat, meskipun Mikoto bilang kalau melahirkan itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan.. tapi aku rasa aku bisa berjuang melawan rasa sakit itu demi anak kita.."

Minato teridam. Kalimat Kushina merasuk ke dalam pikirannya, sesuatu yang membuat hatinya resah akan keselamatan Kushina saat persalinan nanti adalah status istrinya yang masih menjadi seorang jincuriki dari monster rubah ekor Sembilan.

Seperti yang sudah Hiruzen katakan tempo hari lalu, bahwa besar kemungkinan pada saat Kushina melahirkan. segel dari kyubi akan melemah dan mungkin saja bisa membebaskan rubah raksasa itu dari tubuh inangnya. Jika itu terjadi maka dapat dipastikan Kushina akan mati setelahnya.

Keheningan kini menyelimuti dua insan yang sebentar lagi akan merubah status mereka menjadi orang tua siaga.

Pikiran Kushina berkelana, wanita merah dengan hoby suka mengamuk itu tidak menepis begitu saja rasa kekawatirannya saat proses melahirkannya tiba nanti. Kushina sadar betul jika dirinya teramat sangat beresiko kehilangan nyawa saat melahirkan anaknya, karena dirinya masih menjadi inang kyubi.

Kushina sedih, bayangan masa depannya sangat buruk. Beberapa kali dirinya bermimpi jika Minato tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah anaknya dan didalam mimpi itu juga Kushina tidak pernah bisa memeluk sayang bayinya, bahkan hanya untuk menyebut namanya saja tidak bisa. Apakah itu pertanda jika sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi?

Sebelum hal itu terjadi ada baiknya Kushina menitipkan pesannya pada Minato, dan berdoa hal baik akan selalu menyertai mereka.

"Minato.. jika aku mati saat melahirkan anak kita, berjanjilah agar kau selalu bersamanya.. lindungi dia seperti kau melindungiku dulu.. juga didik dia agar tidak bodoh sepertiku.. beritau dia jika didunia shinobi ini ada tiga pantangan yang tidak boleh dia langgar, kau pasti tau itu kan? Dan juga-.."

"Hentikan Kushina! kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" Minato tidak lagi bermanja-manja pada leher istrinya, wajah kalem yang dulu senantiasa menghiasi kini berubah jadi wajah keras yang serius.

Minato menatap Kushina.

Kushina menggigit kuat bagian dalam bibirnya, setes air membasahi bantal tempat kepala Kushina tertidurkan. "Itu karena aku sadar, jika aku tidak akan bisa selamanya bersama kalian! Karena Aku seorang Jincuriki, dan seperti yang dikatakan Hiruzen sensei, kemungkinan besar aku bisa mati saat Kyubi mendesak ingin keluar bersamaan dengan melemahnya segel ditubuhku.."

Minato menggeram, tangan yang berbalutkan cincin pernikahan itu terkepal kuat dan Minato berseru lantang "Kau tau aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!.. memang ada rasa takut yang menghantui hatiku saat proses persalinanmu tiba nanti, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif itu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun, terlebih kau Kushina.."

Setelah menguatkan istrinya Minato tak segan-segan langsung melumat bibir tipis Kushina. Walaupun posisinya agak menunduk diatas kepala Kushina namun tak menghentikan niatan Minato untuk berhenti menghisap rakus bibir Kushina hingga sedikit bengkak.

"Percayalah padaku, kau dan anak kita..-" Setelah melepaskan pangutannya. Minato kembali bicara

"-kita bertiga.. akan tetap hidup.."

Kushina hanya bisa menggenggam kuat tangan besar Minato. Bisakah ia percaya?

 **yeii haabis...**

Aha!! karya pertama yang hampir mengikuti versi animenya. Jika ada yang mirip sama ffc yang laen ya.. maklumin aja Ega kan nggak tau hehe..

# see you.


	2. chapter 2

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kuro no Unmei

Nyonya Sarutobi Biwako selalu memasang tampang datarnya ketika berkunjung ke rumah Hokage ke empat. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi wajah datar bak triplek milik istri Hokage ketiga ini memang sudah bawaan dari lahir. Bahkan karena saking jarangnya berekspresi, Kushina yang notabena cukup dekat dengan keluarga Sarutobi. Beberapakali sempat sedikit ngeri untuk menatap wajah istri Hokage ketiga itu.

Lama menunggu di teras tak lantas membuat Nyonya Biwako untuk mengetuk pintu rumah milik Namikaze Minato lebih dari 3 kali. Dari luar saja Biwako dapat mendengar suara grasa-grusuk, yang begitu ribut di dalam rumah itu. "Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan!?" Gerutu Biwako begitu dingin.

 **KRIIEEETT...**

"Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu Nyonya Biwako..." Minato menunduk hormat pada wanita paruh baya disana.

"Selalu saja kalian membuatku kesal dengan membuang-buang banyak waktuku.."

Minato tertawa garing, dibelakang tubuhnya Kushina sedang mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang buncit. Ia tidak memperdulikan gerutuan dari wanita tua yang selalu suka marah-marah itu. "Dimana dia? kita bisa terlambat jika tidak pergi sekarang!.." Tuntutnya mutlak.

Sebagai seorang Kunoichi yang menjung-jug tinggi nilai kedisiplinan, Biwako tidak pernah merasa senang jika ia harus membuang waktunya sia-sia. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang Jincuriki Kyubi milik Konoha akan melahirkan, untuk menjaga keamaan proses bersalin Hokage ketiga dan para tetua desa memerintahkan Kushina untuk melahirkan diluar desa. Karena Konoha sendiri tidak mau mengambil resiko besar jika Kushina memilih bersalin didalam desa mengingat juga kerawanan Kyubi bisa terbebas dari segelnya saat seorang Jincuriki akan melahirkan.

Untuk mengantar Kushina agar selamat sampai ke tempat bersalin, Hokage ketiga juga memerintahkan Anbu khusus untuk mengawal perjalanan Kushina dan Nyonya Biwako sebagai Kunoichi yang akan membantu Kushina melahirkan nanti.

Sebenarnya Minato sendiri bisa mengantar Kushina dengan jutsu andalannya agar bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya lebih cepat. Tapi ide tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Nyonya Biwako, karena alasan Kushina harus dapat berjalan-jalan sebelum fase kontraksi tiba. Jadi Minato tidak punya pilihan selain menitipkan istrinya kepada Biwako dan para Anbu khusus yang mengawal mereka.

"Aduh.. anda selalu saja terburu-buru, apa anda tidak mau mampir dulu untuk minum teh mugkin?" Kushina meringsek keluar, kenapa tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terasa sempit?

"Tidak usah! kita sudah terlambat Kushina.. ayo berangkat.." Biwako menyeret Kushina agar tidak terlalu lama basa-basi. Minato benar-benar khawatir jika Nyonya Biwako akan menyakiti Kushina dengan sikap kasarnya. Iya selain dikenal sebagai Kunoichi berbakat dan pintar, Nyonya Biwako juga sangat disegani karena sikapnya yang keras dan tak segan-segan melakukan tindakan pendisiplinan mutlak jika ia bekerja dengan orang yang banyol seperti Kushina.

"Ano- Nyonya Biwako... tolong jangan terlalu keras dengan Kushina.." Minato memohon dengan tidak elitnya. Guratan kulit keriput Biwako bertambah dibagian keningnya ketikan Minato menarik ujung bajunya. "Kau ini laki-laki Minato! Jangan lembek begitu...!" Bentak Biwako. Hokage muda itu terlonjak ke belakang dan langsung dongkol dipojokan.

"Tenang saja Minato... Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin Nyonya Biwako akan bersikap baik padaku hari ini hehe.. benar kan Nyonya Biwako" Kushina menggoda Biwako dengan wajah wados-nya yang khas. Benar-benar aura Uzumaki yang ceria menjadi ciri khas Kunoichi berambut merah ini.

"Tentu saja tidak! Hah.. aku masih tidak percaya Minato akan menikahimu Kushina.. aku pikir tipe istri Minato itu wanita yang lugu dan manis tapi nyatanya dia memilih wanita yang tomboy dan biang pembuat onar saat masih menjadi genin..."

Biwako masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan jodoh yang mengikat Minato anak kesayangannya. Jujur saja dulu Minato merupakan anak yatim dan sempat tinggal bersama keluarga Sarutobi setelah panti asuhan tempat Minato kecil tinggal mengalami kebangkrutan. Jadi secara tidak langsung Biwako telah membagi kasih sayangnya kepada Minato walaupun lelaki pirang itu bukan putra kandungnya, hanya saja Biwako tidak dapat memperlihatkan secara langsung rasa sayangnya terhadap Minato karena ditutupi oleh sifat dinginnya.

Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa dekatnya sebenarnya hubungan mereka, tapi baik Minato ataupun Kushina tidak pernah mau memanggil Biwako dengan sebutan Ibu atau Bibi karena sebagai seorang Shinobi Minato dan Kushina sangat menghormati Nyonya Biwako.

"Hahaha.. kalau sudah cinta mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Minato, cinta telah membuatmu buta anakku.." Biwako berucap datar, sontak saja Kushina mengeriting mendengarnya. Memangnya apa salahnya jika Minato mencintainya? dasar Nyonya Saru!

"Iya itulah kekuatan cinta Nyonya Biwako.. sama seperti anda mencintai tuan Hokage ketiga.." Ucap Kushina lembut, padahal didalam hatinya ia sudah menyumpahi Biwako dengan berbagai kata-kata yang tersensor.

Biwako tampak tenang. Ia kembali dalam mode menyebalkan (menurut Kushina). "Baiklah.. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.. Minato jangan lupa setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan ketua Uchiha itu, cepat susul kami.." Ucap Biwako kemudian. Minato yang masih mengenakan baju santainya mengangguk paham. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum pada Kushina yang juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Minato, aku akan menunggumu.."

Minato tersenyum cerah. Menghilangnya Kushina dan Nyonya Biwako dari belokan rumahnya, langsung menghantarkan angin kering ke wajahnya. Seketika itu juga senyum cerahnya berubah, Minato nampak serius.

"Sekarang masalah kudeta dari klan Uchiha.. aku harus segera menyelesaikannya.."

\--

Kushina dan Biwako hampir tiba di pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Kurang lebih jarak mereka kini sudah sekitar 15 meter dari pintu gerbang. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menyerukan nama Kushina begitu lantang.

"Sudah saatnya ya?" Kushina menghampiri wanita bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Terlihat dari violetnya seorang bayi mungil di gendongan Uchiha Mikoto tengah meringkuk dengan pulasnya.

"Iya begitulah Mikoto, Kau sudah punya dua anak sedangkan aku baru akan memiliki yang pertama.. rasanya kita jauh berbeda ya.. hahahaha.." Biwako lagi-lagi mendesah tak suka, pasalnya sedari tadi Kushina begitu sibuk menyapa hampir seluruh penduduk desa yang ia temui dan rata-rata diantara mereka cukup mengenal Kushina dengan baik. Begitu terkenalnyakah Jincuriki Kyubi dikonoha.?

"Hah.. kau kan tau kalau aku menikah muda Kushina, kau tau aku cukup kerepotan untuk menjaga Itachi dan Sasuke.." Lembut Mikoto begitu anggun.

"Mana mungkin kau kesulitan aku tidak percaya.. Itachi sangat kalem dan Sasuke sepertinya akan sama seperti kakaknya.. masih kecil saja Sasuke sudah sangat tampan, yaampun dia imut sekali.."

Kushina mendoel pipi merah bayi Sasuke yang terlelap pulas. Sang ibupun tak keberatan jika putra tampannya dicolek-colek manja oleh sahabatnya. "Kushina.. ingat durasi! tidak baik untukmu jika terlalu lama ada didesa untuk saat ini.."

Mikoto menyungging senyuman kepada Nyonya Biwako, tetapi istri Hokage ketiga itu mengacuhkan Mikoto. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Nyonya Biwako cukup merasa geram kepada Klan Uchiha yang sedikit-demi sedikit mulai memberontak kepada desa semenjak Minato menjabat sebagai Hokage keempat.

Istri dari ketua Klan Uchiha itu sendiri nampaknya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan pandangan tajam Biwako terhadapnya. Yang jelas Mikoto sendiri sudah tau jika ulah suaminya membuat klan Uchiha menjadi sorotan di Konoha dan mungkin hal itu pula yang membuat Biwako menaruh benci terhadapnya.

"Eh, ta.. tapi tunggu aku belum selesai bicara dengan Mikoto..." Kushina sedikit melawan ketika bajunya ditarik-tarik.

Sebelum terlambat, mumpung Kushina ingat hal apa yang akan ia tanya pada Mikoto. Lantas Shinobi berjuluk _Habanero_ itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Mikoto. "Pst... Mikoto apa melahirkan itu sakit?.." Dengan wajah jeleknya Kushina menunggu jawaban Mikoto sebelum diseret oleh Biwako.

"Hmm.. iya, kau akan tau sendiri rasanya nanti.." Ucap Mikoto diiringi senyuman paksa.

"Ayo cepat.." Tuntut Biwako, Kushina menurut saja. wanita yang sedang bunting itu berlambai-lambai mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Mikoto.

\--

Malam hari, telah tiba di Konoha keadaan masih normal-normal saja iya itu bagi sebagian orang. Namun tidak untuk sang profesor, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Melalui jendela rumahnya ia bisa melihat hembusan angin mala petaka yang menghampiri Konoha. "Ini tidak baik.." Ucapnya kemudian diiringi hembusan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Ditempat yang jauh, seorang wanita tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Rambut merah panjangnya telah lepek akibat keringat, yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Keadaannya sungguh kacau lantaran menahan rasa sakit yang begitu luarbiasa.

"Auuhhh.. Aku tidak bisa mendorongnya keluar...!" Rintih Kushina Uzumaki yang mengeluh karena tenaganya mulai habis. "Kushina kau pasti bisa, ayo keluarkan anakmu..!" Biwako masih setia menjadi dokter bersalin untuk Kushina. Sedangkan Minato sangat tidak tega melihat istrinya yang sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu merintih kesakitan.

Bahkan sesuatu telah menggenang di manik biru milik Minato. Dasar laki-laki cengeng! Telapak tangan Minato senantiasa berada diatas perut buncit istrinya, tugasnya sebagai seorang Hokage adalah menjaga Kyubi agar tidak bebas dari segel yang melemah. Sedangkan sebagai seorang suami Minato sesekali memberi lecutan semangat untuk Kushina agar istrinya bisa segera melahirkan anak mereka.

"Ayo Kushina kita mulai dari awal lagi... Tarik nafas..." Intruksi tegas dari Biwako membuat Kushina gugup dan grogi. Ia mencengkram kaut srai putih yang membalut ranjang tunggal tempatnya berbaring.

"HUAAAAAHHHH... Aaahhhhhh...!" Teriak Kushina tidak jelas.

 **Di tempat lain.**

Rubah raksasa dengan ekor sembilan menggeram tidak suka karena seluruh ekornya tertancap pada sebuah patok kayu penyegel. **"Kurang ajar... kau Minato!"** Mulut rubah itu terbuka untuk bersuara. Kyubi tau seharusnya saat ini ia bisa bebas dengan mudah karena segel pengunci di perut Kushina sangat lemah, Tapi karena ada Minato yang mengekangnya dengan kekai Kyubi harus rela merasakan lehernya dicekik rantai dan semua ekornya ditusuk patok besar.

 **"Keluarkan aku dari sini dasar Manusia.."** Raung Kyubi begitu marah.

\--

 **kembali ke tempat Kushina**

"Kyaahaaa... ayo cepatlah keluar anakku..." Kushina mendorong bayinya dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, rasa remuk seketika menggerogoti tubuhnya ketika merasakan sesuatu mengalir dibawah sana. Ruangan yang diterangi oleh cahaya dari bola lampu berwarna kuning dan beberapa lentera dan lilin seketika dipenuhi oleh tangisan bayi yang mungil.

"oekkk.. oeekk..."

Biwako segera membersihkan bayi kecil tersebut. Sedangkan Minato langsung fokus memperkuat segel di tubuh Kushina. "Akhirnya aku menjadi seorang ayah.." Minato menangis sebelah tangannya mengunci perut Kushina dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajah lelah istrinya. "Kau berhasil Kushina.. kita sudah menjadi orang tua sekarang.." Minato mengecup sayang dahi Kushina.

"Minato.. aku sudah menjadi seorang ibu.." Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya, karena tidak tega Minato lebih memilih untuk memeluk Kushina lebih dulu dan meninggalkan proses penyegelan Kyubi yang masih berlangsung setengah jalan.

"Terimakasih Tsuma.. kau sudah memberikan kesempatan untukku menjadi seorang ayah.."

"Sama-sama.. aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan aku cinta yang melimpah... sebagai seorang Jinkuriki aku sangat takut jika semua orang membenciku tapi kau berbeda.. terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus.."

Minato tersenyum bahagia. Auch kata-kata Kushina benar-benar membuatnya terharu bahagia. Lelaki pirang itu semakin cinta kepada si _H_ _abanero_ Konoha.

Suasana mewek diantara mereka harus terputus karena Biwako datang dengan menggendong seorang bayi berkulit putih bersih yang sangat tampan. "Huaahh.. anakku!.." Minato menghampiri Biwako untuk meminta anaknya, tapi sayang Biwako malah melongos pergi ke tempat Kushina. "Ibunya harus melihatnya lebih dulu.." Cuek Biwako, hingga untuk kesekian kalinya Minato seketika dongkol dipojokan.

"Selamat ya, anak kalian laki-laki sangat sehat dan tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun..."

"Jadi anakku laki-laki?" Kushina menyususi putranya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Violet teduh itu mengodekan pada Minato untuk ikut mendekat kepadanya dan berhenti mengorek-ngorek tembok dipojokan.

"Putra kita lucu sekali.. Naruto kau lucu sekali.." Jari telunjuk Minato digenggam kuat oleh tangan kecil yang masih berwarna merah. Pertama kalinya Minato merasakan sentuhan kulit bayi yang begitu halus dan lembut.

"Iya Naruto, selamat datang di dunia Shinobi sayang.."

 **BRAAKKKK... CHAAANGGH...!**

"Kyaaa...!" Nyonya Biwako terkapar mengenaskan dengan lumuran darah membasahi tubuhnya yang terkapar dilantai. Kunoichi yang berteriak histeris itu adalah seorang dokter yang diperintahkan oleh Hokage ketiga untuk mengawasi proses persalinan Kushina. Selain memang Nyonya Biwako yang membantu persalinan, Kunoichi itu hanya sebagai pembantu untuk menyiapkan alat-alat keperluan bersalin.

Minato segera menoleh ke tempat asal keributan begitu berbalik Shappirenya seketika terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh ibu angkatnya terbujur kaku diatas lantai. "NYONYA BIWAKO!.."

 **SRASSS...**

Lumuran darah lagi-lagi tercecer dengan indahnya diatas lantai dan satu tubuh lagi tergeletak tak bernyawa. Kunoichi tadi meregang nyawanya karena tertusuk kunai tajam dari berakang.

"SIAPA KAU?!.. BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYUSUP DAN MEMBUNUH WARGA SIPIL DISINI!.."

Siluet pria tinggi mulai menampakan dirinya kehadapan Minato. Seorang penyusup bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam kekai khusus yang dibuat oleh Hokage ketiga? Luar biasa! Jika benar penyusup tadi bisa masuk berarti pria misterius di depannya ini sudah mengalahkan 10 Anbu khusus berangking S dengan mudah. Ninja jenis apa kira-kira orang itu?

"Khu-khu-khu.." Tawa nista nan biadab berasal dari siluet pria bermata kuning tanpa pupil. Karena sudut yang tertutupi bayangan mulai habis, kini Minato bisa melihat wujud asli pria pembunuh itu yang terbagi menjadi dua warna dasar yaitu hitam dan putih.

Sungguh menjijikan, Minato menyebut pria tadi dengan sebutan mahluk karena tidak mungkin jika tubuh manusia terbagi menjadi dua dengan warna yang masing-masing membelah diri menjadi warna hitam dan putih. "SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA MAHLUK MENJIJIKAN BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENYUSUP KE SINI!?" Minato naik pitam, sepertinya mahluk telanjang berwarna hitam putih itu tidak bisa bahasa manusia karena sedari tadi ditanya dirinya hanya tertawa.

"Madara-sama..." Mahluk yang diketahui bernama Zetsu itu menyeringai karena sebenarnya dirinya sebagai pengalih perhatian saja. Orang yang membunuh semua Anbu suruhan Sarutobi adalah pria bertopeng spiral dengan satu lubang mata. Yang sedang menghisap sang Jincuriki ke dalam sebuah dimensi dengan jutsu _Kamui_.

"MINATOOO..!"

"ouek.. ouekk.. ngaekk..."

Entah karena kurang waspada atau memang karena cakra dari pria yang disebut Madara tadi tidak terlacak oleh Minato, hingga dapat muncul dari tanah dengan misterius sekarang Istri dan anaknya berda dalam bahaya karena kecerobohannya.

"KUSHINA... NARUTO!.."

Bayi Naruto terlempar jauh, Kushina tidak mau putranya juga itu terisap ke dalam mata Sharinggan Madara. Minato tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kushina tetapi ia berhasil menangkap Naruto. Bayi kecil itu tidak mau berhenti menangis, setelah ibunya hilang. "SIAL!.. tenanglah Naruto.. Tou-san akan menyelamatkan Kaa-sanmu nanti.."

Dengan Hiraishin-nya Minato kembali ke desa. Meninggalkan sementara mayat Nyonya Biwako dan para Anbu lainnya. Ia harus memberitau kejadian ini pada Hokage ketiga secepatnya.

\--

 **Ditempat yang jauh**

JincurikiKyubi tak berdaya ketika dirinya diikat dengan sebuah rantai diantara dua batu pipih menyerupai tiang. Segel perutnya masih terbuka ketika Madara menangkapnya. "Siapa kau, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ucap Kushina lemah, nafasnya terengah.

Madara begitu santai, ia melangkah mendekat ke wajah Kushina dan ia langsung mencengkram kedua pipi Kushina. Dari lubang mata topeng itu Kushina bisa melihat mata merah Sharinggan yang telah mencapai tingat _mangekyou sharinggan_. "Kau tanya kenapa aku lakukan ini? Itu karena aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha hahaha..."

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha!?"

Madara tidak menjawab, ia sudah masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Kushina dan disana ia bertemu dengan Rubah ekor sembilan yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan kesembilan ekor yang terpatok serta tubuh penuh belilitan rantai.

 **"Hebat sekali kau bisa sampai ke sini.. Dasar manusia hina, apa yang aku inginkan?"**

"Kyubi lama tidak bertemu... apa kau tidak ingat dengan seorang Uchiha hebat yang membebaskanmu dari tubuh Mito Uzumaki?"

Kyubi menggeram tak suka, nafas kyubi terlihat panas karena asap keluar dari mulutnya. **"Kau? Madara Uchiha! Tidak mungkin manusia hina itu masih hidup sampai sekarang!.."**

"Percaya atau tidak aku ada disini.. dan sekarang aku akan memberikanmu kebebasan.." Ucap Madara santai, seperti Kyubi adalah hewan _Kuchiyose_ miliknya.

 **"Dasar Sampah! Kau hanya akan memanfaatkanku kan?... Lebih baik kau mati sekarang dasar kutu!.."** Kyubi marah hewan yang tercipta karena kumpulan dari cakra kebencian setiap orang di dunia Shonobi itu nampak akan mengeluarkan bijudama untuk Madara yang masih membisu didepannya.

 **KEIIINGGGGG...**

Kumpulan cakra padat dari berbagai arah menjadi satu membentuk bola raksasa. Dan setelah cukup besar Kyubi melempar Bijudamanya. Madara dengan sigap menghisap Bijudama besar itu, menggunakan _Kamui lagi_ Karena memerlukan banyak cakra untungnya Madara berhasil menyingkirkannya dan imbasnya kini cakranya sisa sedikit.

"Mahluk rendah sepertimu tidak bisa berfikir! aku akan membebaskanmu tapi kenapa kau malah ingin membunuhku, sialan!.." Madara terlampau marah karena cakranya habis tanpa membuang-buang waktu Madara langsung mengenai Kyubi dengan _genjutsunya_ yang kuat. Dan kini Madara kembali ke dunia nyata, meninggalkan alam bawah sadar Kushina.

"Ayo Kyubi keluarlah, dan mengamuklah... bunuh semua orang, hancurkan desa Konoha hingga rata dengan tanah...!" Madara membuka segel Kyubi dengan cakra yang bercahaya di kelima jari tangannya.

 _"Kuchyosei_ _no Jutsu!.."_

"AAAHHHHHGRR..." Teriak Kushina karena Kyubi tertarik dengan paksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **BOOOPP...**

Dari kepulan asap yng banyak, seekor hewan raksasa berwarna orange muncul beberapa meter dibelakang Kushina. Ia kelihatan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan mata yang serupa dengan mangekyou milik Madara. Itu artinya Kyubi sudah dibawah kendali penuh Madara.

"Ayo kita menuju ke Konoha.."

 **BOOOOOPPP...**

Madara dan Kyubi menghilang. Kushina tidak sadarkan diri masih terikat rantai sialan disana.

\--

Yei habis..

Tungguin next chapnya ya.

ide ini sangat mengganggu di kepala ega.. Naruto besar akan muncul sebagai dark Naru, yang sedikit over power mungkin wkwk..

eqga nggak mau buat cerita alur maju-mundur lagi itu ribet banget

special thank to :

narusaku29(yng selalu review disemua ffc ega), Komagata Haniko, kai, Dekha Putri, rengeku onimaru, Paijo Payah.


	3. chapter 3

**BOOOFF...**

Dari kepulan asap yang banyak, seekor hewan raksasa berwarna orange muncul beberapa meter dibelakang Kushina. Kyubi kelihatan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan mata yang serupa dengan mangekyou milik Madara. Itu artinya Kyubi sudah dibawah kendali penuh Madara.

"Ayo kita menuju ke Konoha.."

\--

\--

 **Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuro no Unmei**

 **BOOOOOFFF...**

Madara dan Kyubi menghilang. Kushina tidak sadarkan diri masih terikat rantai sialan disana.

 **SRIIINGGGG...**

Lambaian rambut pirang yang terhembus angin akibat penggunaan jutsunya membuat Minato Namikaze masih kelihatan sangat tampan. Iya walaupun untuk saat ini Hokage muda itu sudah resmi memiliki seorang putra.

Dengan hati-hati Minato membaringkan bayi Naruto diatas ranjang kamarnya. Ruangan luas itu hanya ditempati tubuh kecil berbalut selimut hangat. "Naruto tunggulah disini sebentar.. Tou-san harus menyelamatkan Kaa-sanmu dulu.." Pipi merah itu dielus sangat lembut oleh Minato, hati pria itu menghangat ketika kulitnya menyentuh pipi sang putra. Keadaan semakin genting karena Minato khawatir terjadi suatu hal buruk yang menimpa istrinya. "Jangan menangis ya.." Pesan Minato.

Memusatkan cakranya kembali, sekejap mata Minato telah menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang menggeliat diatas kasur sendirian. Karena ditubuh Kushina sudah terpasangin tanda _Hiraishin_ , Minato bisa lebih mudah melacak keberadaan wanita merahnya.

 **SRINGGG...**

"KUSHINA!.." Minato merengkuh tubuh lunglai istrinya yang terikat rantai. "Hai.. bertahanlah.." Begitu cepat Minato memutus rantai cakra yang membelit istrinya hingga gerakan gesitnya tadi tak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata.

"Mi... Minato... Naruto?!" Rancu Kushina tidak jelas. "Syukurlah kau masih sadar.. aku akan membawamu ke tempat Naruto, sekarang juga..." Minato menggendong tubuh Kushina dengan _bridal style_ dan lagi-lagi mereka berdua menghilang didetik yang sama.

Desa Konoha sangat ramai dimalam hari apalagi jam baru menunjukan pukul 8 malam, jadi penduduk Konoha masih wara-wiri mencari tempat makan atau sekedar berkumpul diteras bersama keluarga mereka.

Angin kencang menyapu dedaunan, pohon-pohon besar yang rindang saling bergesekan karena hembusan udara malam yang cukup kencang. Sarutobi semakin cemas, hatinya sangat gelisah ketika lagi-lagi angin malapetaka menyapu wajah kriputnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi.." Ucapnya dengan alis berkerut. Hokage ketiga masih duduk bersila sambil membaca gulungan diruang kerjanya.

Seorang pria bertopeng spiral berdiri gagah diatas sebuah atap gedung yang tinggi. Seringai tercetak di wajahnya yang tertutup topeng dan mata Sharingannya bersinar sangat terang.

"Sudah saatnya..." Malam hari nampak awan menghalangi cahaya bulan purnama yang menerangi Desa Konoha. Madara membuat segel dengan tangannya dan ia segera mengeluarkan Kuchiyose kesukaannya yang baru saja ia rampas dari jincurikinya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu... MENGAMUKLAH KYUBI...!!"

 **BOOFFF...**

 **BLARRRR...**

 **GOOOAAAARRRRRR!...**

Nafas Kyubi sangat panas. Satu kibasan tangan Kyubi mampu meratakan bangunan tinggi tempat tinggal penduduk desa setelah dipanggil melalui jutsu pemanggil hewan oleh Madara. Tak lupa juga ke sembilan ekor raksasanya terkibas-kibas kesana kemari, hingga mampu membuat apa saja didekatnya langsung hancur dan menyatu dengan tanah.

"ADA MONSTER..!!."

"KYAAAA... AYO LARI SELAMATKAN DIRI..!!"

"AYAH.. TOLONG HUAAH..!"

"ADA RAKSASA MENGAMUK AYO LARI..!!"

Seketika kekacauan terjadi, penduduk Konoha lari terbirit-birit karena terus disapu oleh tangan raksasa milik Kyubi. Belum lagi mereka takut akan tertimpa bangunan yang runtuh akibat ulah dari injakan Kyubi yang kuat.

Pasukan Shinobi dari Jounin hingga Anbu dan pihak kepolisian Uchiha itu menghadang Kyubi yang lepas kendali.

"Serang Kyubi.. jangan biarkan dia melukai penduduk desa.." Anbu dengan topeng berbentuk burung, berteriak kencang untuk mengkomandoi pasukannya. Berbagai jutsu terlontar untuk menyerang tubuh besar hewan berwarna orange cerah itu tapi tak satupun yang mempan. Hal itu dikarenakan sang pengendali monster masih memasang genjutsunya kepada Kyubi jadi hewan raksasa itu tidak merasakan kesakitan ataupun luka saat masih dibawah kendali Madara.

Di kediaman Hiruzen. Asuma Sarutobi menggebrak pintu tempat ayahnya bekerja, puntung rokok yang tersemat di belahan bibirnya sampai lecek dan sedikit mengepulkan asap dari ujungnya. "Ayah!.. Kyubi menyerang desa..!"

"Aku tau!.." Hokage jenius bergelar profesor itu terlihat sudah memakai pakaian bertarungnya, dan dibagian akhir ia memasang pelindung kepala dengan sisa kain hitam ikat yang panjang melebihi dari tinggi tubuhnya. "Asuma perintahkan seluruh pasukan kepolisian Uchiha untuk mengungsikan semua penduduk desa, jangan biarkan mereka ikut bertarung! ini adalah perintah langsung dariku.."

Sang anak mengangguk paham lalu melongos pergi dengan cepat. "Minato.. kau ada dimana?" Dari jendela rumahnya Hiruzen melihat dengan jelas tubuh besar Kyubi yang meluluh lantahka desa Konoha yang ia cintai.

\--

"Kau akan aman disini bersama Naruto.." Minato membaringkan tubuh Kushina disamping putranya. Rupanya mantan Jincuriki Kyubi itu belum meregeng nyawa walau bijunya telah lepas dari tubuh, sungguh kekuatan cakra dari klan Uzumaki yang mengerikan. Dengan wajah lelah berbanjir keringat Kushina menagis memeluk wajah mungil bayi Naruto yang terpejam.

"Minato.. kau mau kemana?"

"Kushina... aku harus pergi untuk mengalahkan pria bertopeng itu dan menyegel Kyubi ke dalam tubuhmu lagi.."

 **SRAGG...**

Terlihat sang Hokage muda tengah mengenakan jubah putihnya. Ia membelakangi Kushina yang lemas diatas ranjang, "Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri.. aku harus ikut!". Mencoba untuk duduk Kushina mendongkak menatap wajah keras Minato.

"Tidak! kau tunggu saja dini.. aku akan memanggilmu setelah semuanya sudah siap.."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Kushina bicara, Minato telah pergi lagi menuju tempat yang tidak Kushina ketahui. "Hiks.. Naruto..." Kushina menangis lagi, ketakutan yang ia rasakan beberapa minggu lalu akhirnya terjadi. Karena dirinya, semua orang di Konoha harus menderita akibat amukan Kyubi yang membabi-buta.

 **BLARRR...**

"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!.." Uchiha Fugaku melontarkan bola api panas ke paha Kyubi namun Jutsu miliknya malah tak mampu melukai sedikit saja kulit keras dari rubah ekor sembilan tersebut.

"Uchiha Fugaku!.. Hokage ketiga memerintahkan kepada seluruh pasukan kepolisian Uchiha untuk membantu pengepakuasian warga desa.. kau tidak boleh ikut bertarung.." Asuma Sarutobi, muncul dari atas genteng, Fugaku yang mendengar perintah dari putra Hokage ketiga itu hanya menggeram dengan wajah datarnya. Uchiha itu ingin sekali membakar wajah Asuma yang memberikan terusan pesan dari Hokage ketiga, bukan bermaksud bagaimana.. hanya saja sebagai seorang Uchiha, pastilah Fugaku merasa harga dirinya sedikit tercoreng. Mereka pikir klan Uchiha tidak bisa bertarung apa!

"Loh Tuan Fugaku? kenapa anda mundur?.." Shinobi berbaju hitam dengan gambar lambang kipas merah putih di bagian punggungnya berseru lantang ketika melihat sang kapten berhenti menyerang Kyubi dan memilih melongos mundur ke barisan belakang.

"Tim kepolisian Konoha! kalian mundur.. kita harus memprioritaskan keselamatan penduduk desa!.." Fugaku berujar dengan dingin, wajahnya sebegitu datar memandangi semua pasukannya yang mulai kebingungan.

"Apa? Tapi kapten bukannya kita haru-.." Jounin Uchiha yang ingin protes pada sang kapten seketika nyalinya menciut karena tatapan mematikan dari mata Sharingan merah menyala milik Fugaku.

"AKU BILANG KALIAN MUNDUR!.." Bentak Fugaku.

Dengan printah muntlak sang Uchiha penguasa, seluruh Jounin dari klan dengan kekkei genkai dojutsu Sharingan tersebut hanya mampu menggagguk paham akan perintah tegas atasannya.

\--

Diatas gedung kantor Hokage, Madara Uchiha tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat api membakar diseluruh sudut Desa Konoha dengan sangat ganas. "Inilah awal kehancuran kalian..!" Angin berhembus menerbangkan jubah biru yang dikenakan oleh Madara.

Ditempat Kyubi, Hokage ketiga Menganggil Kuchyosenya (seekor Raja Kera Enma) "Tuan Enma tolong memanjanglah dan dorong Kyubi untuk menjauh dari desa.." Lelaki tua yang cebol itu menatap Kyubi penuh benci, berani sekali hewan randah sepertinya mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa yang dibuat oleh legenda Shinobi, Senju Hashirama.

"Kenapa hewan terkutuk itu bisa muncul disini? kemana Jincurikinya Sarutobi?" Raja kera masih diam saja, ia heran kenapa bisa biju itu bebas didalam desa.

"Aku masih belum bisa menjawab itu.. yang aku tau hari ini Kushina melahirkan, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga membuat Kyubi bisa terbebas dari segelnya.."

 **GUUUAAARRRRR...**

 **BRAAASSS...**

"Arrkkkhh.., tchi sial..!!" Shinobi berambut perak mencuat, begitu mengumpat kesal karena kurang cepat menghindari serangan dari Kyubi. "Kapten Kakashi anda baik-baik saja.?"

Jounin yang berpangkat Anbu itu kesal sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak menghiraukan kekhawatiran dari anak buahnya.

"Raiton : Chidori..!" Dari tangannya kilatan listrik bergemericik begitu lebat. Kakashi memperbesar momentum jutsunya agar mampu menebas ekor sialan milik Kyubi.

 **BRAAKK...**

 **BRUUUSSS...**

"MEMANJANG..!" Hiruzen mendorong Kyubi dengan tongkat sang raja kera, dengan begitu keberadaan Kyubi kini berpindah ke bagian barat perbatasan desa Konoha.

"Huah hebat... Hokage ketiga memang luarbiasa..!" Para Genin yang baru pertama kali menghadapi situasi darurat begitu berdecak kagum melihat kekuatan Hiruzen yang jarang diperlihatkan pada publik.

"Hei kalian, ini bukan saatnya untuk berkagum-kagum begitu.. lebih baik kalian bantu pengepakuasian penduduk desa!.." Asuma ikut geram pada ninja-ninja muda yang tidak mengerti situasi genting yang menimpa Konoha.

 **SRIINGG..**

Minato sampai diatas gedung kantor Hokage setelah melihat siluet hitam dari puncak patung wajah Hokage. Setelah tiba disana ia segera mengeluarkan kunainya untuk menebas pria bertopeng itu. Tapi ketika manusia berambut jabrik hitam itu berbalik Minato memilih untuk bernegosiasi terlebih dahulu.

"Kau disini.. katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan dengan membebaskan Kyubi dari tubuh istriku..!?"

Madara merentangkan tangannya, rantai yang tersambung pada kipas raksasa miliknya kian mendekat dan pada akhirnya dapat ia genggam seutuhnya. Latar belakang Kyubi yang hendak menembakkan bijudama raksasanya membuat Minato membelalakan matanya. Melihat arah tembakan yang dituju seperti Kyubi benar-benar akan menghancurkan Konoha dengan gumpalan bola cakra panas itu.

"Kehancuran Konoha adalah awal dari, terbentuknya dunia yang ideal.. Dunia yang bebas dari perang dan disana manusia bisa hidup dialam mimpi yang indah.. Hokage keempat!"

"I.. Itu! Bijudama!.."

"Nikmatilah dulu hadiah kecil itu dariku.." Madara mundur, ia tidak mau terlibat banyak pertarungan karena sisa cakranya yang sedikit, setidaknya Madara harus menunggu 15 menit untuk mengembalikan cakranya seperti semula.

"Sialan kau!.."

 **SWUUUSSSHH...**

Madara menghilang bersama dengan angin yang menyapanya. Minato segera membuat ancang-ancang berupa segel Hiraishin raksasa untuk menyerap bola cakra besar yang tepat mengarah padanya.

 **PPIIUUNGGG..**

 **BLARRRR...**

Kilatan cahaya nampak dari atas gedung Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen harap-harap cemas bila mana bijudama itu akan menghancurkan Konoha dalam satu malam. Namun setelah kilatan cahaya kuning itu memancar terang. Bola raksasa berwarna ungu itu tidak terlihat lagi menggelinding diudara, melainkan di tempat dengan radius hampir 800 kilometer mata tua Hokage ketiga itu melihat ledakan maha dasyat dengan api membumbung tinggi. Ia yakin jika ledakan itu adalah bijudama dari Kyubi yang dipindahkan dengan Jikukan no jutsu atau semacamnya.

"Minato..!" Hokage muda itu nampak terengah setelah memindahkan gumpalan cakra raksasa dengan berat ratusan kilo dengan menggunakan seluruh cakranya. Nafas pria kuning itu tak beraturan dan keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. "Syukurlah aku berhasil.."

"Kerja bagus Minato.." Puji Sarutobi. Ia bangga kepada putra tirinya yang berhasil menyelamatkan peninggalan dari Hokage pertama yang sangat berharga. "Sekarang hanya tinggal menyegelnya!.." Shappire itu bergulir menatap rubah orange dengan ambisius. Hiruzen terlihat setuju, ia tetap membiarkan para Anbu dan Jounin bekerja sama untuk menumbangkan Kyubi.

"Hiruzen-sensei, tolong suruh semua shinobi untuk menjauh dari Kyubi karena aku akan menyegelnya kembali di tubuh Kushina.."

"Baiklah, jika memang itu diperlukan.."

Minato muncul dengan Kushina yang masih mengenakan baju bersalinnya. Mata Violet itu begitu sayu, karena kehabisan cakra. "Biar aku yang tangani.." Seketika dari tanah munculah sebuah rantai cakra berwarna emas dan langsung membelilit seluruh tubuh Kyubi. Pusat dari semua rantai cakra itu adalah dari perut Kushina. "Kushina! kau selalu saja gegabah... kali ini biarkan aku dulu yang bertindak! jika begini kau bisa mati..!" Minato membentak Kushina karena tiba-tiba ia menggunakan jutsunya tanpa meminta persetujuan dari pria pirang disana.

"Oh itu Hokage keempat dan istrinya! kenapa Tuan Hokage ketiga tidak memperbolehkan kita untuk membantu mereka?" Jounin dengan pakaian serba hijau dan dengan potongan body yang mengetat diseluruh tubuhnya hanya dapat menonton dari jauh aksi Minato yang akan menyegel Kyubi. Temannya yang memakai rompi khas pasukan elit Anbu menatap datar perjuangan Senseinya untuk menyelamatkan Konoha. "Tchi, shinobi apanya yang mengabaikan seorang teman adalah sampah!... jika kita diam saja disini dan hanya menonton Minato sensei maka kita sudah lebih rendah dari seonggok sampah!.." Secepat kilat Shinobi muda, Hatake Kakashi melompat dari dahan pohon dan berlari kencang untuk membantu senseinya.

Minato merasakan cakra yang tidak asing mendekat kearahnya dengan cepat ia membentuk _hand seal_ dan keluarlah sebuah dinding pelindung raksasa berwarna biru tua yang dapat menampung Kyubi didalamnya dan dengan aliran listrik yang aktif bila tersentuh. Penggunaan jutsu pelindung itu juga semakin menguras cakra Minato semakin dalam.

Mata Kyubi masih terlihat seperti Sharingan Mangekyou. Minato tidak bisa melepaskan genjutsu dari Madara karena dirinya belum bisa mengalah legenda Uchiha itu yang sudah kabur entah kemana. "Kyaaa... Minato aku sudah tidak kuat.." Tarikan kuat yang dilakukan oleh Kyubi membuat rantai cakra milik Kushina semakin mengendur.

 **GUAARRR...**

Suara Kyubi begitu mencekam.

"Bertahanlah Kushina!.."

"Khu khu khu... Berhenti disana Hokage keempat!.." Lagi-lagi seorang yang tidak Minato harapkan muncul dari dalam tanah. Sosok makhluk menjijikan yang masih telanjang itu perlahan-lahan memadatkan dirinya setelah muncul menembus tanah.

"Oeekk oeeekkk...!"

"Nah.. Naruto..." Saat Kushina bicara percikan darah menyembur dari bibirnya, efek penggunaan rantai cakra yang melebihi batas rupanya sudah merusak tubuhnya sendiri. Minato menghampiri Kushina yang meringkuk di atas tanah dan masih terbatuk lengkap dengan muntahan darahnya. "Mi-Minato.. tolong selamatkan Naruto..!"

"Kurang ajar! apa-apaan ini.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan putraku..!"

"Madara-sama menyuruhku untuk membunuh anak lucu ini.." Zetzu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh mungil Naruto. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia melemparkan anak tak berdosa itu ke sembarang tempat. Minato yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia meloncat untuk menangkap bayinya agar tidak jatuh ketanah.

"Oouueeekkk...! Ooeeeekkk...!" Kushina yang mendengar tangisan Naruto juga ikut menangis takdirnya sebagai seorang Jincuriki membuat keluarga kecilnya harus menderita seperti ini, itulah yang diselali oleh Kushina.

"Tenanglah Naruto.. Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu ada disini.." Minato menggendong Naruto ia menuju ke tempat Kushina berada. Tapi sepertinya bayi Naruto terlampau tidak nyaman hingga ia terus menangis walaupun telah dibekap erat dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Hiks.. Naruto maafkan Kaa-san.." Dengan sisa cakranya Kushina menguatkan semangatnya ia ingin Kyubi segera tersegel. Buliran air mata yang membasahi tanah tempat Kushina berpijak bercampur menjadi satu dengan cairan merah kental yang semakin deras keluar dari hidung dan mulut Kushina.

"Kushina maafkan aku, karena aku akan menyegel setengah dari cakra Kyubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto.."

"Apa kau sudah gila Minato!." Suara Kushina mengencang, sebab ia sangat mementang keputusan Minato untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Jincuriki sepertinya. "Kushina dengarkan aku.. Aku hanya akan menyegel cakya yin ditubuh Naruto, karena jika aku menyegel semua cakra Kyubi aku yakin tubuh kecil Naruto tidak bisa menampung kekuatan besar itu.."

Minato mengeluarkan fuin dan sebuah altar kecil untuk Naruto muncul didepan matanya. "Putra kita akan menjadi shinobi hebat dengan cakra Kyubi ini.."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Naruto menjadi Jincuriki.. cukup aku saja yang menderita jangan buat anak kita juga menderita karena menjadi Jincuriki Minato.."

Pria berjubah putih itu memandang Kushina dengan raut wajah tidak setuju, pemikiran Minato berbeda dengan Kushina. ia mengharapkan hadirnya sebuah kekuatan baru yang bisa mengendalikan Kyubi untuk melindungi dunia Shinobi. Tapi ketakutan Kushina akan bullyan para warga desa terhadap putranya nanti menjadi penghambat Minato untuk mengubah Naruto menjadi seorang penyelamat dunia.

Kaki remaja berambut putih itu akhirnya berhenti didepan dinding biru, walaupun ia sempat melawan perintah dari Hokage ketiga , Kakashi tidak akan tinggal diam saat Gurunya bertarung seorang diri. "Sensei.. Arkh.." Kakashi tersetrum oleh sengatan listrik ketika dengan bodohnya ia menyentuh kekkei buatan Minato. "Arkkk Sail... Minato sensei..." Maki Kakashi marah.

"Kushina jangan khawatir, kita akan mendampingi Naruto.. dia tidak akan kesepian.."

"Aku tidak mau.. lebih baik aku mati bersama Kyubi dari pada aku melihat Naruto menderita..!" Limpahan air mata kembali membasahi wajah Kushina, Minato mengusap lembut wajah istrinya agar Kushina mulai tenang. "Percayalah padaku Kushina.."

Minato membuat sebuah bunshin dan bunshin tersebut langsung membuat jutsu pemanggil dewa kematian. Keputusanya sudah bulat untuk menyegel Kyubi pada dua buah tubuh Jincuriki. "Kushina aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati.."

 **WUSSSHH...**

Tangan dewa kematian menarik cakra biru milik Kyubi dan menyegelnya pada tubuh Naruto. saat cakra besar monster rubah itu menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto. Bayi mungil itu menangis kesakitan dan muncul tanda melingkar di perutnya. Tanda itu merupakan segel terkuat yang akan mengekang Kyubi hingga puluhan tahun selama si Jincuriki masih hidup.

"Tidak Narutooo..."

"Bersiaplah Kushina!.."

 **SRAASH..**

Terpotong sudah seluruh tubuh Kyubi dan setengah sisa cakranya langsung masuk ke tubuh Kushina lagi. "Kyaaaaa..." Teriak Kushina tak tertahankan.

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

Didalam alam bawah sadar Kushina, ia melihat Kyubi mencengkram pintu besi yang menyegel dirinya. Kyubi mendengus benci, ia kembali ke tempat terkutuk milik wanita merah ini. Saat dewa kematian menyegel Kyubi maka genjutsu sementara dari Madara akan menghilang **. "Aku bosan dengan tempat ini!.."** Kyubi membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Aku benci padamu.. Kau membuat hidup semua orang menderita..!" Kyubi mendengus mengejek setelah mendengar balasan dari wanita merah itu. Kyubi ingin sekali meremas hancur tubuh wanita yang menjadi inangnya tersebut.

 **"Suatu saat jika aku bebas lagi, aku akan ingat untuk meremuka mulut dan tubuh sombongmu itu dasar manusia hina.."**

"Jadi kau ingat jika kau sempat bebas tadi, luarbiasa selamat kau sudah menghancurkan sebuah desa dalam satu malam!.." Sahut Kushina tanpa minat.

 **"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu wanita jelek!"** Kyubi membuat sebuah gelombang air raksasa untuk menenggelamkan tubuh Kushina dialam bawah sadarnya.

"Kyahaaa..." Panik Kushina.

Akibat Kyubi yang mengusir Kushina dari alam bawah sadar tadi. Perlahan Kushina membuka matanya. samar-samar ia melihat suami kuningnya tengah bertarung dengan pria yang menculiknya tadi. Hari masih gelap dan mereka masih terkurung didalam kekkei. "Uhuk uhuk.." Kushina memuntahkan lagi darah segarnya. kepalanya berkunang-kunang, dari kejauhan Naruto nampak menangis di dalam gendongan makhluk berwarna hitam putih.

"Naruto..."

Sial bagi Kushina, ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena cakranya benar-benar habis, walaupun didalam tubuhnya sudah ada cakra Kyubi tapi karena hubungan tidak baik diantara mereka, Kyubi menjadi enggan menolong tubuh inangnya yang sudah rusak disana-sini.

"Heee! kau masih hidup?" Zetzu putih memisahkan diri dari Zetzu hitam. Tubuh Zetzu putih berjalan tenang menuju ke tempat Kushina.Tanpa diduga Zetzu putih tertawa dan mengambil sebuah kunai bekas pakai Shinobi Konoha yang terbawa sampai ke tempat kekkei.

"Maaf ya wanita merah, tapi kau harus mati disini.."

Kushina menggeleng lemah, sepersekian detik tangan Zetzu putih terancung dan berniat untuk menebas tubuh Kushina. _"Naruto maafkan Kaa-san yang tidak bisa bersamamu setelah ini.. Tapi Kaa-san janji akan selalu mengawasimu dimanapun kau berada.."_

 **SRAAASSS...**

 **DUAAAARRRR...**

Tepat saat Kushina meregang nyawanya, Minato terlontar jauh akibat kibasan pedang Susano'o berwarna biru terang. "Hahahaha... bagaimana dengan kekuatanku ini, apa kau merasa sakit?" Madara tertawa diatas kepala Susano'o nya. Begitu senangnya hati sang Uchiha berhasil membuat tubuh Hokage keempat itu lunglai penuh luka dan darah.

 _"Bagaimana ini tubuhku sudah tidak kuat.. kakiku tidak bisa berdiri lagi..."_ Batin Minato. Ini diluar perkiraannya rupanya pria bertopeng itu memiliki Susano'o yang kuat. Bahkan GamaKen yang ia panggil tadi dari gunung Myoboku tidak mampu mengoyak pertahanan mutlak dari Susano'o biru itu.

"Kenapa diam saja.. mau aku akhiri kau sekarang? Sepertinya kau akan menyusul istrimu ke alam baka.." **Deg**! Jantung Minato terasa ingin copot saat mendengar Kushina telah mati, tapi bagaimana bisa?

 _"Kushina, maafkan aku.. karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu"_

Diarahkannya secara lamban shappirenya ke tempat penyegelan Kushina tadi. Dan disana ada Zetzu putih yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena sudah menusuk-nusuk tubuh Kushina dengan pungutan kunai liar.

Seketika kekkei listrik menghilang, karena si pembuatnya telah tumbang kehabisan cakra. Kakashi segera berlari menuju tempat senseinya ketika kekkei yang sempat menyengatnya tadi hilang. "Sensei.." Teriaknya.

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya masih berselimut Susano'o setengah jadi, atau belum sempurna karena masih berupa tengkorak. "Muncul lagi seekor tikus.. dasar menyedihkan.." Kakashi langsung menyalakan listrik ditangannya untuk menyerang Madara. "Mati kau.."

Kibasan Susano'o itu tepat mengenai Kakashi tapi rupanya itu hanya sebuah bunshin.

Kilatan listrik mengalir kedalam Susano'o rupanya Kokashi sedikit mengubah komposisi cakranya hingga listrik dari Chidori bisa meresap kedalam Susano'o walaupun belum sempurna menyambar sang pengendali.

"Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu, lebih baik kau mati.." Ucap Madara begitu sinis. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari tato pemanggil benda ditangannya. Terlalu fokus menyerang dengan chidori Kakashi akhirnya tertangkap oleh tangan Susano'o. Madara menggenggam lebih erat tubuh Kakashi hingga rasanya tulang manusa itu remuk semua. Kepala Susano'o terbuka dan Madara mendarat diatas tanah, hanya ada bagian tangan Susano'o saja yang muncul sebagai cakra pengekang Kakashi, sisanya tubuh Susano'o itu sudah menghilang.

 **JREEBBBB..**

"Arkk.. kurang ajar.."

Begitu cepat dan sadis Madara menusukan pedang tipis yang tajam ke arah dada Kakashi. Setelah selesai Madara menjatuhkan tubuh Kakashi dari ketinggian 5 meter. "Zetzu! ambil anak itu, ayo kita pergi dari sini.." Ujar Madara dingin dan menghilang ke dalam tanah.

Zetzu putih menyatu kembali bersama Zetzu hitam, gabungan makhluk absurd itu juga menghilang bersama bayi mungil yang menangis didalam gendongannya."Khu Khu Khu... kita dapat Kyubi.." Zetzu putih bicara, dan Zetzu hitam kelihatan tidak suka dengan sikap riang dari kembaran tubuhnya. "Kau menjijikkan, berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan begitu.." Gerutu Zetzu Hitam didalam pelarian mereka. "Heeee... memangnya kenapa?" protes Zetzu putih tidak terima.

\--

Hokage ketiga dan puluhan shinobi Konoha tiba diwaktu yang kurang tepat. Karena mereka semua sudah terlambat. "Minato, Kakashi, Kushina..." Begitu gemetarnya Hokage ketiga saat melihat 3 tubuh yang tergeletak penuh darah di atas tanah.

"Tuan Hokage.. Nyonya Uzumaki telah meninggal.." Anbu berbadan kekar melapor pada Hiruzen yang masih begong tidak percaya.

"kita telah kehilangan jincuriki Kyubi dan juga biju negara api..." Hiruzen berucap lemah. ia bahkan sampai kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya yang terkumpul didalam mulut.

"Ayah.. Hokage keempat dan Kakashi masih bernafas.." Azuma Sarutobi mengangkat tubuh Minato yang tak sadarkan diri. "Asuma tolong bawa Minato ke rumah sakit segera.."

"Dan shinobi lainnya, selamatkan siapa saja yang masih hidup disini.." Perintah pria tua itu. Hatinya hancur sejadi-jadinya setelah melihat akhir dari pertarungan ini. Tak terhitung sakit hati Hiruzen ketika ia harus kehilangan putri tirinya ninja yang memiliki semangat api paling tinggi dan juga ia kehilangan istrinya.

\--

"Oeekk! oeekk..!"

Zetzu putih yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Zetzu hitam. Ia kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang diingankan bayi ompong yang terus menangis di gendongannya. "Aduhh... anak ini kenapa tidak mau diam.." Ucap Zetzu putih sedangkan Zetzu hitam nampak memalingkan wajahnya bosan ia memilih untuk menutup kupingnya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya dan mengabaikan Zetzu putih.

"Hei! buat anak itu diam..." Pria berkacamata yang sibuk dengan gulungan jutsu rahasia itu mendecih tak suka dengan frekuensi tangisan bayi yang memenuhi ruangan pengap markas mereka

"Ini juga sedang aku coba!.." Sewot Zetzu putih, bagaimanapun juga Zetzu tidak tau dengan apa ia bisa membuat anak digendongannya diam barang sebentar saja. "Mungkin dia takut melihat wajahmu!" Ledek Zetzu hitam dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Mana mungkin anak ini takut padaku! yang ada dia malah takut melihat wajah hitammu itu Kuro zetzu!.."

Lama tak kunjung berhenti menangis dan Zetzu putih sudah merasa pegal dibagian tangan, akhirnya makhluk putih itu meletakan bayi mungil Naruto di kursi tanah tempat Madara biasanya duduk. "Apa anak manusia harus secerewet itu!?" Zeztsu putih mengikuti Zetzu hitam yang menutup kupingnya dengan jari. Maklum lah mereka adalah makhluk hasil dari kloning induk mutasi gen Hashirama Senju jadi mereka tergolong makhluk yang bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan karena kloning mereka kurang sempurna.

Yakushi Kabuto, pria yang menjadi tangan kanan langsung dari mahluk Sannin medusa itu mulai merasa jengah pasalnya polusi suara dari bayi itu hampir memenuhi seluruh markas selama 30 menit penuh. dan pastinya sangat mengganggu pekerjaannya untuk merekap ulang jutsu-jutsu terlarang yang sudah ia rampas dari beberapa shinobi dengan gelar pantas.

Seketika tangan kanan Kabuto memancarkan sebuah cakra berbentuk pisau pipih bergerigi. Karena Zetzu putih dan hitam pergi entah kemana sekaranglah saatnya bagi Kabuto untuk membuat bayi Naruto itu diam untuk selama-lamanya.

Sebenarnya Kabuto agak bingung dengan keberadaan seorang bayi di markas Madara, kata Zetzu bayi yang diadopsi oleh Madara itu merupakan anak dari Hokage keempat. Tapi bodoh amat! mau anak Hokage keempat atau bahkan cicit dari sang legenda Rikudo sekalipun Kabuto tidak peduli.

"Kau itu ribut sekali ya? mau aku potong ah?"

Sedikit lagi pisau cakra itu akan mengenai leher Naruto kecil. Tiba-tiba sosok sang penyuasa muncul dengan Kamui sharingannya. Tubuh Madara mulai memadat dan seketika mencekal tangan kanan Kabuto yang hendak memotong leher Naruto dengan pisau cakra miliknya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhnya!" Desis Madara tajam kepada Kabuto. Remaja muda yang identik dengan kaca mata bulanya itu sempat terkejut karena Madara muncul tak terduga di depan matanya.

Madara mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya dan menggenjutsu Kabuto. Seketika Madara telah membuat sebuah dimensi dengan background merah darah di seluruh wilayah dimensi itu. Kabuto terhenyak karena dirinya kini telah berpindah ke dimensi buatan Madara.

"Jika aku melihatmu menyentuh secuil saja, bagian tubuh Naruto lagi akan aku buat kau terjebak didalam genjutsu abadiku..!" Madara begitu serius mengintimidasi Kabuto.

"Naruto? jadi itu namanya.. tcih aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memungut bayi lemah seperti itu.." Kabuto berujar tak suka. Sebagai orang kepercayaan dari Orochimaru sepertinya Kabuto mulai berani melawan Madara dengan cukup frontal.

"Asal kau tau dia adalah senjata terkuat yang bisa menghancurkan dunia shinobi yang terkutuk ini!.. kau cukup diam dan biarkan dia hidup!.."

Selesai bicara Madara membebaskan Kabuto dari dimensinya. Laki-laki bertopeng itu lantas mengibaskan jubahnya dengan angkuh didepan wajah Kabuto dan beralih menuju tempat bayi Naruto dibaringkan.

"ZETZU!!"

Munculah dua mahluk hitam dan putih dari dalam tanah. Dan perlahan memadat seiring dengan naiknya seluruh tubuh Zetzu menapak di atas tanah. "Madara-sama.."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjaga anak ini! kemana saja kalian tadi!?" Bentak Madara.

Zetzu hitam nampak menggulirkan matanya malas. Sedangkan Zetzu putih gelagapan tak jelas, "Ano.. tadi anak itu tidak mau berhenti menangis makanya aku tinggalkan saja.. siapa tau dia ingin tidur atau semacamnya..."

"Berikan ini padanya.." Madara melempar sebuah botol susu kepada Zetzu, tentu saja mahluk hitam putih itu tidak mengerti dengan maksud Madara. Kabuto menjadi prihatin karena melihat Zetzu kebingungan dengan menyodorkan begitu saja botol susu itu pada Naruto. ia lantas mencontohkan cara pemberian susu untuk bayi Naruto.

"Lihat dan perhatikan! Begini caranya jika memberi anak ini makan.."

\--

Pagi hari menjelang, matahari sedikit-demi sedikit menampakan dirinya dari balik bukit wajah Hokage. Sinarnya menembus seluruh sudut desa yang hancur lebur di beberapa bagian.

Penduduk desa yang awalnya bersembunyi di tempat yang aman kini telah diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat rumahnya hancur rata dengan tanah.

petugas kepolisisan Konoha juga mulai bergerak untuk menyusuri korban meninggal atau luka-luka yang masih tertinggal di balik reruntuhan bangunan. Tugas kemanusiaan ini lagi-lagi diemban oleh salah satu klan yang memiliki sejarah panjang bersama Konoha.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Konoha selain mempersiapkan upacara kematian untuk menghormati para ninja yang menjadi korban dari kekacauan semalam. Semua ninja, baik itu genin, cunin, jouni, serta Anbu yang tewas akan diperingati hari kematiannya di puncak gedung Hokage sore ini. Sebagai tanda penghormat terakhir sekaligus nama mereka akan dipahat pada monumen pahlawan Konoha. Sedangkan untuk penduduk desa akan ada pemakaman masal sehari setelah pemakaman para pahlawan, karena masih banyak mayat-mayat penduduk yang tewas belum ditemukan.

Seorang ninja berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, rambutnya yang krimis berwarna pirang sangat pucat ikut melambai-lambai karena terhembus oleh angin kecil. Tato melingkar yang ada di lengan kirinya menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pasukan Anbu dari Konoha.

Keadaan dirumah sakit Konoha sendiri begitu kacau, para medis berlarian kesana kemari untuk menangani puluhan warga sipil yang terluka dan juga beberapa ninja yang mengalami luka serius hingga kritis.

Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Hatake Kakashi ini terus menggenggam kuat liontin miliknya di tangan kanannya, berita hancurnya Konoha baru ia dengar setelah ada seekor burung elang ninja yang membawakannya pesan rahasia saat dirinya masih menjalankan misi diluar desa.

Sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Senju Tsunade ia gebrak pintunya, lelaki itu tidak peduli jika aksiknya tergolong tindakan yang tidak sopan. Walaupun begitu ia tidak peduli dengan kemarahan ibunya nanti.

"Aratta!"

Senju Aratta terdiam kaku saat Okaa-sannya memeluk tubuh sintalnya dengan erat. Tak kuasa Tsunade untuk tidak menangis setelah peristiwa Kyubi menimpa Konoha semalam. Karena salah satu korban tewas itu adalah suaminya sendiri Dankato.

"Okaa-san, dimana Otou-sa. dan Tsunami-chan?" Suara khas dari putra sulung Tsunade itu mengalun dingin. Sang legenda Sannin tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis kecil dengan limpahan air mata yang banyak.

"Jangan katakan jika mereka berdua meninggal.?" Tebak Aratta dengan mata memerah, ia belum siap untuk kehilangan keluarga yang ia cintai. "Tidak! Adikmu baik-baik saja Okaa-san menitipkannya dipoli anak saat ini, tapi Otou-sanmu... di.. dia meninggalkan kita.."

"Ternyata benar firasatku.. Rupanya Otou-san sudah meninggal.." Aratta memperlihatkan foto ayahnya yang ada didalam liontin itu. Sebenarnya di foto itu ada tiga orang termasuk Aratta dan Tsunade, iya bisa dibilang foto itu adalah foto keluarga sebelum adiknya lahir. Tapi di foto itu bagian kaca yang pecah hanya di depan wajah Dankato yang tersemum memeluk tubuh kecil Aratta yang baru lulus dari academi.

"Hikssss... Otou-sanmu tega sekali.. dia benar-benar meninggalkan kita bertiga setelah Okaa-san mati-matian berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya dengan jutsu medis, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.."

"Okaa-san..."

Tsunade menagis lagi. Ia lantas menceritakan ketakutannya pada darah setelah gagal menyelamatkan nyawa suaminya. Aratta hanya terdiam berita trauma dari Okaa-sannya membuat Aratta cemas jika nanti tidak ada ninja medis hebat yang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit seperti Okaa-sanya.

"Okaa-san jangan khawatir aku akan keluar dari kesatuan Anbu dan akan menggantikanmu di sini.." Putus Aratta mutlak.

Sebagai anak dari legenda Sannin dan keturunan langsung dari klan Senju, Aratta memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang diwariskan dari sang ibu. Yaitu kemampuan controlling cakra yang luar biasa hebat. Ia juga bisa memanipulasi cakranya sendiri menjadi tiga jenis yaitu cakra untuk penyembuhan, pembunuhan dan racun itu tergantung dari porsi mana yang ia butuhkan. Selain itu Aratta juga merupakan pengguna kekkei genkai milik sang ayah yaitu transformasi roh. Walaupun sangat disayangkan jika ninja berbakat seperti dirinya tidak mewarisi jutsu Mokuton yang dimiliki oleh keturunan murni dari klan Senju.

"Kau yakin akan melepas Anbu?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengulang kata-kataku.." Aratta memecahkan topeng Anbunya dihadapan Tsunade. Dengan begini identitasnya sudah hilang dan mungkin Hokage keempat tidak akan keberatan jika salah satu dari tangan kanannya bergabung dengan tim medis dirumah sakit.

"Baiklah.. Okaa-san hanya mampu menyelamatkan Minato dan Kakashi tolong kau lihat keadaan mereka, Okaa-san rasa Minato sudah sadar saat ini karena dia hanya mengalami patah tulang.. dan Kakashi masih kritis.."

Aratta berlalu pergi. Itu adalah cirinya, lelaki yang disebut copyian gender dari Tsunade itu memang agak jarang bicara sama seperti Dankato. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau ninja sekelas Aratta kerap menjadi rebutan para gadis-gadis desa.

Yei Habis...

Banyak karakter OOC bakalan muncul itu tergantung mood ega buat ngarang nama atau dapet inspirasi dari anime lain.. maafken..

and sekarang ultahnya Naruto ya.. waahh tanggalnya cantik ya 10/10 wkwkwk..

special thank to;

Dekha Putri, Paijo Payah, NamikazeiNtan109


	4. chapter 4

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kuro no Unmei

\--

Upacara penghormatan di atap gedung Hokage berjalan dengan hikmat satu persatu dari pelayat yang merupakan anggota keluarga dari Shinobi yang gugur, dengan tenang mendoakan anggota keluarga mereka yang meninggal.

Terselip sebuah rasa kehilangan yang mendalam ketika melihat puluhan bingkai foto para pahlawan yang berjejer disepanjang altar khusus dan didepannya telah bertumpuk puluhan potong bunga lili putih lilin merah, sebagai simbol berduka.

Konoha dilanda mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Tapi belum semua anggota keluarga dari Shinobi yang gugur meletakan bunga lili mereka di altar.

Kini giliran Hiruzen Sarutobi yang maju ke depan untuk mendoakan istrinya yang wafat akibat dibunuh oleh seorang mising nin. Asuma Sarutobi yang notabena adalah Putra kandung Nyonya Biwako hanya mampu menunduk disamping sang ayah yang mendoakan ibunya.

Setelah giliran Hokage ketiga, tibalah saatnya Minato Namikaze untuk maju ke depan.

Sejak dimulainya upacara penghormatan itu. Minato tidak bicara sepatah kata pada siapapun.

Hatinya hancur ketika melihat foto wajah Kushina di samping foto Nyonya Biwako. Belum lagi berita bahwa putranya hilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan semakin membuat keadaan Hokage muda tersebut bertambah kacau.

"Kushina maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, dan menjaga Naruto.. Kau pasti sangat marah padaku! Kau boleh menghukumku dari sana, aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman darimu!.." Air matanya jatuh berbarengan dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur desa Konoha.

Lilin-lilin yang awalnya menyala di depan foto para pahlawan satu-persatu mulai padam terkena guyuran air.

Sedangkan bunga lili putih yang Minato bawa terjatuh begitu saja karena Minato tidak kuat terbawa kesedihan yang mendalam.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh besar menepuk bahu Minato. Ia adalah guru besar anggota legenda Sannin yaitu Petapa Jiraya-sama.

Pria berumur itu memeluk muridnya, jujur saja ia juga terlampau kaget ketika katak pembawa pesan melapor padanya jika Konoha diserang oleh Kyubi.

Namun ketika Jiraya sampai didesa, dirinya sudah terlambat karena Konoha sudah hancur lebur dengan tanah saat ia tiba disana.

"Sudahlah Minato.. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.. "

"Sensei, aku laki-laki yang tidak berguna.. Aku tidak bisa melindungi desa dan melindungi keluargaku sendiri.." Dibawah guyuran hujan itu Minato begitu menyesali ketidakmampuannya sebagai seorang Hokage.

"Kau sudah berjuang.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau harus bangkit kita akan membangun Konoha kembali dan mencari anakmu yang hilang.."

 **SKIP 12 Tahun Kemudian.**

Disebuah hutan belantara yang lebat, Madara beserta Zetsu tengah mengamati latihan rutin yang dijalani oleh anak laki-laki berambut Merah. Anak yang berusia duabelas tahun itu dengan lincah menaiki batang pohon, melempar shuriken, dan bahkan berlari diatas kolam air buatan.

"Fuuton : Shinkuu Renpa.."

Zetzu bertepuk tangan ketika melihat bongkahan batu besar langsung hancur menjadi bagian kecil saat justu fuuton dari anak berambut merah itu mengenainya.

"SUGOII~.." Ucap Zetzu putih dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lumayan.." Komantar Zetzu hitam sekenanya saja.

"Itu masih belum cukup!" Madara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebagai seorang Uchiha ia menilai kemampuan Naruto masih sangat jauh dari kata bagus.

"Hah..!? apa kemampuanku seburuk itu?" Protes Naruto tidak terima. Anak berkulit putih itu menatap sangar Madara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang diajari oleh Kabuto dan Orochimaru padamu?" Suara berat dari Madara membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Kalau Kabuto sih mengajariku controlling cakra sedangkan Orochimaru dia selalu berusaha untuk menanam segel kutukan padaku! Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari mereka berdua..." Jawab Naruto begitu ketus. Sebenarnya Naruto begitu ilfil jika disuruh latihan bersama Kabuto apalagi dengan Orochimaru, pria berkulit pucat itu selalu berkata jika Naruto merupakan wadah pengganti yang sempurna untuk tubuh abadinya.

 _'K_ _urang ajar mereka berdua!_ ' Batin Madara kesal. Kemarin alasan mengapa Madara harus menitipkan Naruto untuk berlatih bersama Kabuto dan Orochimaru selama 2 bulan.

Itu karena pria Uchiha tersebut sedang mengincar kelompok organisasi baru yang berorientasi pada tujuan perdamaian dunia bernama Akatsuki. Madara ingin menghasut organisasi Akatsuki agar berpihak padanya, tapi setelah negosiasi semuanya tak sesuai dengan rancana Madara, Akatsuki justru menolak kerjasama yang sangat menguntungkan dari Madara.

"Kenapa kau dan Zetzu pergi begitu lama? Kau tau kalau aku kesepian.." Naruto menyeka keringatnya. Hubungan dekatnya dengan Madara membuatnya merasa memiliki sosok ayah walaupun pria Uchiha itu kerap bersikap dingin terhadap Naruto. Tapi hal tersebut cukup membuat Naruto memiliki ikatan keluarga.

"Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan, dan itu tidak ada hubunganya denganmu.." Balas Madara. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, manik violetnya bergulir ke arah lain. Selalu saja begitu, Madara terlalu menutup rapat segala urusannya.

"Jadi, apa kau hanya akan melihatku latihan saja hari ini atau bagaimana?" Naruto ikut melipat tangannya layaknya Madara. Jika dirinya hanya akan menjadi bahan tontonan, lebih baik Naruto kembali ke markas dan tidur siang disana.

Itung-itung untuk memulihkan cakranya, karena sifat Naruto yang agak pemalas membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menjadi sosok anak yang manja bila didepan Madara.

"Buka bajumu! Ada satu jutsu yang ingin aku coba padamu.." Printah Madara.

"Hah? Kau menyuruhku untuk telanjang disini?"

"Dasar anak bodoh! Aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka baju bukan celana.. Otakmu pasti sudah tertular kebodohan dari Zetzu putih!.."

"Iya.. Iya aku hanya bercanda.. Jangan marah.."

Setelah menuruti perintah Madara, kini terlihatlah lekukan perut datar Naruto yang mulus tanpa cacat.

Madara menyeringai, kali ini ia tidak memakai topengnya dan terlihatlah wajah aslinya yang setengah bagian kiri tertransplantasikan sel Hashirama (bayangkan cannon Obito).

Perlahan tapi pasti diujung jari tangan Madara mulai teraliri oleh cakra. Ia bermaksud untuk membuka sedikit segel dari cakra Kyubi agar kemampuan Naruto semakin meningkat. Madara sangat ingin mengeksploitasi kekuatan terpendam milik Naruto.

"A...apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Diam dan rasakan.. Aku ingin mengeluarkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya.." Balas Madara ringan. Naruto kelihatan gugup saat Madara mulai mendekatinya.

Tangan Madara menyentuh kulit perut Naruto, segel berupa lingkaran muncul dan perlahan cakra orange keluar dengan gelembung-gelembung kecilnya.

\--

\--

\--

Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar disebuah tempat yang lembap dan banjir, entahlah ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat seperti saluran pembuangan air. Naruto tidak tau jika tempat yang kebanjiran itu merupakan alam bawah sadarnya dimana tempat Kyubi tersegel.

 **"Hei.. Bocah cepatlah mendekat!"**

Suara asing yang berat, membuat Naruto merinding seketika, ia menoleh cepat ke kanan dan kiri namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. "Tempat ini mengerikan.." Ucapnya hororr. Naruto kecil belum sadar jika tubuhnya perlahan-lahan diselimuti oleh cakra Kyubi

 **"Baka! Cepat lari ke kedepan!.."** Kyubi berseru lantang, Naruto langsung lari kedepan sesuai perintah Kyubi. Setelah sampai Naruto melihat tempat yang sangat luas, dan didepannya sekitar 10 meter lagi. Ada sebuah penjara raksasa. Dari sana keluar gelembung cakra oranye mencolok Naruto belum tau jika didalam tubuhnya ia memiliki hewan peliharaan pribadi yang langka.

 **"Kenapa kau kaget begitu begitu? Baru tau jika ada monster didalam tubuhmu.."** Kyubi menyeringai, ia mengejek Naruto yang bodoh.

"Apa maksudmu, monster didalam tubuhku..?" Tik tok tik tok.. Setelah sekian detik barulah Naruto mengerti maksud dari Kyubi "JADI TEMPAT INI ADA DIDALAM TUBUHKU!?" Teriaknya kencang, Rubah oranye itu malah tertawa.

 **"Kau anak yang lucu juga ya? Berbeda sekali dengan wanita yang menyebalkan itu, tapi kau sangat mirip dengannya.."**

"Hei tuan monster.. Sebenarnya kau itu iblis atau hewan kuchiyose jenis apa? Dan kenapa bisa ada didalam tubuhku?" Rasa keingintahuan Naruto bangkit dan mengalahkan rasa takut yang sempat menggerayangi tubuhnya.

 **"Akan aku jelaskan secara singkat.. Aku adalah hewan suci yang lahir dari kumpulan cakra kebencian semua orang, kau boleh memanggilku Kyubi.. Meskipun itu bukan namaku! Aku terperangkap disini karena disegel oleh seseorang.. Aku bisa memberikanmu kekuatan tapi tentusaja itu tidak gratis!.."**

Naruto mengangguk paham dengan ucapan monster itu. Ia baru sadar jika sekarang semua tubuhnya sudah tertutupi oleh cakra milik Kyubi. "HEEEHH.. INI!?"

 **"Itu kekuatanku yang dikeluarkan secara paksa.."**

"Tubuhku rasanya panas.. Dan aku mulai kesal dengan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasa marah.."

 **"Hahaha.. Bocah polos, jika kau bisa membunuh 3 orang saja dalam waktu 1 hari, mungkin aku akan mau menjadi partnermu.."**

\--

\--

\--

\--

2 ekor cakra terkibas bebas di bokong Naruto. Madara senang sekali, ia lantas mengeluarkan juga Susano'o nya yang sempurna tetapi hanya setengah badan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Madara benar-benar menyerang Naruto dengan power full. Ledakan dasyat terjadi, Zetzu yang ada disana langsung berlindung dibalik pohon raksasa.

"Luarbiasa kau bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun.."

SWUUSS..

Naruto menerjang dengan kencang Susano'o Madara hingga terdorong beberapa meter, pohon besar yang ada diarena pertarungan itu tumbang seketika akibat kibasan kuat dari cakar Naruto. Perubahan fisik jelas terlihat pada diri Naruto dimana rambutnya yang merah terangkat keatas dan matanya berpola layaknya mata milik Kyubi.

SRASSHH..

Susano'o tersebut menebas ekor Naruto dan menyerap cakranya, tapi lama kelamaan ekornya yang putus mulai terbentuk lagi. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto mengulurkan tangannya hingga panjang sekali untuk menangkap tubuh Madara yang selalu berpindah-pindah.

Usai puas melihat wujud Jincuriki, Madara merapatkan secarik kertas dikepala Naruto dan otomatis tubuh anak itu kembali seperti semula, walaupun terdapat luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya. "Hmm.. Efeknya masih buruk.." Gumam Madara yang menangkap tubuh linglung Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian secepat kilat ia menyerap tubuh Naruto dengan Kamui, Madara ingin mengobati anak itu dimarkasnya.

\--

\--

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kabuto datang dengan tenang. Dimarkas Madara, Naruto memiliki kamar pribadi yang sangat bagus, dimana ruangan tanah itu memiliki penerangan yang cerah dan banyak sekali benda-benda yang Naruto inginkan sudah tersedia lengkap disana.

"Dia terbakar oleh cakra Kyubi.." Jawab Madara yang sudah memakai topengnya. Perlu diketahui hanya ada tiga orang yang tau wajah asli Madara, yaitu Madara Uchiha yang asli, Zetzu (hitam, putih) dan Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Akan aku obati dia.."

Dua hari kemudian, Naruto siuman dengan kondisi kepala yang pusing. Perlahan tapi pasti bocah itu mendudukkan pantatnya, matanya menyipit ketika teringat sebuah mimpi selama ia tertidur dua hari.

Di mimpinya Naruto bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut merah tetapi anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa menyentuh atau melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Menjengkelkan!!.." Umpat Naruto. Pasalnya dirinya terlalu sering diterror mimpi buruk oleh wanita berambut merah tersebut.

Naruto melihat dirinya dililiti oleh perban, ia ingat akan percakapannya dengan monster raksasa yang ada ditubuhnya dan ketika Naruto mengamuk dengan cakra maha dasyat. "Adududuh.. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku ketiduran? Badanku rasanya sakit semua.." Keluh Naruto. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia adalah Madara yang datang hanya mengenakan baju singlet sebatas bahu.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

' _Tumben sekali dia perhatian padaku!..'_ Batin Naruto curiga.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri.. Aku baik-baik saja.." Ketus Naruto, violetnya menatap lurus ketika ia beranjak dari ranjang. "Aku mau mandi, setelah itu aku mau makan... Katakan pada Zetzu kalau aku ingin makan daging ayam.."

Madara melongos pergi, entah kenapa didalam diri Madara. Sosok Naruto begitu istimewa, apa mungkin karena Madara sendiri teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya saat masih dikonoha yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto?

Siapa yang tau!

Setelah berganti pakaian, Naruto mengenakan baju kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang.

Ia duduk di meja makan, dan lagi-lagi ruangan makan itu ada dimarkas Madara karena permintaan dari Naruto.

Dasar anak yang merepotkan!

Zetzu ada disana ia membawa sebuah tudung saji, setelah tudung saji diletakan di depan Naruto. Lantas anak laki-laki itu membukanya, tak lama kemudian violet Naruto melebar saat melihat seonggok daging ayam mentah yang hanya di cabuti bulunya saja, rasa jijik dan geli setelah melihat bangkai ayam itu langsung membuat Naruto mual.

"APA-APAAN INI!!.." syok Naruto.

"Kau ingin daging ayam kan? Nah ayo makan, aku sudah susah-susah menangkapnya dihutan tadi..." Ucap Zetzu berujar ringan.

"Kau pikir aku ini makhluk apa? Ini daging mentah Zetzu! Aku tidak bisa makan ini!.." Naruto marah, ia kesal sekali pada sifat kelewat bodoh milik Zetzu.

Zetzu hitam dan putih sama saja! Sama-sama bodoh!

"Madara hanya bilang padaku kau ingin makan daging ayam, dia tidak bilang kalau kau mau daging ayam yang matang.. Itu bukan salahku kan?" Bela Zetzu hitam dengan enteng.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, kemudian ia pergi dari meja makan dengan perasaan jengkel. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dirinya sendiri yang keluar dari markas dan mencari makanan didesa terdekat.

Rasanya bosan sekali bila Naruto harus terus makan buah-buah busuk yang dibawa pulang oleh Kabuto. Nah makanya Naruto sering meriques makanan sendiri pada Zatzu, tapi ujung-ujungnya makanan yang datang justru abnormal semua!

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Panjang umur, Kabuto nampak keluar dari ruangan milik Orochimaru dan ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang merajuk.

"Pergi ke desa.." Singkat Naruto cuek bebek.

"Mau iku denganku? Aku ingin pergi menemui bawahan tuan Orochimaru.."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?.." Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya.

"Iya hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.. Siapa tau kau bisa dapat sesuatu yang menarik nanti.." Kabuto melangkah terlebih dahulu dari Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto yang cuek, ikut mengekor dibelakang Kabuto hingga mereka tiba di sebuah desa terpencil.

Naruto mengamati interaksi kuno di desa kecil itu, banyak pedagang yang menawarkan barang-barang kebutuhan pokok dan salah satunya adalah makanan.

Naruto tertarik dengan sebuah aroma lezat dari cumi-cumi bakar yang dijual oleh seorang pak tua.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah kedai dan ia memesan 5 tusuk sate cumi-cumi raksasa, untuk makan siangnya kali ini. "Kau kelihatan lapar sekali.." Kabuto tertawa dengan sikap kekanakan Naruto yang makan dengan bringas. "Urrusaii!!.." Kesal Naruto kemudian.

"Apa masih jauh?" Tinggal gigitan terakhir dan habis sudah cumi-cumi bakar milik Naruto.

Mereka berdua sampai disebuah tebing yang terhubung dengan bibir goa. Naruto jadi heran kenapa semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru tinggalnya digoa? Apa mereka tidak ada yang waras.!

"Lama sekali!.." Seorang gadis berambut hitam di pusung satu dan memakai kimono berwarna hijau lumut muncul dari goa. Gadis itu memberikan kesan pertama dengan membekukan kaki Kabuto dengan jutsu elemen kristlanya.

Dan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung terkagum, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pengguna jutsu langka elemen kristal.

"Tenanglah Guren!.. Dan lepaskan kaki.." Ujar Kabuto malas.

"Iyaaaks! pria sepertimu pantas menerima itu dariku.." Guren menyeringai senang. Wanita berpenampilan tomboy tapi cantik itu beralih menatap Naruto penuh minat. "Wahh.. Siapa yang ikut berkunjung ini..?"

"Dia Naruto, anak Madara.." Jawab Kabuto singkat dan padat. Guren semakin tertarik dengan profil Naruto, maklum lah karena Guren sudah pernah bertemu dengan Madara beberapa tahun lalu. Jadi jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan shinobi berdarah Uchiha itu Guren pasti penasaran.

"Hahaha.. Pria tua itu punya anak? Yang benar saja!? Kabuto kau mu menipuku?" Guren tertawa lepas. Dipikirannya bagaimana bisa pria tua jelek seperti Madara bisa memiliki seorang anak tampan dan imut seperti Naruto.

Rasanya mustahil sekali!.

Dan lihat ekspresi datar Naruto ketika Guren tertawa, anak lelaki itu tidak menapik atau membenarkan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah Madara. Yang Naruto tau hubungannya terlampau dekat dengan Madara tetapi Naruto tidak berani menyebut langsung jika Madara adalah ayahnya. Mungkin jika dianalogikan lebih cocok kedekatan Naruto dan Madara disebut Guru dan Murid.

 _'Tunggu dulu! Guren benar.. aku tidak yakin jika Madara adalah ayahku, jadi s_ _iapa sebenarnya orangtuaku? Madara atau orang lain ya..? Aku harus tanyakan ini padanya.._ ' Naruto membatin baru kali ini, setelah ada Guren yang beranggapan jika ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah anaknya Madara. pemuda berambut merah itu mulai menyadari akan jati dirinya yang harus ia ketahui.

"Guren berhentilah tertawa, mana anak kecil itu.. Kau tidak lupa untuk mengurusnya kan?" Seketika tawa Guren mereda, Kabuto yang mulai mengalirkan cakra di kakinya kemudian bisa memecah bongkahan kristal padat milik Guren.

"Yukimaru ya? Tenang saja anak itu aman bersamaku.. YUKIMARU..!"

Naruto melirik seorang anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun datang dengan malu-malu keluar dari goa. Wajah anak itu tergolong cantik, dan Naruto penasaran untuk apa Kabuto begitu ingin melihat anak perempuan itu. "Yukimaru.. Kemarilah.." Kabuto berjongkok, ia menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak perempuan itu. Kemudian sebuah cakra mengalir dari tangan Kabuto diatas kepala Yukimaru.

"Hmm.. Kau sehat, aku senang melihatmu.. Apa Guren memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Hmm.. Guren sangat baik.. Aku suka dia..." Yukimaru berujar senang, ia samasekali tidak tau jika Gurenlah yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Sungguh ironi yang menyedihkan Kabuto hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan wajah liciknya pada bocah lugu itu.

"Hei apa kau benar anaknya Madara?" Guren memilih sibuk bersama Naruto, walaupun Naruto masih berusia 12 tahun tapi tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi dari Guren yang seumuran dengan Kabuto.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Balas Naruto, violetnya menatap wajah Guren yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Aku penasaran.. Kenapa bisa Madara punya anak setampan dirimu.. dan kira-kira siapa Istrinya?" Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya. Rata-rata orang yang Naruto temui baik didesa terpencil atau di tempat-tempat baru lainnya, yang menyebut dirinya tampan dan semacamnya.

Baiklah Naruto mulai iklas jika dibilang tampan.

Dan masalah istri Madara? Naruto saja tidak tau!!

Lupakan itu..

"Kau tidak perlu tau.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa mengajari aku teknik kristalmu itu?" Naruto tertarik dengan jutsu unik milik Guren. Siapa tau dia bisa jadi lebih kuat dengan menguasai jurus langka ini.

"Maaf saja.. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengajari orang lain jutsu ini.." Guren melipat tangannya, bibirnya yang berlapis lipstik hitam terangkat membentuk setengah lingkaran ke atas.

Naruto bernafas lesu raut kecewa tergambar jelas diwajahnya "kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena jutsu ini merupakan Kekkei Tota yang terwarisi oleh darah keturunan keluargaku.. Dan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakannya..."

Kabuto yang sudah selesai dengan Yukimaru lantas mendekat ke tempat Naruto, Yukimaru langsung memeluk kaki Guren dengan erat, mata bulat anak perempuan itu menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku sudah selesai.. Ayo kita pergi Naruto.." Yukimaru melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira saat Kabuto dan Naruto meninggalkan goanya.

Kembali lagi ke markas. Karena Naruto yang tidak mau makan malam dengan daging ayam mentah lagi jadi dirinya memilih untuk membeli makan diluar dan membawanya pulang. Kali ini Naruto mendapat traktiran dari Kabuto. Huah lucy day yes!

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, mulut markas rahasia milik Madara sudah terlihat didepan mata.

Naruto masih kepikiran dengan jutsu Kekkei Tota milik Guren yang menurutnya sangat istimewa itu. Naruto jadi ingin memiliki dan menguasai jutsu-jutsu langka seperti yang dimiliki oleh Guren.

"Kabuto?.."

"hmm.. Ada apa?" Kabuto berhenti berjalan, ia menengok ke arah belakang. Disana ada Naruto yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana caranya untuk merampas dan menggunakan jutsu Kekkai Genkai milik orang lain?"

Kabuto membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot, ia berpikir sejenak. Kalau tidak salah seingatnya ada sebuah jutsu khusus yang bisa dikuasai penggunaannya untuk meng-copy jutsu milik lawan, seperti sharingan. "Hmm.. Apa ya.. Seingatku sih ada caranya, tapi kebanyakan orang yang bisa meng-copy jutsu lawan itu hanya berasal dari klan Uchiha saja, karena mereka mempunyai Doujutsu Sharingan.."

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini ia mendahului Kabuto. Cukup taulah Naruto, ia merasa mustahil bila ingin merebut semua jutsu Kekkai Genkai milik Shinobi di dunia ini. "Yah sepertinya itu tidak cocok untukku.." Ucap Naruto dari kejauhan. Kabuto langsung menyusulnya dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Jika kau mau memiliki kemampuan khusus cobalah gunakan segel kutukan Tuan Orochimaru.."

Naruto langsung memicing tajam ke arah Kabuto. Kata Madara Naruto tidak boleh terkena segel kutukan milik Orochimaru, karena jika sampai Naruto tertanam oleh segel itu maka seumur hidup dirinya akan terlibat kontrak dengan Orochimaru dan mungkin lelaki pecinta ular itu akan menjadikannya sebuah tumbal percobaan.

Maka dari itu Naruto selalu menghindari masalah dengan Orochimaru, hanya Kabuto dan Madara yang menurutnya orang-orang waras di markas.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan pernah mau ditanamkan segel kutukan itu.." Dingin Naruto.

"Kheh.. Anak yang sombong!" Sinis Kabuto.

\--

\--

Malam telah tiba, kali ini Naruto hanya berguling-guling di ranjangnya yang empuk. Rasanya malas sekali setelah ia tau jika kekuatan Kekkai Genkai tidak bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. "hmm.." Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hari ini Madara tidak ada dimarkas lagi. Otomatis Naruto tidak bisa menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya mengenai siapa orang tua kandungnya.

Ketika tengah asik memandangi langit-langit tanah kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung tersadar di tempat alam bawah sadarnya.

Kyubi langsung menengok dari balik jeruji besinya. "Loh kenapa bisa aku ada disini lagi?!" Ucap Naruto panik.

 **"Hallow? Bocah songong.."**

"Hah? Kau bicara padaku?"

 **"Tentu saja, kau yang disana.. Bernama Naruto! Kau ingin tau siapa orang tua kandungmu kan?"**

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku ingin mencari tau keberadaan kedua orang tuaku?"

 **"Dengar Naruto! Aku ini menyatu dalam tubuhmu apa yang kau pikirkan dan lakukan setiap hari aku mengetahui semuanya.."**

"Hih mengerikan sekali.." Naruto menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, ia merasa geli seketika.

 **"Sudahlah.. Kau ini..! Mau aku beritau tidak siapa kedua orang tuamu?"**

"Kau tau ya siapa mereka?" Naruto nampak antusias kembali. Kyubi memberikan setitik harapan padanya.

 **"Tentu saja aku tau.. Tapi tidak gratis! Aku ingin kau membebaskanku suatu saat nanti, dan setelah itu aku akan memberitaumu siapa kedua orangtuamu.."**

"Kau berbohong! Kau ingin menipuku ya? Aku saja tidak tau bagaimana caranya aku bisa membebaskanmu?" Naruto menunjuk kasar wajah Kyubi dengan jarinya. yang benar saja!

 **"Pikirkan sendiri.. Ini ujian untukmu.."**

"Arrghh.. Dasar monster menyebalkan!.."

Naruto membuka matanya, ia kembali ke raga aslinya. Rasa haus langsung mendera tenggorokannya, dan dengan malas ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Setelah selesai, awalnya ia ingin kembali ke kamar. Tapi setelah Naruto melewati ruangan Orochimaru, ia justru menengok ke dalam. Karena tidak ada siap-siap akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ia tertarik pada sebuah cahaya yang sempat bersinar dari ruangan milik Orochimaru.

Disana ada banyak sekali barang-barang yang aneh, yang Naruto sendiri tidak tau apa kegunaannya. Violetnya kemudian tertarik pada 3 buah tabung raksasa dengan cairan air berwarna hijau. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya guna melihat buntelan daging putih yang mengambang ditengah-tengah tabung.

"Itu seperti Zetzu putih.." Ucap Naruto seorang diri.

Kemudian Naruto beralih ke tabung yang ditengah, disana kosong, tidak ada buntelan apapun seperti ditabung pertama. "Kosong.."

"Hei! Ada aku disini..!"

Naruto kaget bukan main saat tiba-tiba sebuah wajah dengan gigi taring menempel kuat dari dalam tabung. "SIALAN! AKU KAGET BODOH.."

"Hahaha.. Kau Naruto kan?" perlahan-lahan wajah itu meyembul beserta badan yang mulai berbentuk. Disana seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Iya itu aku, kau siapa?" Suara Naruto menaruh curiga pada sosok anak laki-laki didalam tabung.

"Suigetsu, panggil saja Sui.. Tumben sekali kau datang ke laboratorium Tuan Orochimaru.."

Naruto menatap wajah cerah Suigetsu. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa saja yang dibuat oleh medusa itu disini.."

"Iya kau bisa lihat sendiri.. Dia itu maniak, bahkan laboratoriumnya sering membuatku mual dengan potongan-potongan tubuh yang bercecer.."

Naruto ikut merasa mulas diperutnya ketika melihat arah jari telunjuk Suigetsu yang menunjuk tumpukan organ-organ dalam manusia disana. "Sial.. Aku ingin muntah.."

"Hahahaha.. Lucu sekali, kau baru pertama kali melihatnya, sedangkan aku hampir tiap hari melihat benda menjijikan itu.."

CTAASSS...

Lengan Naruto tiba-tiba tertembak oleh sebuah peluru dan langsung menembus bolong permukaan kulitnya. "Aarkkk.. " Pekik Naruto kesakitan, dan violetnya menatap tajam bayangan hitam di pintu laboratorium.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara itu sangat datar, derap langkah kaki mendekat dan cahaya dari tabung milik Suigetsu akhirnya memantul ke wajah lelaki, dengan baju kimono putih dan terbuka dibagian dadanya.

Kalau dilihat anak lelaki berambut putih dijalin dua dengan tanda segitiga dibagian alisnya itu sekilas terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto. Matanya menatap malas darah segar yang mengucur dari lengan Naruto yang tertembus peluru tulang miliknya.

"APA MASALAHMU AH? KENAPA KAU MELUKAIKU, KAU INGIN BERTARUNG DENGANKU HAH?" Naruto marah sekali, rasa sakit dilengannya ia abaikan. Violet cerah berkilat penuh amarah kepada orang asing didepan matanya.

Kimimaro Otsutsuki menjatuhkan lehernya ke samping dan dari bahunya, keluarlah tulang yang panjang setelahnya ia mencabut tulang itu dan mengayunkannya layaknya pedang. "Jika kau ingin bertarung, ayo lawan aku.."

"Apa-apaan kau, hei orang baru.. Kau berani menantang Naruto?" Suigetsu berenang-renang didalam tabung raksasa itu. Ia tidak yakin melihat Kimimaro akan berduel dengan Naruto ditempat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak takut, untuk menunjukan kemampuanku dan membuat Tuan Orochimaru senang aku akan melakukan apapun, bahkan bersedia mati untuknya.."

"Dasar idiot..!" Suigetsu menghilang. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya larut bersama cairan hijau ditabung.

Naruto memasang segel tangan teleportasi benda dan sekejap mata sebuah katana juga muncul dari ketiadaan. Kimimaro melaju, dengan tarian gemulai bunga andalannya. Walaupun gerakannya teratur namun tebasan pedang tulang miliknya begitu keras beradu dengan katana milik Naruto.

TRANG...

"Kau kuat juga ya.." Naruto sedikit terdorong ke belakang, beberapa benda kaca yang disenggol oleh punggungnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah disana. "Itu masih belum seberapa.. Tarian selanjutnya adalah Lotus kematian.."

TRAANGGG..

WUUSS..

Naruto kualahan, katananya terpantul keatas dan berputar diudara karena tangkisan kuat dari Kimimaro. "Sial..!" Umpat Naruto, dan jadilah sekarang ia menggunakan Taijutsu untuk melawan serangan Kimimaro.

BUAKHH..

BRAKK..

Kali ini Naruto berhasil menendang perut Kimimaro, anak Otsutsuki itu terjungkal jauh dan membentur meja panjang tempat dokumen milik Kabuto berada, kertas-kertas itu berterbangan diudara. Naruto yang menguasai jutsu angin, ia lantas membuat pedang angin dengan memanfaatkan kertas sebagai shurikennya. Lalu puluhan kertas terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhasil merobek baju dan kulit Kimimaro.

SRAASHH..

JREEB..

JREEBB..

Walaupun Kimimaro terlihat terluka tapi ia masih bisa bangkit, dari dalam dadanya keluar barisan tulang rusuk miliknya. Sebuah tato bercahaya menyelimuti tubuh Kimimaro, Naruto tau kalau tato itu adalah segel kutukan dari Orochimaru.

Kembali lagi Kimimaro mengayunkan pedang tulangnya setelah selesai bertranformasi ke wujud keduanya.

"Yaampun, kau menjijikan.." Ucap Naruto ngeri melihat tulang-tulang rusuk Kimimaro.

"Ini adalah kemampuanku yang disukai oleh Tuan Orochimaru.. Lihatlah, bukankah ini indah?" Kimimaro ingin menebas leher Naruto tapi dengan secepat kilat Naruto berhasil menghindar.

Tapi naas sekali untuk Suigetsu, pedang tulang Kimimaro justru menebas tabung raksasa miliknya. Alhasil seluruh cairan hijau tumpah dilantai, beserta Suigetsu yang ikut meleh di lantai.

TAPP..

SRASS..

Kimimaro tidak sadar telah menginjak air milik Suigetsu, dan tak terduga rupanya Suigetsu langsung mengekang tubuh penuh tulang milik Kimimaro.

"Hiehehe.. Kau mau kemana setelah membuat rumahku pecah ah?" Suigetsu memasukan banyak cairan ke dalam pori-pori kulit Kimimaro, kemampuan Suigetsu dalam jutsu air khususnya pengendalian cairan tubuh membuatnya menjadi anak buah Orochimaru yang cukup spesial.

"Naruto, bunuh saja dia.. Orochimaru tidak butuh orang dengan kemampuan payah sepertinya.."

Kimimaro memanjangkan lagi tulang-tulangnya ia hendak menusuk tubuh Suigetsu tapi nihil karena Suigetsu bisa mengendalikan wujudnya berubah menjadi air kapan saja, jadi tusukan tulang tajam miliknya tidak mempan untuk Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin membuatnya gosong, dengan jutsu Raiton-ku.." Naruto bersiap, ia sedikit tau jutsu Raiton dari Madara, dan sekejap mata petir menyambar, tubuh Kimimaro dan Suigetsu langsung lari terbirit dengan tubuh memadatnya yang asli.

Kilatan itu cukup menyilaukan dan ledakan terjadi di dalam laboratorium itu.

BBLAAARRR...

Asap memenuhi ruangan serta atap tanah dari markas Madara runtuh dan hancur di tempat Naruto melepaskan Jutsunya.

Naruto diam tanpa ekspresi ia membiarkan kepulan asap itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Bagus sekarang tempat Orochimaru tidak berbentuk lagi. "Bodoh.. Kau hampir membuat aku gosong juga tau..!" entah dari mana Suigetsu sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Naruto. Dan ia melabrak punggung anak berambut merah jabrik itu dengan keras.

"Aku hanya mencoba Jutsu yang diajari oleh Madara.. Aku tidak salah kan?" Ucap Naruto polos, sedangkan Suigetsu nampak melotot dan gemas sekali ingin menghajar kepala merah milik Naruto.

"BAKAAA..!"

\--

"APA-APAAAN INI?!" Kabuto datang dengan Orochimaru. Dua tersangka dan satu korban tergeletak lemas dilantai. Hal itu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh lensa mata Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

"Oppss!!.. sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar..."

yeii habis...

Ega suka deh sama Guren, dia karakternya keren :v


	5. chapter 5

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kuro no Unmei

\--

"APA-APAAAN INI?!" Kabuto datang dengan Orochimaru. Dua tersangka dan satu korban tergeletak lemas dilantai. Hal itu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh lensa mata Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

"Oppss!!.. sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar..."

\--

Naruto memandang datar wajah kesal Kabuto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Dengan kondisi ruangan laboratorium yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, sepertinya Kabuto dan Orochimaru sudah siap untuk menguliti hidup-hidup tubuh Naruto sebagai hukumannya.

"Suigetsu! sepertinya kau sudah bisa menyeimbangkan molekul tubuhmu dan merubahnya menjadi lebih padat.." Orochimaru memandang Suigetsu, salah satu dari anak istimewa asal Kirigakure itu.

"Hehe.. begitulah Tuan Orochimaru.." Jawab Suigetsu begitu kikuk dari belakang punggung lebar Naruto.

Kabuto melangkah dan ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan Kimimaro. Tubuh remaja keturunan terakhir dari klan Otsutsuki itu kelihatan terbujur kaku dengan luka bakar hampir 50 persen.

"Kalian apakan anak ini!.." Kabuto mendongkak tajam pada Naruto. Pasalnya Kimimaro ini merupakan wadah tubuh masa depan Tuan Orochimaru yang paling sempurna dan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan bakat luarbiasa hebat dari klan Otsutsuki yang keberadaan mereka sudah punah di bumi.

Keahliannya dalam meregenerasi tulang, membuat Orochimaru langsung kepincut dengan Kimimaro. Walaupun awalnya Kimimaro sempat didiagnosa membawa penyakit kronis bawaan dari lahir, Toh hal itu tidak masalah. Selama masih ada jutsu terlarang Kabuto bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apa saja yang diderita oleh Kimimaro.

Naruto geram, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat manik coklat Kabuto menatapnya penuh rasa kesal dan benci.

Orochimaru ikut melirik perubahan gestur tangan Naruto. dapat dilihatnya melalui mata pola ularnya jika di lengan Naruto ada bekas luka tusukan dengan darah yang mulai mengering.

"Dengar ya! aku tidak bersalah.. orang itu yang mencari gara-gara denganku, dia menembak lenganku hingga berlubang.. dan aku hanya membalas perbuatannya saja.."

Naruto berujar dingin. Benar kan ia tidak bersalah? Coba saja saat itu Kimimaro tidak memancing amarahnya pasti remaja berkulit pucat itu masih hidup saat ini.

"Apa dia mati?" Suigetsu bertanya takut-takut, keadaan mencekam akibat hawa-hawa tubuh yang tak enak membuat nyali Suigetsu semakin ciut.

"Kimimaro masih hidup, Aku akan mengobatinya..." Kabuto melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama. Tentu saja dengan level Ninjutsu menis miliknya ia bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka bakar yang diderita keturunan Otsutsuki itu.

"Baguslah dia masih hidup.. selama anak Uchiha itu belum bisa kita dapatkan! Aku rasa Kimimaro cocok dijadikan cadangan Tubuh masa depanku yang abadi.."

Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang dan ia menjilat penuh nikmat lingkar bibirnya. Orochimaru menyeringai ke arah Naruto. "Dan kau! Aku akan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaanku karena telah menghancurkan laboratoriumku!!.."

Naruto berdiri 10 meter didepan Orochimaru, cahaya bulan menerangi dari celah langit-langit tanah yang terbuka akibat jutsu _Raiton_ milik Naruto. Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya, dengan geliat gesit layaknya ular ia melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arah Naruto.

Gigi taringnya kian memanjang ketika kepala Orochimaru semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto. "Kau harus menjadi miliku..!" Suigetsu hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Tuan Orochimaru-nya mengincar leher janjang remaja berambut merah krimis itu.

 **SYUUTT...**

 **BLAARR...**

Dari ketiadaan tiba-tiba muncul api biru yang membakar kepala Orochimaru sebelum lelaki ular itu dapat menyentuh beberapa inci kulit putih bersih Naruto.

Potongan leher panjang Orochimaru yang terbakar api biru kian meleleh dan memecahkan diri menjadi ribuan potongan tubuh ular berwarna putih yang ukurannya sangat kecil.

Kepala Orochimaru jatuh, dan terbakar bersama ribuan anak ular putih yang menggeliat kesakitan karena termakan api biru milik Madara.

Naruto yang awalnya sempat tegang dengan beberapa butir keringat dingin terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya. Kini bisa bernafas lega, dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto bisa menelan air liurnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Syukurlah kepala Orochimaru langsung tersambar api abadi milik Madara. Kalau tidak habislah nasib Naruto yang malang.

"Untungnya Aku masih sempat mengabari Madara-sama.. kau berhutang padaku Naruto.." Zetzu muncul dari atas langit-langit markas dan ia menggantung setengah badan karena tubuhnya muncul menembus tembok tanah disana.

Kabuto mendongkak, dari atas lubang Madara melompat dan turun ke dalam laboratorium. Orochimaru yang tanpa kepala kian membentuk kembali tubuh baru dengan mengganti kulit luar tubuhnya. Layaknya ular yang sedang berganti kulit.

"Hah.. begitu kasarnya kau memperlakukanku Madara.." Orochimaru menyeringai ia berdiri dengan wajah baru yang mirip perempuan, dan sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terbakar tadi.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh senjataku!!... kau ingat perjanjiannya?" Didepan Naruto, Madara berdiri memunggunginya. Api biru itu masih belum padam, dan dari balik topeng spiral tersebut mata Madara telah berubah menjadi enternal Mangekyou sharingan.

"Tuan Orochimaru!.." Kabuto berdiri disamping tuannya, tubuh Kimimaro sudah mulai kembali seperti semula dan tak lagi terlihat menghitam penuh luka. Rupanya Kabuto sangat ahli dalam bidang medis.

Keheningan terjadi, Madara bukanlah tipe-tipe ninja petarung ia hanya menunggu tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Orochimaru.

"Baiklah.. aku memang tidak bisa menyentuh untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup.. tapi aku ingin Naruto ikut bersamaku saat ujian Chunin di Konoha berlangsung dua bulan dari sekarang.. sebagai ganti rugi dari hasil percobaanku yang dihancurkan olehnya.."

Madara memalingkan lehernya ke belakang, disana bocah merah menatapnya dengan wajah kaku. Violetnya bertemu dengan mata merah enternal Mangekyou milik Madara.

"Aku rasa itu cukup adil.. selama kau tidak mencoba untuk menanam segel kutukan itu padanya, aku masih bisa melepas Naruto untuk ikut bersamamu.." Angin kecil membuat rambut Madara sedikit berkibar. Wajah Zetzu begitu _inocet_ menatap setiap orang yang ada dibawah kepalanya sebab Zetzu masih menggantung diatas langit-langit markas.

Orochimaru makin menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Wajah pucat dengan ciri khas garis warna ungu melintang dibagian matanya. Menandakan jika dia juga merupakan salah satu legenda Sannin.

"Tunggu dulu apa kau tidak salah.. aku harus ikut dengan mereka berdua lagi?" Naruto syok kembali, ia menggeleng lemah pertanda tak terima.

"Hanya ikut sebentar.. untuk menyusup ke Konoha itu tidak sulit.." Kabuto buka suara. Karena dalam rencana balas dendam milik Orochimaru, kelompok Sannin ular itu juga bekerja sama dengan desa Suna sebagai sekutu.

"Anggap saja, kau membayar hutang padaku!.." Naruto bergidik ngeri tiap kali melihat Orochimaru menjilat penuh nikmat belahan bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang.

Geli dan menjijikkan dua kata yang sering Naruto pakai untuk menggambarkan sosok Orochimaru.

"Aku harus pergi! Pastikan kau berguna untuk mereka.. tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali.." Madara mengibaskan jubahnya. Tanda sepakat telah tercipta diantara kedua missing nin kelas SS tersebut.

Naruto menatap sendu punggung Madara yang perlahan-lahan menghilang secara transparan. Tidak ada ucapan selamat malam untuk Naruto dari Madara. Pria Uchiha itu terlalu gengsi untuk memulai percakapan yang bersahabat dengan Naruto.

\--

\--

Tiga hari berselang setelah runtuhnya laboratorium milik Orochimaru. Naruto merasa bosan, hari-harinya kali ini selalu diganggu oleh Suigetsu yang tanpa berdosa selalu mengintil kemanapun Naruto pergi.

Dan remaja Otsutsuki itu juga sesekali terlihat mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto didalam markas. Sejak sembuh dari luka bakar yang dialaminya sepertinya Kimimaro ingin membuka obrolan sehat dengan Naruto, namun Naruto yang masih kesal kepadanya hanya menatap malas keberadaan Kimimaro, jika anak laki-laki itu tertangkap basah sedang menguntitnya dari kejauhan.

"Orang itu kenapa sih?" Suigetsu yang tiduran diatas ranjang milik Naruto, menangkap siluet tubuh Kimimaro yang mengintai mereka dari balik pintu. Naruto yang sibuk membaca gulungan teknik ninja, ikut menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya dan melirik sekilas kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli dengannya.." Balas Naruto cuek.

"Woah.. kau itu tipe orang pendendam ya Naruto.." Suigetsu duduk bersila, ia tersenyum dan deretan gigi runcingnya langsung menyembul dari balik bibir. Disana juga ada Zetzu putih rupanya Suigetsu dan Zetzu sedang bermain kartu poker berdua.

"Bedakan yang mana pendendam dan sikap tidak peduli.." Acuh Naruto semakin keras. Ia memilih fokus kembali dengan bacaannya.

\--

\--

Sekian menit memeras otak untuk berpikir, akhirnya Naruto mulai jenuh tapi ia masih penasaran dengan sebuah jutsu legendaris dari klan Uzumaki yang ia baca.

"Rantai cakra? Apa benar kekuatan rantai itu tidak terbatas?" Ucap Naruto begitu lemah.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Zetzu putih menghampiri Naruto. Gulungan yang Naruto baca merupakan kiriman dari Madara. Uchiha tua itu ingin Naruto mempelajarinya dan menguasai dasar dari teknik itu sebelum Madara pulang ke markas.

"Sudah.. Hanya saja aku masih bingung.. bagaimana bisa ada sebuah rantai abadi tertanam di dalam tubuh manusia?"

"Psstt.. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah.. aku tidak tau hal-hal yang seperti itu.." Jawab Zetzu dengan enteng, wajar saja karena Zetzu memiliki otak yang tidak berkembang.

\--

\--

12 tahun berlalu usai insiden Kyubi, Konoha berkembang menjadi desa yang melahirkan generasi Shinobi berkualitas tinggi. Banyak negara kecil yang meminta bantuan para ninja asal Konoha untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang medera mereka.

Mulai dari Genin, Chunin, Jounin hingga Anbu masing-masing memiliki porsi dan tingkatan _Misi_ berbeda yang akan mereka jalankan guna memenuhi permintaan pasar _Misi_ dari negara kecil ataupun desa-desa tanpa Shinobi.

Pembangunan berskala besar memakan waktu hampir 3 tahun untuk perbaikan fasilitas yang dirusak oleh Kyubi.

Serta sistem pemerintahan Konoha juga mulai berbenah guna meminimalisirkan terjadinya pemberontakan internal dari puluhan klan yang berdomisili di Konoha.

Menuju ke kantor Hokage, Konoha no Sato di abad ini pemerintahannya masih dibawah kendali Hokage keempat. Ninja dengan julukan Kilat Kuning itu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakan insiden naas yang menimpa keluarganya saat Kyubi mengamuk.

Mata shappirenya menatap kosong jendela kantornya. dari atas gedung Hokage, Minato melihat interaksi keseharian warga Konoha. Sore hari mulai menuju malam, sedikit-demi sedikit cahaya orange mulai lenyap dari pantauan manik birunya.

 **TOK.. TOKK.. TOKK...**

Pintu coklat di Kantor Hokage terbuka, dari sana shinobi mantan pasukan Anbu melangkah ke tempat Minato diikuti oleh 3 orang anak didiknya yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Hokage-sama.."

Minato kenal dengan cakra ini, ketika ia berbalik pria bermasker dengan rambut putih mencuat nampak tersenyum dari balik kain penutup wajahnya.

Manik Minato menatap miris kondisi 3 ninja muda yang ikut berbaris menghadap dirinya.

"Bagaimana misinya?" Minato berujar seramah mungkin, setiap kali ia melihat anak-anak Konoha dirinya selalu kepikiran dengan sang putra yang hilang. Dan jika ditelusuk lebih dalam lagi, andai putranya masih ada didesa, umur anak Hokage keempat itu pasti berkisar 12 tahun dan telah menjadi seorang _Genin_ Konoha saat ini.

"Misinya sukses Hokage-sama.."

Kakashi meletakkan laporannya diatas meja, jarak Minato berdiri dari meja kerjanya berkisar 5 meter jadi lebih baik Kakashi meletakan sendiri laporannya diatas meja.

"Baguslah.. dan apa kalian terluka?" Pertanyaan itu mengarah pada 3 ninja muda yang menunduk malu dihadapan sang Hokage. Dari yang paling kanan ada Sakura Haruno, dideretan tengah ada anak kedua dari legenda Sannin putri Tsunade bernama Tsunami Senju dan yang terakhir, yakni satu-satunya anggota laki-laki di tim 7 adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Menghadap Hokage dengan keadaan seragam ninja yang basah kuyup bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Sayangnya gara-gara Kakashi sensei yang ingin cepat-cepat membereskan segala urusan dari misi menjinakkan hewan kuchiyose yang lepas ini, alhasil tim 7 yang sempat bertarung disungai dan beberapa kali tercebur disana juga harus ikut menghadap dengan keadaan tidak elit didepan Hokage Konoha.

"Siap... Kami tidak ada yang terluka paman Minato- eh Maksudku Hokage-sama.." Anak perempuan dengan potongan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna pirang sangat pucat berujar kikuk setelah tau dirinya salah memanggil title dari sang Hokage.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... terimakasih kalian sudah bekerja dengan keras..." Minato tersenyum senang. Rasa lega langsung menyelimuti ketika ia tau ninja-ninja muda Konoha yang penuh bakat begitu lihai dalam menyelesaikan misi tanpa luka walaupun status mereka masih _Genin_.

Genin ya?

Minato jadi teringat akan hal penting mengenai rencana ujian _chunin_ untuk para _Genin_ muda Konoha. Dimana ujian ini juga tidak menutup kemungkinan akan diikuti oleh peserta dari luar desa karena Minato menggandeng petinggi-petinggi Kage untuk ikut serta dalam menyumbangkan pesertanya. Dan ujian tersebut akan terselenggara 2 bulan dari sekarang, jadi Konoha masih menunggu beberapa persiapan dari pembenahaan arena tempat ujian _chunin_ akan diadakan.

"Ano.. Hokage-sama, apa ada misi lain untuk tim 7 lagi?"

Uchiha Sasuke tak malu bertanya pada Minato, Uchiha bungsu ini sangat mengejar target untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya agar bisa melampaui sang kakak dengan latihan dan mengambil banyak job _Misi_ dari berbagai level.

"Misi baru lagi? yang benar saja Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah sangat lelah.. masak kita mengambil misi lagi?" Tsunami nampak mengeluh namun dengan pose imut. Rengekan manja dari putri tunggal Tsunade ini membuat Sasuke menggeram frustasi, selalu saja Tsunami membuatnya kerepotan disetiap misi dan Sakura juga sama!.

Perlu diketahui bila, Haruno Sakura partnernya itu adalah putri dari seorang _Damio_ klan Haruno. Kemampuan bertarung dari _Kunoichi_ berambut merah mudah itu masih sangat rendah sama seperti Tsunami. Sasuke kadang merutuk dalam hati kenapa harus dirinya di letakkan pada sebuah tim dengan komposisi lemah seperti ini!

Dibandingkan dengan 3 tim _Rokie_ lainya hanya tim 7 lah yang memiliki dua anggota perempuan dalam satu tim dan hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke sulit karena dalam melaksanakan sebuah _misi._ Uchiha muda itu harus bertarung, tapi ia juga di WAJIBKAN untuk melindungi dua rekan se-timnya yang tidak bisa bertarung secara maksimal.

"Diamlah kau!.." Bentak Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tchih! dasar Uchiha sok kuat.. yang jelas jika kita dapat misi baru yang sulit, Aku tidak akan mau ikut berangkat bersamamu!.." Tsunami merajuk lagi. _Sebenarnya anak ini niat atau tidak sih jadi seorang ninja?_ pikir Sasuke dongkol.

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepala Tsunami yang kaku itu dengan sebuah palu yang besar. Itupun jika Sasuke bisa!

"Iya Tsunami benar Sasuke-kun.. tubuh kita juga perlu istirahat.. minimal jeda waktu 3 hari setelah pelaksanaan misi terakhir baru kita bisa mengambil misi yang baru.." Anak perempuan berambut merah mudah menengahi dengan bijak.

"Itu terlalu lama.. aku ingin misi baru untuk besok.." Jawab Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kakashi sang guru pembimbing hanya memaklumi kelakuan anak didiknya. Dulu sekali waktu ia masih menjadi seorang _Genin_ , percekcokkan prihal misi seperti ini sering terjadi di tim nya. Dan melihat Sasuke, Tsunami dan Sakura yang bertengkar membuat Kakashi mengalami _Da Jevu_ yang indah selama beberapa saat.

"Yare... yare... sudahlah kalian ini, apa tidak malu bertengkar didepan Hokage-sama.." Kakashi berucap lembut, pembawaannya yang santai seketika membuat tim 7 menaruh curiga.

"Eh eto.. Gomenasai karena telah membuat keributan paman Minato- eh maksudku Hokage-sama.." Lagi-lagi salah ucap Tsunami jadi bertambah malu. Wajar saja Tsunami keseringan menyebut Minato dengan panggilan paman, karena semenjak sang ibu menyelamatkan nyawa Hokage muda tersebut. Minato begitu akrab dengan keluarga Senju. begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa Tsunami-chan, baiklah begini saja.. karena ini sudah malam sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu dan untuk masalah misi selanjutnya aku akan konfirmasikan kepada Kakashi dua hari lagi.. selama itu kalian boleh istirahat untuk mengembalikan stamina kalian.."

Sebuah keputusan yang paling bijak. Tak salah jika Konoha mendaulat Minato untuk menjadi seorang Kage.

"Haik.. dimengerti Hokage-sama.." Sakura dan Tsunami menjawabnya berbarengan disertai bungkukan hormat. sedangkan sang bungsu Uchiha menatap lurus manik biru Kage negara Api tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Hokage-sama.." Kakashi pergi terlebih dahulu, disusul Sakura dan Tsunami. Uchiha Sasuke masih diam ditempat.

"Hmm.. Uchiha-san kau tidak pulang?"

"Jika anda tidak bisa memberikan saya misi kelompok bagaimana jika anda memberikan saya misi individu saja Hokage-sama?.." Wah nyali anak Uchiha yang satu ini besar juga repanya.

Sasuke memburu keputusan dari Minato.

Hokage dengan jubah putih itu mendesah pasrah. Anak laki-laki dari ketua klan Uchiha ini nampaknya memiliki ambisi tinggi untuk menjadi seorang ninja Konoha yang hebat.

"Misi solo ya?" Minato menimang-nimang dan akhirnya ia mendapat satu rekomendasi misi spesial untuk Sasuke.

"Ok.. Aku akan memasukanmu dalam satu misi khusus tapi besok akan Aku beri rinciannya.. untuk sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan err.. bersihkan dirimu lalu istirahat, besok siang kau boleh kemari lagi.."

\--

\--

Empat hari sudah Madara meninggalkan markas. Naruto yang sedang berlatih didepan guo, tiba-tiba membatalkan jutsu yang siap melontar dari mulutnya. Shappirenya menangkap sekelompok anak-anak seusia dengannya berjalan santai menuju kearahnya. Yaampun makin hari semakin ramai saja rumah Naruto dikunjugi oleh orang-orang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Wah.. wah siapa mereka?" Suigetsu yang bersantai di atas pohon seketika melompat ke bawah, dan ia berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya mereka anak buah Orochimaru.. lihat, mereka semua memakai tali tambang ungu itu di pinggangnya.." Naruto menunjuk malas sebuah aksesoris wajib para pengikut Orochimaru yang selalu mengeratkan tali tambang ungu sebagai ikat pinggangnya.

"Uuhhh.. markas ini jadi semakin ramai saja.." Suigetsu menengguk lahap minuman yang selalu ia bawa. Kelemahan dari Suigetsu disamping kemampuan hebatnya dalam mengendalikan cairan tubuh lawan terutama darah, iyalah tubuhnya yang terlalu mudah dehidrasi bila berada di lingkungan terbuka. Jadi kemanapun Suigetsu pergi ia harus membawa air yang banyak untuk diminum.

"Dimana Tuan Orochimaru?" Satu dari empat orang asing itu bersuara. Naruto meneliti satu persatu remaja yang ada didepannya. ' _Y_ _ang gendut itu kelihatannya kuat.._ ' Batin Naruto meneliti.

Kabuto tiba-tiba muncul diantara empat gerombolan manusia asing disana. Naruto semakin acuh, alhasil karena ada yang mengganggu latihannya Naruto menjadi malas untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Aku malas ada disini.. lebih baik kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur siang.."

"Aku setuju denganmu.." Suigetsu menyahuti sambil memamerkan gigi andalannya. Lantas kedua partner itu melompat ke dahan pohon dan perlahan menjauh dari markas.

\--

\--

Siang hari Konoha terasa sangat terik dan panas, remaja laki-laki bermarga Uchiha terlihat sedang memakai sepatu standar ninja miliknya.

Perumahan Uchiha tempat Sasuke tinggal kian berkembang semakin luas, sejalan dengan pertumbuhan kelahiran dari klan Uchiha yang semakin bertambah setiap tahunnya.

Kini Uchiha Itachi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam punggung sang adik yang menunduk guna mengeratkan sepatu yang dipakainya. Manik hitam Itachi nampak sendu menatap adiknya yang semakin menjauh, ikatan persaudaraan mereka tak pernah akrab lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku pergi dulu.." Ucap Sasuke dingin, ia tau jika sedari tadi dirinya ditunggui oleh sang kakak.

"Kau mau pergi lagi? padahal kau baru saja peluang kemarin, Sasuke..." Itachi berujar lembut kayaknya nada sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Aku mendapat misi khusus dari Hokage hari ini, jadi Aku harus pergi.." Itachi tak berkutik ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam saat sedikit berbalik ke belakang.

Sayang sekali Itachi terlalu lemah terhadap Sasuke, padahal sulung Uchiha itu sangat ingin menegur Sasuke yang terlalu terobsesi untuk mengejar target pencapaian misi sempurna hingga adiknya itu tidak mementingkan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa kau hanya pergi sendiri?"

"Berisik!! berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku.. cukup katakan saja pada Kaa-san jika aku diminta untuk menjalankan misi oleh Hokage hari ini!.."

Sasuke pergi dengan meloncati atap perumahan Uchiha, agar lebih cepat Sasuke kian mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan melangkah lebih lebar untuk menyeberangi ruas atap rumah penduduk.

"Yaampun anak itu... Apa yang telah membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi seburuk itu.." Desah Itachi seorang diri. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak mengerti mengapa sikap dan prilaku adiknya berubah sangat jauh dari yang dulu. Itachi kenal Sasuke yang ramah, manja dan banyak maunya, sedangkan Sasuke yang sekarang begitu ketus, dingin, keras kepala dan sangat penuntut.

Tak banyak orang yang tau jika sebenarnya hal yang paling dasar yang telah merubah seluruh kepribadian Sasuke adalah tuntutan keras dari sang ayah. Ketika Itachi memutuskan masuk dalam divisi Anbu di bawah garis perintah Hokage, sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku begitu marah, karena awalnya Fugaku telah menyiapkan kursi khusus untuk Itachi di pasukan elit kepolisian Konoha.

Karena perginya Itachi yang berpihak pada pemerintahan Minato, maka dengan berat hati Fugaku melimpahkan tahta khususnya di kepolisian kepada putra bungsunya, Sasuke. Kemampuan Sasuke yang masih sangat jauh dari sang kakak cukup membuat Fugaku kecewa, karena itulah Fugaku selalu melatih Sasuke dengan keras agar bisa memiliki derajat yang sama dengan Itachi.

Tapi semua yang Fugaku lakukan bukannya membuat Sasuke bertambah kuat melainkan, Sasuke sendiri merasa jika dirinya dilatih karena tidak layak berada dijajaran para Uchiha. Kasihan sekali!

\--

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di gedung Hokage. Disana sudah ada Kakashi yang mengobrol dengan Minato. "Hokage-sama saya sudah siap dengan misi solo kali ini.." Sasuke tak memandang senseinya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kakashi yang diacuhka hanya menghembuskan nafas lesu.

"Baiklah.. terimakasih karena sudah datang tepat waktu Sasuke.." Minato membuka lembar rincian misi yang akan dijalankan oleh Sasuke dan dibimbing oleh Kakashi.

"Langsung saja aku jelaskan jika misi ini berlevel C, kau dan Kakashi hanya perlu memata-matai mising nin dari Sunagakure yang berjuluk Master Kugutsu pasir merah.. dia merupakan shinabi dengan kemampuan pengendalian boneka yang luarbiasa sangat hebat.. menurut informasi pergerakan mising nin dari desa Suna ini begitu berbahaya, dan semakin dekat mengancam Konoha.."

Sasuke mengangguk dan Kakashi menyimak dengan serius detail penyampaian dari Minato. "Setelah informasi terkumpul cepatlah kembali ke desa, dan jangan terlibat pertarungan apapun! karena desa Konoha memerlukan Jounin untuk persiapan ujian _chunin_.. ini berlaku untukmu Kakashi.." Minato menatap mantan muridnya dengan raut wajah kaku.

"Haik Hokage-sama.." Ucap Kakashi lengkap dengan bungkukan badannya.

"Dan Sasuke! jaga dirimu jangan sampai kau terluka... itu pesan dari Tou-sanmu.." Lanjut Minato kemudian.

Walau sempat terlonjak sesaat tapi wajah datar Sasuke tak berubah ketika mendengar sang ayah menitipkan pesan kepada Hokage untuk dirinya.

"Haik.." Singkat Sasuke kemudian.

\--

\--

"Naruto!" Kabuto masuk kedalam kemar milik Naruto. remaja yang sedang bermain kartu bersama Zetzu putih dan Suigetsu langsung mendongkak malas memberikan atensinya pada Kabuto.

"Ada apa?" Cuek bebek Naruto.

"Bisakah kau ikut bersamaku?"

Sebelah alis merah Naruto terangkat dengan permintaan tiba-tiba dari Kabuto. "Kemana?"

"Ke jembatan Kansai.. aku butuh orang untuk menemaniku bertemu dengan rekan, Tuan Orochimaru disana.." Dusta Kabuto begitu sempurna.

Naruto menjatuhkan kartu As Hati dan sukses membuat Zetzu mengerang frustasi karena kalah lagi. Dan setelahnya Naruto bangkit untuk segera bersiap-siap. "Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan dari 4 orang baru tadi?"

"Mereka sudah pergi.."

"Baiklah aku ikut.. lagipula aku bosan selalu menang dari Suigetsu dan Zetzu disini.."

"Hei kau hanya beruntung karena kartumu bagus-bagus!.." Kilah Suigetsu dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin ikut pergi!! boleh kan?" Kabuto memandang sekilas Suigetsu dan tak lama kemudian ia mengiakan Suigetsu untuk ikut bersama dengannya.

Yei habis..

Karena ega capek ngetik sih sebenernya..makanya bersambung disini, padahal dipikiran ega masih berlanjut sampai ke pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya dan mereka bakalan betle.

cukup tau lah ega suka nulis banyak plot dan akhirnya keluar dari alur cerita but kalian cukup nikmati aja sederet kata yang terUpload secara sengaja di ffn ini..

spesial thank to :

adammuhammad980, egit ghitze, NamikaseIntan109, Dekha putri, monkey D levi, dan paijo payah.


	6. chapter 6

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

Setelah menyanggupi akan melaksanakan misi level C dengan sukses. Kini Sasuke Uchiha dan Sensei pembimbingnya, Kakashi Hatake telah sampai di gerbang utama desa Konoha.

Setelah selesai registrasi perijinan ke luar desa karena pelaksanaan misi, tak sengaja Sasuke dan Kakashi bertemu dengan dua bersaudara dari klan Senju.

Dari luar desa, Tsunami Senju terlihat menenteng sebuah keranjang anyaman yang isinya dedauan hijau dan juga sedikit akar-akaran.

Disamping Tsunami, sosok laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang pucat berjalan dengan kalem dan dipunggungnya ia menggendong sebuah ransel besar.

Tsunami sedikit terkejut karena menemukan guru dan rekan satu timnya yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk pergi jauh, terlihat dari barang bawaan mereka dan pakaian tempur yang mereka kenakan. Pemikiran curiga seketika bersliweran di kepala Tsunami untuk dua orang pria yang masing-masing bermahkota biru legam dan putih tersebut.

"Yo Aratta!" Justru orang pertama yang menyapa adalah dari Kakashi. Anak sulung klan Senju mengangkat tangan kananya untuk menyapa teman lamanya sekaligus guru pembimbing sang adik.

"Loh, Kakashi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini..-?"

"-Sasuke! Kakashi Sensei! apa kalian akan pergi menjalankan misi tanpa Aku dan Sakura!?" Kata-kata Aratta terpotong cepat oleh suara cempreng dari sang adik.

Sasuke memutar bosan manik hitamnya, yaampun kenapa Sasuke harus bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang menyebalkan ini. Sebenarnya telinga Sasuke sedikit sakit saat Tsunami bicara tepat didepan kupingnya tadi.

"Yah.. begitulah Tsunami-chan, Sensei dan Sasuke baru saja diutus oleh Hokage-sama untuk menjalankan sebuah misi.." Kakashi berujar dengan ramah, tak lupa juga ia memamerkan smile face andalannya.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kakashi bisa begitu lembut dalam memperlakukan ketiga anak didiknya. Jelas jawabannya itu karena hanya tim 7 dari angkatan Sasuke-lah yang berhasil menjinakan hati batu milik Kakashi untuk meluluskan 3 _Genin_ dibawah bimbingan tangan pria bermasker tersebut.

Dulu Kakashi dikenal sebagai pembimbing _Genin_ yang paling ditakuti, sebab Kakashi sendiri memiliki standar dan syarat yang tinggi untuk bisa meluluskan satu tim _Genin_ yang akan diasuh serta dibimbing olehnya. Sedangkan tim Sasuke menjadi _Genin_ pertama yang Kakashi ampu, selama kurang lebih 2 tahun pria berjuluk _Copy Ninja Hatake_ itu selalu menggagalkan _Genin_ dalam tes ujian yang ia lakukan.

"Moouu.. Sensei pasti bohong.. aku tau, yang ada juga pasti Sasuke yang memaksa paman Minato untuk memberikan misi ini pada tim 7!! Benar kan Sasuke!?"

Tsunami semakin menyodorkan badannya kepada Sasuke, aura horror menguar dari gadis manis berambut pendek yang menunjuk wajah si Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana sifatku! jadi aku tidak akan menjawabnya.." Acuh Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Aratta yang melihat tingkah laku songong dan angkuh dari Sasuke mulai memicing tak suka pada anak Uchiha yang satu ini, apalagi Sasuke mulai berani menaikan nada bicaranya kepada Tsunami. Hal itu perlahan-lahan membuat Aratta sedikit kesal.

"Oh jadi begitu! baiklah terserah kau saja.. Aku sudah bilang kemarin, jika tim 7 diberikan misi baru sebelum tiga hari dari misi terakhir maka Aku tidak mau ikut menjalankan misi apapun!!.." Tsunami mencak-mencak sendiri. Sasuke pikir dirinya apa? robot?

Tsunami Senju juga seorang manusia bisa, yang butuh refresing setelah berjibaku mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menjalankan sebuah misi dan sekarang tim 7 tiba-tiba harus pergi keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi baru lagi, yang benar saja!! baru juga kemarin mereka pulang ke Konoha.

"Siapa juga yang mewajibkanmu untuk ikut!! misi ini adalah misi istimewa yang hanya akan dijalankan oleh Aku dan Kakashi sensei saja.."

Ok, suasana diantara kedua _Genin_ itu mulai memburuk. Tsunami merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak dihargai lagi sebagai anggota tim 7 oleh Sasuke. Belum lagi jika Sakura tau kalau tim 7 menjalankan misi tanpa dirinya, bisa jadi perang dunia langsung tersulut.

Kakashi menepuk pundak Tsunami, sebagai seorang guru ia harus menengahi kembali pertengkaran yang sering terjadi di tim 7. "Sasuke benar, ini misi solo.. tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ikut, setidaknya kau dan Sakura bisa istirahat sebelum misi kami selesai.."

"Hmpp! sudahlah..." Tsunami ikut acuh, sepertinya sudah cukup bincang-bincang diantara mereka karena sepertinya putri bungsu Tsunade itu telah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Iya Sensei tau kau pasti mengerti, nah baiklah.. kami pergi dulu sampai jumpa Aratta, Tsunami" Kakashi dan Sasuke langsung berlari cepat ke luar desa karena memang sekarang sudah waktunya untuk mereka berangkat. Tsunami memandangi dengan kesal punggung Sasuke dan Senseinya yang mulai menjauh dari desa.

"Hei, Ayo pulang.. jangan melamun disini!" Aratta menarik tangan sang adik untuk segera pulang ke kediaman mereka di pusat desa.

"Aduh Oni-chan.. pelan-pelan saja, rumah kita juga tidak akan lari kok!" Protes Tsunami dengan wajah jeleknya.

\--

\--

 **Disebuah kawasan hutan.**

Kabuto memimpin Naruto dan Suigetsu yang melompat cepat diantara dahan pohon yang kokoh didalam hutan. Dengan jubah hitam panjang dan topeng polos menutupi wajah masing-masing, tak satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang bicara.

Kabuto mendarat di atas tanah ketika wilayah yang ditumbuhi pepohonan telah habis. Sekarang Kabuto, Naruto dan Suigetsu berlari cepat di padang safana berumbut hijau yang sangat luas sampai-sampai ujungnya tak terlihat.

Naruto tak tau apakah Kabuto mengajaknya hanya untuk bertemu dengan reka kerja Orochimaru atau bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh yang suka memuja tali tambang ungu milik Orochimaru.

Sudahlah yang jelas Naruto tidak peduli, selagi ia bisa berkeliaran diluar markas. Maka rasa kebosanannya saat menunggu Madara pulang bisa sedikit berkurang.

Angin kencang semakin membuat rambut merah Naruto berkibar ke arah belakang. Kesan maskulin menempel kuat pada tubuh remaja tinggi tersebut

"Apa jembatan Kanzai itu masih jauh?" Suigetsu yang berlari disamping Naruto akhirnya bicara, sepertinya tubuh Suigetsu mengalami dehidrasi berat karena remaja bercaling itu mengeluarkan banyak keringat sampai terlihat uap seperti air mendidih dikepala Suigetsu.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau.." Jawab Naruto. Kabuto sedikit menoleh karena samar-samar ia mendengar suara bisikan dari belakang.

Perlahan laju Kabuto semakin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Suigetsu yang berhenti didepan Kabuto.

"Apa kalian lelah?"

Naruto menunjuk Suigetsu dengan ibu jarinya "Aku sih tidak, kalau dia mungkin iya.."

"Hahhh.. tunggu sebentar, aku harus minum air dulu!!" Suigetsu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan botol air minumannya. Ia meneguk isinya sampai habis, dan sisa tiga tegukan lagi ia gunakan untuk membasuh kepalanya.

"Huah.. rasanya segar sekali.." Suigetsu tersenyum puas. Topengnya yang bertengger diatas kepala kembali ia kenakan.

"Jadi Kabuto apa perjalanan kita masih jauh?" Lelaki berkaca mata tersebut menatap Naruto dari balik topeng.

"Aku rasa kita baru sampai di pertengahan jalan.. oh iya aku minta tolong pada kalian jika nanti kita sudah sampai, apa kalian bisa membereskan beberapa tikus yang mengganggu diskusiku dengan rekan Tuan Orochimaru?"

Kabuto tau akan ada dua ninja Konoha yang diutus oleh Hokage untuk memata-matai pertemuan dirinya dengan rekan tuan Orochimaru. Dan Kabuto berharap ninja yang diutus Hokage itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, agar Kabuto bisa mengukur seberapa jauh kapasitas kekuatan anak incaran Orochimaru tersebut setelah melakukan duel dengan Naruto nanti.

Itulah alasan yang tepat mengapa Kabuto juga mengajak Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya ke jembatan Kanzai.

Jangan salah mengapa bisa Kabuto tau jika pertemuannya dengan rekan tuan Orochimaru akan diintai oleh mata-mata dari Konoha, sebab Kabuto sendiri telah menyusupkan seorang mata-mata ahli ke desa Konoha dan empat desa besar lainnya. Jadi aktivitas apapun yang ada di kelima desa besar tersebut Orochimaru dan Kabuto pasti mengetahuinya.

"Hm.. akan Aku lakukan! sekalian Aku juga ingin sedikit bersenang-senang dengan korban baru.." Jawab Naruto.

\--

\--

Setelah melalui perjalanan jauh, Kakashi dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu jembatan Kanzai. Menurut informasi tambahan dari Hokage-sama, missing nin Master Kugutsu pasir merah itu akan melakukan pertemuan dengan seseorang disini.

Jadi misi pengintaian yang akan dilakukan oleh tim 7 dimulai dari jembatan Kanzai.

"Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa.." Sasuke berjongkok disemak-semak, sebuah _headset_ komunikasi terpasang ditelinganya.

Manik Onixs Sasuke memang tidak menangkap objek apapun yang ada di jembatan berwarna merah tersebut untuk saat ini.

"Tunggulah sebentar, jangan gegabah ingat rencana kita tadi Sasuke.." Suara Kakashi terdengar melalui _headset_. Dan Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan karena ia mulai digerogoti oleh rasa bosan.

Ditempat yang sama namun berada beberapa meter dari ujung jembatan yang satunya. Kabuto, Naruto dan Suigetsu melompat turun dari pohon. Mereka bertiga mematikan cakra mereka, karena dari kejauhan Kabuto yang memiliki tipe sensor merasakan ada dua orang asing yang bersembunyi di ujung jembatan timur.

"Ada dua orang, masing-masing bersembunyi di balik batu dan semak-semak.." Bisik Kabuto.

Sebuah badai pasir merah langsung menerjang di tengah-tengah jembatan Kanzai, pelaku yang memakai jutsu pasir tersebut perlahan-lahan muncul disana. Sosoknya yang pendek cenderung bungkuk dan tertutupi oleh jubah serta cadar hitam, membuat Kabuto menyeringai.

Tidak salah lagi, rekan Tuan Orochimaru telah tiba. Pria dari desa Suna yang telah menjadi missing nin dengan rengking tinggi di buku buronan akhirnya datang tepat setelah Kabuto sampai di ujung barat jembatan Kanzai.

"Kalian.. tunggu disini, 15 menit lagi kalian bisa bersenang-senang dengan dua penguntit itu.. kalian mengerti?"

Suigetsu mengangguk paham, sedangkan Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

\--

 **Ditempat Sasuke.**

Karena posisi Sasuke yang lumayan jauh, remaja Uchiha itu hanya bisa mengamati targetnya menggunakan teropong jarak jauh.

Mengapa bisa begitu?

Bukankah Sasuke seorang Uchiha? pasti akan lebih praktis jika di misi pengintaian ini ia menggunakan _sharingan_ miliknya.

Sayang sekali saat ini Uchiha Sasuke masih belum bisa mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke terlampau lemah jika disejajarkan dengan keturunan Uchiha yang lain saat usianya telah menginjak 12 tahun.

"Kakashi sensei!! ada objek asing yang mendekati target..." Lapor Sasuke begitu pelan.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kakashi. Baiklah Sasuke harus fokus sekarang! ini adalah misi penting.

\--

Kabuto berjalan santai menuju ke tengah-tengah jembatan. Dari lirikan mata tajam sosok manusia bungkuk tersebut sedikit terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kau tau kalau aku tidak senang harus menunggu terlalu lama, Kabuto!!" Suara sangat berat mengintruksi dari rekan Orochimaru.

"Maafkan Aku Tuan Sasori, tapi percayalah jika Aku yang terlebih dahulu sampai disini.."

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasori itu tak banyak memprotes lagi. Ia lantas menunggu penjelasan dari Kabuto, prihal maksud dari Orochimaru yang mengajaknya untuk bekerjasama dalam rencana balas dendamnya pada Konoha.

"Langsung saja! katakan padaku.. apa yang diinkan oleh Orochimaru.."

"Tuan Orochimaru membutuhkan kekuatanmu.. tentusaja kerja sama ini tidak gratis, kau boleh meminta apa saja pada Tuan Orochimaru sebagai bayarannya.."

Sasori menyeringai dari balik cadarnya. "Sepertinya ini menarik.. aku akan bergabung!"

Dialog dua manusia itu terputus akibat ulah angin kencang yang menerpa jembatan. Tali penyangga jembatan merah tersebut sedikit bergoyang hingga menimbulkan guncangan pada alas kayu jembatan Kanzai.

"Aku merasakan ada banyak hawa disini!.. sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan!?" Sekarang Sasori merasa kurang nyaman. Karena dari angin yang menerpa tubuh sensitifnya dengan mudah Sasori bisa mengetahui jika di wilayah tersebut tidak hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua saja. Melainkan ada 4 orang lagi yang masing-masing bersembunyi di kedua ujung jembatan.

"Jangan terlalu curiga Tuan Sasori!.. aku hanya membawa 2 orang remaja, sisanya itu adalah mata-mata dari Konoha.."

Kabuto mengangkat tangannya sampai di bahu, pembawaannya begitu santai ketika tuduhan dari Sasori tidak benar adanya.

"Jadi begitu.. ada Shinobi Konoha ya? sudah lama Aku tidak melihat mereka.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan Sasori?.."

"Sepertinya Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dua tikus itu mengetahui rencana ini.. Aku akan melenyapkan mereka!" Saat itulah Kabuto benar-benar senang. Semoga saja diantara 2 Shinobi Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satunya.

\--

 **Ditempat Naruto**

Suigetsu tak henti-hentinya bermain genangan air yang diciptakan dengan jutsunya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Naruto menatap malas kelakukan norak dari remaja bercaling itu.

"15 menit itu lama sekali.." Suigetsu akhirnya selesai mengobok-ngobok genangan airnya. Ia mendekat pada sosok Naruto yang menyender penuh gaya di sebuah pohon yang kokoh.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya.." Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya menembus pohon. Percis seperti jurus berpindah tempat yang sering dipakai oleh Madara dan Zetzu.

"Hei tunggu Aku idiot.." Suigetsu menyusul Naruto dengan melelehkan dirinya dan menembus ke dalam tanah.

\--

 **Ditempat Sasuke dan Kakashi.**

Sasuke refleks melompat ketika 3 kunai melesat dari belakang punggungnya.

 **JREEB.. JREEBB.. JREBB...**

3 Kunai tajam menghujam deras batang pohon tempat Sasuke tadi menyender.

"Siapa kalian hah?"

Sasuke menapaki tanah kembali. Didepan matanya dua orang sosok bertopeng dengan jubah hitam, membisu setelah Uchiha bungsu bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Sui, jangan ikut campur! Aku akan bertarung dengannya.." Dingin Naruto, Terpaksa Suigetsu mundur dengan teratur sesuai printah Naruto. "Iya baiklah terserah kau saja Naruto! Jika kesulitan panggil saja Aku.." Kemudian Suigetsu melompat ke dahan pohon yang paling tinggi, dari sana ia bisa melihat pertarungan Naruto dan ninja Konoha itu dengan aman.

"Penguntit sepertimu.. harus mati disini.." Ancam Naruto begitu bringas. Wajah tampannya yang tertutup topeng mendongkak sombong guna menunjukan betapa tingginya level bertarung yang ia miliki. Meskipun Naruto tidak yakin sudah berapa banyak jutsu yang ia kuasai selama dilatih oleh Madara.

"Tcih.. musuh lemah sepertimu bukan tandingan seorang Uchiha sepertiku!.." Sasuke siap menghadapi musuh macam apapun. Karena saat ini ia bisa bertarung dengan leluasa tanpa harus tertanggungi beban untuk melindungi Tsunami atau Sakura yang tidak ikut didalam misi kali ini.

Naruto melaju terlebih dahulu dengan tangan kosong. Satu tinju kuat dari tangan kanannya membuat Sasuke kualahan untuk menahannya hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup kuat.

Kabuto sendiri yang merasakan cakra Naruto meningkat, langsung pergi menuju ke unjung timur jembatan Kanzai. Begitu juga dengan Sasori yang telah melepaskan satu Kugutsunya digunakan untuk bertarung melawan penguntit sialan dari Konoha.

 **Kriaaatt...**

Kepalan tangan Naruto menguat, Sasuke siap membalas dengan menendang perut Naruto.

Tendangan hampa Sasuke berhasil membuat cengkraman Naruto terlepas dan dengan sigap Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus api andalan dari klannya.

"Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu.."

 **BRUUURRR...**

Gulungan bola api menerjang tubuh Naruto, tapi sialnya tubuh yang terbakar diudara itu rupanya hanya tubuh pengganti saja.

"Sayang sekali yang kau bakar itu bukan tubuh asliku.." Naruto muncul dari balik tanah di belakang Sasuke. Satu tarikan di bagian kaki sukses membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan mudahnya Naruto membanting tubuh Sasuke ke sebuah batu besar.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bodoh, dengan gerakan gesit ia menukar posisi tubuhnya diudara dan akhirnya ia mendarat sempurna dengan bertumpu di batu.

Sasuke melempar tiga shuriken dengan benang tipis yang terkait di kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Naruto bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya, tapi sekian lama akhirnya Naruto sadar jika 3 shuriken tadi telah membelilit badannya dengan benang tipis yang terkait disana.

"Sialan.." Maki Naruto, yang sedikit merutuki kecerobohannya.

Sasuke mengeratkan benang itu lebih kuat, hingga jubah Naruto terkoyak sedikit sobek dan sukses menggores sedikit kulit lengannya.

Dari benang itu Sasuke mengalirkan listrik, jutsu _Raiton_ didikan dari Kakashi akhirnya diaplikasikan untuk bertarung oleh Sasuke.

 **CRAASSSS...**

 **AARRHHKK..** Naruto memekik karena tersengat listrik.

Sasuke merasa sudah diatas awan. Ia menyeringai dengan kondisi musuhnya yang tumbang dengan kondisi gosong.

 **BUUFFFF...**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto yang terluka itu berubah menjadi kayu. "Shit!!" Sasuke merasa dibodohi lagi oleh permainan petak umpet ini.

"Berhentilah bermain, dasar pengecut!!" Teriak Sasuke begitu buas.

"Hahahaha.. Seorang Uchiha tanpa _Sharingan_? Kasihan sekali, dari tadi kau tidak melihatku ada disini ya..?" Naruto tertawa mengejek dari atas pohon. Cukup lucu juga melihat Sasuke bertarung melawan 2 bunsin buatannya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup kau bermain-main dengan muridku.." Suara asing membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ada pria berambut putih dengan satu mata _sharingan_ menyala menatap Naruto penuh minat.

 _' **Sialan sejak kapan dia ada disana? Aku sampai tidak menyadarinya..'**_. Batin Naruto cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Kakashi yang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa ampun Kakashi mengayunkan kunai tajamnya dan tertebaslah topeng polos milik Naruto. Jatuhnya potongan topeng polos itu kini memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah tegas Naruto yang tampan.

Kakashi sendiri hanya terfokus untuk melukai musuhnya. Pesona wajah Naruto tak terlalu membuatnya tertarik, sedangkan Uchiha muda yang ada di bawah mendongkak dan memicingkan matanya guna melihat wajah asli musuh yang menyebalkan itu.

"Masih anak-anak rupanya.." Kakashi merapalkan hand sealsnya. Dan terciptalah _Chidori_ di tangan kirinya. Naruto buru-buru kabur sebelum listrik sungguhan menyengat tubuh berharganya.

 **BLARRR...**

Satu pohon dibuat tumbang oleh _chidori_ milik Kakashi. tapi pria bermasker itu belum bisa mengenai tubuh Naruto yang begitu lihai menghindar dan sesekali menyerang Kakashi dengan pisau angin yang cukup tajam.

 **TAK.. TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK...**

Suara gertakan dari mulut boneka Kugutsu terdengar sangat nyaring. Sasuke menghindar ketika boneka raksasa hendak mematuk dirinya dengan mulut jarum beracun yang tajam.

 **BRAARR...**

Tanah tempat Sasuke berpijak seketika berubah menjadi kawah kecil. Sasori si pengendali Kugutsu cukup terkesan karena Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Anak yang lincah.." Ucap Sasori begitu berat.

"Apa-apaan ini.." Desis Sasuke jengkel. Lagi-lagi musuh baru muncul dihadapannya.

"SASUKE!.." Kakashi langsung lengah, ketika ia tau jika muridnya telah di gerumuni oleh dua musuh yang cukup berbahaya. Saat itulah Naruto menyerang, Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangannya dan satu pisau angin yang cukup besar menerjang Kakashi. Dengan begitu jounin Konoha itu terpental jauh hingga membuat beberapa pohon ikut tumbang tertimpa tubuh Kakashi.

Sasori terus meneror Sasuke dengan Kugutsunya. Boneka kayu itu menggunakan senjata palu besi dengan rantai panjang di keduatannya dan juga jarum tajam penuh racun di mulutnya.

 **TANGG...**

Kunai Sasuke patah saat berbenturan dengan jarum tajam kugutsu milik Sasori. Dan dari atas sebuah palu besi siap memecahkan kepala Sasuke dengan sekali pukul.

"Doton : Tajuu doryuu heki.." Kakashi datang tepat waktu meskipun ia mendapat luka sayat dibagian dadanya, lelaki itu mengeluarkan jutsu tanahnya untuk melindungi muridnya.

Walaupun sempat terpental, syukurlah palu besi tadi tidak sempat mengenai kepala Sasuke. "Kakashi sensei.." Ucap Sasuke saat ia melihat sang guru yang menggantikan tempatnya bertarung dengan boneka Kugutsu itu.

"Ohh rupanya ada Kakashi si _Copy Ninja_ disini.." Sasori semakin bersemangat ketika mengetahui, Kakashi lah yang menjadi lawannya.

Dengan benang cakra yang semakin membesar, Sasori mengarahkan Kugutsunya untuk menyerang Kakashi. Dan perut boneka kayu itu terbuka untuk menangkap tubuh Kakashi.

 **TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK.. TAK..**

Suara mengerikan dari mulut boneka itu kembali terdengar. Rantai panjang langsung membelenggu kaki Kakashi, dan dengan tarikan cepat tubuh pria jakung tersebut masuk ke dalam boneka milik Sasori.

Sedetik kemudian tepat 8 pedang langsung menusuk tubuh boneka kayu. Dari dalam mulai merembes keluar cairan merah darah, sepertinya Kakashi telah tewas didalam tubuh Kugutsu tersebut.

"Kakashi Sensi!.." Sasuke yang melihat langsung pembunuhan gurunya, tiba-tiba _sharingan_ miliknya langsung aktif dengan 3 titik tomoe sekaligus.

Melihat Sasuke hancur, namun mendapatkan kekuatan _sharingan_ -nya yang sesungguhnya sontak membuat Kabuto bertepuk tangan dari tempatnya menonton pertarungan.

Naruto yang gatal akan pertarungan langsung kembali menerjang Sasuke. Taijutsu mendominasi pertarungan mereka. Sekarang Sasuke nampak unggul karena bisa membaca semua gerakan Naruto dengan _sharingan_ barunya.

" _Sharingan_ baru ya? lumayan.. kau cukup bertambah hebat sekarang, tapi sayang gara-gara kau gurumu harus mati karena menyelamatkan muridnya yang lemah ini.." Naruto memanas-manasi hati Sasuke.

"Berisik kau!.."

Remaja berambut biru legam itu akhirnya menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta, tentu saja hal itu disambut antusias oleh Naruto.

Tak disangka Kugutsu Sasori juga ikut mengeroyok Sasuke, dengan mudah jarum beracun Sasori sukses menacap di bahu Sasuke.

Racun kuat itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh bungsu Uchiha yang sedikit tertunduk sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Sialan.. rasanya sakit sekali.." Sasuke merasa bahunya perih luarbiasa dan sensai terbakar langsung menjalar ke seluruh tangan kanannya. Lumpuh jelas terasa, karena Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

"Ups!.. sudah selesai ya.?" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu telah tidak berdaya lagi. Sekali tendang tubuh Sasuke kembali terpental jauh.

"Naruto cukup!..." Kabuto dan Suigetsu datang menghampiri pemudah merah itu.

"Kenapa? padahal Aku senang menyiksanya.." Protes Naruto tidak terima kepada Kabuto yang membentaknya tadi.

"Biarkan dia hidup! dia adalah tumbal Tuan Orochimaru yang berikutnya.." Naruto mengangguk paham, setelah itu ia tidak berniat lagi untuk menganiaya tubuh Sasuke yang telah lumpuh setengah badan.

Sasori tiba di tempat Kabuto berkumpul. Kugutsu miliknya akhirnya mengeluarkan tubuh Kakashi yang tewas tertusuk 8 pedang dari berbagai arah.

"Iakss.. menjijikkan! ini lebih mengerikan dari pada potongan tubuh dilaboratorium milik Tuan Orochimaru.." Suigetsu heboh sendiri. Sasori yang tidak suka kebisingan langsung menyerang Suigetsu dengan Kugutsunya. Sekian centimeter lagi jarum beracun Sasori akan menembus leher Suigetsu.

"Kau berisik sekali.. mau aku bunuh kau disini!.." Suigetsu membeku kaku, seketika ia bungkam dan menggeleng kecil ke arah Sasori. Tentu saja Suigetsu tidak mau mati muda hanya karena membuat Sasori terganggu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku tidak mau mati.." Ucap Suigetsu pelan sekali.

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawanya ketika melihat wajah pucat Suigetsu yang ketakutan.

"Apa kau tertawa dasar bodoh!.." Umpat Suigetsu, pada Naruto.

"Kau juga bodoh! dasar idiot, kepala udang!" Balas Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Sudah cukup.. kalian berdua.." Kabuto menengahi.

Sasori bersiap untuk pergi, ia meninggalkan mayat Kakashi. Sebagai ninja kelas SS, Sasori tau jika mayat itu bukanlah tubuh asli milik Kakashi.

"Jadi dia masih hidup.." Kabuto menebak isi pikiran Sasori. Dari mata hazel Sasori, Kabuto bisa menebak jika jawabannya benar.

"Sebaiknya Aku pergi sekarang..." Sebuah badai pasir merah kembali menerjang, dan berlalunya badai kecil tadi juga menghilangkan jejak Sasori di tempat tadi.

Suigetsu bernafas lega karena Sasori telah pergi, dan dengan raut wajah polosnya Suigetsu bertanya kepada Kabuto prihal siapa orang yang mereka maksud masih hidup.

"Apa maksudnya kalau 'dia masih hidup'...?"

"Hatake Kakashi masih hidup! dia masih bersembunyi ditempat ini.. tapi sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja.. lagi pula urusan kita sudah selesai.." Kabuto melompat ke pepohonan diikuti oleh Naruto dan terakhir Suigetsu yang masih tak percaya jika Kakashi masih hidup dan berkeliaran di sekitaran jembatan.

"Wow.. level ninja kelas _Jounin_ memang berbeda ya.." Ucap Suigetsu. Sedangkan Naruto tidak tertarik dengan gumaman bodoh dari rekannya yang idiot itu.

\--

 **Jembatan Kanzai**

Berlalunya Kabuto beserta Sasori, akhirnya Kakashi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Walaupun mendapat luka tetapi luka yang ia alami tak separah muridnya.

Melalui _kamui_ Kakashi berhasil menukar tubuhnya dengan tubuh hewan yang telah diubah wujudnya menyerupai dirinya. Syukurlah dengan teknik sederhana itu Kakashi bisa terbebas dari belenggu Kugutsu milik Sasori.

"Sasuke.." Kakashi berusaha menyadarkan muridnya tapi sepertinya Sasuke telah pingsan. Kondisi tubuhnya yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin serta lengan kanannya yang mulai membiru akibat pengaruh racun. Sontak membuat Kakashi mulai panik.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke desa!.." Akhirnya Kakashi membopong tubuh Sasuke dan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju Konoha agar muridnya mendapat penanganan dari tim medis.

Racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke sangat berbahaya. Jika tidak segera di obati maka Uchiha muda itu bisa mati dalam waktu singkat.

 **Yei habis...**

spesial thank to :

karuhun tipalih kulon77, NamikazeIntan109, adammuhammad980, yuliosx, egit ghitze, ashuraindra64, rengoku onimaru, saputraluc000, brengzeck, dan Dekha putri.


	7. chapter 7

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

 **Di Konoha.**

Kerusuhan sempat terjadi di rumah sakit desa Konoha ketika Kakashi datang dengan memboyong Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarat dengan racun yang menyebar ditubuhnya.

Banyak para medis yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa putra bungsu dari penguasa klan Uchiha tersebut. Namun sayang seberapa kalipun tim medis mencoba untuk meracik penawar racun dari Kugutsu milik Sasori itu, mereka selalu gagal. Ahli racun di Konoha semakin dibuat jungkir balik karena kesulitan menemukan formula yang pas untuk menetralkan racun mematikan yang dengan cepat menggerogoti tubuh Sasuke.

"Kalian harusnya bisa menyembuhkan putraku!.." Bentakan kasar dari Uchiha Fugaku membuat suasana gaduh tiba-tiba menjadi hening seketika di ruang penanganan pasien.

Fugaku yang terkenal dengan watak kerasnya, seketika terbawa suasana panik saat mendengar kabar bahwa anak bungsunya tertikam oleh musuh dengan luka yang sangat parah.

Walaupun Fugaku, memperlakukan Sasuke dengan kasar dan selalu merendahkan kemampuan anak bungsunya itu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Fugaku sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Sasuke melebihi sayangnya terhadap Itachi. Hanya saja selama ini Fugaku selalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan sayangnya di depan Sasuke.

Dan sekaranglah hukumannya dimulai, rasanya Fugaku begitu tersiksa melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Sudahlah Tou-san.. tidak baik berteriak dirumah sakit.." Uchiha Itachi merangkul bahu Tou-sanya agar berhenti memaki para ninja medis yang sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya.

Wajah kaku Fugaku semakin terlihat kusut dan pucat, anak bungsunya masih saja belum sadarkan diri dan kedaan Sasuke semakin parah karena setengah dari tubuhnya kini mulai membiru. Hal ini membuat hati kecil Fugaku semakin resah, belum lagi istrinya yang mulai menangis ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tak berdaya seperti itu.

"Maaf tuan Fugaku! kami sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan putra anda lagi.. sudah 2 hari 1 malam kami terjaga untuk membuat penawar racunnya, tapi tidak ada hasil apapun.. dan sisa waktu dari ketahan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke hanya tinggal 24 jam lagi.. setelah itu putra anda akan meninggal.." Seorang ninja medis yang paling berpengaruh di rumah Sakit Konoha menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar keadaan terkini dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa begitu!? Aku tidak mau anakku sampai mati, kau harus temukan PENAWARNYA!!.." Fugaku mencengkram kerah baju milik ninja medis itu. Itachi tak berdaya ketika kekuatan fisik ayahnya telah mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Tou-san tenanglah! Sasuke pasti selamat! Aku tau siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke.."

Semua pasang mata yang ada diruangan perawatan Sasuke, dengan kompak menoleh pada Itachi.

"Itachi katakan siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke!?"

\--

 **Di Markas Madara**

Zetzu tengah membantu Naruto untuk berkemas memasukkan beberapa senjata ninja ke sebuah gulungan kecil. Kata Madara, ia akan membawa Naruto berlatih ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Jadi membutuhkan persiapan ekstra untuk membawa banyak perlengkapan didalam ransel milik Naruto.

"Ish.. Dasar Madara, sebenarnya Aku mau dibawa kemana sih olehnya..! Dan kenapa Aku harus mengepak barang sebanyak ini.." Naruto menggerutu, cukup lelah dirinya disuruh untuk mengemas banyak barang sebagai bekalnya latihan selama 2 bulan menuju ujian Chunin.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, ini Aku juga sedang membantumu tau!.." Zetzu putih mengencangkan ikat ransel hijau milik Naruto yang penuh dengan senjata Ninja.

"Iya-iya Aku tau!.." Balas Naruto dengan jutek. Total ada dua ransel berukuran jumbo yang akan Naruto bawa.

Setelah menyeret ranselnya, akhirnya Naruto bertemu dengan Madara di depan markas. Hari yang cerah langsung menyambut Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari mulut goa.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat.."

Doeng..

Naruto langsung dibuat terjungkal oleh perkataan Madara. Yang benar saja, mereka akan berangkat sekarang?. Coba pikirkan bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa melompat lincah di pepohonan jika dirinya harus membawa dua tas ransel ukuran raksasa ini.

"Tunggu dulu!.."

Madara membisu, ia mengamati dalam diam Naruto yang masih ngos-gosan. "Aku mau bertanya, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh.. dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan sampai disana dalam waktu yang singkat.."

Madara lantas mengaktifkan enternal Mangekyou-nya. Naruto yang hendak protes lagi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai terhisap oleh _Kamui_ milik Madara.

"Woi.. Woi.. apa-apa ini!.." Pekik Naruto lantang. Dan seketika tubuhnya telah lenyap bersama Madara.

 **Sreeebbbb...**

 **Swuuussss...**

"Huooo..!" Tubuh Naruto sempat oleng saat keluar dari _Kamui_ milik Madara. Karena tersandung oleh ranselnya sendiri akhrinya Naruto terjerembab jatuh kedepan dengan wajah yang mencium mesra rerumputan.

 **Gdubraakk..**

"Adu, duu du.. sakit tau!.." Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya yang kotor terselipi beberapa lembar rumput, sinar mentari yang terik membuat mata Naruto terasa perih saat menatap ke atas.

Ketika semuanya semakin jelas, manik shappirenya dibuat terpesona dengan keindahan tempat yang Naruto pijak saat ini.

Naruto bersimpuh, dengan mulutnya menganga lumayan lebar karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat hamparan rerumputan liar yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga _crisom_ yang pendek, serta dari kejauhan ada sebuah deretan perbukitan berwarna hijau. Semuanya sangat menakjupkan.

"I..ini dimana?"

Madara melepaskan topengnya, angin menyambut wajah pucatnya. Zetzu hitam dan putih nampak tertawa ketika muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Khu khu khu.. kau pasti takjup melihat ini semua kan Naruto?" Bukannya menjelaskan dimana mereka sekarang berada, justru Zetzu kelihatan terang-terangan mengejek Naruto.

Naruto mendecih, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Zetzu putih untuk mengolok-ngolok dirinya. Dasar parasit bodoh!.

Madara melepas jubahnya juga. Walau angin mendera cukup kencang namun jubah hitam kucel milik Madara terjatuh pelan diatas tanah.

"Sekarang kita berada di pulau suci Kuchiyose.. pulau ini berada dilautan lepas, tapi jika kau bisa menyelam kedalam air maka kau akan melihat sebuah kura-kura raksasa yang menyangga pulau ini agar tetap pengapung diatas air.." Jelas Madara panjang lebar.

Naruto semakin membulatkan matanya. Sungguh? pulau indah ini merupakan punggung dari seekor kura-kura raksasa?

Wow Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai itu. "Sugooi.. tapi dimana hewan Kuchiyose yang lainnya? pulau ini kelihatan sepi sekali..." Ucap Naruto, dengan raut wajah keheranan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Madara menyebut pulau ini sebagai pulau suci kuchiyose tapi dimana hewan-hewan raksasa itu berkeliaran?

Madara nampak menggeleng, bukan itu maksudnya.!

Kemudian kembali Madara menjelaskan lebih rinci agar anak didiknya mengerti. "Naruto, pulau ini namanya pulau suci Kuchiyose karena kura-kura raksasa penyangga pulau ini adalah merupakan hewan kuchiyose peninggalan Rikudou Sennin.. bukan karena ada hewan Kuchiyose lain yang berkeliaran disini... kau mengerti!?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Oh jadi begitu..." Balas Naruto dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Iya dan sekarang dengarkan Aku.. mulai hari ini Aku akan melatihmu disini, nah untuk itu siapkan seragam tempurmu sekarang..!"

"Heeee..?"

\--

Satu minggu telah berlalu, Naruto dan Madara tinggal di pulau suci Kuchiyose. Latihan Naruto berjalan dengan lancar, walaupun anak muda berambut merah itu sedikit merusak lingkungan pulau karena efek dari ledakan jutsunya membuat tanah sedikit banyak berlubang disana-sini.

Dengan lamanya waktu yang Madara dan Naruto habiskan di pulau suci Kuchiyose akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menggelar perkemahan di lapangan rerumputan yang jauh dari pepohonan tinggi.

Dan malam ini Naruto serta Madara tengah makan malam dengan hidangan ikan bakar, tentu saja yang menangkap ikan dilaut adalah Zetzu hitam sedangkan Zetzu putih dipekerjakan untuk mencari kayu bakar di hutan dekat perbukitan.

Akhirnya dua parasit itu ada gunanya juga!

Angin malam cukup membuat perapian yang dibuat oleh Madara menyala semakin besar. Di sebrang sana Naruto dan Zetzu putih duduk berdampingan. Karena saking laparnya Naruto bahkan telah menghabiskan 2 tusuk ikan bakar sendirian.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

"Huah.. kenyangnya perutku.. ikannya enak sekali.." Setelah selesai makan malam. Naruto mengelus perutnya yang membuncit setelah sukses melahap total 4 ikan bakar sendirian.

Rasanya hidup Naruto begitu enak jika sering-sering dijamu makan malam segar seperti ini. Tapi realitanya di markas, Naruto lebih sering makan buah-buahan busuk yang dibawa oleh Kabuto.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah kenyang sebaiknya cepat istirahat, besok Aku akan mengajarimu satu teknik yang mungkin bisa menguras seluruh cakramu.."

Perkataan Madara tentu saja disambut antusias oleh Naruto. Rasanya Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok segera tiba, agar ia bisa segera latihan untuk menciptakan jutsu baru miliknya sendiri.

"Huah.. Aku semaki bersemangat untuk besok, Yosh!!.." Ucap Naruto dengan gembira, akhrinya ia memasuki tenda miliknya untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Madara dan Zetzu masih diluar menikmati indahnya malam yang diterangi ribuan kunang-kunang dan diatas langit malam yang kelam jutaan bintang bercahaya terang melukisi luasnya angkasa.

 **SKIP..**

Hari baru telah tiba, Naruto sudah terlihat segar sepertinya remaja tampan ini telah menyelesaikan ritual paginya untuk membasuh seluruh badannya di sebuah sungai yang memiliki sumber air panas.

"Jadi apa kita bisa memulainya sekarang?" Naruto napak lebih bersemangat dari hari sebelumnya. Madara yang hanya mengenakan singlet hitam sebatas bahu kini melipat kedua tangannya.

Ada sebuah jutsu yang sangat cocok untuk Naruto. Madara menemukan jutsu ini tertulis di sebuah prasasti buku tua, yang menuliskan bahwa seorang jincuriki khususnya jincuriki Kyubi memiliki seribu rahasia yang tak pernah bisa terungkap. Dan juga seorang jincuriki ekor sembilan bisa memiliki level kekuatan yang maha dasyat bila Jincuriki Kyubi itu telah berhasil mengendalikan bijunya seutuhnya.

Hal itulah yang akan dicoba oleh Madara hari ini.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Aku lebih dari sekedar siap sekarang!.." Jawab Naruto sedikit berteriak. Terlalu bersemangat hm..

Madara kembali mengaktifkan sharingannya. Karena kali ini Madara ingin melatih Naruto disebuah tempat yang lebih sunyi.

Layaknya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, Naruto tidak pernah bisa belajar dari pengalaman. Saat _Kamui_ Madara melepaskan tubuhnya, lagi-lagi Naruto terjerembab dan mencium tanah dengan wajahnya yang mulus.

"Aduh.. sakit.." Erang Naruto dengan wajah kesakitan.

Setelah selesai dengan rengekan manjanya, Madara menyuruh Naruto untuk melepaskan baju kaus polos yang ia kenakan. Sesuai printah Madara tentu saja Naruto langsung menurut.

"Tapi.. kenapa kita ada ditempat menyeramkan begini.." Naruto membringsut tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang, angin cukup kencang mendera kulit dada dan perutnya.

Perlu diketahui jika lokasi Naruto saat ini adalah disebuah pinggiran tebing yang curam, yaitu daerah bebatuan yang ada di pulau suci Kuchiyose.

Naruto dibuat merinding dengan dasar jurang yang tak terlihat itu, jika salah-salah nanti ia jatuh, maka bisa dipastikan Naruto pulang hanya dengan menyisakan namanya saja. Tidak mungkin rasanya Madara mau membuatkan sebuah nisan indah untuk Naruto jika nanti anak berambut merah ini mati jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Dingin sekali.. Huachuuu.." Tak bisa menahan bersinnya, Naruto yang terserang angin dari berbagai arah sepertinya akan terkena demam dalam waktu singkat.

"Baiklah Naruto, kita mulai saja.. sebelum itu apa kau sudah tau jika kau adalah seorang jincuriki?"

Wajah Naruto menengadah menatap Madara. Apa maksudnya dengan jincuriki? Naruto tidak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Madara.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. mengapa kau menyebutku dengan sebutan Jincuriki?"

Madara kemudian menjelaskan secara singkat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keberadaan biju didalam tubuh Naruto dan mengapa bisa ia menjadi wadah dari Kyubi.

"-Singkatnya, mereka gagal membunuhmu dan kau adalah senjata penghancur yang luarbiasa.." Naruto mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya setelah mendengar cerita panjang dari Madara. Naruto yang masih polos hanya mempercayai semua kata-kata palsu yang keluar dari mulut Madara mengenai desa asal tempat Naruto dulu tinggal hingga kebohongan mengenai kedua orang tua Naruto yang tewas akibat dibunuh oleh missing nin bayaran.

"Jadi begitu ya.. Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi.. dan hewan buas ditubuhku itu adalah harta peninggalan dari ayah dan ibuku.."

"Iya itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.. kau anak yatim piatu, Madara-sama lah yang memungut dan merawatmu semenjak masih bayi.." Zetzu ikut membenarkan keterangan palsu milik Madara.

Naruto langsung menunduk dalam, matanya memicing tajam, tangannya terkepal kuat dan giginya bergemeretak. Rasanya kesal, sedih dan kecewa menjadi satu di hatinya. Naruto ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh oleh ninja bayaran asal Konoha.

"Kalau begitu.. tolong jadikan Aku shinobi yang paling kuat didunia ini.. Aku ingin membalaskan dendam atas terbunuhnya ayah dan ibuku!.."

Tekat Naruto begitu kuat. Rasa sakit yang mendera di hatinya akibat kenyataan pahit ketika ayah dan ibunya mati karena terbunuh membuat Naruto membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang terlibat dengan pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu, Aku akan menjadikanmu shinobi paling kuat dibumi ini.. Dan sekarang Aku ingin kau mengikat kontrak dengan Kyubi yang ada ditubuhmu.."

"Mengontrak Kyubi? Apa Aku bisa?" Naruto kelihatan ragu, tangan kanannya sedikit mengelus permukaan datar perutnya. Disanalah Kyubi berada, dan tentu saja Naruto masih dilanda kebingungan dengan bagaimana cara agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya lagi untuk bertemu dengan Kyubi. Kalian tau kan jika Naruto dulu bisa masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya karena ketidak sengajaan.

"Kau harus bisa mengikat kontrak dengan Kyubi setelah itu, kau pisahkan cakra Kyubi menjadi sembilan bentuk dengan menggunakan teknik _Kumen Suwaka_ : _Kumenju_ dengan begitu Kyubi yang ada ditubuhmu akan bisa kau manfaatkan seutuhnya.."

Naruto nampak menelan mentah-mentah air liurnya, membayangkan monster rubah orange itu saja sudah menyeramkan apalagi harus terlibat kontrak dengannya. Tapi jika dirinya berhasil mengendalikan Kyubi seutuhnya seperti yang Madara katakan maka Naruto bisa segera memburu para pembunuh ayah dan ibunya dengan kekuatan barunya ini.

"Tapi Madara bagaimana caranya Aku menggunakan teknik _Kumen Suwaka_ : _Kumenju_ itu?"

Madara menyeringai, untuk mempermudah dirinya mentransfer ilmu pada Naruto maka, Madara memanfaatkan lagi sharingan yang ia miliki. Remaja berambut merah yang diam membisi lantas digenjutsu oleh Madara. Tanpa arahan apapun secara spontan tangan Naruto mengikuti semua segel tangancepat yang dibuat oleh tangan Madara.

"Sudah Aku ajarkan tekniknya.. dan sekarang cobalah kau bertapa di atas tebing itu, jernihkan pikiranmu dan kontrak Kyubi secepatnya!!.."

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah.. Aku ke sana sekarang.."

Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Naruto segera memanjat ujung tebing yang dimaksud oleh Madara. Tempat itu cukup terjal. Batu yang mencuat disana nampak licin, duh Madara sepertinya ingin menguji kesabaran Naruto dengan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Lalu setelah Naruto mencapai tempat yang cukup rata, ia bersila disana. Memejamkan mata dengan konsentrasi tinggi untuk bisa masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

\--

\--

 **"RRRGGHHHH.."**

Suara geraman terdengar di telinga Naruto. Ketika ia membuka matanya, terasalah ujung kakinya yang basah karena menginjak genangan air yang cukup tinggi.

"Yosh! Aku berhasil sampai disini.." Teriak Naruto kegirangan. Usahanya akhirnya membuahkan hasil, dan sekarang ia sampai di alam bawah sadarnya.

Berbekal ingatan jangka panjangnya, Naruto dengan berani menyusuri ruangan luas di alam bawah sadarnya. Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan makhluk orange raksasa yang terkurung di sebuah jeriji besi berwarna merah.

 **"Kau datang lagi-!"**

\--

\--

 **Dikonoha**.

Hokage keempat terlihat lesu setelah duduk disebuah kedai sake bersama sang legenda Sannin sekaligus mantan gurunya, yang berjuluk Gama Sennin Jiraya-sama.

"Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu? ada masalah?" Jiraya dengan tangan besarnya menuangkan sake pada sloki kecil milik Minato.

Pria paruh baya berambut putih itu berwajah santai tapi terlihat sedikit guratan keras di bagian dahi. Entahlah antara serius atau tidak, Jiraya sepertinya mencoba menciptakan atmosfire yang nyaman untuk sang Hokage muda.

"Iya begitulah Sensei.. Menjadi Hokage ternyata tidak mudah.. Kau tau Sensei, tadi sore Aku baru saja dicaci maki oleh Fugaku Uchiha.."

Minato langsung menengguk kasar sake pemberian Jiraya. Dengan bantingan kuat sloki ditangannya langsung pecah berhamburan. Pelanggan di kedai itu sontak menoleh ke meja yang ditempati oleh pria paling berpengaruh di Konoha itu. Ternyata banyak diantara mereka yang baru menyadari jika Minato Namikaze menjadi salah satu pelanggan kedai sake di malam bulan mati ini.

Bisik-bisik tak mengenakan tentang Minato yang mabuk terdengar ditelinga tajam milik Jiraya, segera mungkin untuk menjaga privasi mereka Jiraya memicing tajam pada setiap pengunjung kedai sake. Lelaki tua itu mengisyaratkan pada setiap orang bahwa mereka tidak perlu mengurusi atau ikut campur dalam masalah Minato disini.

Tangan kanan Jiraya teracung tinggi, ia meminta pada pelayan agar mengambilkan gelas sloki yang baru untuk Hokage keempat.

"Tenanglah Minato.. haha kau membuat pengunjung kedai ini menjadi tak nyaman.." Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan gelas baru yang diminta oleh Jiraya dan juga menambahkan dua botol sake baru lagi di meja mereka.

"Silahkan menikmati.." Ucap pelayan itu sangat sopan. Karena Jiraya adalah petapa katak yang haus akan belaian, tak tanggung-tanggung pelayan perempuan yang membawa sake juga tak luput dari jebakan gombalan masam milik Jiraya.

"Sensei!!" Minato yang melihat tingkah genit Jiraya kembali kambuh langsung saja menegurnya. Yang benar saja! disaat Minato tengah penat dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajaknya berbagi keluh kesahnya, justru Jiraya tengah asik bercanda gurau dengan seorang pelayan muda yang bekerja di kedai sake.

"Iya-iya Minato, Aku mendengarkanmu.. sesekali kau juga cobalah untuk bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita... jangan terkunci terus pada masa lalu, lagi pula Kushina juga sudah tidak ada kan? sepertinya Kushina tidak keberatan jika kau membuka hati untuk wanita lain.."

Hati Minato serasa sakit, Jiraya mengungkit kembali kenangan Kushina di hati Minato. Tentu saja pria berambut kuning itu tidak mudah bisa melupakan begitu saja sosok wanita yang dicintainya. Dan Jiraya sepertinya telah memperburuk suasana hati Kage penguasa negara api ini.

"Sensei!! Aku bukan laki-laki berengsek yang mudah berpaling ke lain hati!!.. Aku memang sudah merelakan Kushina untuk pergi, tapi Aku masih mencintainya.. lagi pula kenapa Sensei mengungkit-ngungkit tentang Kushina lagi? sekarang Aku sedang stress dengan kejadian yang menimpa anak bungsu Fugaku.. seharusnya Sensei memberikanku jalan keluarnya.."

"Jadi begitu ya.. maafkan Aku.."

"Hmm.." Gumam Minato, ia menuang lagi sake keduanya di gelas yang baru.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada anak Uchiha itu?"

Minato menceritakan semua detailnya, bagaimana Sasuke yang mengotot untuk diberikan sebuah misi. Kemudian ia memberikan misi level C yaitu pengintaian seorang missing nin belum ada tiga hari, Kakashi dan Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dalam keadaan luka parah dan karena itulah klan Uchiha yang sudah beretitute baik di Konoha kembali mulai memberontak hanya karena salah satu anak dari ketua klan mereka hampir mati karena misi dari Hokage.

"Masalah keturunan memang sangat krusial di klan Uchiha.. kau berhati-hati Minato, bisa jadi mereka hanya memakai kedok ini untuk melakukan kudeta kembali seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu.. dasar klan penjilat.."

Kali ini Minato cukup setuju dengan opini dari gurunya. Klan Uchiha memang bukan klan pertama yang memiliki masalah dengan pihak pemerintahan sebelumnya. Namun hanya klan Uchiha lah yang mampu memporak- porandakan sistem pemerintahan Konoha yang sudah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya karena perbedan ideologi, hapir saja Konoha hancur dengan kudeta besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha 10 tahun lalu.

Lama terdiam karena memikirkan masalah keturunan, Minato jadi kembali teringat dengan sosok malaikat kecilnya, bayi mungil yang sempat ia sentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Putra semata wayangnya hingga kini masih belum diketahui bagaimana nasibnya. Apakah Narutonya itu masih hidup atau sudah mati? arrkhh.. perasaan Minato bercapur aduk tak karuan saat memikirkannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, sama-sama mabuk. Jiraya sudah tepar diatas meja begitu juga dengan Minato. samar-samar didalam tidurnya Minato kelihatan mengigaukn nama sang istri dan nama putranya yang hilang.

"Naruto, kemana Tou-san harus mencarimu nak.."

\--

\--

 **Scene with Kyubi**

Bola mata yang tajam mengintimidasi sangat dominan terlihat. **"Kau datang lagi.. Aku pikir kau lupa jika ada Aku disini..!"** Dia Kyubi. Iblis yang tercipta dari kumpulan energi kebencian seluruh manusia di bumi.

Tetapi hewan hina sepertinya justru bisa bergelar mahkluk suci karena sang pencipta dunia shinobi begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya layaknya anak sendiri.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Setelah sampai disini apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

 **"Kau pasti bingung dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara membuat kontrak kematian denganku kan?"**

"Heee.. dari mana kau tau?" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak.

Kyubi mendengus malas. Seperti yang sudah ia jelaskan di awal jika Kyubi yang menyatu di tubuh Naruto, ia bisa mengetahui semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

 **"Dengar ya bocah, jika kau datang ke sini untuk membuat kontrak denganku! maka jawabanku adalah Aku setuju dengan Madara..! Ayo kita buat Kontraknya!"**

Kyubi menggulungkan ekornya, dan hewan orange itu menyeringai dengan sangat lebar. Seluruh wajahnya menempel pada segel jeruji besi.

"Kau bersemangat sekali.. hei Kyubi katakan padaku kenapa kau terlihat senang ketika Aku ingin mengikat kontrak denganmu?"

 **" Jawabannya hanya satu, karena aku ingin segera bebas dari sini..!"**

"Hehehe yosh!... kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan.."

Kyubi menjentikkan jarinya. Dari ketiadaan munculah sebuah kitab raksasa berwarna hitam sedikit kemerahan. Aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari kitab itu. Setelah sampai dihadapan Naruto kitab itu dengan spontan membuka seluruh halamannya dengan cepat. Isinya itu hanya kertas berwarna putih tulang yang masih kosong.

 **"Baru pertama kali Aku mengeluarkan kitab ini.. dan kau menjadi orang pertama yang namanya tertulis disini untuk selamanya.."**

 **Glekkk..**

Naruto sedikit ngeri tapi seketika ia mengibaskan sedikit kepalanya. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan jika Kyubi hanya menakut-nakutinya saja. "Sekarang apa yang harus Aku lakukan?"

 **"Tuliskan namamu dengan darah di kitab itu. Setelah itu pakailah jutsu, _Kumen Suwaka : Kumenju_ itu padaku!"**

Naruto mengangguk ia melukai jarinya dan menulis namanya di halaman paling tengah kitab raksasa itu. Setelah selesai, kitab itu melayang ke arah Kyubi dan Kyubi sendiri langsung mengecapkan cakar raksasanya yang teralirkan cakra orange di halaman yang sama.

 **"Selesai.."** Suara berat Kyubi memenuhi ruangan. Kitab gaip itu menghilang layaknya debu yang teriup angin.

Narutu lalu memakaikan hand sealsnya dari jutsu _Kumen Suwaka : Kumenju_ tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan cakra Kyubi tertarik dari tubuhnya dan membentuk sembilan wujud di hadapan Naruto. Tubuh raksasa Kyubi masih membisu layaknya mati suri dan tetap tersegel di dalam fuinjutsu. Setelah ke sembilan cakra Kyubi mengambil wujud mereka masing-masing. Mata Naruto berubah dari warna biru laut yang cerah menjadi merah pekat penuh kebencian.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya kekuatan dari Kyubi.." Tanpa disadari sebenarnya Kyubi juga mengalirkan inti cakra kebencian ke seluruh tubub Naruto. jadi disetiap Naruto akan mengeluarkan jutsu _Kumenju_ ini maka Naruto akan kehilangan kesadaraannya untuk sesaat.

 **Yeii habis...**

hmm.. karena ega nggak tau libur galungan harus ngapain. terus Upacara dirumah juga udah selesai :) dan juga karena ega nggak ikut liburan bareng bapak dan mamak jadilah bikin ini aja dirumah..

oh iya ini alurnya lambat karena ega sedikit nggak suka kalau Naruto dapet kekuatan secara instan. jadi ikuti petualangan Naruto untuk mengumpulkan kekkuatan di dunia shinobi ya..

sifat Naruto di usianya yang ke 12 tahun masih tsundere tingkat akut ya, kadang seneng, dingin, sombong, acuh, plinplan, ceroboh, pemarah, sensitif dll..

 **spesial thank to :**

untuk para readers yang udah review aja.. entar ega cantumin namanya ya kalau udah liat kolom review hehe..


	8. chapter 8

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu setengah bulan, Naruto dan Madara berkemah di pulau suci Kuchiyose. Setelah Naruto menguasai teknik Kumenju, perkembangan dari segi pengontrolan cakra, kecepatan dalam merespons musuh, bahkan teknik ninjutsu dan taijutsu Naruto juga ikut bertambah jumlahnya.

Namun dibalik semua dampak baik itu. Perubahan fisik mulai sangat kentara terlihat ketika Naruto telah menggunakan teknik pemanggil 9 wujud Kyubi ini. Yaitu perlahan-lahan rambut merahnya yang krimis mulai memutih pada bagian ujung-ujungnya. Efek penggunaan jutsu dengan pengorbanan cakra yang cukup banyak itu, akan membuat Naruto cepat mengalami penuaan dini.

Seperti siang ini, kembali Madara melatih Naruto menggunakan jutsu Kumenju. Ada **Seiryu** yaitu cakra Kyubi yang mengambil bentuk naga mirip kuda laut, lalu **Byakko** yaitu harimau putih bertubuh ramping, ketiga ada **Suzaku** berwujud burung, keempat **Genbu** yakni kura-kura hitam dengan tempurung yang sangat kuat, kemudian kelima ada **Kinja** adalah ular raksasa bersisik emas, keenam ada **Tennyo** merupakan malaikat dengan jubah seperti air mengalir, ketuju ada **Shinigami** cakra Kyubi yang mengambil wujud pendeta tengkorak bersenjatakan sabit raksasa, ke delapan itu ada **Hakuto** **Sennin** adalah pendeta utara yang bersenjatakan tongkat berbentuk rubah, dan yang terakhir ada **Nanto Sennin** yaitu pendeta selatan bersenjata tongkat rubah.

 **BRAAAARRRR...**

Ledakan sangat kuat terjadi di bukit pulau Kuchiyose, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Naruto dan Madara. Dengan Susano'o yang hampir sempurna, Madara merasa sedikit kerepotan dengan ulah ke sembilan wujud cakra Kyubi yang silih berganti menyerangnya dari berbagai arah.

Latihan Naruto kali ini merupakan final fight antara Madara dan Naruto. Siapa sangka dalam waktu satu setengah bulan saja remaja pungutan yang merupakan anak kandung Hokage keempat ini, bagitu mahir menggunakan dan memanfaatkan jutsu pemberian Madara dengan begitu apik.

 **SRAAAASSSS...**

Hakuto Sennin dan Nanto Sennin, menebas lengan Susano'o Madara. Tentu saja dengan senjata tongkat rubah mereka, konon senjata itu dikenal dengan kekuatan dan keabadiannya yang mampu membelah air dilautan menjadi dua ruas dengan daratan memijak ditengah-tengahnya. Begitu tebasan tongkat rubah itu mengenai Susano'o. Cakra Madara sedikit-demi sedikit melemah dan tak ada lagi pertahanan mutlak yang tersisa dari Susano'o itu.

"Sungguh luar bisa.." Seringai Madara begitu bangga dengan kekuatan Kyubi yang mampu dikendalikan oleh Naruto.

Zatzu yang kebetulan sedang menonton pertarungan terakhir antara Madara dan Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kagum, dan ia mulai memberi dukungan pada Naruto agar bisa mengalahkan Madara dalam duel kali ini.

Angin bertiup dari timur ke barat menggoyangkan rambut halus si pemuda sintal, Naruto sedikit ngos-ngosan mengontrol cakranya sendiri agar tidak habis termakan 9 wujud Kyubi yang berseliweran di diluar sana. Keadaan Naruto cukup lelah tapi ambisinya agar bisa mengalahkan Madara di duel ini, mampu membakar semangatnya lagi.

Baju hitam yang dipakainya, terlihat sobek terkoyak oleh serangan Madara yang sebelumnya.

Naruto sendiri, sudah mengembangkan sebuah jutsu element perubahan angin. Yaitu ia membuat bola padat kumpulan dari cakra yang keluar di tangan kananya. Meski belum sempurna, tapi kali ini Naruto ingin mencoba jutsu buatanya sendiri.

"Uh.. ayo fokus Naruto..!!" Urat dalam dahi Naruto mencuat keluar, begitu kerasnya Naruto berusaha agar jutsu anginya mengambil bentuk bulatan bola yang sempurna.

 **Sweerrr...**

Terkumpulah cakra hitam yang berputar dan membentuk bola di tangan Naruto, namun ukurannya sendiri masih sangat kecil. Naruto sempat bingung mengapa warna cakra dari perubahan element anginya bisa terlihat hitam pekat begini. Padahal beberapa hari sebelum Naruto pergi ke pulau Kuchiyose warna cakra dari perubahan element anginnya masih normal yaitu berwarna biru muda.

 _'Ini aneh..'_ Batin Naruto. Sambil menatap penuh cakra hitam tersebut.

 **BLAARRRR...**

Seiryu dan Byakko terlempar ke udara dan membentur bebatuan tajam alhasil dua wujud cakra Kyubi itu terluka kemudian cakra mereka menguap dan perlahan-lahan mengambil bentuk aslinya menjadi seekor rubah kecil berekor satu.

"Cukup bersenang-senangnya Naruto.. ayo selesaikan sekarang!!" Madara terbang diudara dengan Susano'o nya. Cukup senang hati Madara karena telah mampu menumbangkan 4 Kumenju Kyubi milik Naruto.

"Yosh!!.. Aku sudah siap..." Seru Naruto yang bersiaga dengan sebuah cakra bola berputar ditangannya. Naruto sendiri belum menentukan nama untuk jutsu perubahan element cakra angin miliknya ini.

Madara memutus Susano'o nya. Ia jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter dan dengan sempurna ia berhasil memijak di atas tanah. Seketika itu juga, Madara melaju kencang menerjang Naruto.

5 wujud, sisa dari Kumenju milik Naruto satu-persatu mengambil posisi didepan tuannya. Tapi jangan menganggap remeh Madara, sekali pria Uchiha itu mengibaskan kipasnya tiga dari lima makhluk Kumenju milik Naruto terpental sejauh puluhan meter.

 **SWUUUUUSHHH...**

"Hiiaaaa...!! kali ini Aku pasti berhasil!!.." Tangan kanan Naruto terulur ke depan ia hendak mementalkan Madara dengan jutsu baru miliknya, Namun sayang saat jarak antara dirinya dan Madara hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi, bola cakra hitamnya tiba-tiba lenyap. Dan efeknya Naruto tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan Madara.

"Tchi! Sial... Aku tidak bisa menghindar.." Naruto hanya melindungi wajahnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Hempasan dari Madara terlampau kuat, hingga Naruto juga terpental jauh dan berakhir dengan membentur tebing batu kapur.

 **BRUAAKK...**

"Arkh.. pung- punggungku rasanya sakit..!" Punggung Naruto rasanya remuk semua, remaja itu jatuh tergeletak diatas tanah. Serta ke sembilan Kumenju nya dengan serempak masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh tuannya. Saat itu juga Naruto telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Masih lemah ya.." Guman Madara yang berdiri gagah di depan tubuh Naruto yang pingsan.

"Aku pikir kali ini Naruto bisa mengalahkanmu Madara-sama.." Zetzu muncul disamping Madara.

Pria Uchiha itu memandang datar tubuh penuh luka dari anak didiknya. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!! tapi dengan kamampuanya yang seperti ini, Aku rasa dia sudah siap.. dan Aku hanya perlu sedikit memonopoli pikirannya nanti.. Zetzu ayo kita pulang.." Madara menyerap tubuh Naruto dengan Kamui. Kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup oleh angin.

\--

\--

\--

 **Di Konoha.**

Pembangunan stadion pertarungan semakin dikebut oleh pemerintah. Persiapan dari Jounin penilai, Anbu penjaga, dan pihak kepolisian Konoha juga semakin matang untuk menyambut acara besar ujian Chunin yang akan mengundang 4 negara besar dari berbagai daerah.

Kita berpindah ke kantor Hokage, tepatnya disebuah rungan rapat raksasa. Puluhan Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, dan Kepolisian Konoha tengah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Hokage keempat mengenai prosedur jalannya ujian Chunin nanti.

Sebagai wakil tetuah, di samping kanan Yondaime duduklah sang pofesor Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sedangkan disamping kiri Yondaime ada legenda Sannin petapa katak Jiraya-sama.

Pertemuan besar sengaja digelar jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari ujian Chunin berlangsung. Itu bertujuan untuk mencerdaskan para shinobi yang akan bertugas di post-post yang sudah dibagikan sebelumnya sebagai pengawas ujian.

Di kursi bagian belakang, Hatake Kakashi terlihat begitu bosan. Matanya yang sipit perlahan-lahan terkatup karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa mulai menyerang raganya.

Tak mau berlama-lama terjebak dalam diskusi tanpa ujung dari mantan gurunya, Minato Namikaze itu. Jadi Kakashi memilih untuk meninggalkan bunshinnya saja di ruang rapat. Sedangkan tubuh aslinya bebas berkeliaran di sekitar desa.

Belum sampai satu jam Kakashi bersantai diatas dahan pohon sambil membaca buku echi kesukaannya. Sebuah suara cempreng tapi begitu familiar, mengusik ketenangan dari ninja berbakat ini.

"SENSEIII...!!"

Dengan sedikit rasa malas, Kakashi akhirnya menoleh ke bawah, begitu maniknya bergulir. Terpam-panglah tiga wajah imut dari genin-genin muda yang berstatus sebagai muridnya.

"Yoo..!" Sapa Kakashi dengan tidak ikhlas.

Sasuke Uchiha, membuang wajahnya. Remaja tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan ekspresi maskulinnya membuat beberapa warga desa yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan tim 7 yang tengah berkumpul menjadi salah tingkah karena melihat Sasuke.

Bersyukurlah klan Uchiha, tidak kehilangan salah satu dari garis keturunan keluarga Fugaku. Karena berkat Itachi yang meminta bantuan Aratta Senju untuk menyembuhkan sang adik yang sekarat. Akhirnya hingga detik ini Uchiha Sasuke masih bisa menghirup udara untuk tetap hidup.

Sayangnya karena ego Sasuke yang begitu tinggi, Aratta yang sempat meminta satu syarat kepada Itachi setelah Sasuke sembuh nanti remaja berusia 12 tahun itu harus berterimakasih ke pada Tsunami yang sudah mati-matian ikut membujuk Aratta bersama Itachi agar bersedia menyembuhkan Sasuke saat itu. Tapi putra pertama dari Tsunade Senju itu, lagi-lagi dibuat geram karena Sasuke sendiri sampai saat ini masih enggan untuk mengabulkan syarat dari Aratta.

"Dari tadi kami mencarimu Sensei.. akhirnya ketemu juga disini.." Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik putri damio itu merenggut ke arah Senseinya.

"Sakura benar.. kami lelah berkeliling desa untuk menemukanmu Sensei.." Tsunami ikut merenggut, hingga Kakashi turun dari pohon dan menepuk dua kepala pink dan pirang pucat muridnya.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Ok ok.. jadi hari ini kalian mau apa dariku hmm..?"

"Sensei ayo sekarang kita latihan!!.." Sakura mulai menggebu-gebu diikuti oleh Tsunami disampingnya yang memasang puppyeyes no jutsunya.

"Ahh!? harus hari ini?.." Kakashi memutar matanya ke arah lain, satu tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sakura, sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? apa Sensei tidak bisa melatih kami hari ini? atau jangan-jangan Sensei sudah ada janji dengan Anko Sensei untuk pergi berkencan ya??.."

Kakashi semakin tertawa renyah ketika Tsunami menebak agendanya hari ini. Sayangnya semua ucapan muridnya itu salah besar. Kencan apanya? Kakashi saja masih betah untuk sendiri!

\--

\--

 **Di Markas Madara**

Kamar Naruto begitu terang, Kabuto telah mengobati lagi luka-luka yang didapat remaja itu saat bertarung dengan Madara.

Nafasnya naik-turun dengan teratur, tapi siapa sangka jika saat ini Naruto sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya bersama dengan Kyubi.

"Aku curiga, pasti kau melakukan sesuatu dengan cakraku kan Kyubi? Kenapa bisa cakraku yang semula berwarna biru muda bisa berubah menjadi hitam!?" Mata _shappire_ Naruto memicing tajam dan menjatuhkan vonis ke arah Kyubi yang mendengus dari balik jeruji besi.

 **"Jadi kau menyalahkanku! terima saja, itu adalah dampak dari kontrak yang kau buat.. secara tidak langsung, saat kau menggunakan Kumenju, cakra kebencianku akan menyebar keseluruh tubuhmu.."**

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Seketika ia merasa ditipu oleh Kyubi yang menyeringai lebar saat ini. Sialan!.

 **"Nanti kau akan tau, kekuatan luarbiasa dari cakra kebencian itu... selain sebagai senjata penghancur, cakra hitam itu juga bisa mendeteksi jenis-jenis cakra langka.. tergantung dari bagaimana cara kau menggunakannya!!.."**

Naruto terdiam, ia sedikit berpikir dan setelah itu ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, Aku mengerti.. tapi jika kau macam-macam pada tubuhku! maka Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!!.." Tunjuk Naruto begitu kasar lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kyubi.

 **"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!! TIDAK TAU TERIMAKASIH!! KAMBALI KAU..."** Kyubi terlihat murka karena tindakan kurang ajar dari Naruto tadi. Kyubi begitu sensitif dan emosinya mudah tersulut. Semoga saja hubungan Naruto dan Kyubi tidak memburuk setelah ini.

\--

\--

Tak terasa dua bulan telah berlalu dan akhirnya datang juga, hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Orochimaru. Ujian Chunin di Konoha akan berlangsung esok hari dan untuk itu, siang ini pasukan Orochimaru sudah mulai bergerak menuju Konoha, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Suigetsu yang ikut pada rencana Orochimaru kali ini.

"Pakailah ikat kepala ini.." Kabuto membagikan ikat kepala berlambang sebuah tanda not balok kepada Naruto, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro. Mereka bertiga akan mendaftar menjadi peserta ujian Chunin di Konoha dengan berpura-pura mewakili desa lindungan bunyi. Yaitu sebuah desa terpencil yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki pasukan Shinobi.

Naruto memasang ikat kepalanya pada bagian lengan kirinya. Ia dipaksa menyamar dengan menyusupkan sel hidup dari bagian tubuh Zetzu putih di seluruh permukaan kulitnya agar cakra Kyubi tidak mudah dideteksi oleh ninja sensor di Konoha.

Naruto juga tampil menggunakan baju berkerah leher panjang berwarna putih dan memakai rompi kulit yang robek-robek sebahu. Tak lupa juga Kabuto meminta Naruto untuk memakai topi kupluk hitam dan rambut merah krimisnya di sisir ke depan hingga menutupi mata _shappire_ nya yang indah.

Naruto tergabung dalam satu tim bersama Suigetsu dan Kimimaro, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto agak malas jika berurusan lagi dengan Kimimaro tapi karena ancaman dari Orochimaru dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mau menerima Kimimaro menjadi rekan satu tim nya.

Kabuto mengambil alih semuanya ketika pasukannya sudah siap. "Baiklah karena kalian sudah siap, maka Aku akan sebutkan tugas kalian saat sudah masuk ke Konoha..."

Suigetsu terlihat mengorek kupingnya, dan Naruto memandang datar ke arah lain sedangkan hanya Kimimaro saja yang nampak antusias dengan semua penjelasan dari Kabuto.

"Ujian Chunin di Konoha terbagi menjadi 3 babak, kalian harus mengikuti semuanya.. tidak ada yang boleh gagal di sini! dan jangan lupa kalian juga harus mengintai tim Sasuke Uchiha.. karena dia merupakan wadah dari tubuh tuan Orochimaru yang berikutnya... Kalian paham..? ada pertanyaan!?"

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, Kabuto mengernyit dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk bertanya. "Kabuto.. berapa hari kita akan ada di Konoha..? kau tau kan kalau Aku sedang sibuk latihan akhir-akhir ini.. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak penting..!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah.. Naruto Aku tau kau sedang sibuk latihan bersama Madara, tapi karena ini hukumanmu maka kau harus merelakan waktu latihamu dipotong untuk misi ini!.." Jawab Kabuto.

Setelahnya Naruto diam. Argumennya habis karena ia malas bicara. Setelah dibubarkan, akhrinya Naruto, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro pergi ke Konoha.

"uhh... ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.." Keluh Suigetsu ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. Tentu saja jika Suigetsu ikut, maka perjalanan Naruto akan semakin ramai.

\--

\--

 **Di Konoha**

Puntu gerbang utama desa Konoha, terbuka lebar. Banyak warga dari luar desa berdatangan karena mereka tau jika keluarga atau kerabat mereka akan mengikuti ujian Chunin di Konoha.

Para petinggi dari luar desa juga nampak berdatangan dengan tandu mewah mereka. Deretan Damio lah yang paling mencolok kedatangannya dengan diiringi banyak pengawal dan tandu berhias yang mencolok.

Satu hari sebelum babak penyisihan pertama, penginapan di Konoha sudah ludes tersewa. Sedangkan Naruto, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro sampai di Konoha saat mentari hendak terbenam. Sore yang cerah dengan pemandangan sunset menambah keindahan desa Konoha di bagian barat.

"Huaahh... jadi begini ya, suasana di desa besar.. benar-benar indah.." Suigetsu tak henti-hentinya mengoceh.

Kimimaro masih diam, dia jarang bicara kalau bukan Suigetsu yang terlebih dahulu menanyainya. Maka ia tidak akan angkat bicara. Termasuk Naruto ia masih enggan menyapa atau menegur Kimimaro sampai sekarang.

"Jadi kita tidur dimana malam ini?.."

"Aku tidak tau.. sumuanya sudah diatur oleh Kabuto, tapi Aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang.." Tiga cecunguk dari desa bunyi masih tersesat di tengah-tengah lautan manusia di desa Konoha. Begitu ramai dan padat suasana di Konoha hingga Naruto merasa pusing jika berada ditempat seperti ini.

"Sialan kemana si Kabuto itu pergi!!.." Murka Naruto. mulai tak nyaman.

Kimimaro menepuk bahu Naruto, dengan refleks remaja bertopi kupluk itu menepis kasar tangan Kimimaro. "Jangan sentuh Aku!.." Bentak Naruto.

"Hei tenanglah.. Aku hanya mau memberitau jika Kabuto ada diujung jalan itu.." Tunjuk Kimimaro ke arah seorang lelaki berkacamata bulat yang menyender disebuah tembok.

"Nah itu dia.. ayo Naruto.." Suigetsu menarik tangan Naruto, sedangkan Kimimaro berjalan kalem dibelakang mereka.

Setelah mereka bertemu, Kabuto lantas menegur tiga ninja muda didepannya. Kemudian ia mengantar mereka menuju ke penginapan mewah yang sudah disewa dan lokasinya begitu dekat dengan stadion pertarungan.

Setelah sampai dipenginapan Kabuto membiarkan mereka bertiga untuk istirahat karena ujian babak pertama akan diadakan besok pagi pukul sepuluh. Jadi akan lebih baik jika Naruto dan teman-temannya istirahat untuk menyimpan tenaga mereka untuk besok.

"Ingat rencana kita, jangan terlalu mencolok dan kalian tidak boleh kalah dari peserta lain disini... selamat beristirahat.." Setelah berucap Kabuto benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan teman-temannya.

 **Di Gedung Hokage**

Malam telah menyingsing namun Yondaime Hokage masih duduk sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya cukup pusing mengurusi banyak hal untuk persiapan ujian Chunin, tapi syukurlah semua berjalan lancar. Minato beryukur akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang. Langsung saja Minato mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk tadi untuk masuk.

"Permisi Hokage-sama.." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi datang menghadap Hokage. Namanya Aratta Senju, Minato langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut hangat kedatangan putra sulung dari Tsunade itu.

"Ada apa Aratta? tumben sekali kau mengunjungi paman.."

Senyum samar tergambar di bibirnya Aratta. "Paman, Kaa-san memintaku untuk mengundang paman makan malam kerumah hari ini... disana juga sudah ada Hiruzen-jii dan Jiraya Sensei.." Ucapnya kemudian.

Begitu senang hati Minato saat tau bahwa Tsunade dikabarkan sedang ada di Konoha saat ujian Chunin berlangsung. Karena sepengetahuan Minato, beberapa tahun lalu Tsunade meminta ijinnya untuk pergi ke luar desa demi mengejar turnamen judi, dan sepertinya hari ini Tsunade sudah pulang dengan membawa kemenangan besar dari hasil berjudinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Baiklah Paman akan datang.. sudah lama sekali Paman tidak melihat Kaa-sanmu.." Sahut Minato.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Senju, Minato disambut oleh tuan rumah yang memang jarang kelihatan didesa. Tsunade masih tampil cantik layaknya remaja kembang desa. Entahlah Minato tidak mengerti teknik ninja medis apa yang bisa tetap menjaga bentuk tubuh yang seperti Tsunade gunakan ini.

"Minatoo.." Seru Tsunade begitu gembira.

"Yeii.. paman Minato.." Tsunami menyembul di belakang punggung Tsunade. Rasa kesepain Minato seketika terobati oleh kehadiran dan rangkulan hangat dari orang-orang disekitarnya yang begitu baik hati.

yeeii habis...

mantep sedikit demi sedikit ega mulai masuk ke cerita inti.. semangat ega, :)

oh iya untuk saat ini sepertinya ega lagi kecanduan cerita dengan gendre andventure, fantasi dan semi cannon.. jadi beberapa ffc ega yng lain di pending dulu sampek ega capek baca ffc tema advtre, fantasi dan semi cannon yang disebutin tadi..

dan untuk word, akan selalu mentok di 3k saja untuk setiap chapter alasanya agar ega lebih mudah untuk mengkoreksi typo-nya :)

tungguin up nya ya.. disegerakan kok..

special thank's to :

yunarachan, Brengzeck, NamikazeIntan109, adammuhamad980, Abd salam, DandiDandi, littlezoo5, dan yuliosx.


	9. chapter 9

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

Malam hari di penginapan, Naruto melepaskan sel hidup milik Zetzu putih dari kulitnya. Rasa lengket, geli, jijik dan berat sangat kentara setelah Zetzu bergabung menjadi satu ditubuh Naruto.

Setelah itu ia bergegas, untuk mandi. Naruto mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang disediakan oleh pihak penginapan.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam saat Naruto baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Di kamar penginapan yang Naruto tempati, memiliki 2 ranjang berukuran sedang dan satu karpet tatami di depan lemari.

Sesuai dengan pembagian tempat tidur yang diatur oleh Naruto, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro tidur satu ranjang berdua. Sedangkan Naruto, tentusaja dia tidak mau rugi untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain.

Melihat Suigetsu dan Kimimaro yang sudah terlelap, tidak serta-merta membuat Naruto juga ikut merasakan kantuk. Entah kenapa perasaan rindu akan sesuatu membuat hati remaja berambut merah krimis ini merasa tidak tenang semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di desa Konoha.

Karena belum merasa mengantuk, Naruto kemudian melangkah menuju ke sebuah jendela kaca berukuran dua kali tiga meter. Sedikit menyender di bagian bingkai kayu-nya, mata shappire Naruto menatap jauh ke arah barisan bukit pahatan wajah para Hokage di Konoha.

Mulai dari Hokage pertama sampai keempat, mata Naruto hanya tertuju pada pahatan wajah Hokage ke empat yang menjabat diabad ini. "Mereka adalah orang-orang hebat.." Bisik Naruto sedikit kagum.

Beberapa menit larut dalam kesendiriannya, ada sebuah objek yang menarik perhatian Naruto ketika ia mengamati ke arah luar jendela, yaitu kehadiran seseorang dengan jubah putih bermotif lidah api merah dibagian bawahnya. Objek itu terlihat melompat diantara atap gedung dan perumahan penduduk desa.

"Ho-Ka-ge..." Naruto mengeja tulisan kanji di bagian belakang jubah yang dikenakan oleh Minato.

"Jadi dia Hokagenya..?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arah lelaki paruh baya disana.

Setelah puas menikmati kesendiriannya dengan angin malam, Naruto kemudian beranjak ke ranjang. Menjatuhkan bobot tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk, kurang dari 10 menit ternyata Naruto sudah terlelap kealam mimpi.

\--

 **Scane Mimpi Naruto.**

 _Dialam mimpinya Naruto kembali diusik oleh kehadiran sosok wanita merah. Sekarang Naruto tengah berdiri membisu ditengah-tengah lapangan bunga ilalang. Didepan sana, si wanita merah terlihat menggendong seorang bocah berumur sekitar 3 tahunan yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto._ _Mereka berdua tertawa dan sangat bahagia._

 _"Apa-apaan ini?!" Naruto mengkerutkan alisnya dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat karena geram. "Wanita itu lagi!.. hentikan mimpi ini!!.." Ucap Naruto penuh dengki. Rasanya begitu kesal karena Naruto selalu diganggu oleh bayangan wanita itu._

 _Tak berselang lama, kepulan a_ _ngin dengan potongan daun-daun kering langsung menerpa wajah Naruto begitu kuat. Dan tiba-tiba scane waktu berubah menjadi malam, Naruto sendiri kali ini berdiri diatas pasir putih. "Pantai? untuk apa Aku ada disini..?" Karena penasaran, Naruto lantas berpetualang dengan menjelajahi pesisir pantai itu._

 _Setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima ratus meter, Naruto bertemu dengan pria paruh baya berjubah putih dan disamping pria tersebut lagi-lagi wanita merah itu mengikutinya sampai disini._

 _"Berhentilah mempermainkan mimpiku!.." Ucap Naruto dengan garang, ia tak terima jika disetiap dirinya tidur selalu saja muncul sosok wanita gaip itu._

 _"Naruto.."_

 _"Naruto..."_

 _"Hei Naruto..."_

 _"Naruto, kau adalah putraku!.."_

 _Pria Namikaze itu terus saja memanggil nama Naruto, hingga membuat kepala remaja berambut merah itu begitu pusing karena kata-kata 'Naruto' seperti berputar terus dikepalanya._

 _"Aarkkh.. Hentikan!!.."_

 _"Hentikan!!!.."_

 _"Berhentilah memanggil Namaku..!"_

 **Naruto dreaming end.**

\--

\--

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri jidat hingga ke dada dan punggungnya. Nafasnya masih belum stabil. Hingga detik ini, Naruto masih belum mengerti mengapa? Mengapa wanita itu semakin sering menghantui mimpi Naruto?!

Siapapun itu, Naruto sungguh ingin mencekik dan melenyapkan hantu goip merah itu dari mimpinya.

"Apa salahku brengsek! kenapa dia selalu menggangguku..!" Naruto terlihat kesal, dan ia terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Entah kenapa tangannya terkepal kuat dengan sendirinya dan setelahnya ia menyapu kasar keringat yang menempel lengket di kulit wajahnya.

Jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul 4 dini hari dan gara-gara mimpi itu sekarang Naruto sudah tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi. Setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar penginapan. Mungkin dengan sedikit berkeliling desa Konoha bisa membuat otak Naruto yang ruet bisa relaks barang sebentar.

Dengan balutan jaket biru dongker yang tipis ditambah dengan bawahan celana trening hitam rasanya Naruto sudah siap menjelajahi Konoha saat matahari mulai menyingsing.

Berjalan dengan kalem, harus Naruto akui udara pagi di Konoha cukup terasa segar. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan udara saat dimarkas tentu saja Konoha masih kalah, karena menurut Naruto kadar oksigen di Konoha masih lebih rendah ketimbang kadar oksigen di markas Madara. Hal itu sudah jelas karena di sekeliling markas itu ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon raksasa dari segala arah.

Tak terasa sekian kilo berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di ujung jalan sebuah pasar tradisional. Dari sana Aktivitas kehidupan jual beli sudah dibuka sejak pukul 5 pagi. Deretan penjual sayur, buah, ikan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari lainnya begitu padat diserbu oleh pembeli yang mayoritas adalah kaum ibu-ibu.

Karena terlanjur masuk lebih dalam lagi ke pasar. Perut Naruto seketika terasa bergemuruh saat ia mencium sebuah aroma lesat dari kue basah yang baru matang di kedai makanan sebelah kiri jalan. Ingin sekali Naruto mencomot beberapa kue basah itu untuk ia cicipi. Namun sayang karena Naruto tidak membawa uang jadi terpaksa ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk makan sampai ia benar-benar kembali ke penginapan.

Terfokus dengan beberapa kedai makanan menggugah selera, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto oleng tertubruk oleh seseorang, tapi untungnya karena memiliki keseimbangan yang kuat Naruto masih bisa berdiri tegak setelah ditubruk.

Mata sipit Naruto berpaling ke bawah, tepat didepannya seorang gadis mengaduh kesakitan karena belahan pantatnya dengan sukses mencium mesra jalan setapak dipasar itu. Belanjaan yang juga tadinya ditenteng gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut berserakan tak tentu arah, buah apelnya yang berhasil ditawarnya dengan harga yang paling rendah, ikut menggelinding begitu saja dan berhenti setelah apel itu menyentuh ujung sepatu ninja milik Naruto.

"Itteee... bokongku sakit..!" Rengekan cempreng dari gadis tadi menyedot atensi Naruto untuk sesaat, setelah buah apel merah yang menggelinding tadi dipungut oleh telapak tangan Naruto.

Walaupun banyak penduduk yang berlalu-lalang disana, tak satupun dari mereka yang mau membantu si gadis malang setelah mereka melihat Naruto yang menunduk untuk memunguti belanjaan gadis tadi.

"Hei.. kau tidak apa?"

Tsunami Senju, gadis malang yang ditabrak, err.. sebenarnya lebih etis jika dibilang ialah yang (*menabrak) Naruto. Tsunami kaget karena sebuah tangan putih terulur didepan wajahnya.

"Iya.. aku baik-baik saja, tapi belanjaan Kaa-sanku kotor semua.." Usai meraih uluran tangan Naruto, Tsunami ikut memunguti belanjaan titipan dari Tsunade, karena saking mabuknya setelah membuat acara penyambutan dirinya di kediaman Senju, untuk hari ini ibu dua anak itu menyuruh putrinya pergi untuk berbelanja. Padahal Tsunade tau jika hari ini merupakan ujian Chunin bagi Tsunami dan tidak seharusnya ia menyuruh putrinya untuk berbelanja ke pasar pagi-pagi begini. ck, ck, ck..! *ibu macam apa kau Tsunade?

Sebenarnya Tsunade masih bisa sih, meminta bantuan Aratta untuk berbelanja pagi ini. Tapi hawa keberadaan anak sulungnya itu tidak terendus ada dirumah semenjak kemarin malam.

\--

"Sudah semuanya kan?" Naruto berujar halus, ini pertama kalinya ia bercakap-cakap dengan warga sipil desa Konoha. Entah kenapa saat Tsunami tak sengaja memandang wajah datar Naruto yang tersenyum miring, sontak membuat pipinya sedikit memerah. _'Kyaa_ _.. dia terlihat keren.. mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun..'_ Pikiran Tsunami menjerit kegirangan, Tapi wajahnya hanya tertawa hambar untuk Naruto.

Gadis didepan Naruto ini terbilang memiliki visual view yang sangat menarik. Bayangkan saja wajah bulatnya yang mulus ditambah bibir yang sedikit bervolume, mata bulat dengan bulu mata lentik, rambut pirang bergelombang dan yang terakhir mungkin bisa membuat libido laki-laki manapun bisa meningkat pesat hanya dengan menatap dua gundukan yang begitu menantang miliknya itu.

Eh.. apa yang Naruto pikirkan!

Sudahlah lupakan!

Mungkin karena dimarkas Madara tidak ada visual view seperti Tsunami. Jadi, Naruto sedikit pangling saat bertatapan dengan putri bungsu Tsunade itu.

"Hmm.. Terimakasih kau sudah mau membantuku memunguti belanjaan ini.. dan maaf mungkin karena aku tidak hati-hati tadi, hingga tak sengaja menabrakmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sebelum sebuah bau manis menyerang tajam indra penciumannya. Dan seketika itu juga Kyubi menarik tubuh Naruto untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

\--

 **Naruto bersama kyubi**

"Tcik, kenapa aku bisa ada disini!.. Oeee Kyubi!.." Naruto mendecih jengkel. tiba-tiba Kakinya sekarang menapaki genangan air tempat Kyubi berada.

 **"Diamlah kau bocah! Aku yang menyeretmu kemari.. apa kau tidak sadar jika dari tadi kita mencium bau harum dari tubuh gadis itu!!.."** Kyubi bicara dengan membuka rongga mulutnya. Naruto bingung tapi memang benar sih yang dikatakan oleh Kyubi tentang bau harum seperti buah mangga yang baru matang tapi juga terasa renyah seperti biskuit disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi kau bisa mencium aromanya juga? aku memang sedikit terganggu dengan bau itu.."

Kyubi mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, rupanya insting mereka mulai kompak merasakan hal-hal yang sama setelah mereka mengikat kontrak berdua.

Saat ini, Cakra kegelapan milik Kyubi memang semakin sensitif dan semakin kuat mendeteksi berbagai jenis cakra berelemen langka yang mampu membuat Kyubi kembali meraung kelaparan setelah puluhan tahun hanya berpuasa dengan menyerap seper enambelas dari inti carka inangnya. Itupun dihitung, Kyubi akan menyerap cakranya setiap sepuluh tahun sekali. Hal ini juga tak banyak diketahui oleh orang-orang jika Kyubi memiliki kebiasaan memakan cakra dari shinobi pemilik Kekkei Tota atau Kekkei Genkai. Saat dirinya masih menjadi hewan peliharaan Rikudo, Kyubi akan membunuh dengan menyerap habis cakra shinobi yang menurutnya memiliki element langka hingga mampu melahirkan shinobi dengan jenis Kekkei Tota dan Kekkei Genkai. Itulah yang membuat Kyubi menjadi biju yang paling kuat dan sekaligus paling menakutkan.

Hanya Rikudo Sennin lah yang tau segala kebiasaan buruk rubah berekor sembilan ini. Mengingat sang dewa shinobi itu merupakan pencipta ke sembilan hewan suci yang bernama biju dengan masing-masing jumlah ekor yang menunjukan perbedaan level kekuatan mereka.

 **"Hahaha.. kau benar Naruto!! bau manis itu berasal dari gadis pirang tadi, jika tidak salah dia pasti memiliki sebuah cakra yang sangat langka hingga aroma tubuhnya membuatku sangat lapar dan bergairah..."**

Kyubi nampak bersemangat, cakarnya begitu kuat mencengkram jeruji besi yang dipasangi segel. Yaampun untuk saat ini Naruto setuju jika Kyubi mulai bertingkah sangat aneh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!!.. Kyubi!! SUDAH HENTIKAN!!..." Naruto mulai panik ketika tanpa aba-aba cakra orange pakat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan cepat. Terkunci dalam kegelapan, Naruto benar-benar tidak sadar jika raganya sudah di ambil alih oleh Kyubi.

 **"Tidak salah lagi.. ini cakra milik orang itu... Aku sudah lama tidak menemukan keberadaan cakra ini.. Bocah! aku akan pinjam sebentar tubuhmu! untuk memastikan apakah cakra ini benar miliknya atau tidak..!"**

Setelah berucap, Naruto mengendus layaknya musang, tentu saja karena sekarang Kyubilah yang merasuki tubuhnya. Salah satu keuntungan dari kontrak yang telah mereka buat. Yaitu Kyubi memiliki keleluasaan untuk mengambil alih kesadaran inangnya. Mungkin Naruto akan syok setelah tau ada begitu banyak keuntungan yang Kyubi dapatkan setelah Naruto membuat kontrak dengannya.

Dasar rubah licik!!

Dan sekarang dengan begitu bebasnya Kyubi kembali ke dunia nyata dan menggunakan tubuh asli Naruto yang masih membeku di tengah-tengah pasar.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa? kenapa bengong?.." Tsunami berujar pada Naruto dengan nada sedikit takut-takut.

Iris Naruto berubah menjadi merah layaknya mata Kyubi. Tsunami semakin khawatir saat tangan Naruto mencekiknya dengan lembut dan mengendus leher jenjangnya. "Tu-tunggu..!! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Gelagat aneh Naruto semakin membuat Tsunami ketakutan.

Tak hanya mengendus dalam jarak dekat, keadaan yang membuat Tsunami semakin tidak nyaman adalah karena tubuh Naruto semakin merapat untuk menghimpit tubuh kecil Tsunami.

"KYAAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!! DASAR BODOH..!"

 **PLAAKKK...**

Tsunami terlampau panik dan seketika itu juga ia menampar kuat pipi mulus Naruto.

Suasana pasar berubah sunyi setelah teriakan Tsunami yang begitu memekakkan telinga dan tubuh Naruto yang terdorong akibat tamparan beralirkan cakra dari Tsunami.

"Arkkh.. Shtt.. sakit sekali.." Setelah menjadi korban tamparan seorang gadis, akhirnya Kyubi melepaskan kesadaran Naruto. Dan dengan bijak Kyubi menarik kembali cakra nya dari raga bocah merah itu.

Naruto kembali normal namum ia tidak tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi hingga ia harus merasakan perih luarbiasa di pipi kanannya. Bahkan sedikit sobekan pada bibirnya juga menambah rasa sakit pada wajahnya yang tampan.

Sedangkan disisi lain Tsunami menatap horror Naruto, ia tidak habis pikir, hampir saja dirinya menjadi korban pelecehan di pasar pagi ini.

Orang-orang mulai menggerumuni dua remaja itu. Mulai dari ibu-ibu yang terbelalak dengan aksi heroik Tsunami, sampai ekspresi kasihan yang mereka lontarkan untuk Naruto yang masih bersender disebuah kaki meja dekat toko buah.

Yaampun mengapa hari pertama Naruto mengijakan kakinya di Konoha, ia bisa tertimpa musibah sesial ini!! Andai saja Naruto tau apa yang sudah Kyubi lakukan dengan menggunakan tubuhnya pasti sekarang, ia bisa membela diri agar tidak terlihat bersalah dan dihakimi massa disini.

 _'Dasar Kyubi sialan awas saja kau..!!'_ Batin Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kejadian Kyubi yang mengambil alih raga Naruto baru kali ini terjadi. Yah, lumayan membuat remaja nyentrik itu syok ditempat.

"Hei nak apa yang kau lakukan apa pemuda itu?.." Lelaki dewasa berkepala plontos bertanya pada Tsunami. Dengan cepat gadis bertubuh seksi itu menunjuk wajah Naruto secara bringas.

"Paman, dia berniat untuk mencekik leherku!.." Lelaki paruh baya itu terkejut bukan main, begitu juga dengan warga yang bergerumun disana. "Benarkah, anak itu melakukanya?.." Selidik paman itu lagi.

"Iya itu benar paman!..." Sahut Tsunami kemudian.

"Hei, bukankah kau itu putrinya Nonya Tsunade Senju ya..?" Seorang wanita bertubuh tambun dengan make up menor, terlihat mendekati Tsunami. Wanita itu merupakan istri dari Akimichi Choza, yang Tsunami tau dia adalah ibunya Akimichi Choji teman satu angkatan Geninnya.

"Anda benar bibik.. aku putrinya Nonya Tsunade.." Jawab Tsunami begitu mantap.

"Ahh.. jadi begitu ya kau memang putrinya Tsunade, pantas saja kau bisa membuat pemuda itu terluka hanya karena tamparanmu saja.. tapi percayalah bibik sangat bangga bisa melihatmu membela diri dan memberikan pelajaran untuk pemuda mesum itu.. dari tadi bibik sudah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang begitu aneh.."

 **TAP...**

Naruto berdiri dengan tertatih, sialan!, kurang ajar!, brengsek! adalah sumpah serapah yang Naruto berikan untuk Kyubi. Remaja berambut krimis itu masih setia memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

 _Gadis itu pasti keturunan monster!! Mengapa tamparannya saja bisa sesakit ini!!?_

"Bibik benar.. dia memang laki-laki yang tidak beres..!" Tsunami mempelototi Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Hancur sudah bayangan Tsunami tentang sosok Naruto yang begitu keren dan tampan hingga sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya sejelek-jeleknya prilaku menyebalkan dan sangat kasar yang Sasuke Uchiha miliki. Pemuda merah didepannya itu memiliki prilaku yang seratus kali lebih jelek dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei nak, sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada gadis itu.. sebelum ibunya datang dan menghajarmu habis-habisan!!.." Istri dari Akimichi Choza, mendesak Naruto untuk meminta maaf pada Tsunami, sayangnya Naruto tidak mungkin melakukannya karena memang benar Naruto tidak bersalah! yang bersalah disini adalah Kyubi.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa.. dan aku tidak mau minta maaf padanya!.. Seharusnya kalian lihat siapa yang menjadi korban disini" Naruto berujar dengan wajah menengadah dan menunjuk pipinya yang lebam.

Warga semakin dibuat geram oleh Naruto, karena secara tidak sengaja banyak diantara mereka yang menjadi saksi jika Narutolah yang awalnya ingin menyakiti Tsunami.

"Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala!!.. Hei bocah cepatlah minta maaf pada Tsunami-chan.." Suara wanita tambun itu mulai meninggi. Sepertinya massa juga mulai bergerak dan bersiap-siap untuk menghakimi Naruto.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau..!"

"Dasar kau ini ya.. siapapun tolong beri pelajaran pada remaja sombong itu.. sepertinya dia tidak berasal dari Konoha.. jadi dia tidak punya sopan santun!!" Para pedagang daging sudah siap dengan golok mereka. Printah dari wanita gendut itu membuat masa semakin mendesak dan memojokan Naruto. Akhirnya karena tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan warga Konoha yang sungguh baik hati(?) Naruto lantas kabur dengan cara melompat ke atas dan menapaki atap beton perumahan.

"Jadi kalian ingin menghakimiku? hahahaha... coba saja lakukan jika kalian bisa!.." Teriak Naruto dari atas gedung. Semua pedagang bersorak kecewa karena Naruto berhasil lolos.

\--

\--

\--

 **SKIPP**

 **Pukul 10 pagi di gedung arena pertarungan.**

Ratusan shinobi muda dari berbagai desa memadati lokasi antrian pintu masuk untuk registrasi peserta ujian Chunin. Gedung arena ini dibuat khusus dan memiliki beberapa bagian untuk penyelenggaraan babak pertama dan babak ketiga dari rangkaian ujian chunin tahun ini.

Kita berpindah ke tempat tim 7 dari Kohona. Di sana ada Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua memasang ekspresi yang berbeda. Si tampan berambut pantat ayam, tetap kekeh dengan wajah datar sedikit marah. Sedangkan si gadis pinkis memasang wajah harap-harap cemas, dan selalu mendoakan rekan satu timnya yang belum datang yaitu Tsunami Senju.

"Tidak biasanya Tsunami-chan datang terlambat... apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang menimpanya ya Sasuke-kun?"

Putri tunggal dari salah satu Damio ternama di Konoha itu menatap Sasuke dengan sendu. Tcih tentu saja si Uchiha bungsu ini sudah bosan melihat wajah melow yang sering Sakura gunakan jika ia sedang cemas atau takut.

"Aku tidak tau, si monster itu tidak biasanya datang terlambat.. apalagi ujianya akan segera dimulai dan kita belum melakukan registrasi karena semua formulir kita dibawa olehnya.." Entah umpatan atau apa, disetiap kata-kata Sasuke tadi selalu ada penekanan yang tidak enak untuk Tsunami.

Nyali Sakura seketika menciut karena sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam "Semoga saja Tsunami-chan cepat datang.." Cicit Sakura kemudian.

 **BUUFFHH..**

Dari ketiadaan munculah seonggok manusia yang selalu mengenakan masker kemanapun ia pergi. "Yo.. Sasuke, Sakura.." Kedatangan Kakashi Hatake sedikit membuat hati Sakura lega. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sensei.. Apa kau tau dimana Tsunami-chan berada..?" Kakashi menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berlari dari kejauhan. Tentu saja orang itu adalah Tsunami Senju.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. teman-teman maaf aku terlambat!!..." Teriakan Tsunami terdengar dari kejauhan. Tim 7 akhirnya lengkap berkumpul semua.

Peserta ujian Chunin yang lainnya telah menyelesaikan registrasi mereka dan saat ini hanya masih tersisa beberap tim saja yang masih mengantri di pintu loket.

 **SKIP**.

Tim Nerro, alias kelompok Shinobi yang dipimpin oleh Naruto saat ini sudah duduk manis di meja ujian mereka yang berdasarkan nomor urut masing-masing. Panitia penyelenggara ujian Chunin sengaja mengacak setiap tim agar tidak memiliki nomor undian yang berderet karena untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan setiap peserta untuk bekerjasama dengan tim mereka saat menjawab soal tertulis di ujian pertama ini.

Naruto, dengan penyamarannya yang agak sedikit repot mendapat tempat duduk deret ke dua dari belakang dan posisinya benar-benar tepat disamping jendela. Waktu ujian telah dimulai setiap peserta diwajibkan untuk menjawab 100 soal isian dengan format jawaban singkat dan 1 soal bonus. Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan sekitar satu setengah jam. Dan para panitia pengawas ujian sudah terlihat memunguti lembar jawaban dari peserta.

Setelah sesi ini usai, para peserta dimintai untuk tetap tinggal di ruangan ini. Mereka akan mendapatkan penjelasan singkat mengenai ujian pertama tahap ke dua.

Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam, masuk ke ruangan ujian. Peserta yang duduk di barisan meja depan langsung merinding setelah mendapat hadiah tatapan menusuk sebagai sambutan selamat datang yang ramah dari pria itu.

"Baiklah.. para peserta ujian! Aku ucapkan terimakasih karena kalian sudah menyelesaikan ujian tertulis dengan sangat baik, dan tidak ada diantara kalian yang melanggar peraturan selama ujian berlangsung.."

Pria itu merentangkan tangannya dan menepuknya sekali setelah itu ia mulai bicara lagi.

"Langsung saja aku akan menjelaskan, prosedur dan peraturan yang harus kalian lakukan diujian babak pertama tahap ke dua ini.."

Morino Ibiki, menjelaskan jika diujian tahap kedua ini, setiap tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang peserta akan dibagi lagi menjadi tiga kelompok besar, yaitu kelompok pertama terdiri dari kumpulan ninja yang mendapat nomor undian satu. Begitu juga untuk kelompok kedua yang setiap pesertanya akan terdiri dari peserta bernomor undian dua. Dan seterusnya hingga ke kelompok tiga.

Setelah itu peserta di setiap kelompok besar yang terdiri dari masing-masing perwakilan tim akan mengikuti spairing, dengan lawan yang ditentukan oleh pihak panitia ujian Chunin. Jadi para peserta tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka nanti.

Jika di duel babak pertama ini ada peserta yang cidera, maka dia dianggap kalah tetapi peserta itu tidak akan langsung didiskualifikasi. Melainkan nilai kekalahannya akan diakumulasikan dengan nilai total ujian tertulis di Tim-mereka.

Hal itu berlaku pada setiap peserta di tiga kelompok besar itu. Jika perwakilan tim di kelompok dua kalah, perwakilan tim di kelompok satu menang dan satu lagi perwakilan tim di kelompok tiga kalah, dan nilai total ujian tertulis kelompok mereka kecil, maka ada kemungkinan tim Genin itu akan didiskualifikasi langsung. Karena mereka tidak memenuhi persyaratan poin untuk melaju ke babak dua ujian Chunin.

Penjelasan panjang dari Ibiki mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari para peserta ujian. Tetapi Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di deretan bangku ke tiga cukup paham dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh orang berbadan besar itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke mengenai mekanisme ujian di babak pertama tahap ke dua ini.

Bagaimana ya, Tim 7 dari konoha pasti akan kesulitan dalam mengumpulkan poin agar bisa melaju ke ujian babak kedua. Lihat saja komposisi tim dengan julukan rokie terlemah di Konoha ini. Sasuke yakin, baik Tsunami atau Sakura. Mereka berdua pasti akan gugur dengan mudah, mengingat kemampuan bertarung individu mereka yang masih sangat jauh dari kata cukup.

Arrkkhh.. sial sekarang semuanya bergantung pada Sasuke. Siapapun lawan bertarung Uchiha bungsu ini nanti yang jelas Sasuke tidak boleh kalah.

Meskipun Sasuke yakin diatas angin jika total nilai ujian tertulis tim 7 pasti mendapat nilai sempurna. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja jika sampai kedua gadis itu gugur setidaknya mereka terbantu dengan poin dari total nilai tertulis mereka agar tidak di diskualifikasi.

\--

\--

\--

Naruto membuka kertas pilin di tangannya, dan nomor yang tertera disana adalah angka 3. Otomatis Naruto masuk ke kelompok besar nomor tiga.

Suigetsu sendiri terdampar di kelompok besar nomor satu, sedangkan Kimimaro tersesat di kelompok besar nomor dua.

Yap mereka bertiga berpisah hanya untuk sementara. Dan sejauh ini Naruto cukup enjoy untuk menikmati sensasi tegang, gugup dan hal-hal lain yang mambuat jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dasar remaja!

Setelah memberi intruksi kepada Suigetsu dan Kimimaro mengenai tugas mereka untuk mengintai Sasuke Uchiha, akhirnya Naruto masuk ke sebuah gedung arena bertarung yang luasnya menyamai sebuah (stadion sepakbola). Kurang lebih ada sekitar 20 orang yang masuk ke kelompok besar nomor 3.

Karena mata Naruto yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya, dengan terpaksa Naruto harus menajamkan indra pendengaran dan sensitifitas kulitnya untuk bertarung nanti.

Tak terduga, rupanya Sasuke Uchiha ternyata satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Hal tersebut baru remaja itu sadari ketika wasit memanggil nama Sasuke untuk bertarung dengan seorang Genin dari desa Kumogakure.

Dari jajaran balkon beton setinggi 20 meter diatas arena. Naruto berdiri dengan menyenderkan kedua tangannya diatas pembatas itu. Ia menengok dari atas bagaimana gaya bertarung, refleks menghindar dan kemampuan lever jutsu seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan Sharingan tomoe 3 titik.

"Dia hebat juga.." Puji Naruto dengan seringainya. Naruto penasaran apakah Sasuke masih ingat dengan dirinya saat mereka sempat bertemu dan bertarung di jembatan Kanzai beberapa bulan lalu?

 **Crriittt... DUAARR...**

Gara-gara raiton milik Sasuke arena bertarung menjadi berlubang, dan asap mengepul dari sana. Peserta lain yang menonton Sasuke, cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Dengan begitu satu poin sudah aman ditangan tim 7 karena Sasuke berhasil menumbangkan lawannya dalam waktu 25 menit.

"Dia ternyata hebat juga, tidak salah jika ibuku selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan dia.. hah dasar merepotkan!.."

Naruto berbalik ketika rentetan kata dengan nada malas mengalun dari mulut seorang remaja berambut nanas.

"Apa?" Balas remaja laki-laki itu ketika Naruto menatapnya.

Naruto hanya diam, _'tidak ada gunanya meladenin manusia dengan tampang malas seperti dia..'_ Pikir Naruto.

Setelah, beberapa pertarungan terlewat. Wasit Akhirnya meneriakan nama Nerro Kazugami melawan Nara Shikamaru.

Tentu saja Naruto langsung bangkit dari sandarannya di tiang beton. Karena memang Nerro Kazugami merupakan nama samarannya dan nama itu merupakan hasil rombakan dari otak dangkal milik Suigetsu.

Remaja pemalas yang sempat menegur Naruto tadi cukup terkejut karena lawannya merupakan orang yang misterius dan sepertinya juga irit bicara.

"Haduh.. dasar merepotkan, kenapa giliran bertarungku cepat sekali datangnya.." Keluh Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju ke arena dengan menuruni beberapa undagan anak tangga.

Yeii habis...

jangan lupa. klik follow dan favorite untuk story ini wkwkwk...

maaf telat update karena kemarin ada uts... hiks sedih..

spesial thanks to :

untuk para readers tercinta...

nanti ega cantumin namanya setelah liat review ya :)


	10. chapter 10

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kuro no Unmei

\--

 **Masih** **Hari pertama ujian Chunin**

Jam tengah menunjukan pukul 1 siang, para Kage dari luar desa Konoha sedang beristirahat di sebuah penginapan khusus yang telah disediakan.

Disaat semua kage tengah beristirahat sebelum mereka akan melakukan acara tour keliling desa, sang tuan rumah yakni Hokage Yondaime-sama justru terlihat bersitegang dengan seorang Jounin elit sekaligus orang yang sangat ia percayai.

Tempatnya di atas atap gedung Hokage. Yondaime, membaca berkas dari formulir pendaftaran para peserta ujian Chunin yang bersatus ilegal.

"Sesuai dengan penyelidikan dari Anbu, ini benar-benar sangat diluar dugaan Hokage-sama.. beberapa dari peserta ujian Chunin ada yang berasal dari desa yang memang tidak terdaftar sebagai desa yang memiliki pasukan ninja.." Hatake Kakashi melaporkan kejanggalan yang ia temukan setelah mengamati dan memeriksa keabsahan dari status ninja yang dipegang oleh beberapa shinobi muda yang berasal dari desa terpencil.

"Kenapa kau baru melaporkan ini sekarang hah!? mereka ini berstatus ilegal, kita sudah terlambat untuk mendiskwalifikasi mereka.. karena orang-orang ini sudah mengikuti ujian Chunin di babak pertama!.." Minato mengibas-ngibaskan kertas formulir itu didepan wajah Kakashi dengan sedikit kasar.

Laporan dari mantan muridnya ini cukup membuat darah Minato mendidih, pasalnya ia sangat kecewa dengan kinerja dari tim penyeleksi peserta ujian yang pastinya tim devisi penyeleksi itu diketuai oleh Kakashi sendiri.

Jika ada warga desa lain yang mengetahui masalah ini. Maka bisa dipastikan ujian Chunin ini tidak akan mendapat pengakuan yang resmi dari para Kage dan juga Damio penguasa negri. Singkatnya para peserta yang sudah mengikuti ujian ini dengan susah payah, tidak akan benar-benar dinyatakan lulus menjadi Chunin meskipun mereka berhasil menyelesaikan ke tiga babak ujian.

"Maafkan kami dari tim devisi penyeleksi, karena kurang teliti untuk memastikan apakah peserta itu berasal dari desa yang benar-benar memiliki pasukan ninja atau tidak... ini memang murni kelalaian kami.." Kakashi membungkuk hormat, meminta pengampunan. Sayangnya Minato sudah dalam mode tegas, kali ini Yondaime tidak akan memaafkan perkara yang dibuat oleh devisi penyeleksi dengan mudah.

"Iya, ini memang kelalaian devisi penyeleksi!! dan Aku tidak akan menerima permintaan maaf yang seperti ini darimu!!.."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, karena nada bicara Minato semakin tegas dan menuntut. ia pasrah jika akan dimarahi oleh mantan gurunya itu. Sungguh sial!

"Dengar Kakashi!! kesalahanmu ini sudah sangat fatal.. tidak hanya satu orang peserta yang berhasil menyusup ke desa Konoha melainkan ada puluhan tim genin ilegal yang ikut di ujian Chunin kita tahun ini... Situasi desa mungkin saja sekarang dalam bahaya... kita tidak tau apa maksud dari penyelundupan semua peserta ujian ini..." Minato menambah volume suaranya. Tak puas hanya dengan bentakan melainkan Minato mulai berteriak.

Kemalasan Kakashi dalam mengurus ratusan lembar formulir peserta ujian rupanya membawa petaka buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Kasihan sekali kau Kakashi!!

"Sekali lagi, saya mewakili tim devisi penyeleksi meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada anda Hokage-sama.."

Minato menatap datar Kakashi lalu ia pun menyambung kembali kata-katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"-Kalau sudah begini, Aku minta sebagai gantinya.. sekarang tim devisi penyeleksi harus mengawasi selama siang-malam semua orang Genin gadungan ini.. Karena kita tidak mungkin langsung mendiskwalifikasi mereka, sebab hasil dari ujian tertulis dan beberapa pion dari ujian sparring sudah keluar.. peserta pasti sudah mengakumulasikan sendiri beberapa nilai yang mereka dapat... jika kita langsung menunjuk mereka untuk gagal! Maka ujian ini akan terlihat tidak adil bagi mereka, yang memang sudah lulus dengan nilai tinggi..."

Kakashi menatap paham dengan pekerjaan barunya yaitu sebagai mata-mata peserta ujian ilegal ini.

"Apa kau mengerti?!.."

"Haik dimengerti Hokage-sama.."

Sebelum ia benar-benar akan pamit dari hadapan Hokage, sekali lagi Kakashi merendahkan dirinya untuk Minato.

Usai Kakashi undur diri, Minato mencekal lembar formulir pendaftaran milik Genin-genin ilegal itu. Matanya tertuju pada foto peserta ujian bertopi kupluk di tangannya. "Orang-orang ini... sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka...!" Geram Minato tertahankan.

\--

\--

\--

 **Di** **arena bertarung kelompok besar nomor 3**

Wasit dari partandingan ini sedikit menautkan alisnya ketika ia melihat penampilan Naruto. "Nak apa kau tidak terganggu dengan rambutmu itu? hmm.. maksudku apa kau bisa bertarung dengan rambut yang menutupi matamu?" Ninja Jounin asal Konoha yang bertugas sebagai wasit, baru kali ini melihat peserta ujian yang sebegitu berani melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat dengan mata tertutup seperti itu.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah datar, dan jawabannya pastilah "Aku tidak terganggu dengan rambutku, karena aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini..." dustanya.

Nara Shikamaru berjalan sangat santai sampai-sampai memerlukan waktu 10 menit baginya untuk sampai di hadapan wasit.

"Kau Nara Shikamaru!?" Ketika namanya dipanggil lelaki bertampang malas itu justru menguap sangat lebar setelahnya ia mengangguk lemah.

"Iya itu aku.." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Wasit tadi hanya menghela nafas lelah, untungnya pertarungan ini merupakan pertarungan terakhir dari peserta ujian di kelompok 3. Jadi setelah ini wasit dengan ciri selalu memakan tusuk jerami di mulut itu bisa segera beristirahat.

Setelah Naruto dan Shikamaru mengambil posisi bersiap. Wasit merentangkan tangannya ditengah-tengah.

"Peraturannya masih sama, yaitu kalian hanya dilarang untuk saling membunuh!..-"

Wasit memandang Naruto dan Shikamaru secara bergantian setelah itu ia berteriak memberi aba-aba bahwa pertandingan bisa dimulai.

"-MULAI...!"

Naruto menyeringai, dengan sudut bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Jika diteliti lebih dekat, bocah berambut nanas yang menjadi lawannya itu kelihatannya tidak memiliki level jutsu yang tinggi. Lihat saja perangainya yang kelewat santai dan acuh-tak acuh. Atau mungkin ekspresinya itu hanya sebuah topeng semata?

 _"Orang ini, kelihatannya berbahaya.."_ Didalam hatinya sebenarnya Shikamaru merasa panik. Kelihatannya lawannya kali ini berasal dari kelas berat. Apa perlu ia langsung menyerah saja? rasanya Shikamaru benar-benar malas untuk bertarung. Tapi jika ia menyerah, sebelum bertanding. Maka ada kemungkinan tim-nya akan tereliminasi karena kekurangan poin. Shikamaru sendiri tidak bisa mempercayakan pencurian poin sparring ini kepada dua rekannya yang lain. Sebab perlu dicatat jika kemampuan dua rekannya itu belumlah cukup kuat.

 _"Ahh.. merepotkan!.. aku harus bertarung dengan orang ini.. sekarang jutsu apa yang harus aku gunakan? sial.. rasanya malas sekali harus menghabiskan cakraku disini.."_ Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan batinnya. Tapi beberapa rencana telah tersusun rapi didalam otaknya untuk menjebak musuhnya tanpa harus membuatnya terbunuh. Iya itu benar, kemampuan berpikir Shikamaru memang di atas rata-rata karena dia adalah anak yang jenius.

"Kenapa mereka berdua hanya diam!..." Peserta diatas balkon dibuat bosan menunggu. Baik Naruto dan Shikamaru mereka berdua belum ada yang mau menyerang terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya mereka berdua saling menunggu.

"Kau benar.. apa-apaan mereka!! menghabiskan waktu saja.." Protes seorang ninja muda asal Sunagakure.

Dari balkon kiri, Uchiha Sasuke menyipitkan matanya kearah bawah. Dua objek yang saling membisu itu membuatnya jengah, untuk menatapnya terlalu lama. "Tcih..! dasar rendahan.. memangnya pertarungan seperti apa yang bisa mereka pertontonkan disini.." Cemooh Sasuke tanpa dosa. Seolah-olah pertarungannya tadi sudah menjadi pertarungan yang paling luarbisa karena telah mampu membuat lawannya tumbang dengan luka bakar hampir 30 persen di sekujur tubuhnya.

Iya harus diakui, dari puluhan sparring yang sudah berlangsung diarena ini. Hanya pertarungan Sasuke lah yang paling berkelas untuk ditonton, Sisanya para peserta yang lain hanya mencari poin aman dengan mempertontonkan Sparring tanpa membuat lawannya cidera atau luka. Jadi wajarlah jika Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah shinobi muda yang paling kuat dan berbakat di kelompok tiga ini.

Kembali ke arena, terlihat Shikamaru mulai menautkan jarinya. "Kagemaneno jutsu.." Setelah bersuara lantang untuk nama jutsunya, bayangan dari kakinya bergerak cepat menuju tempat Naruto berdiri.

Bocah berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak melihat jika saat ini dirinya menjadi incaran sebuah bayangan. Tapi sayang sekali dengan jaraknya yang hampir 10 meter jauhnya rentangan bayangan Shikamaru tidak sampai menyentuh bayangan milik Naruto.

"Aihh.. sial dia terlalu jauh.." Umpat Shikamaru begitu pelan.

Naruto, mulai mengeluarkan satu kunai dari kantung senjatanya, ia rasa hanya dengan satu kunai itu sudah cukup untuk membuat manusia pemalas didepannya itu tumbang.

Tak perlu waktu banyak Naruto langsung melesat maju. Shikamaru dengan sigap meladeni pertarungan jarak dekat ini.

 **TRANG...**

Suara kunai beradu diantara keduanya. Tangan Shikamaru begitu gemetar dan deretan giginya terkatup kuat untuk menahan tekanan dari lawannya. Naruto menghempaskan dengan kuat kunai hitam milik Shikamaru ke atas dan secepat kilat tangan kanannya meraih serta membringsut kerah baju lawannya. Setelah cengkraman itu Naruto dengan tenaganya membanting dan menghempaskan tubuh Shikamaru, hingga bocah pemalas itu membentur dinding beton arena yang kokoh.

 **SRATTT...**

 **BRAAKKK...**

"Atataa.. Iteee... kau lawan yang cukup agresif rupanya.." Shikamaru meringis dengan memegangi bahunya. Rasanya lengan kanannya berdenyut nyeri setelah membentur dinding dengan kuat.

Mata penonton yang didominasi oleh peserta ujian cukup terpukau oleh aksi cepat yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Anak berambut merah itu boleh juga.. Sepertinya dia cukup kuat, aku jadi ingin bertarung dengannya final nanti.." Ninja dari Suna, dengan perawakan berbaju hitam dan menggendong sebuah boneka dipunggungnya terlihat tersenyum menantang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau bercanda Kankuro!? dia itu sepertinya lebih kuat darimu! aku sarankan sih lebih baik kau mencari lawan yang setara atau dua level dibawahmu, agar kau bisa menang lebih mudah.. dasar payah..!" Seorang ninja mencemooh keinginan Kankuro untuk bertarung dengan Naruto. Tentu saja itu menyulut amarah dari salah satu putra kage dari negara pasir itu.

"Apa katamu!! aku ini tidak payah.. yang payah itu kau! dasar pengecut!!"

"Apa kau bilang!?... akan aku cekik kau!.."

Dan seterusnya adu mulut diantara kedua ninja muda itu tak terelakkan. Sasuke sendiri yang berdiri dekat dengan mereka memilih untuk pergi dan mencari tempat bagus untuk menonton pertandingan terakhir ini dengan damai.

\--

Shikamaru bangkit sedikit tertatih, wasit menghampirinya namun remaja pemalas itu tidak mau pertandingan ini selesai begitu saja. Yang benar saja! mereka kan baru mulai bertarung!! Masak harus menyerah sampai disini!.

Walaupun terlahir sebagai manusia pemalas tapi Shikamaru itu memiliki harga diri tinggi yang cukup menyamai seorang Uchiha.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak rupanya?" Naruto berujar datar, ia memainkan kunainya dengan memutarnya di salah satu jarinya.

 **TAK...** *putaran kunainya berhenti.

"Hahaha.. ini baru permulaan kau tenang saja, aku akan memberikan perlawanan yang setimpal untukmu..-"

Shikamaru terlihat menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor kemudian ia menyambung kembali penggalan katanya yang tertinggal "-Iyah itupun jika cakraku masih belum habis, kau tau.." lanjutnya dengan malas.

"Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar.."

Dari sanalah, Shikamaru mulai serius. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus melawan Naruto dengan jutsu apa, jujur saja di usianya yang sudah menginjak 13 tahun Shikamaru tidak pernah berlatih jutsu turun-temurun yang dimiliki oleh klannya. Berbekal banyak senjata, akhirnya Shikamaru hanya melemparkan beberapa kunai dan shurikennya ke arah Naruto, tentu saja arah lemparannya sudah diperhitungkan oleh Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto tidak tahu-menahu apa maksud dari Shikamaru yang menyerangnya dengan puluhan kunai yang tak tentu arah nya itu.

 **TANG...**

 **SWERRR...**

Itu kunai terakhir, Naruto berhasil menghalau satu kunai itu melesat jauh diatas kepalanya. "Coba kita mulai dengan ledakan kecil disini.." Shikamaru menautkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya keatas. Kemudian "-Kai!!.."

Puluhan shuriken dan kunai yang mengelilingi Naruto rupanya telah terhubung dengan sebuah benang tipis dan sudah tertempeli oleh sebuah kertas peledak berukuran sangat kecil dan tentu saja transparan.

 **DUAR... DUAR... DUAR... DUAR... DUAR... DUAR... DUAR...**

Shikamaru melindungi wajahnya dengan membentangkan tengannya. Efek ledakan kertas itu cukup membuat atmosfir di arena seperti terkena badai topan.

Setelah asap menghilang, manik Shikamaru terbelalak sempurna. Bagaimana tidak lawan bertarungnya ternyata masih berdiri tegap di tempatnya semula. hanya bajunya sedikit robek dan topi kupluknya terhempas keatas lalu mendarat sempurna 3 meter didepan Naruto.

"Wah... itu tadi hanya seperti sengatan semut kecil untukku!.. bisakah kita mulai bertarung dengan serius sekarang?" Balas Naruto, ia berjalan santai untuk memungut topi kupluknya. Karena rambutnya sedikit tersibak ke atas kini semua penonton bisa melihat mata shappire Naruto yang tajam dan mendominasi.

"Hahaha.. dasar tidak berguna.." Tawa hambar Shikamaru keluar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. " _Ibu sepertinya hari ini anakmu akan mati.."_ Batin Shikamaru sangat sedih dan pasrah.

\--

"Matanya!... apa mungkin dia orang yang di jembatan Kanzai itu..." Sasuke Uchiha tergagap saat melihat rupa asli Naruto. Ia lupa siapa nama bocah yang bertarung dengannya di jembatan Kanzai, tapi yang jelas Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana rupa wajahnya.

"Tidak salah lagi!!.. itu pasti dia, kenapa dia bisa mengikuti ujian Chunin ini?.." Sasuke terus saja bergumam. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui jawabannya mengenai anak berambut merah yang sedang bertarung dengan Shikamaru ini. Hingga tanpa sadar karena pikirannya melayang jauh, tangan Sasuke mencengkram kuat pembatas besi di balkon atas.

Tak terasa sore hari telah tiba, lukisan langit orange begitu indah mewarnai pemandangan desa Konoha. Dengan kedatangan sore, maka berakhir sudah Ujian Chunin babak pertama hari ini.

Para panitia Jounin Konoha telah menyiapkan 3 papan pengumuman besar berisi nama-nama peserta Genin yang lulus ke babak dua. Tim Genin dari 5 Negara shinobi saling berdesakan untuk melihat pengumuman itu.

"Waaaahhh!!! tim kita luluss!!..." Genin asal Kirigakure bersorak gembira setelah melihat namanya tertulis di papan pengumuman itu.

"Ahh syukurlah kita lulusss..."

"Yaampun, aku tidak siap untuk mengulang lagi ujian ini di tahun depan.."

"YOOSHH!.. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA TIDAK AKAN MENGHIANATI HASIL... NEJI, TENTEN KITA LULUS.."

 **Plakkkk...**

"SUDAHLAH LEE JANGAN MEMBUAT AKU DAN NEJI MALU!!.."

"Dasar kampung, hanya berhasil lulus ujian semudah ini saja, mereka riuh sekali..." Suigetsu mengorek kupingnya yang mendadak tuli akibat teriakan absurd dari manusia Konoha.

"Hei Kau, coba lihat nama kita di papan itu..!" Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada, remaja merah itu menyender di bagian paling belakang kerumunan anak-anak Genin tersebut. Orang yang diperintah oleh Naruto adalah Kimimaro. Si manusia tulang itu sih mau-mau saja diperintah oleh Naruto, tanpa ada perlawanan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto, kita pasti lulus kok.. " Naruto langsung memicing tajam ke arah Suigetsu, sepertinya Sui lupa jika saat ini mereka masih di Konoha jadi nama Naruto tidak boleh disebut.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Suigetsu mundur satu langkah. Wajahnya mendongkak meminta penjelasan dari Naruto. "Bodoh, kau lupa kalau aku sekarang adalah Nerro?"

"Asshhh...! aku lupa, lagi pula kau sih yang salah.. kenapa kau tidak pakai topi kuplukmu payah!.."

Naruto blushing karena kesal dan malu. Ia lantas mengeluarkan kupluk abu-nya dari saku pantatnya. Menepuk-nepuk sedikit topi lusuh itu kemudian Naruto mulai memakainya lagi.

"Nah begitu.. ini baru Nerro.." Seru Suigetsu, bersemangat.

"Diam kau Sui..!" Bentak Naruto.

Disela-sela suara teriakan dan tangisan para peserta ujian. Seseorang mendekat dan berseru lantang pada Naruto. "Hei kau..!"

Sui dan Nerro serempak menoleh ke sudut yang sama. Nerro tersenyum samar, ketika Sui menyikut perutnya.

"Pstt.. itu Uchiha Sasuke kan?" bisik Sui, sedangkan Nerro cuma mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa, apa kau bicara padaku?" Nerro berujar santai kepada putra bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke berdiam dihadapan Nerro, kepalanya sedikit mereng mengamati jeli wajah Nerro yang memakai kupluk kumalnya. "Aku ingat sekarang, kau orang yang dijembatan Kanzai kan?"

Nerro mengibaskan tangan, dari menyender santai di tembok kini ia menyender lebih tegap dan kedua tangannya tersimpan disaku celana. "Iya.."

 _"Memang dia!"_ batin Sasuke penuh benci.

"Aku masih menaruh dendam padamu... akan aku bunuh kau nanti.." Sharingan Sasuke langsung aktif dengan 3 tomoe di bola matanya. Ia mengintimidasi Narro, tapi seperti Nerro tidak terlalu peduli.

"Lakukan saja jika kau bisa.." Balas Nerro tak kalah dingin dengan Sasuke.

Usai papasan singkat itu, Nerro merasa puas. Entah kenapa ada sebuah firasat jika suatu saat nanti anak Uchiha manja itu akan menjadi partnernya yang sempurna.

\--

Sakura Haruno menghempaskan sepatu ninjanya ke sembarang arah. Setelah sampai di kediaman Damio, ia ingin segera merendam diri di tub air panasnya. Tak perlu khawatir jika rumahnya nanti akan berantakan jika Sakura melempar sepatu ninjanya atau membuang kunainya secara asal karena ada banyak pelayan yang akan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh putri tunggal Damio ini.

Saat kaki ringkihnya menapaki lantai dapur. Sang ayah datang dengan berteriak menyambut putrinya. "SAKURA-CHAN~~..."

"Hpptt.. Papa le- lepaskan pelukannya.. aku sesak!!.." Sakura meronta didalam bekapan sayang Papanya.

"Wah putri Mama sudah pulang.." Sambut wanita berambut pirang, silih berganti.

"Yaahh.. putri kita sudah pulang, dia pasti lelah setelah mengikuti ujian Chunin... ayo buat pesta penyambutannya..!!" Kizashi merangkul seluruh pundak anaknya dan menepuk-nepuknya cukup keras.

"Papa tidak usah.." Sakura berusaha menolak ide Kizashi untuk merayakan pesta penyambutan kelulusan babak pertama yang Sakura ikuti. Yaampun kedua orang tuanya begitu norak, sedikit-sedikit mereka langsung membuat pesta atau perayaan untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Sakura bahkan sampai tidak tau harus marah atau bagaimana. Yang pasti semenjak kedua orang tuanya menyandang gelar Damio negeri api, Kizashi dan Mebuki selalu senang hura-hura diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Iya tidak apa-apa sayang.. kita buat penyambutan kecil saja agar kau tidak menolak lagi.. ya ya ya.." Paksa Kizashi. Sakura mulai jengah, ia melepas rangkulan Kizashi secara paksa. "Papa aku bilang tidak usah! ya TIDAK.. kenapa Papa tuli sih, aku tidak butuh perayaan apapun!"

Semua orang dirumah, terbengong karena bentakan gadis berambut pink itu. Termasuk para pelayan Damio yang berseliweran. Untuk kali pertamanya mereka semua syok melihat putri tunggal Damio Kizashi semarah ini.

"Sa- Sakura-chan?.. kau baik-baik saja?" Mebuki mendorong Kizashi dari sisi anaknya. Kemudian ia memeluk Sakura yang mulai menangis.

"Papa... maaf aku, -aku tidak bermaksud.." Suara Sakura sedikit tertahan. Kizashi hanya bengong menatap kedua perempuan kesayangannya.

"Iya-iya tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, Papa mengerti.. kita batalkan pesta penyambutannya jika kau tidak suka.."

"Ceritakan pada Mama apa yang terjadi hari ini.." Mebuki membiarkan Sakura mengatur nafasnya. Sedetik kemudian setelah perasaannya membaik. Sakura mulai bicara.

"Aku kasihan pada Tsunami-chan.." cicit Sakura.

"Temanmu itu kenapa sayang?"

"Tsunami-chan terluka saat ujian sparring.. dan Kakashi Sensi bilang lukanya cukup parah.. Aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak sempat menjenguknya tadi ke rumah sakit karena sudah larut malam.."

Kizashi mengangguk paham dengan masalah Sakura. Ia berpikir sejenak, Tsunami? ah itu nama teman anaknya. Anaknya sedih karena temannya terluka. Kizashi cukup cemas bila Sakura akan berakhir sama seperti temanya yang terluka karena memilih menjadi seorang shinobi. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kizashi dan Mebuki sudah lelah untuk membujuk Sakura agar berhenti menjadi seorang ninja. Karena dilihat dari manapun keturunan Damio memang tidak memiliki kapasitas cakra dan bakat yang sebagus milik keluarga dari golongan shinobi.

"Begitu ya, temanmu terluka.. kalau begitu besok kita semua akan menjenguknya dirumah sakit ya.." Kizashi menepuk kepala Sakura sayang. Gadis kecilnya mendongkak dengan mata sedikit sembab.

"Apa Papa dan Mama juga akan ikut menjenguk Tsunami-chan? Tapi bagaimana dengan tugas Damio besok? Papa dan Mama harus berkunjung ke negeri salju kan?

 **Tik tok tik tok..**

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling pandang dan keduanya tersenyum garing. "Ah iya iya.. kita akan batalkan kunjungan ke negeri salju besok, hanya untukmu..."

\--

\--

 **Malam hari di penginapan.**

Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan kini ia tengah duduk diatas tatami untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Semangkuk nasi, kuah udon dan telur gulung adalah menu makan malam yang disiapkan oleh pihak hotel.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu! Aku yang akan mandi setelah Naruto.. tapi kenapa kau yang masuk kedalam dan menghabiskan semua air hangatnya bodoh!.." Suigetsu memisuh Kimimaro dengan nistanya. Wajah sok polos Kimimaro semakin membuat Sui tambah marah.

"Sudahlah.. aku sudah terlanjur mandi, kau pakai saja sisa dari airku.." Sahut Kimimaro dengan kalem meninggalkan Sui yang tetap mendidih saking marahnya.

"Kauu!!-" Tunjuk Sui ke pada Kimimaro "-jijik sekali jika aku harus pakai air sisa darimu.. dasar bedebah.."

 **BLAM...**

Sui membanting pintu kamar mandi didepan wajah Kimimaro. Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kimimaro.

Waktu terus berlalu, panitia ujian Chunin memberikan jeda 3 hari untuk istirahat bagi para peserta ujian sebelum babak ke dua ujian Chunin dimulai.

Dan selama itu juga Naruto sudah terbiasa tinggal di Konoha, bahkan di hari ke kedua libur 3 hari ini. Naruto dan grup Nerro sempat mengunjungi beberapa tempat bagus di Konoha. Seperti akademi ninja, rumah makan enak bahkan onsen pemandian air panas.

Kabuto dan Orochimaru tidak pernah kelihatan semenjak ujian Chunin babak pertama berlangsung, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto pusing. Biarkan saja dua orang aneh itu pergi, hidup Naruto akan semakin damai jika mereka berdua lenyap dari bumi ini.

"Hari ini, kita mau kemana lagi?" Tiga remaja lelaki tengah berbaring malas diatas tatami bambu. Sui menatap langit-langit kamar hotel sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Lebih baik tidur dan mengumpulkan energi... aku punya firasat buruk tentang ujian babak kedua besok.." Naruto tengkurap menyahuti Sui. Dan sisa satu orang yang irit bicara hanya diam membisu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu... tidur - tiduran saja lah.."

\--

\--

Yappp.. sampai disini dulu :3

Terimakasih kepada teman-teman semua...

yang sudah sempat mampir sampai membaca semua chapter diffn ini.. kalian yang terbaik..

follow ya ya ya ya.. @nksetiani wkwk..


	11. chapter 11

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

"Kekuatan besar telah lahir.." Sarutobi memandang seorang gadis cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Senju tengah terkapar lemah akibat luka yang ia dapat saat ujian sparring babak pertama.

"Sensei apa itu benar? maksudnya apa benar Tsunami memiliki cakra yang sama seperti kakekku?" Tsunade yang mengelus rambut pirang sang anak nampak tak percaya bila putri kecilnya yang lemah ini rupanya mewarisi bakat cakra Mokuton sama seperti mendiang Hokage pertama.

"Iya itu benar Tsunade.. anakmu telah membangkitkan jutsu Mokuton, saat bertarung dengan peserta ujian.."

Tak hanya Tsunade yang kaget, melainkan sang legenda Sannin petapa katak Jiraya-sama, Yondaime Hokage dan sang kakak Aratta Senju yang ada diruang rawat itu juga terkejut bukan main saat mendengarnya.

"Luarbiasa, jika itu benar.. saat ini Konoha bisa bernafas lega dan bisa melanjutkan garis keturunan dari Shodaime sebagai pelindung desa... andai saja Kyubi masih ditangan Konoha, maka bakat ini tidak akan sia-sia sekarang.." Jiraya nampak melipat tangannya. Ia kagum pada Tsunami yang rupanya menyimpan bakat luarbiasa.

Kabar baik yang menyelimuti sang adik tidak serta merta membuat Aratta senang mendengarnya. Walaupun adiknya memiliki element Mokuton, justru itulah masalahnya. Mulai dari saat ini Aratta harus makin waspada kepada tangan-tangan jahat yang ingin mengincar dan melukai adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga keberadaan seorang shinobi pengendali kayu pasti menjadi incaran empuk para mising nin atau kelompok musuh lainnya yang menginginkan kekuatan milik Tsunami.

Disisi lain, Yondaime bernafas sejenak. Ia cukup senang bila saat ini Konoha kembali dianugrahi bakat luarbiasa dari pengguna jutsu Mokuton. Dan benar yang diucapkan oleh Jiraya Sensei, jika saja Kyubi masih berada di bawah tangan Konoha maka bakat Tsunami bisa dipakai untuk mengontrol dan menekan cakra iblis Kyubi itu seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh kakek buyutnya, yaitu Hokage pertama.

"Dan berita baiknya, aku dengar tim 7 dari Genin Konoha rupanya lulus di ujian Chunin babak pertama. Jadi aku rasa Tsunami dan juga timnya bisa mengikuti ujian babak kedua tiga hari lagi.."

"Apakah maksudmu adikku harus tetap mengikuti ujian Chunin dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti itu Sensei?" Aratta menatap tajam Jiraya yang awalnya bersuara.

Melihat sang putra akan naik darah, Tsunade memberikan kode melalui gerak mata agar Jiraya tidak memancing dialog yang menjurus pada ujian Chunin yang telah membuat putrinya terkapar penuh luka. Bahkan Hokage ketiga nampak menggeleng kecil dengan sikap over protektif yang Aratta berikan pada adiknya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi bila pada awalnya Aratta memang menentang keras keinginan Tsunami untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Alasan karena rasa takut Aratta akan kehilangan anggota keluarganya membuat lelaki ini tidak merelakan sang adik ikut menjadi ninja di dunia shinobi.

Jiraya terlihat gugup, ia menggaruk pipinya bersikap salah tingkah setelah dipelototi oleh Tsunade. "Ah.. itu, iya aku rasa itu tergantung dari keputusan Tsunami, apakah ia ingin lulus menjadi Jounin atau tidak.." Lanjut Jiraya.

Diskusi antara orang dewasa petinggi desa di kamar rawat Tsunami berlangsung selama 3 jam. Sampai larut sore dan bahkan orang yang tersisa diruangkan itu hanya ada Tsunade seorang, Tsunami belum juga nampak akan sadar.

Sebagai seorang ibu hati kecil Tsunade benar-benar cemas. Pasalnya luka yang dialami oleh Tsunami sebenarnya sudah sebuh tanpa bekas. Hanya saja entah kenapa putrinya itu belum lekas siuman.

"Yaampun andai saja ada Dan disini.." Rancu Tsunade dengan raut yang sedih. "Aku ibu yang buruk karena sampai membiarkan putrinya terluka seperti ini.."

\--

\--

Tersisa waktu 2 hari lagi bagi tim 7 dari Konoha untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin babak kedua. Disebuah distrik klan paling terpandang di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke nampak resah di dalam kamarnya. Ia awalnya duduk ditepi ranjang, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang oval.

"tcih sial!.." Umpat remaja berambut pantat ayam itu.

Bagaimana ini? untuk permulaan tim 7 dari Konoha berhasil lolos ke babak kedua ujian Chunin. Tapi masalahnya, satu anggota tim mereka mengalami cidera yang parah. Sasuke mengetahuinya setelah Sakura menceritakan sparring yang dialami oleh Tsunami.

Berarti dengan kemungkinan anggota tim yang tidak lengkap maka tim 7 tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian Chunin tahun ini. Argghh sial sekali! Sasuke tidak akan bisa menunggu sampai tahun depan seperti pecundang lemah peserta ujian dari desa lain.

Karena apa?

Iya karena tentu tuntutan dari ayahnya. Fugaku tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke bila bungsu Uchiha itu sampai memalukan nama besar klan Uchiha bila ia gagal pada ujian Chunin tahun ini. Bisa-bisa Sasuke akan dibakar hidup-hidup dengan jutsu Katon oleh Fugaku jika itu sampai terjadi.

Ada baiknya hari ini Sasuke mengecek sendiri keadaan rekan satu timnya dirumah sakit. Siapa tau cerita yang ia dengar dari Sakura itu hanya dilebih-lebihkan dan luka yang diderita oleh Tsunami itu sebenarnya tidaklah parah.

Iya Sasuke harus tau keadaan Tsunami saat ini, agar ia bisa meminta Kakashi Sensei untuk melatih tim 7 selama dua hari kedepan.

iya itu ide yang bagus Sasuke!

Dengan mengganti bajunya menjadi, baju kaus berleher v warna dark blue disertai gambar kipas kecil di bagian dada kiri sebagai lambang klan Uchiha. Sekarang Sasuke siap menjenguk Tsunami dirumah sakit.

Ketika Sasuke melewati teras, ia melihat Kaa-sannya sedang menyapu. Setelah memakai sepatu standarnya, Sasuke lantas berpamitan kepada Mikoto.

"Kaa-san aku pergi dulu.." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Mikoto yang masih mematung melihat sang putra bungsu.

"Loh Sasuke mau ke mana?"

Sasuke sedikit menoleh, ia tersenyum pada Kaa-sannya "Ke suatu tempat Kaa-san.. tapi aku tidak akan lama kok.." Balas anaknya dengan nada ringan.

"Hati-hati Sasuke, dan pulanglah sebelum jam makan malam ya.." Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya keudara untuk menyahuti teriakan terakhir dari Kaa-sannya.

\--

\--

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Berbekal sebuah buket bunga yang cantik ia menyusuri koridor untuk mencari kamar inap dari rekan satu timnya.

Beberapa pasien rumah sakit menatap penuh damba ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan dengan menenteng sebuket bunga ditangannya. Bukannya sok tebar pesona, atau apa! yang jelas keberadaan Sasuke dirumah sakit Konoha. Mampu membuat pasien wanita sembuh dengan cepat setelah melihat wajah bening dari salah satu keturunan Uchiha ini.

Lantas dari mana Sasuke mendapat sebuket bunga?

Tentu saja ia membelinya di sebuah toko bunga yang sempat ia lewati tadi di desa. Sasuke belajar dari Kaa-sannya, yaitu _'jika_ _kau ingin menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit setidaknya janganlah datang dengan tangan hampa.'_ Kurang lebih seperti itulah pesan Kaa-sannya sewaktu mengajak Sasuke menjenguk salah satu kerabat Uchihanya yang sedang sakit dulu.

Karena Sasuke bingung, mau membawa apa sebagai bawaan untuk menjenguk Tsunami. Maka ia lantas memutuskan untuk membeli bunga ini. Agar tangan tak kosong ketika menemui rekan satu timnya itu.

"Jadi yang ini kamarnya.." Gumam Sasuke. Dari pintu geser berwarna putih dan dilapisi kaca pada bagian atasnya itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura dan juga Tsunami yang tertawa begitu keras.

Ketika Sasuke akan menggeser pintu, sebuah bayangan terlihat mendekat dan pintu kamar itu terbuka sebelum Sasuke menyentuh lempengan besi pada pintunya.

Seorang pria tinggi lengkap dengan jas putih yang membalut tubuhnya, tengah berdiri menatap Sasuke begitu tajam dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau!?"

Sasuke buru-buru menyembunyikan buket bunganya dibelakang punggung. Ia tak bergerak setelah Aratta menangkapnya didepan pintu kamar inap Tsunami.

"Masih ada nyali juga kau datang ke sini! dasar Uchiha tidak tau diri.." Desis Aratta tertahankan. Rasanya ia muak melihat wajah-wajah Uchiha yang masih ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Senju.

"Aku datang dengan niat baik.. aku ingin menjenguk Tsunami, dia rekan satu timku.." Balas Sasuke, ia mencengkram semakin kuat buket bunganya.

"Menjenguk adikku? untuk apa kau peduli padanya! seingatku kau tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain, bahkan pada Kakakmu sendiri... benar kan? Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke.. aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan adikku disini.. lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar marah padamu.."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, ia paham sederet kalimat tajam yang mengarah padanya. Kebencian Aratta pada dirinya begitu jelas tergambar.

"Kalau begitu maumu baiklah, aku akan pergi.." Sasuke berbalik, kembali ke jalan semula. Ia tak mau membesarkan masalah dengan laki-laki tadi. Dan setelah agak jauh dari kamar inap Tsunami, Sasuke membuang buket bunga dari tangannya ke sebuah tong sampah tanpa tutup.

"Tidak berguna.." Ucapnya lemah tapi menusuk begitu dingin.

\--

\--

 **Hari terakhir sebelum ujian Chunin babak ke 2**

Kabuto datang ke penginapan Naruto saat malam hari, ia memakai seragam Jounin yang sama dengan seragam standar Jounin milik Konoha. Tentu kedatangannya disambut bingung oleh Naruto, Sui dan Kimimaro.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? kenapa Jounin dan Anbu Konoha sampai mengawasi penginapan ini?"

Kabuto bicara cepat namun seperti berbisik, ia tau jika ada banyak telinga di sekitar kamar anak asuh Madara ini.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun.." Sahut Naruto.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? Sepertinya Konoha mulai mencium gerak-gerik kita.. aku ingin kalian jangan terlalu menarik perhatian di ujian ini.. cukup menjadi peserta bisa dan tetap awasi Uchiha Sasuke di ujian besok!.."

"Iya kami mengerti, setidaknya jika tikus Konoha itu tidak menyerang kami.. aku rasa kita tidak usah khawatir jika mereka memata-matai kegiatan kita disini.." Kimimaro yang juga mengerti maksud Kabuto menyahut lantang mewakili kedua temannya.

"Apa maksudnya? memata-matai siapa?" Hanya Sui yang mencak-mencak kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Diamlah bodoh!.. akan aku jelaskan nanti.."

"Kau pilih kasih Naruto.."

"Baiklah karena kalian tim yang cukup bagus.. akan aku berikan sedikit bocoran untuk ujian besok.."

Kabuto memberikan kartu kecil yang berisi rute perjalanan ujian Chunin babak kedua, dia juga menjelaskan jika diujian ini peserta akan diuji kemampuannya dalam bertahan hidup disebuah hutan selama kurang lebih 4 hari 3 malam.

"Jadi diujian babak kedua ini, apa kita diperbolehkan membunuh peserta lain?"

"Tentusaja, namanya juga ujian bertahan hidup.. jika kau tidak mau dibunuh maka kau yang harus membunuh..! itu seperti hukum rimba untuk kalian.." Jawab Kabuto kepada Sui sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sangat menakutkan.."

"Yah begitulah.. kau harus tau ujian yang seperti ini, sudah lumrah di dunia shinobi.. dimana dunia ini tidak akan pernah bersih dari lumuran darah.." Kabuto menyeringai saat menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Sui hanya menatapnya dengan horro, baginya cerita Kabuto itu sangat seram untuk menjadi nyata.

Tak mau berlama-lama berada dalam sebuah ruangan berpengawas, Kabuto akhirnya berpamitan dengan anak buahnya. Lantas ia menghilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

\--

\--

 **Hari terakhir sebelum ujian Chunin babak kedua dikediaman Uchiha**

"Bahkan sampai malam, Sasuke juga belum pulang.. kemana anak itu?.." Uchiha Fugaku, berdehem setelah ia selesai makan. Ketidak hadiran sang putra bungsu saat makan malam cukup membuat 3 orang itu merasa ada yang kurang.

"Tou-san, tadi siang aku melihat Sasuke pergi bersama Kakashi.."

"Iya mereka pergi kemana Itachi-kun.. Kaa-san khawatir pada Sasuke, dia juga belum makan siang sebelum pergi dari rumah tadi.." Mikoto Uchiha, menyempatkan dirinya untuk membereskan meja makan. Walau hatinya tengah gundah memikirkan keadaan putra kecilnya.

"Entahlah Kaa-san, aku tidak tau.. aku hanya melihatnya sekilas... kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah latihan karena besok dia akan mengikuti ujian Chunin babak kedua.."

"Jika kau mencarinya, kau mau pergi kemana?" Fugaku masih bersedekap dada saat Itachi akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur.

"Kemana saja, aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus mengelilingi Konoha untuk menemukan Sasuke..." Balas Itachi, kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh dari dapur.

\--

Disebuah perbukitan, dengan kontur tanah berbatu. Dua orang shinobi tengah bertarung sengit dengan taijutsu tingkat tinggi. Dua orang dengan Sharingan itu begitu jeli menangkis dan menyerang sudut-sudut lemah lawannya yang terbaca melalui gerakan mata itu.

"Bagus Sasuke kau sudah bisa menggunakan Sharinganmu dengan baik.." Hatake Kakashi sedikit tersenyum di sela-sela pertarungan, ia memuji anak didiknya yang sudah berlatih keras demi ujian Chunin besok.

"Ini masih belum seberapa.." Sasuke melesatkan pukulan keras. Sayangnya Kakashi bisa dengan mudah menghindar dan akibatnya pukulan milik Sasuke justru mengenai sebuah bongkahan batu sampai hancur.

"Cukup Sasuke!.. hari ini sudah cukup sampai di sini.."

"Tapi Sensei?"

"Hei bocah.. Kakashi bilang latihanmu selesai ya, selesai.. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sedari tadi memegang senter disini?" Seekor anjing _kuchiyose_ mengeluh tajam ke arah Sasuke. Pasalnya anjing bernama Pakun ini sudah banyak mengeluhkan kakinya yang pegal dimintai tolong untuk memegang senter selama dua orang itu melakukan sparring terakhir ditengah bukit yang gelap.

"Hahaha... terimakasi Pakun, kau selalu bisa diandalkan.."

"Iya, sama-sama Kakashi.. tapi aku merasa tidak berguna jika hanya disuruh memegangi senter ini, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh pulang?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan memberikan salam dengan mengibaskan tautan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di atas pelipis.

"Wah kalau begitu terimakasih.. sampai jumpa.."

 **BUUUFF...**

Dibarengi oleh kepulan asap, anjing ninja itu menghilang dan senternya masih tergeletak diatas bebatuan. "Sasuke ayo pulang.. ini sudah larut malam.." Kakashi mengambilnya dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju ke Konoha, diikuti oleh muridnya dibelakang.

Di lain tempat, Itachi menyusuri desa seorang diri. Ia sendiri mencari adiknya, pandangannya fokus ke beberapa titik walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika pikirannya melayang jauh dari raga.

 **Flasback Itachi saat dirumah sakit.**

Kakinya melangkah dengan tergesah di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Uchiha Itachi begitu ia disebut, terlihat terburu-buru untuk menemui seseorang. Bahkan saat ini ia lupa jika seragam Anbu lengkap dengan topeng masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Tak lama setelah menyusuri rumah sakit, akhirnya Itachi bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari. Diujung sana, Senju Aratta berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan semakin dekat ke tempat Itachi.

"Sempai!.."

Aratta berhenti melangkah, ia mengamati seorang Anbu bertubuh pendek dengan rambut panjang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Iya, apa kau ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Aratta.

"Sempai ini aku.." Itachi membuka topengnya lalu menyimpannya di belakang pantat. "Ada apa kau kemari?" Seperti biasa pandangan Aratta sangat dingin menusuk untuk para kaum Uchiha.

"Aku dengar adikmu terluka, aku buru-buru datang kemari untuk menjenguknya.." Tutur Itachi sambil tersengal.

"Baru saja adikmu datang, untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.. tapi maaf saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua bertemu dengan adikku.."

Itachi terperangah, ucapan dari mantan kaptennya di pasukan Anbu, membuat hatinya sesak. Sepertinya Aratta tidak akan membuat hal ini menjadi mudah seperti dulu. "Apa ini masih tentang sikap Sasuke..?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya dengan benar.. anak itu masih tidak bisa berbahasa manusia padaku.. setidaknya sebagai seorang kakak, kau harus bisa mengajari adikmu hal-hal yang bisa berguna untuk dirinya dan untuk orang lain hm..." Aratta menepuk pundak kecil Itachi kemudian pergi berlalu mendahului Anbu berbakat itu.

"A-.. Sempai!.."

 **Falshback end.**

"Sasuke!.. sudah sejauh mana kau berubah?" Guman Itachi sembari melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk desa Konoha.

\--

\--

\--

Yeii sudah habis..

ega mau bilang jika cerita ini akan fokus ke konflik, kalau ada fight mungkin nyempil dikit-dikit dan ega nggak bisa buat jutsu sepesifik mungkin karena mengingat umur Naruto dan kawan-kawan masih kecil dan kemampuan mereka belum terlalu menonjol seperti di naruto shippuden.


	12. chapter 12

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

 **Hari ujian Chunnin babak kedua**

Fajar menyingsing di desa Konoha, hari ini adalah hari penting bagi tim Nerro. Jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, mereka 3 anak laki-laki calon Chunnin tengah bergegas menuju tempat ujian babak kedua.

Menurut arahan para panitia, di ujian kemarin setiap tim dari kelompok Gennin harus menuju ke hutan kematian yang berada di sebelah barat desa Konoha. Dan sesuai petunjuk itu, tim Nerro akhirnya sampai di depan hutan kematian.

"Sialan mereka benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh kita di hutan ini.." Suigetsu bergidik ngeri melihat penampang hutan kematian dari luar pagar besi. Jika diperhatikan terus-menerus hutan itu seperti memanggil setiap manusia untuk mati di didalamnya.

"Kau ini penakut sekali Sui.. aku rasa diantara kita bertiga pasti kaulah yang akan mati lebih dulu disana.." Nerro ikut menakuti Sui dengan seringainya.

"Ish.. enak saja, dengar ya Nerro! aku terlalu muda untuk mati disini.." Balas Sui sambil sesekali menyesap botol minumannya. Hari ini di Konoha matahari bersinar lumayan terik walaupun waktu masih pagi. Dan keadaan ini sangat berpengaruh terhadap suhu tubuh Suigetsu yang mudah mengalami dehidrasi.

"-Kalian bertiga, peserta ujian Chunnin kan?" Seorang shinobi menghampiri tim Nerro. Kimimaro mengangguk untuk mengiakan.

"Kalau begitu, tunjuk satu perwakilan kalian untuk maju ke loket itu!.." Semua mata mengarah pada jari telunjuk sang Jounnin. Tepat didepan sana ada sebuah boxs dengan tirai hitam, dan sudah ada beberapa ninja Gennin yang keluar dari sana.

"Kami harus kesana? untuk apa?" Selidik Suigetsu, dengan alis berkerut tajam.

"Iya kalian wajib kesana, karena panitia akan memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda kalian bisa masuk kedalam hutan kematian nanti..."

Suigetsu membulatkan mulutnya dan berkata 'oh' pada shinobi asal Konoha. Lalu Jounnin tadi meninggalkan tim Nerro dan menghampiri Sasuke yang datang seorang diri dibelakang tim Nerro.

Naruto sedikit berbalik ketika mengetahui cakra Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. "Ah.. dia datang.." Kecicik Naruto tanpa sadar.

"-Walaupun kau lulus tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut ujian babak kedua jika anggota tim-mu tidak lengkap..!" Sasuke sempat terperangah sejenak karena dibentak oleh salah satu dari Jounnin pengawas.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak akan mau berhenti sampai disini. Walaupun tanpa kehadiran dua rekan tim-nya yang lain, Sasuke yakin ia bisa lulus ke babak terakhir ujian Chunnin tahun ini.

"Ada atau tidaknya anggota tim-ku yang lain, aku pasti bisa lulus di babak kedua ini.." Balas Sasuke semakin ngotot.

"Aku bilang tidak bisa, ya Tidak nak..! peraturan mengatakan jika tim mu tidak lengkap, maka kau tetap tidak bisa mengikuti ujian babak kedua..."

"Hei Nerro ayo kemari..!" Seru Sui dari kejauha.

Naruto hanya menyeringai sesaat sebelum berpaling dan mengikuti langkah Suigetsu menuju boxs panitia. Sasuke melihatnya, remaja laki-laki bertopi kupluk itu seperti mengejek kedatangan Sasuke dengan nista.

"Sial.. aku tidak akan kalah darinya..!" Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau bicara sesuatu?"

"-bukan urusanmu!.." Desis Sasuke pada Jounnin pengawas yang membentaknya tadi, lalu ia pergi ke sebuah perkumpulan rookie dari Konoha.

\--

"Ah yaampun aku terlambat lagi.. Sasuke-kun pasti marah padaku.." Dua orang gadis berlari disepanjang jalan menuju hutan kematian. Mereka dikejar waktu karena salah satu dari gadis itu terlambat bagun pagi lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsunami-chan semoga saja kita masih sempat menyusul, takutnya ujian babak kedua sudah dimulai, kita harus cepat..."

"Kau benar Sakura.." Jawab Tsunami disela-sela napasnya yang terengah. Seperti yang sudah terjadi tim 7 dari Konoha, sedikit mengalami hambatan saat ujian sparring babak pertama yaitu Tsunami Senju yang mengalami luka parah, namun berkat pengobatan luarbiasa dari kakaknya. Sekarang anak bungsu dari putri Tsunade ini bisa menyusul kapten tim 7 yaitu Sasuke Uchiha untuk melaju ke ujian babak kedua bersama-sama.

 _'Tunggulah Sasuke-kun kami akan datang untukmu!..'_ Batin Tsunami.

Waktu sudah hampir siang dan sudah tidak ada lagi peserta ujian yang tersisa di depan gerbang hutan kematian kecuali Sasuke Uchiha. Puluhan tim panitia sangat menyayangkan seorang pewaris klan Uchiha ini harus gagal diujian babak kedua karena kekurangan anggota tim-nya.

"Percuma saja..!!" Umpat Sasuke begitu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia ingin meninggalkan tempat ujian rupanya dari kejauhan Sakura dan Tsunami berlari kencang menuju ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!.. " Ucap para gadis itu berbarengan.

Sedikit binar terpancar dari manik kelam milik Sasuke. Tidak bisa dipercaya kedua temannya akhirnya datang. eh tunggu dulu! teman? apa Sasuke tidak salah sebut!

Pstt haha..! Sasuke rasa tidak apa-apa jika dua gadis nyentrik itu menjadi temannya sekarang. Yah, setidaknya hanya sampai di akhir ujian Chunnin saja.

"Kalian berdua datang?.."

"Kau ini bicara apa bodoh! kami sudah ada disini. Tentu saja kita bertiga akan melanjutkan perjuangan kita di ujian ini... kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri Sasuke!!" Tsunami berteriak kencang seolah ia tidak pernah mengalami sakit atau luka. Bahkan ia menggaet paksa lengan Sasuke menuju gerbang hutan kematian yang dijaga ketat oleh puluhan Jounnin panitia ujian.

"Dasar monster bodoh! kita tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam hutan sebelum mendapat gulungan bumi atau langit.." Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela tarikan Tsunami padanya.

SKIP..

\--

\--

Kita tinggalkan dulu tim 7 yang baru akan menyusul peserta lain ke hutan kematian.

Sementara itu tim Nerro, melompat diantara dahan pohon raksasa yang tumbuh di hutan kematian. Nerro selalu didepan sebagai seorang pemimpin, diikuti oleh Sui dan Kimimaro.

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus merebut gulungan peserta lain agar kita bisa lulus di babak kedua ini?" Suigetsu melompat sambil meminum airnya.

"Iya begitulah.. ini cukup menyenangkan karena kita tidak tau peserta lain itu mendapat gulungan bumi atau lagit.. tapi yang jelas tim kita harus merebut gulungan langit.." Jawab Nerro sambil memperlambat lajunya. Lalu berhenti disebuah dahan pohon yang panjang dan kokoh.

"Hmm.. cukup menantang juga, apalagi disini kita bebas membunuh selama 4 hari 3 malam.." Sui berhenti disamping Nerro begitu juga dengan Kimimaro. Mereka bertiga mengamati dalam diam sebuah pertarungan sengit yang terjadi di bawah mereka.

"Tim lain sudah mulai bergerak..." Seru Kimimaro, dibawah mereka ada tim dari Konoha pemakai _Byakugan_ sedang bertarung dengan ninja pemakai jutsu kage bunshin air.

"Kasihan sekali.. kelihatannya tim Konoha sedang terdesak.." Sui berjongkok untuk menonton pertarungan seru dibawahnya.

"Aku pernah melawan pengguna jutsu air itu saat masih berkelana bersama klanku.. kelemahan mereka ada pada tubuh aslinya. Tapi disetiap bayangan yang mereka keluarkan hampir semuanya menyerupai tubuh asli penggunanya..."

"Ahh.. intinya kau harus mengalahkan tubuh aslinya kan?" Jawab Suigetsu, ia tertarik dengan keterangan Kimimaro.

 **DUARRR...**

Ledakan dari senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis bercepol dua itu memberikan efek asap dengan tiupan angin yang kencang dari bawah. Rambut Nerro yang tertutup oleh kupluk bahkan sedikit terangkat keatas karenanya.

"Ahh lihat-lihat..! gadis itu hebat, dia bisa mengeluarkan banyak senjata dari sebuah gulungan.." Tunjuk Siugetsu penuh minat.

"Kau benar.."

"-Aku bisa merasakan aliran cakra tubuh asli pengguna bayangan air itu... tapi pertarungan itu bukan urusan kita, ayo pergi kita cari lawan yang lebih menantang.." Nerro melompat lagi, kali ini Nerro melompat ke dahan yang cukup jauh dan membawa tim mereka semakin masuk ke wilayah hutan kematian. Meskipun tubuh Nerro terlapisi sel kulit milik Zetzu namun tak mengurangi kecepatan Nerro dalam melompat dan bergerak diudara.

Disepanjang perjalanan, banyak suara ledakan bahkan teriakan pilu dari beberapa peserta ujian yang sudah mulai bertarung untuk merebut gulungan bumi dan lagit. Tapi tim Nerro terus saja bergerak diantara dahan pohon. Hingga akhrinya siang hari menjelang tim Nerro memutuskan untuk memecah anggotanya. Karena sejauh ini, Nerro belum tertarik untuk terlibat pertarungan berkelompok seperti yang dilakukan oleh peserta lainnya. "Kau serius?" Kimimaro menatap datar wajah Naruto.

"Iya.. kalian berdua pergilah ke tempat yang berbeda.. bunuh siapa saja yang kalian temui.. Aku tidak peduli!, lagipula ujian ini baru dimulai. Aku rasa kita bisa merampas lebih dari satu gulungan dari tim-tim lemah yang bersembunyi di hutan ini.."

Suigetsu hendak protes dengan keinginan Naruto tapi apa daya ketika Naruto alias Nerro, sudah bicara maka perintahnya adalah mutlak. Suigetsu tidak mau menentangnya, karena jika ia melawan maka habislah tubuhnya berakhir gosong seperti Kimimaro saat di laboratorium milik tuan Orochimaru.

"Iya baiklah.. aku rasa tidak buruk juga jika kita berpencar.. tapi titik kumpul kita nanti dimana?" Balas Suigetsu sambil berdecak pinggang.

Nerro memperlihatkan sebuah mercon lengkap dengan pemicunya. "Aku akan ledakan ini keudara.. dan saat itu tiba, kalian harus sudah berkumpul di titik aku berdiri memanggil kalian.." Kimimaro dan Suigetsu saling menatap sesaat.

"Iya, ok ok.. aku mengerti"

"Satu lagi, jika kalian bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.. kalian bisa sedikit mengerjai tim mereka tapi jangan sampai membunuh mereka!.." Lanjut Nerro.

"Baiklah ayo berpencar...!" Kimimaro pergi terlebih dahulu, disusul Suigetsu yang pergi ke arah Utara. Nerro lagi-lagi melompat tapi bukan menuju ke dahan pohon. Melainkan ia terjun ke bawah dan menapak diatas tanah.

"Hm.. baiklah ayo cari korban.." Nerro berlari membungkukan badannya agar momentumnya lebih kencang. Sensor cakranya bahkan merasakan ada banyak sekali tipe cakra yang berbaur menjadi satu diudara. Ketika ia sampai disebuah aliran sungai kecil. Sontak Nerro berhenti, didepan wajahnya dengan jarak sekitar 4 meter. 3 orang shinobi muda menghadang Nerro dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hahaha... kita beruntung, ada seekor ninja yang terpisah dari kelompoknya.." Seru anak laki-laki berbadan bongkok dengan bulu-bulu lebat menutupi lehernya.

"Kau benar Dosu.. kita mendapat lawan yang mudah.." Anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Dosu tersenyum begitu lebar sambil mendongkak sombong.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah habisi dia.. sebelum dia kabur..!" Satu-satunya anak perempuan dari tim Gennin asal Otogakure itu bersuara sambil bersedekap dada dibelakang teman-temannya.

Nerro tidak terlalu bereaksi dengan antusiasme musuhnya yang berjumlah 3 orang. "Kalian pasti bercanda ingin mengeroyokku disini kan?.." Ucap Naruto begitu santai seperti biasa.

"Aarrr... banyak omong kau! terima saja kematianmu disini.." Zaku melompat kedepan dan mengayunkan kunai kearah Nerro. Dengan raflek bagus, tentu saja Nerro bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Tetapi tepat saat Nerro menghindar disamping kirinya Doso muncul dengan mengayunkan lengannya yang terbuat dari besi berlubang sedikit menyerupai suling.

 **"Oto no sutorōku: Onpa no atsuryoku"** Gumaman serak dari suara Doso membuat Nerro menoleh namun terlambat baginya untuk menghindari serangan kedua itu.

Gelombang suara yang kuat dan memekakkan telinga berhasil mengenai Nerro hingga terpental jatuh ke aliran sungai kecil. Tak ada luka yang berarti dari benturan yang Nerro terima.

Itu semua karena berkat lindungan dari sel kuli Zetzu putih yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Aku semakin bersemangat untuk membunuhmu.." Zaku melaju lagi, kini Nerro sudah menyiapkan hand seal ditangan kirinya. Cukup satu tangan saja Nerro sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu Raitonnya seperti yang dia lakukan di laboratorum Orochimaru.

Ketika Zaku menapaki air, Nerro sengaja memercikkan air sungai itu ke tubuh Zaku dengan angin puyuh kecil yang ia tiup dari mulutnya. Lantas tanpa aba-aba, kilat yang cukup besar turun dari langit yang cerah. Kilat petir itu membelah langit dan jatuh menyengat Zaku hingga pemuda asal desa Oto itu mengalami kejang-kejang.

"Kyahaaa.. Zaku..!!" Teriak Kin Tsuchi begitu melihat tubuh rekannya hangus terbakar oleh jutsu Raiton.

"Kalian bertiga hanya mengandalkan suara.. sedangkan aku mengandalkan elemen dasar terkuat.. Ayo coba bunuh aku sekarang!!.." Nerro berujar dingin dengan mematahkan lehernya yang pegal.

\--

\--

upss!! berakhir disini..

ega menggunakan nama Nerro karena Naruto sedang menyamar ya.. jadi nggak apa-apa jika ada kata Naruto yang terselip diantara kata Nerro.. ataupun sebaliknya karena sebenarnya itu memiliki artian yang sama kok.

dan bom.. sesuatu terjadi!!

ega benar-benar sangat senang ketika ada reader's yang mau menjadi mata kedua untuk ega, dan memberikan banyak masukan di ffc yang ega buat ini.. terimakasih banyak kepada **teufel855..** ega apresiasi sekali review mu di ffc ini. karena sangat jarang sekali ega mendapat review yang bisa membuka mata ega untuk memperbaiki tulisan yang ega buat di setiap ffc. nggak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata deh betapa senangnya hati ega karena review darimu.. sekali lagi terimakasih ya :3

dan tak lupa juga ega ucapkan makasi banyak kepada readers yang selalu setia nongkrong di ffc kuro no unmei ini yaitu :

Albert, adammuhammad980, narusaku29, saputraluc000, Adhi Arisqian, Namikaze Yohan396, dan yodi.

jangan lupa klik follow dan favorit untuk ffc ini ya..


	13. chapter 13

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

 **Nerro vs tim Doso**

"Kurang ajar.." Seru marah yang tertahankan dari Doso, ketika ia melihat Zaku hangus terbakar Raiton milik Nerro di tengah sungai. Hal itu semakin membuat Naruto alias Nerro senang. Sekarang keadaan berbalik dimana shinobi asal Otogakure itu yang memberingsut ketakutan dan Nerro lah yang bercahaya senang.

"Cukup aku akui, jutsu mu itu hampir membuatku lumpuh karena tekanan frekuensi suara yang kuat.. tapi sayang, kau harus tau jika aku mempunya pertahanan kedua.."

Nerro membentangkan tangannya, ia baru tau jika sel kulit Zetzu putih itu bisa dikendalikan dengan benang cakra. Dimana gumpalan putih yang menempel bagaikan parasit itu bisa memanjang atau bahkan meleleh ke bawah tanah. Sama seperti sifat Zetzu.

Dan karena itulah Nerro mencoba menyerang Doso dengan sel Zetzu putih. Nerro membentuk gumpalan sel putih itu seperti jarum kaktus yang kecil lalu melepaskannya dengan tekanan cakra Futon.

Doso yang siaga langsung mengibaskan tangan besinya, lagi-lagi keluar tekanan suara untuk menangkis jarum putih itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Sekarang Tsuchi.. buat dia berhalusinasi dengan Genjutsumu!.." Gadis berambut panjang dengan baju bertotol itu melompat dan berdiri dibelakang Nerro. Ia mengangkat sebuah lonceng kecil berwarna perak dan sekali denting bunyi lonceng itu begitu cepat merasuk ke gendang telinga Nerro sampai mengganggu fungsi sarafnya. Hingga akhirnya sukses memerangkap Nerro ke dalam Genjutsu terbatas miliknya. "Kena kau!.."

 **Didunia Gengutsu-**

"Arh!.. apa yang terjadi... dan tempat apa ini?" Nerro kebingungan pasalnya sekarang ia melihat tempat yang aneh yaitu berupa ruang hampa dengan latar belakang berwarna merah terang, walaupun sedikit ada siluet hitam membentuk sebuah objek tapi letak mereka kelihatan jauh dari tempat Nerro terikat.

"Hei gadis maniak lepaskan aku! tempat apa ini?" Nerro memberontak dalam lilitan sebuah tali penghisap cakra. Ia diikat paksa disebuah tiang panjang yang menyerupai tanda salib.

"Hahahaha.. coba lihat kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun karena semakin kau memberontak maka tali cakra itu akan semakin menyerap habis cakramu! Tidak ada orang yang bisa selamat dari siksaan Genjutsu miliku ini!" Kin Tsuchi melayang di ruang hampa ciptaannya. Sebagai pengendali Genjutsu ia bisa berbuat apapun pada lawannya jika sudah terperangkap dalam dimensinya.

 _"Si-sial.. aku sempat lengah hingga bisa terjebak seperti ini.."_ Batin Nerro penuh sesal. Cakra alami miliknya juga perlahan-lahan mulai tersedot pada batas jumlah yang besar.

"Akan aku balaskan dendam Zaku padamu!.." Dari ketiadaan sebuah pedang tiba-tiba muncul, dan tepat menancap di rentangan lengan Nerro. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. Hal itu semakin membuat Tsuchi sangat senang. "Rasakan itu! kau sudah menyakiti Zaku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..." Sekarang Tsuchi menyiapkan puluhan pedang, terbang diudara. Sekali kibas dengan jemari lentiknya, puluhan pedang itu sukses menancap disekujur tubuh Nerro yang lemah kehabisan cakra, bahkan sampai merobek dan melukai organ vital miliknya.

"Sialan kau gadis pengguna Genjutsu!!.." Ucap Nerro sebelum ia mengatupkan kedua matanya.

\--

 **Tes...**

T **es...**

S **cene With Kyubi.**

 **"Lihat dirimu, kau begitu menyedihkan!.."** Kyubi melirik kasihan ke arah Nerro yang terkunci dengan tali penghisap cakra. Didalam alam bawah sadarnya Kyubi mencemooh kemalangan yang dialami oleh Naruto.

"-brueekk..*uhuk.. uhuk..." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar, rasanya tenggorokannya penuh rasa anyir dan semuanya keluar bersamaan dari mulutnya.

 **"Menjijikkan.. kau membuat rumahku kotor.. bocah!.."** Kyubi melihat horror bagaimana cara Naruto mengeluarkan cairan merah kental itu dari mulutnya. "-di.. diamlah Kyubi.."

"-rumahmu ini adalah tubuhku.. tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.." Sahut Naruto dengan nafas tersengal.

 **"Hah.. siapa yang menyangka kau akan tumbang hanya karena Genjutsu amatir dari seorang gadis.."** Singgung Kyubi dengan nada jail.

"Gadis itu maniak!!, Aku memang cukup lemah di bidang Genjutsu.. aliran cakraku kacau dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sesuai dengan keinginan otakku.." Naruto yang awalnya tertunduk dibawah perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri dan mengusap bagian wajah yang dikotori lumuran darahnya sendiri. Tapi tak berselang lama setelah wajahnya bersih dari darah, Naruto kembali linglung lalu jatuh tertunduk kebawah.

Kyubi mencengkram jeruji besinya penuh minat, ia bahkan menyeringai lebar untuk membalas perkataan inangnya yang bodoh " **Kau sudah tau jika kelemahanmu terletak pada Genjutsu tapi kenapa kau tidak meminta Madara untuk melatihmu dulu.."** Ejeknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau benar Kyubi.. harusnya aku bisa mengantisipasi jika sampai musuhku itu memiliki kemampuan Genjutsu!.. Sial, Kyubi bisa kau tolong aku?.." Naruto memekik sambil melirik Kyubi, dengan tatapan memelas. Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya perlahan juga mulai merenggut kesadaran Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto hanya terkena Genjutsu tapi apapun yang ia rasakan di dimensi musuhnya itu, terasa begitu sangat nyata. Sampai menyiksa psikis dan fisiknya secara bersamaan tanpa ampun.

Kyubi mendengus malas. Ia ingin melihat bocah Jincurikinya terkulai lemah karena kehabisan darah. Bagi hewan mistis yang tercipta dari cakra kebencian semua orang, rupanya ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyubi saat ia bisa melihat detik-detik terakhir dari inangnya yang sedang sekarat.

Tapi, jika sampai tahap sekarat inangnya berujung pada level kematian maka habislah nasib Kyubi. Karena sesuai dengan sifat Fuuinjutsu yang mengikat ke sembilan biju didunia shinobi. Tertulis disana : 'Jika sang Jinchuriki mati maka biju yang ada didalam tubuh Jinchuriki itu akan ikut mati bersama inangnya'.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyubi mau-tak mau harus rela menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto agar ia tidak ikut mati bersama bocah merah ini sebelum Kyubi memperoleh kebebasannya.

 **"Sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang bertapa.. juga cakraku masih belum bisa digunakan selama tahap hibernasi pertapaan ini.."** Guyon Kyubi begitu renyah. Tapi nampaknya Naruto sudah tidak merespon lagi. Kyubi mendesah pelan ia lantas menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan mengalirkan cakra orange miliknya untuk menormalkan kekacauan aliran cakra Naruto akibat pengaruh Genjutsu.

 **"Hah.. aku selalu tidak punya pilihan! Nah pakailah kekuatanku.. cepatlah sadar anak bodoh!.. dan bunuh gadis berambut panjang itu untukku.."** Titah Kyubi setelah ia melihat tubuh Naruto mulai berasap karena efek carka penghancur yang menyembuhkan luka Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto bangkit setelah ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan dan terisi penuh dengan cakra yang kuat. "Baiklah aku tidak akan hitung ini sebagai hutang.. anggap saja permintaanku ini sudah impas dengan aku yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk membunuh gadis itu..." Balas Naruto pada Kyubi.

Kyubi mendengus lagi, tapi ia tidak hanya mendengus jengkel, melainkan sedikit senyum samar merekah di wajah Kyubi yang licik **"Itu** **tidak adil untukku yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu... tapi aku tidak akan khawatir karena masih ada banyak kesempatan lain untukmu membuat hutang padaku.."**

"Yoshh.. kalau begitu tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali.." Naruto menghilang dari alam bawah sadarnya.

\--

\--

 **Kembali ke dimensi Genjutsu**

Dan kini di dalam dimensi Genjutsu milik Kin Tsuchi, tubuh remaja berambut merah itu tanpa aba-aba terlihat mengeluarkan asap. Kin Tsuchi bingung bukan main, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada musuhnya ini?

Sebelum asap muncul dipermukaan kulit Nerro, Tsuchi melihat semua pedang miliknya yang tertancap di tubuh Nerro terlepas dengan sendirinya. Kemudian luka tancapan pedang itu perlahan mulai tertutup tanpa bekas sedikitpun.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tsuci tergagap mulai ketakutan. Ia yang melayang diudara sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Nerro.

"Kai.." Seru Nerro dengan nada dingin. Perlahan wajahnya mendongkak untuk menatap penuh musuhnya dengan seringai lebar.

 **Ceeeessss...**

Tali cakra milik Tsuci yang membelit Nerro nampak lumer oleh cakra kemerahan yang meluap keluar dari tubuh Nerro. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Tsuchi mulai panik. Pasalnya ini baru kali pertamanya ada orang yang berhasil melumerkan kurungan tali penghisap cakra di dalam dimensi Genjutsu miliknya.

Setelah terbebas Nerro ikut melayang diudara, "ah~ rupanya kau gadis yang hebat.. aku nyaris mati ditanganmu, tapi sayang sekali. Kali ini kaulah yang akan mati ditanganku.." Nerro melesat diudara, Tsuchi yang kepanikan mulai melawan dengan menyerang Nerro menggunakan senjata andalannya yaitu jarum beracun.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi cakra kemerahan milik Nerro dengan mudah berhasil menelan jarum beracun itu dan menghancurkannya seperti proses peleburan besi.

"Menjauh dariku.." Tsuchi merapal hand seal untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

 **"Saundokōru: Hakai no nami no shūhasū"** Tsuchi berteriak. Dari mulutnya keluar bunyi nyaring dengan garis lingkar raksasa yang bernama frekuensi suara kehancuran, dimana jika musuh sampai terkena jutsu ini maka seluruh sistem peredaran darah dan otot tubuhnya akan pecah saking tidak kuatnya menahan gelombang frekuensi alva yang terpapar ke tubuh.

Tapi jangan remehkan Nerro, disamping tubuhnya terbungkus oleh cakra Kyubi. Anak berambut merah darah ini juga memiliki pelapis tubuh tingkat dua yaitu lapisan sel kulit Zatzu putih yang tebal. Jadi Nerro tidak akan merasakan dampak yang berarti dari jurus frekuensi gelombang suara penghancur ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia gadis maniak!.." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela waktu ia melaju melawan gelombang frekuensi alva.

 _'Tidak mungkin ada orang yang masih bisa hidup setelah terkena jutsu frekuensi suara penghancurku!! manusia jenis apa dia?'_ Batin Tsuchi tak percaya bahwa Nerro masih bisa hidup, bahkan remaja lelaki itu sampai bisa menembus jutsu mematikan milik Tsuchi.

Dan seketika!

 **CRASSS...**

Nerro memakai pisau cakra berwarna orange untuk merobek isi perut Kin Tsuchi. Tanpa ampun Nerro melebarkan penampang pisau cakranya dan melebarkan luka sayatan di perut gadis Gennin yang berasal dari desa Otogakure itu.

"Aaaaaaa..."

\--

 **Didunia nyata**

Doso terkaget karena tiba-tiba tubuh Kin Tsuchi rekan satu timnya itu terjatuh dari sandarannya dipohon. Darah segar nampak membasahi area perut dan punggung gadis berambut panjang itu. Kelemahan dari penggunaan Genjutsu milik Tsuchi yaitu roh penggunanya akan meninggalkan badan kasarnya menuju ke sebuah dimensi Genjutsu buatannya. Jutsu ini mirip dengan _Shintenshin no jutsu_ dari klan Yamanaka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ucap Doso terheran-heran, ia belum tau jika Kin Tsuchi sudah mati ditangan Nerro.

Sementara itu tubuh Nerro yang asli masih terapung di aliran sungai. Nerro tersadar setelah ia berhasil membunuh gadis itu hingga ia bisa bebas dari dunia Genjutsu yang mengerikan tadi.

"Baiklah, sekarang dimana lelaki berbadan bongkok itu..?" Nerro berdiri dan menapak diatas air. Ia menajamkan sensor cakranya untuk menemukan sisa tim Otogakure yang masih hidup.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Baru 3 kali melangkah Nerro berhenti, tak jauh dari bibir sungai, ia melihat seonggok manusia mendekat ke arahnya. Manusia itu adalah Doso, shinobi bongkok yang penuh misteri.

"Kau masih hidup? tapi bagaimana bisa! sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari kurungan Genjutsu milik Tsuchi!.." Seru Doso sambil berdiri ditempat.

"Temanmu itu sudah mati.. jadi wajar kalau aku bisa bebas dari Genjutsu miliknya.." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sombong.

"APA?!.."

"-teruslah begitu! karena kau akan segera menyusulnya keakhirat!.." Potong Nerro dengan cepat.

"Sialan kau! bocah tengik kurang ajar.. kau menghabisi semua temanku!.." Doso memanas, ia menyiapkan tangan besinya untuk menyerang Nerro.

"Ini ujian bertahan hidup, jadi jika kau tidak mau terbunuh maka kau yang harus membunuh!" Nerro mengulangi kalimat Kabuto yang semalam. Ia lantas berlari kencang untuk menendang Doso dengan Taijutsu range B yang ia kuasai, musuhnya sendiri bisa menahan tendangan Nerro dengan mudah.

Tapi tak hanya sampai disitu. Nerro lantas berusaha menancapkan pisau cakranya ke punggung Doso, namun sebelum itu terjadi. Doso mementalkan Nerro dengan tekanan suara dari lengan besinya.

 **BRRUUUSSS...**

 **BUFF..**

Nerro yang terpental rupanya hanya sebuah bunshin. "Hah ini hanya permainan anak kecil!.." Ejek Doso penuh minat.

"Hanya permainan anak kecil katamu?" Naruto muncul dari belakang, ia sebisa mungkin menghindari pertarungan tatap muka karena kemampuan gelombang suara milik Doso, itu sangat mirip dengan jutsu penghancur milik Kin Tsuchi jika Nerro sampai lengah maka bisa dipastikan ia akan lumpuh setelah terkena serangan suara milik Doso.

Dari sanalah Naruto menyiapkan jutsu Futon bola spiral berwarna hitam. Ia ingin menghantam Doso dengan sekali serang.

 **"Futon : Rasenringu"** Seru Nerro begitu kencang.

 _'Semoga jutsu ini tidak menghilang lagi'_ Batin Nerro sepenuh hati.

 **Hyuuusss...**

 **Brlaarrr...**

"Aaarrr.." Doso berputar-putar, ia terpental ke bagian hutan, dan menumbangkan beberapa pohon karena kerasnya dorongan rasengan hitam milik Nerro.

"Yoshh.. akhirnya cakra Futon itu bekerja!.." Nerro berjingkrak-jingkrak senang karena jutsunya tidak menghilang seperti tempo hari lalu saat ia di pulau suci Kuchiose bersama Madara.

Dengan berhasilnya jutsu Futon ciptaan Naruto, akhirnya satu level range ia lewati di elemen angin. Jika sebelumnya Naruto hanya menguasai jutsu angin berlevel B tapi dengan penguasaan _Rasenringu_ yang baik ini, maka range jutsu angin milik Naruto telah mencapai level A.

"Agh?!" Erang Doso yang tubuhnya terjepit batang pohon raksasa. Ketika Naruto tiba, ia memungut dua gulungan bumi didekat reruntuhan pohon tempat Doso terhimpit.

"Jadi kalian sempat merampas gulunganku juga ya?! dasar!..." Naruto berucap remeh ke arah Doso yang tak berdaya. Satu gulungan bumi yang ia pungut itu merupakan gulungan milik tim Nerro, ia mengetahuinya setelah memeriksa saku celananya yang kosong. Dimana tempat gulungan bumi milik timnya seharusnya berada.

"Aku mendapat gulungan bumi lagi!.. ini tidak cocok.." Umpat Naruto, dengan nista. Jadi intinya percuma saja dari tadi ia bertarung hanya untuk merebut satu gulungan yang sama dengan gulungan yang sudah ia miliki!.

Dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk Naruto kembali bersuara "Sudahlah.. biarkan saja, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur membuang-buang waktuku dengan mereka.. lebih baik aku mencari peserta ujian Chunnin yang lainnya.." Setelahnya Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan peserta ujian Chunnin yang lainnya.

\--

Yap sampai disini dulu..

jangan lupa klik follow dan favorit ffc ini ya..

terimakasih kepada para readers yang udah mampir dan nongkrong diffc ega ini :

Gues 1, Gues 2, Ashuraindra, saputraluc000, Riyanto707, HyperBlack Hole.

-pemeran utama tetap Naruto hanya namanya disamarkan jadi Nerro, oleh Kabuto dan Sui.

-ega ini kaum hawa, dan masih berstatus sebagai pelajar selama 4 tahun ke depan.

-ini hadiah Natal ega untuk kalian

-SELAMAT NATAL :3


	14. chapter 14

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

Nerro menjelajahi kembali Hutan Kematian setelah mengalahkan tim Doso. Beberapa kilometer melompat sepertinya Naruto sudah sampai dikawasan, daerah Hutan Kematian yang paling dalam. Hal itu terbukti dengan lebatnya pepohonan disana, hawa yang semakin sejuk dan cahaya sinar matahari yang meredup, bahkan setiap ranting yang ada disana serasa saling bersinggungan satu sama lain.

 _"Apa aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh?"_ Batin Naruto dan ia semakin memelankan laju lompatannya. Bodohnya Naruto, ia lupa mengaktifkan kembali cakra sensornya setelah sempat mematikannya ketika ia menggunakan jutsu Futon Rasenringu. Pantas saja disepanjang perjalanannya itu terasa hambar karena ia tidak bertemu dengan peserta ujian yang lain.

Ketika Naruto makin ragu untuk melangkah lagi, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah. Tapi saat Naruto melompat untuk kembali ke jalan semula. Sulur-sulur yang membentang disepanjang jalan membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh ke bawah dari ketinggian 15 meter.

Sratt..

"Oh sial..! argh..."

 **Bruuukkk**

Karena jatuhnya Naruto membentur tanah dengan punggungnya. Remaja berambut merah sedikit putih pada ujungnya itu merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh... aduh duh.. punggungku.." Naruto merangkak diatas tanah, ia menggosok-gosok punggungnya yang terasa tersengat. "Awww!.." Ringisnya lagi. Untungnya tubuh Naruto masih dilindungi oleh sel kulit Zetzu putih jadi tulang punggungnya tidak mungkin retak atau patah.

Saat Naruto berbaring untuk mengatur nafasnya dan menikmati sensasi sedikit sakit di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyerang dan menyilaukan matanya yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambut. Cahaya itu datang dari celah-celah cabang pohon dan dedauan yang lebat.

Kemunculan sekelebat cahaya tadi langsung membangkitkan rasa penasaran di hati remaja merah ini. Dengan menyibak helaian rambutnya, Naruto berusaha menajamkan shappirenya untuk melihat lebih jelas sesuatu yang menggantung dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

 **"Bocah bodoh, aku peringatkan kau untuk berhenti sekarang!..."** Kyubi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto, dengan mengajaknya bicara melalui telepati mata batin.

"Memangnya kenapa Kyubi? kau tau, aku harus memastikan benda apa yang tadi menyala diatas sana.." Balas Naruto sambil melangkah menaiki pohon dengan kakinya.

 **"Dasar anak bodoh, aku bilang jangan menuju ke tempat itu.. aku memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ini!.."** Tuntut Kyubi mulai garang. Entah kenapa Kyubi merasakan cakra busuk di sekitar sini. Cakra yang ia endus ini seperti cakra terkutuk yang hidup selama 150 tahun diluar tubuh manusia.

Naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan ocehan Kyubi ia terus saja menanjak ke puncak pohon. "Kau ini kenapa sih Kyubi, tidak biasanya kau cerewet begini?.. sudahlah jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan memastikannya saja.." Tutur Naruto dalam hatinya, ia menyahuti rubah itu dengan telepati yang difasilitasi oleh Kyubi tentunya.

 **"Apa kau tidak merasakannya Naruto! bau busuk cakra ini... -aku tau bau busuk ini berasal dari buah itu.."** Kyubi mendengus dengan asap keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto benar-benar mengabaikan ucapan Kyubi yang serius.

Naruto terlihat sibuk menyibak puluhan batang pohon berdaun lebat setelah ia sampai dipuncak, entah naluri apa yang membuat Naruto begitu menginginkan sesuatu yang bercahaya tadi. Remaja itu tetap sibuk mencari, dan pada akhirnya Naruto menemukan 1 biji buah dengan tangkai daun melingkar dan bentuk buah itu menyerupai telur angsa tapi memiliki ukiran yang sangat rumit.

"Waw.. i-ini.. indah sekali..!" Ucap Naruto begitu kagum dengan buah langka berwarna ungu gelap itu.

 **"Naruto! apapun yang terjadi jangan makan buah busuk itu!.."** Kali ini Kyubi tidak akan lelah mewanti-wanti inangnya untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan warna dan bentuk buah yang baru ia temukan.

"Apa katamu Kyubi, kau bercanda? Lihat! buah ini sangat indah dan rasanya pasti enak.." Balas Naruto dengan nada girang dan bergairah, bahkan matanya berbinar-binar menatap buah yang sudah dipetiknya itu. Namun anehnya Naruto sendiri tidak tau apa nama buah yang ia genggam itu.

 **"Argh.. kau ini bocah bodoh! dasar bebal! bangsat! aku sudah bilang untuk tidak melihat apalagi sampai memetik buah itu!.. kau harus tau, jika buah busuk itu bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihat dan menyentuhnya.."** Erang Kyubi dengan penjelasan panjang lebar. Hewan suci itu masih ingat dengan jelas rupa dan kemampuan dari buah yang dipegang oleh inangnya. Dimana buah berwarna ungu itu merupakan salah satu dari puluhan jenis buah iblis yang tercipta karena percikan air mata, dari pohon suci milik para Dewa yang telah memberikan Dewi Kaguya kekuatan cakra dan akhirnya menciptakan dunia Shinobi.

"Hahaha.. kau bisa saja membohongiku Kyubi.. sudahlah, percuma kau lakukan itu karena aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi, kau pasti menipuku seperti biasanya.." balas Naruto.

Yang benar saja!

Naruto pikir Kyubi sedang berguyon?

Apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kyubi adalah bagian nyata dari sejarah dunia shinobi. Naruto pasti sudah gila karena kali ini ia menganggap Kyubi sedang bercanda!

 **"Naruto.. dengarkan aku! jika kau memakan buah itu maka kau akan MATI!.."** Tandas Kyubi to the poin.

Naruto yang terlihat mengelus dan memeluk buah aneh itu hanya terdiam sesaat. Setelah mendengar kata mati dari mulut Kyubi sepertinya Naruto akan cepat sadar, jika saat ini dirinya sudah terpengaruh oleh hipnotis kuat serupa dengan Genjutsu level tak terbatas yang dikeluarkan dari racun buah _Akuma_ _no Kajitsu_ : _tipe_ _Logia_ itu.

"Mati? hahahahaha.. mati! aku akan mati!.." Seketika tawa Naruto meledak. Tak ada angin dan hujan Naruto benar-benar ngelatur seperti orang gila.

 **"Hah** **sudah aku duga, kau tidak akan kuat melawan pengaruh hipnotis buah itu.."** Naruto, tak banyak merespon Kyubi lagi setelah ia bernyanyi kata Mati berulang kali.

 **" -baiklah terserah kau saja!.. lakukan apa yang kau suka bocah.."** Desah Kyubi pasrah atau setengah tidak peduli. Kali ini dunia akan mencatat jika Kyubi atau biju ekor sembilan telah mati mengenaskan di dalam tubuh Jinchuriki nya.

Dengan begitu sejarah dunia Shinobi akan berubah karena biju sudah kehilangan tempat ke sembilannya di lingkaran suci _Tai Ji_ pembentuk keseimbangan alam untuk selamanya.

"Ustt.. jangan dengarkan kata hewan jahat itu, buah suci.. aku akan memujamu dan memberikan penghormatan tertinggi untukmu Kami-sama.." Naruto secara tidak sadar mengangkat buah Logia itu ke udara, dan tanpa aba-aba ia menggigit buah yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap _Akuma_ _no Kajitsu : Logia Bein-bein Yami_ dengan sangat lahap.

 **Graukk..**

Tergigit sudah buah Logia.

Naruto mengunyahnya dalam diam. Bisa dilihat jika bekas gigitan Naruto memperlihatkan isi daging buah iblis itu berwarna hitam dengan bintik biji buah berwarna merah darah serta urat-urat menyerupai cacing emas tersebar abstrak disana. Satu kata dari Kyubi, yaitu Menjijikkan!!

Ketika kunyahan daging buah itu tertelan, Naruto membulatkan matanya. Rasa panas seperti terbakar api langsung menyerang tenggorokannya dan mengalir deras hingga terasa membakar perutnya juga. Karena aliran kunyahan buah iblis itu sudah sampai di lambungnya. Badan Naruto membeku, ia menjatuhkan potongan setengah utuh buah iblis ditangannya dari ketinggian 25 meter diatas tanah. Nasib buah Logia hancur setelah membentur permukaan tanah.

 **"ARRGGHHHHHH..."** Naruto mengerang hebat.

Tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata, rasa sakit yang Naruto derita. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto juga ikut terjun bebas dari ketinggian 25 meter karena berguyang melawan rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan lapisan kulit Zetzu putih yang menyelimuti Naruto sampai ikut meleleh terkena tekanan panas dari buah iblis Logia.

 **Ctas..**

 **kyriaat..**

 **Gdebuugggg...**

Saat jatuh, bagian kepala Naruto lah yang membentur tanah terlebih dahulu. Darah segar merembes dari pelipis dan hidungnya. Tapi belum cukup dengan rasa sakit akibat luka pada kepalanya saja. Naruto juga harus berjuang melawan rasa sakit dari api, yang berkobar di bagian dalam perutnya.

"ARRGHH... SAKIT!!.." Naruto berguling-guling tak tentu arah. Peluh dan darah sama -sama mengucur deras dari bagian tubuh remaja merah ini. "SI-SIALAN.."

Kyubi yang ada di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto tidak mau berkata banyak. Cukup! Kyubi sudah berusaha membujuk inangnya agar tidak memakan buah iblis tipe Logia tersebut. Tapi apa daya, jika buah iblis keturunan dari pohon suci milik para Dewa itu sudah mengkehendaki Naruto untuk menjadi korbannya. Mau di bagaimanakan lagi? Kyubi tidak bisa menentang keinginan Naruto yang sudah jatuh ke dalam pengaruh Genjutsu tak terbatas dari buah terkutuk itu.

Tiga menit berlalu, saat ini Naruto tidur terlentang diatas tanah. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang dan napasnya tersengal putus-putus. Bagian pupil pada bola mata Naruto mulai melebar, itu adalah pertanda jika ajal sudah didepan mata.

 _"Argh.. sial! aku tidak bisa bergerak dan bernapas. rasanya setiap inci tubuhku ditekan dan dihancurkan tanpa sisa.. jadi inikah rasanya kesakitan saat mati.."_ Batin Naruto meringis sejadi-jadinya.

Sedangkan Kyubi masih bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jincurikinya sebelum mereka berdua sama-sama mati.

 **"Naruto! aku akan mencoba melawan cakra busuk ini. Bertahanlah jangan mati seperti ini bocah!.."** Ucap Kyubi sedikit parau. Namun cakra yang hendak Kyubi keluarkan untuk menyembuhkan Naruto rupanya di serap semua oleh sekumpulan asap hitam yang menyusup ke alam bawah sadar tempat Kyubi berada.

 **"Tidak berguna** **!.. buah iblis itu malah menyerap inti cakraku juga.."** Umpat Kyubi dengan nada frustasi.

 **TAK..**

 **TAK..**

Dari munculnya asap itu, lampu yang menerangi alam bawah sadar Naruto satu-persatu mulai padam.

 **TAK..**

 **TAK..**

 **TAK..**

Semakin banyak lampu yang padam artinya seorang Jinchuriki sudah tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Dan lampu terakhir yang tersisa juga padam, tepatnya adalah lampu penerang di segel jeruji besi milik Kyubi.

"Selamat tinggal."

 **TAK..**

Saat itu terjadi semua bagian tubuhnya sudah gelap, Naruto sudah tidak bernapas, bahkan jantungnya juga tidak berdetak lagi. Naruto tewas di bagian terdalam Hutan Kematian milik desa Konoha.

\--

\--

 **Bersama Suigetsu**

Hari pertama ujian Chunnin babak kedua akan segera berakhir tapi tim Nerro masih berpencar. Malam akan segera tiba, sayangnya baik Suigetsu dan Kimimaro. Mereka berdua belum mendapat tanda panggilan berkumpul dari kapten tim Nerro.

Sui dan Kimimaro tak sengaja bertemu di bagian utara Hutan Kematian. Dan mereka berdua memilih untuk bergabung kembali ke tim Nerro tapi sayangnya tak satupun diantara mereka yang tau dimana Naruto sekarang berada.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? hari sebentar lagi akan gelap tapi Naruto belum memberi tanda pada kita.."Ucap Sui di sela-sela mereka berjalan.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita harus menemukan tempat persembunyian dulu sambil menunggu kabar dari Naruto.. akan sangat berbahaya jika malam tiba tapi kita belum menemukan tempat berlindung.." Balas Kimimaro dengan bijak seperti biasa.

"Kau benar juga sih.. kita memang butuh istirahat apalagi sepertinya aku juga mulai lapar.. "

\--

\--

\--

 **Hari** **kedua di Hutan Kematian.**

S **iang hari.**

"Kesan pertama yang merepotkan!.. eeh Tuan Orochimaru?" Kabuto mengintai di balik salah satu pohon raksasa. Pria disamping Kabuto itu berwajah cantik dengan kulit putih susu, justru tersenyum simpul sambil menjilati belahan bibirnya yang kering karena udara terik di Konoha.

"Dia hampir gagal karena ulah mereka berdua.." Mata ular dari Tuan Orochimaru tak pernah lepas dari punggung si Uchiha bungsu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Orochimaru memang sangat menginginkan seorang keturunan klan Uchiha sebagai calon wadah tubuh abadinya yang sempurna.

"Apa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tunggu sampai mereka mengalahkan ninja Suna itu..."

"Haik.. Tuan Orochimaru.." Kabuto fokus ke arah bawah, laga pertarungan yang dilakoni oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Sebenarnya ini diluar rencana, bukan tim Gennin Sunagakure yang melawan tim 7 Konoha melainkan Kabuto sudah menyiapkan tim Gennin dari Otogakure sebagai lawan yang seimbang dengannya.

 _"Sialan kemana Doso dan teman-temannya pergi!.."_ Batin Kabuto cukup kesal. Ia takut jika Orochimaru tidak puas saat melihat pertarungan yang Sasuke lakoni bersama ninja Suna yang lemah itu.

\--

 **Bersama Sasuke.**

Kaki Sakura terbelenggu oleh sebuah tali yang berujung tombak. Gadis asal Suna berambut coklat pendek terus menarik senjatanya untuk melukai Sakura.

"Aku bilang, serahkan gulungan kalian sekarang!.. atau teman pink kalian ini akan semakin menderita" Ancam Matsuri dengan wajah garang. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu seperti mencengkram rerumputan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terseret lebih cepat.

"Kyaha... Sasuke-kun tolong!.." Teriak Sakura.

Tang..

Sementara itu Sasuke sendiri sedang berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki pengendali pasir. Ia sendiri sudah kerepotan tapi Sakura justru memecah konsentrasinya.

 _"Tcih, tidak bisakah dia menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri!?"_ Umpat Sasuke disela-sela kesibukannya bertarung.

Tsunami juga terdesak, ia ingin sekali menolong Sakura tapi ia tidak bisa! Gadis bernama Yukata itu begitu bringas selalu memojokkannya dengan permainan Taijutsu yang tidak bisa Tsunami imbangi.

" _Apa yang harus aku lalukan!.."_

Ketika sebuah tendangan mengarah ke kepala Tsunami. Gadis berambut pirang pucat ini langsung menunduk dan membiarkan Yukata menendang sebuah batang pohon lapuk hingga kakinya tersangkut didalam sela-sela batang pohon tadi.

"Iya ini kesempatanku!.." Guman Tsunami karena melihat Yukata kepanikan saat kakinya tersangkut dengan kuat.

"Argh.. aku tidak bisa melepas kakiku disini..!" Yukata berteriak, sebelum kawan-kawannya datang Tsunami sudah memukulnya terlebih dahulu dengan bogem mentah beralirkan cakra.

"Rasakan ini!.."

 **BUAGH**..

Yukata terpental sekitar 10 meter dan akhirnya pingsan ditempat. "Yes berhasil..!!" Tsunami berjingkrak kegirangan.

Matsuri syok ditempat karena rekan setimnya terkapar tak sadarkan diri hanya dengan satu serangan. "YUKATA?.. -kalian telah menyakiti temanku!.. Akan aku buat kalian lebih menderita.." Geram Matsuri marah, ia semakin kuat menarik kaki Sakura.

"KYAAA... TOLONG!!.." Kembali Sakura berteriak.

"Bertahanlah Sakura, aku akan menolongmu.." Ucap Tsunami penuh semangat. Dengan sedikit ragu Tsumani ingin menggunakan kekuatan barunya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi sayang Tsunami sendiri tidak yakin jika Jutsu itu bekerja untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia menggunakannya secara tidak sengaja di ujian babak pertama kemarin.

"-baiklah akan aku coba sekali lagi..." Rancu Tsunami sambil merapal hand seal yang ia tau. **"Mokuton** : **Daijurin no Jutsu**

Dari ketiadaan muncullah kayu gelondongan dengan lebar 2 meter tepat mengarah ke wajah Matsuri. Tapi sebelum kayu itu berhasil membuat musuh Sakura itu terkapar. Mokuton milik Tsunami, justru berbelok arah dan tepat menyasar punggung Sasuke yang sedang bertarung dengan Mikoshi disamping kanannya.

"OH TIDAK JANGAN KESANA!!.." Teriak Tsunami panik bukan main, saat jutsunya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi dan tetap melaju lurus menyasar tubuh Sasuke. Akhirnya karena Sasuke belum mengaktifkan mata Sharingan nya lelaki emo itu tidak tau jika Mokuton milik Tsunami meluncur deras ke arahnya.

"SASUKE AWASSS!!.."

 **BRAAKKK...**

Semuanya sudah terlambat!

Bak adegan _slow motion_. Ketika Sasuke menyadari teriakan Tsunami. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terdorong kuat oleh sebuah kayu. "A-apa yang-!?" Gagap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dan pada akhirnya dorongan Mokuton salah sasaran itu, berhenti ketika Sasuke sudah menabrak sebuah pohon raksasa di sekitar arealnya bertarung.

 **KRAAKKK...**

Suara patahan seketika memenuhi Hutan Kematian. Melihat itu Tsunami dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri karena ketakutan setelah melukai Sasuke dengan Jutsu Mokutonnya yang lepas kendali.

"Si- siapa yang me-lakukan-!?.." Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata, manik hitamnya berkilat marah ketika 5 meter didepannya ia melihat Tsunami menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan juga Sakura yang tiarab dengan tali yang masih terikat di kakinya.

Kenapa semua anggota tim 7 tidak ada yang becus! Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar dibuat murka oleh Sakura dan Tsunami.

"Sasuke-kun maafkan aku!.." Tsunami buru-buru menghampiri kaptennya, ia berusaha untuk melepas himpitan kayu itu pada tubuh Sasuke.

"DIAM KAU!.." Semprot Sasuke benar-benar marah. Tsunami yang mencengkram kayu itu tersentak kaget dengan bentakan penuh emosi yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Bahkan 2 ninja muda dari Sunagakure itu sampai terbengong menontonin aksi marah-marah dari bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini.

"MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU, SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUH MU!.."

Dengan printah mutlah dari Sasuke, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menyingkir dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah akan menangis.

Sasuke tidak peduli jika Tsunami akan menangis karena ulahnya. Gadis dari keluarga Senju itu memang terkenal dengan sifat cengeng dan manjanya, sama seperti Sakura! Jadi Sasuke tidak akan kaget jika Tsunami sampai menangis karena ancaman dari kemarahannya.

 **"KATON : DAI ENDAN!!.."**

Semburan bola api raksasa dari mulut Sasuke sukses menghanguskan Mokuton sialan yang menjepit tubuhnya. Tersisa dua kawah api raksasa berkat jutsu Katon milik Sasuke menambah kesan bahwa aura kemarahan sang Uchiha benar-benar masih berkobar.

Setelah Sasuke bebas, ia mengaktifkan mata Sharingan nya. Dan entah karena apa, 1 titik tomoe dari masing -masing mata Sharingan nya bertambah. Hingga kini pandangan Sasuke semakin jeli melihat pergerakan lawannya.

Tsunami masih membeku ditempat. Ia tidak bisa bergerak setelah melihat bola api raksasa yang Sasuke keluarkan. Dengan sedikit rasa takut akhirnya gadis cantik itu ingin meminta maaf lagi pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke maafkan aku.. aku hanya ingin membantu Sakura-chan tadi.." Cicit Tsunami.

Remaja emo itu menoleh dengan pandangan dingin. "Kau!-" Tuding Sasuke dengan mata merahnya.

"-sudah cukup kau membantu! jika tidak bisa bertarung lebih baik kau diam.. kau hanya menjadi penghambat di tim ini Tsunami!.. Selalu, dan selalu kau yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau!!.." Lanjut Sasuke penuh emosi.

Setelahnya Sasuke meninggalkan Tsunami dan menerjang dua ninja Sunagakure tanpa ampun. Hingga akhirnya tim 7 berhasil merebut sebuah gulungan langit dari tim Suna.

Keadaan tim 7 Konoha, semakin canggung ketika Sasuke membakar gulungan langit yang mereka dapat menggunakan jutsu Katonnya. Untuk apa mereka butuh gulungan langit jika tim 7 juga memiliki gulungan langit dari awal.

"Sampah!.." Umpat Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun menusuk.

\--

\--

Akhirnya ega bisa membuat Naruto mati.. :v rasakan Naruto hahaha..

Makasi banyak untuk teman-teman yang udah nongkrong di ffc ega yang satu ini..

buat 3 the best readers Ega itu adalah :

 **adammuhammad980, Namikaze Yohan396, dan saputraluc000.**

Kemudian teman-teman yang lain:

codeName-Strom, dan NS LOVER'S

terimakasih udah sempet review..

-Untuk yang mendoakan ega agar sehat selalu. Makasi ya doanya.. tenang aja bulan desember ini emang ega lagi fit banget kok.. nggak ada tanda-tanda serangan dari virus atau bakteri

-dan yang tanya ega masih waras :v tenang aja ega masih waras kok.. menikmati kesendirian di malam tahun baru eehh!! ega ngenes!!


	15. chapter 15

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

 **Ujian Chunnin babak kedua**

 **Hari kedua,** **lokasi** **pusat desa Konoha.**

Dikantor Hokage, pemimpin yang berwenang yaitu Yondaime Hokage terlihat memeriksa catatan hasil ujian Chunnin babak pertama. Rupanya dari ratusan peserta kini jumlah akhirnya dari babak pertama semakin mengerucut menjadi puluhan orang.

Ketika datanya dicocokkan lagi, ternyata peserta yang lolos ke babak kedua itu didominasi oleh Gennin ilegal. Minato semakin penasaran dengan tujuan pihak-pihak asing yang menyelundupkan Shinobi muda ke dalam ujian Chunnin tahun ini. Ditambah lagi Minato belum mengantungi data pasti dari tim penyeleksi yang bertugas untuk memata-matai para penyusup itu. Apakah benar kemungkinan buruknya Konoha akan...

Oh tidak-tidak! Minato tidak boleh berfikiran sampai sejauh itu!

Minato harus tetap berfikir positif meskipun dirinya selalu mengalami tekanan dan stress berkepanjangan.

Berusaha untuk menghibur diri, kini tangan putih Minato mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dirinya bersama Kushina saat lulus menjadi Jounnin dan resmi bertunangan. Hanya satu foto itu yang menjadi favorit Kushina hingga Minato juga menyimpan foto itu dikantor Hokage.

Perasaan getir langsung menyerang hati sang Yondaime, entah sudah berapa lama liquid bening tertahan di ujung matanya. Ia tidak mau menangis lagi untuk Kushina, tapi rasanya sedih dan sakit menyiksanya jika sampai Minato menahan gejolak rindu di hatinya lebih lama lagi. "Mungkin aku harus mengunjungimu sekarang... aku sangat merindukanmu.." Putus Minato, setelahnya ia meninggalkan ruangan Hokage yang masih berantakan dengan _Hiraishin_ nya menuju ke kuburan para pahlawan Konoha.

 **Sringg..**

Kibasan angin menerpa jubah putih Yondaime ketika ia tiba di kuburan para pahlawan. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi para Shinobi terhormat di Konoha. Minato berjalan dalam diam, karena sudah terbiasa ke pemakaman. Ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan makam istrinya diantara ribuan makam Shinobi Konoha.

Akhirnya Minato berdiri membisu disebuah batu nisan bertuliskan Namikaze Kushina. Di makam itu juga dilengkapi dengan foto istrinya yang tersenyum dengan pakain Jounnin resmi. "Kushina.." Bisik Minato. Setelahnya pria berambut kuning itu lantas berdoa untuk istrinya.

Kurang lebih 30 menit berdoa, Minato langsung mengaktifkan cakranya untuk bersiaga. Melalui cakra sensornya Minato bisa merasakan seorang dengan kapasitas cakra besar tengah mendekat ke tempatnya. Bahkan para Anbu pengawal Hokage keempat ini tiba-tiba keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ma.. Anbu-san simpanlah senjatamu, aku tidak akan menyakiti Hokage kalian.." Suara feminim merasuk ke gendang telinga Yondaime. Tanpa berniat untuk berbalik Minato bersuara sedikit marah pada Godaime Mizukage yaitu, Mei Terumi.

"Ini terlalu jauh! Mengapa anda sampai kemari?" Ucap Minato begitu datar. Ini sangat melanggar privasi. Pihak Konoha memang memfasilitasi kunjungan keliling desa api untuk para kage dari 5 desa besar, tapi tindakan Mei Terumi untuk bertemu dengan Yondaime Hokage di depan batu nisan istrinya membuat Minato Namikaze marah besar saat ini.

Dan masalah selalu muncul semenjak Mizukage, melihat wajah tampan Minato untuk pertama kalinya saat acara penyambutan kedatangan para Kage di gedung mewah milik Damio Haruno.

Dari sanalah Mizukage kelima ini sepertinya sangat tertarik untuk mengenali sosok pria tampan sekelas Yondaime Hokage. Dan karena masalah itulah Minato juga mulai malas untuk menghadiri pertemuan para Kage di gedung Haruno. Terlalu merepotkan untuk berurusan dengan Mei Terumi eeh!?

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi anda tau jika saat ini kita ada pertemuan untuk melihat perkembangan ujian Chunnin babak kedua di gedung Damio Haruno. Apa anda melupakannya?"

"Saya tidak lupa dan tidak sepantasnya anda menemui saya seperti ini, kenapa anda tidak menunggu kedatangan saya 15 menit lagi! " Tungkas Minato. Kali ini blue shappire Minato menatap sinis wajah Mizukage.

"Karena itu.. aku lebih suka jika menjemputmu seperti ini, kau tau tadi aku sudah kekantormu.. tapi kau tidak ada disana. Lalu aku meminta AO untuk melacakmu menggunakan Byakugan.." Balas Mei dengan nada sedikit centil.

"Baiklah sekarang anda sudah menemukan saya, tapi kali ini saya mohon kepada anda untuk pergilah lebih dulu ke gedung Damio Haruno, saya akan segera menyusul anda.." AO dan Choujuuro yang notabena adalah pengawal khusus Mizukage terlihat sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Minato yang seolah ingin mengusir Mizukage mereka.

"Apa maksud anda tuan Hokage? sebagai tuan rumah seharusnya andalah yang menghantarkan Nona Mizukage kami ke gedung Haruno saat ini!.." AO bersuara dari belakang punggung Mei.

"Tidak! untuk saat ini saya tidak bisa, karena saya masih ada urusan disini... jika anda berkenan silahkan tinggalkan saya sekarang, sebelum Anbu saya mengusir anda dengan cara kasar!.." Ancam Minato. Ketegangan terlihat mulai memuncak antara Minato dan kaki tangan Mizukage.

"Apa kau bilang?! Apa yang lebih penting dari Mizukage kami sampai anda menyuruh beliau untuk pergi sendiri Hokage-sama? Atau jangan-jangan Konoha ingin mengibarkan bendera perang pada Kirigakure!!" AO memanas lagi. Anbu Konoha nampak memasang kuda-kuda ketika Minato membisu dan tetap kekeh pada pendirian awalnya.

"Karena saya sedang berdoa di depan makam istri saya.. apa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda?" Lanjut Minato.

Seketika keadaan hening, Mizukage kelima tertegun dan seketika ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Minato. Ia pikir jika saat ini Minato sedang mengunjungi makam leluhur dan bukan makam istrinya. Mei Terumi memang sudah tau jika Yondaime Hokage ini sudah menikah namun istrinya meninggal karena tragedi Kyubi 12 tahun lalu. "Baiklah Maafkan aku Yondaime-sama karena telah mengganggu mu. AO, Choujuuro ayo kita tinggalkan Hokage-sama dulu.." Rombongan Mizukage akhirnya pergi dari kawasan makam pahlawan.

\--

\--

 **Kematian Naruto.**

 **Di alam Tengoku milik Rikudou.**

Disebuah tempat yang sangat luas dan sangat suci, seekor hewan raksasa berwujud rubah dengan jumlah ekor sembilan duduk diam dalam kesunyian.

Lantai tempatnya menapak, telah terlukisi oleh sebuah lingkaran suci _Tai Ji._ Delapan lilin raksasa yang ditopang oleh sebuah pilar emas terlihat masih menyala. Sedangkan satu lilin dari lingkaran _Tai Ji_ ke sembilan sudah padam dan itu adalah lilin milik Kyubi. Yang artinya Kyubi sudah sepenuhnya mati dan ia kembali menempati posisinya di roda ke sembilan lingkaran _Tai_ _Ji_ milik Rikudo.

Lilin yang mengelilingi lingkaran _Tai Ji_ merupakan simbolis nyawa dari masing-masing biju. Jika lilin kehidupan itu padam maka biju pemilik lilin itu akan mati dan kembali tempat _Tengoku_ ini. Semakin banyak biju yang mati maka kehancuran dunia Shinobi akan semakin dekat, itulah hukum yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama untuk dunia Shinobi!

 **"Jadi hanya aku sendiri ya? "** Tutur Kyubi dalam kesunyian. Kyubi masih ingat dulu saat Rikudo membawanya ke tempat ini bersama ke delapan biju yang lainnya. Disanalah Kyubi muda menangis karena harus kehilangan ayahnya yaitu Rikudou Sennin yang harus menjemput ajal sebelum ia memecah buju ke seluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi.

 **"Sudah lama sekali.. akhinya aku pulang, tapi kemana dia pergi?"** Kembali Kyubi bersuara.

Tak lama kemudia sebuah bayangan kelihatan mendekat ke tempat Kyubi. Rubah orange itu tersenyum senang. Sedangkan si pria tua pemilik bayangan terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok Kyubi yang tersenyum lebar.

 **"Akhirnya kau datang..."** Girang Kyubi, bakan kesembilan ekornya bergoyang-goyang ke segala arah.

"Kurama?! Sedang apa kau disini!" Pria tua dengan rambut putih dan memakai baju kimono kuno berseru aneh ke arah Kyubi. Pria itu adalah legenda dunia, Sannin pertama sepanjang sejarah Shinobi. Otsutsuki Hogoromo atau akrabnya dipanggil Rikudou Sannin. Lelaki berjanggut itu tidak percaya jika di _Tengoku_ miliknya kini sudah ada Kurama yang menghuninya.

 **"Jika kau bertanya, kenapa aku bisa ada disini.. jawabannya sudah jelas kan, karena Jinchuriki ku itu sudah mati dan aku masih tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.. makanya aku bisa sampai disini.. rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"**

Rikudou terdiam mendengar cerita singkat dari Kurama. Setelahnya sang legenda hanya menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan Kurama yang tidak berubah. "Iya jika kau tanya apakah aku tidak merindukan kalian? jawabannya juga, sudah pasti aku memang sangat merindukan kalian semua para biju kecilku... Tapi bagaimana bisa Jinchuriki mu itu mati, bisa kau jelaskan padaku Kurama.?" Rikudou memainkan janggut panjangnya sembari duduk bersila di udara.

Mendengar permintaan sang ayah Kurama alias Kyubi kembali membeberkan ketololan inangnya yang memilih bunuh diri dengan memakan buah iblis di Hutan Kematian Konoha. **Kau tidak akan percaya seberapa bodohnya Jinchuriki ku itu pak tau.. bocah ingusan itu memakan buah iblis di Hutan Kematian.."** Kurama mengadu dengan nada santai.

"Buah iblis? Bukankah buah itu harusnya sudah punah?dulu aku sudah meminta Indra untuk memusnahkan semua pohon dan buah iblis itu agar tidak ada penduduk yang meninggal lagi karena tidak sengaja memakan buah itu.." Ucap Rikudou di sela-sela ia mengelus janggutnya yang panjang.

 **"Iya jika dipikir-pikir harusnya memang buah iblis itu sudah punah.. dan kejadian yang menimpa Ashura tidak akan terulang lagi seperti sekarang.."**

Tawa Rikudou tiba-tiba pecah saat Kyubi mengungkit kejadian tempo dulu saat putra bungsu Rikudou hampir mati gara-gara menelan buah iblis saat Ashura masih remaja.

"Hahaha.. jika di ingat lagi saat Ashura menelan buah itu, rasanya aku benar-benar ketakutan melihat putraku akan mati diusia muda hahaha.. tapi syukurnya saat itu, dia bisa selamat.." Dua mahluk yang sama-sama sudah abadi itu tertawa mengingat memori lama mereka yang indah dimana saat itu dunia Shinobi masih sangat damai.

 **"Hahaha.. dasar pak tua, harusnya kau tidak menertawakan anakmu seperti itu.. ngomong-ngomong apa mereka berdua juga ada disini?"**

Rikudou nampak menggeleng saat tawanya mulai mereda. Wajah cerianya sedikit murung namun, setelah helaan nafasnya yang kedua ia kembali bersuara. "Mereka berdua tidak ada disini.. Ashura dan Indra masih menjalani hukuman dari Kami-sama. Mereka berdua terjebak di dalam lingkaran takdir yang berulang.. entah siapa yang akan mengakhirinya, tapi yang jelas untuk saat ini Ashura dan Indra masih berengkarnasi untuk menjalani takdir terakhir mereka.."

Kyubi mendengus sesaat. Ia jelas tau bagaimana watak dua bocah ingusan pewaris dari klan Otsutsuki yang sudah punah tersebut. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi masing-masing ideologi mereka yang ikut membentuk sejarah di dunia Shinobi bersama sang ayah.

"Jadi Kurama aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini.. tapi untuk saat ini dunia masih membutuhkanmu.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu tetap tinggal di disini.." Wajah Rikudou mendongkak menatap hewan kesayangannya.

Kyubi cukup tertegun dan hendak protes dengan perkataan Rikudou. Tapi ketika mata merahnya melihat senyum legenda Sannin itu, Kyubi mengerti jika sekarang bukanlah waktu baginya untuk berdiam di lingkaran suci _Tai Ji._

 **"Tapi jika aku kembali.. siapa yang akan menjadi Jinchuriki ku? Atau berita baiknya kau akan membiarkan aku hidup dengan bebas.."** Kyubi menebak dengan asal.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan meminta pada Kami-sama untuk mengembalikanmu dan bocah Jinchuriki itu ke dunia Shinobi.."

\--

\--

 **Di** **alam Tengoku yang lain.**

 **SWUUSHH...**

Tubuh remaja itu terhempas jauh. Naruto merasakan sensasi jatuh dari ketinggian yang tak bisa dihitung. Entah kapan ia bisa menginjak tanah, rasanya sudah cukup lama ia merasa melayang diudara seperti orang yang sedang terjun bebas.

Mata remaja itu terkatup kuat, ia tidak ingin melihat portal raksasa yang menjadi tempat ia melayang jatuh. Samar-samar sebuah suara terdengar dari telinganya. Kali ini Naruto sesak, saat ia ingin bicara dan suara panggilan yang ia dengar semakin keras ketika pada akhirnya Naruto merasa tubuhnya jatuh membentur tanah dengan lembut.

"Naruto bagunlah~ jangan buat Kaa-sanmu mati dua kali karena khawatir padamu..." Suara yang sangat cempreng dari wanita berambut merah panjang langsung membuat Naruto membuka manik blue shappirenya yang indah.

Dari posisi Naruto berbaring, dapat dilihatnya wajah cantik wanita bermata violet yang menunduk menatapnya dengan sendu dan haru. "Kau?" Serak Naruto pada sosok wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibunya. Kushina tersenyum sangat lebar ketika tau putranya telah sadar.

Namikaze Kushina akhirnya bisa bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan putranya. Tentunya Kushina tau jika sampai ia bisa berbicara dan bisa menyentuh tubuh Naruto maka itu artinya Naruto sudah meninggal sama seperti dirinya. Kushina sangat menyayangkan takdir Naruto yang meninggal di usia muda. Untungnya sebelum roh Naruto akan diadili oleh _Tenshi_. Kami-sama masih memberikan Kushina kesempatan untuk berbincang dan melepas rindu dengan putranya ini.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kushina melihat sendiri putra tunggalnya telah membunuh 3 orang dalam 1 hari dan hal itu tentu dicatat semua oleh Tenshi. Hingga saat Naruto mati di akhirat, rohnya harus diadili terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu Kami-sama akan memutuskan apakah Naruto pantas berada disurga, neraka atau menerima hukuman untuk kembali beringkarnasi ke dunia.

"Kau sudah besar ya Naruto.."

\--

\--

yei.. habis disini

*Tenshi : malaikat

*Tongoku : surga

Makasi buat readers yang udah nongkrong di ffc ega yang satu ini.. karena ega nggak akan pernah bosen untuk berterimakasih pada kalian.. :3

gues1, DekhaPutri, adammuhammad980, saputraluc000 dan Arch Strike

Selamat Tahun Baru~


	16. chapter 16

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

 **Baca chapter sebelumnya ya, udah lama nggak update soalnya..**

 **\--**

 **\--**

 **Ujian Chunnin babak kedua.**

 **H** **ari kedua**.

"Kabuto, tambahkan misi penculikan gadis pirang itu dalam daftar rencana kita.. aku menginginkan pengguna Mokuton itu!"

"Setelah sekian lama kita gagal mengembangkan sel Shodaime-Hokage.. sepertinya kita perlu meneliti gadis tadi, tidakkah anda merasa familiar dengan gadis Mokuton itu Tuan Orochimaru?"

Dalam keheningan, Kabuto melipat kedua tangannya. Orochimaru malah semakin bernafsu untuk menguasai Uchiha incarannya dan gadis Mokuton itu secara bersamaan.

"Bukankah itu tugasmu Kabuto? cepat atau lambat, aku pasti tau siapa dia..."

"Baiklah serahkan semuanya padaku.."

Dari tempat Orochimaru, tim 7 Konoha sudah bergerak menuju sisi Hutan Kematian yang lainnya. Mereka bergerak dan ingin mengincar tim yang membawa gulungan bumi.

"Mereka sudah pergi.."

Orochimaru membuka segel darah di atas dahan pohon tempatnya berpijak. Dan seketika kepulan asap memenuhi tempat mereka bersembunyi.

 **BUFF...**

 **Siiisssttttt...**

Seekor ular raksasa bertanduk dan berwarna ungu gelap, mendesis tajam. Kemunculan hewan Kuchiyose milik salah satu dari legenda Sannin Konoha itu merusak dan menumbangkan pepohonan disekitarnya.

 **"Kenapa kau sampai memanggilku Orochimaru?"**

Kabuto mendelik ia sempat oleng ketika pijakannya tergantikan dengan kepala ular Kuchioye milik tuan Orochimaru. **"Dan kenapa ada bocah lain yang berdiri disampingmu!! kau tau kan jika Aku tidak suka kepalaku diinjak oleh orang lain, selain kau!!.."** Manda berdesis marah. Ia tau jika Kabuto berdiri disamping Orochimaru, hal itulah yang membuat Manda menjadi jengkel.

"Ah.. maafkan saya Tuan Manda.." Kabuto segera menyingkir dan melompat ke dahan pohon di sebelah kanan.

"Sudahlah lupakan tentang Kabuto.. Ayo Manda aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku sekarang.."

Ular sejenis _King Cobra_ itu mendesis dan meliukkan kepalanya. **"Lain kali jika kau memanggilku lagi pastikan kau hanya sendirian, jika tidak!. Aku akan menelan bulat-bulat orang yang sedang bersama dengan mu itu.."** Manda melata diatas tanah. Sesuai dengan permintaan Orochimaru, Manda melesat maju mengikuti bekas hawa aliran cakra milik Sasuke.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Tuan Manda.." Kabuto membalas gerutuan Manda saat ia berusaha mengejar liukan lincah dari ular ungu itu.

 **"Diamlah!.. aku tidak sudi bicara denganmu.."** Manda melirik Kabuto dari ekor matanya. **"-Setelah ini selesai, kau harus menyiapkan tumbal untukku Orochimaru.."** Sang Sannin hanya menyeringai. beberapa tumbal tidaklah sulit untuk ia dapatkan. Yang Orochimaru butuhkan sekarang adalah kekuatan Manda untuk menakuti Uchiha Sasuke.

Manda adalah salah satu hewan Kuchiyose yang memiliki prilaku licik, buruk dan kasar. Orochimaru mendapatkan Manda sebagai hewan Kuchiyose setelah ia gagal melewati tahap terakhir dari ilmu Sannin yang ia pelajari di Goa Ryuchido.

Walaupun sudah mengikat kontrak tetapi hubungan Orochimaru dan Manda bisa dibilang kurang singkron karena masing-masing diantara mereka selalu menghitung imbalan dari setiap pemanggilan yang berlangsung.

\--

 **Ujian Chunnin babak kedua**.

H **ari kedua** , **di gedung Haruno.**

Di gedung Haruno. Kelima Kage serempak menempati kursi mewah selayaknya ruang teater mini yang menyuguhkan beberapa layar tv kecil yang menyala dengan warna buram. Gambar tv tersebut akan nampak jelas jika telah menangkap objek manusia yang melewatinya.

Totalnya ada 10 tv yang terhubung dengan kamera yang tersebar di Hutan Kematian. Cara baru untuk para Kage lima Negara untuk memastikan para Gennin tetap melakukan ujian Chunnin tanpa pengawasan langsung.

"Sepertinya para peserta ujian sangat bernafsu untuk membunuh.." Raikage membentangkan tangannya diatas meja marmer mewah itu. Ia bisa melihat bakat-bakat baru dari para generasi Gennin yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di ujian babak kedua ini.

"Anda sangat benar Raikage-sama.. Tahun ini saya mengakui jika ada banyak shinobi muda dengan bakat yang hebat lahir di lima Negara besar.." Sang tuan rumah menyapukan kipasnya dengan lentik karena baju _kimono_ resmi yang ia pakai sangat membuatnya cukup merasa gerah.

Minato mengamati satu-persatu tv yang menayangkan pertarungan seluruh peserta Gennin di Hutan Kematian. Didepan matanya para peserta ujian meregang nyawa untuk membuktikan seberapa layak mereka untuk menyandang gelar Chunnin yang diakui oleh lima Negara besar.

"Potensi yang luarbiasa.." Mei Terumi hanya terpaku pada satu titik tv yang ada dibarisan ke sembilan. Melalui layar kotak itu, ia melihat pertarungan salah satu keturunan clan ternama di Konoha dan menjadi peserta yang paling diunggulkan pada ujian Chunnin tahun ini. Kelompok tersebut adalah tim 7 dari Konoha. Mei tertarik pada jutsu Katon milik Sasuke. Dilayar tv ke sembilan, masih menyala kobaran api yang besar karena efek dari jutsu milik Sasuke menutupi kamera itu. Tetapi setelah sekian detik kemudian kamera nomor sembilan mati. Dan yang tersisa hanya layar gelap dari kotak tv itu.

"Ah~ keterlaluan.. padahal aku baru saja melihat lelaki tampan disana.." Mizukage mendesah kecewa. Tak lama kemudian dia berpaling untuk melirik wajah tegas dari Hokage Konoha yang mengamati layar tv pada barisan ke tiga.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup senang bisa melihat pertarungan para Gennin di Hutan Kematian. Itu mengingatkanku pada massa perang dunia shinobi ke tiga... tentu saja maksudku itu, tidak sampai keseluruhannya.."

"Karena ada aliansi gabungan di ujian Chunnin ini.. saya hanya bisa berharap kedepannya, jika dunia shinobi akan baik-baik saja.."

"Yondaime.. kau tidak hanya tampan tapi kau juga rupanya sosok laki-laki penyayang dan cinta kedamaian. Tidak salah jika aku sangat mengidolakanmu.." Mei ikut saja menyahuti setiap perkataan Minato. Yah sepertinya percuma jika Minato memasang wajah juteknya untuk Mizukage yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hei Kazekage. Bukankah bocah itu putramu? " Tsuchikage menunjuk layar tv nomor sepuluh. Orang nomor satu di Sunagakure melirik tanpa minat layar ke sepuluh yang memperlihatkan gambar ke tiga anaknya yang tengah menyerang tim dari Kumogakure.

Kazekage hanya diam "..."

"Apa dia seorang Jinchuriki? Suna sangat mencolok sekali sampai harus mengirimkan Jinchurikinya untuk mengikuti ujian Chunnin.." Reikage tertarik untuk menonton pertarungan putra Kazekage itu karena ia tau jika remaja berambut merah bata itu adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari Ichibi.

"Aku hanya ingin tau sudah seberapa jauh dia berkembang.." Kazekage keempat tidak memberi respons yang spesifik terhadap pertanyaan dari Reikage. Bahkan ia meminimalkan kontak mata pada seluruh orang yang ada diruangan teater milik Damio Haruno.

"Apa dia sudah terkendali?" Selidik Mei dengan wajah masam.

"Sejauh ini. Baik!.."

"Baik ? Sampai dia bisa membunuh Genninku dengan mudah!" Reikage sedikit menggeram karena layar tv dipenuhi gambar pasir dan percikan darah. Sekejap mata nasib layar tv ke sepuluh sama hitamnya dengan layar tv deretan ke sembilan.

\--

\--

maaf habis disini..

tapi jangan sedih karena masih banyak chapter yang akan ega buat

sebelumnya terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang udah sabar mau nunggu ffc KNU ini..


	17. chapter 17

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

\--

 **Baca chapter sebelumnya ya, udah lama nggak update soalnya..**

\--

\--

 **Di Tongoku milik Kushina**

"Kau sudah besar ya Naruto! "

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?!"

Disurga khusus milik Kushina. Naruto tampil seperti saat ia mati di Hutan Kematian. Karena Naruto belum diadili oleh Tenshi. Kushina cukup ngeri melihat penampakan putranya yang berlumuran darah, baju sobek dibeberapa bagian dan helaian rambut merah kotor yang menutupi wajah.

"Kau itu anakku! bagaimana bisa aku melupakan namamu..!!" Kushina bersuara dengan nada tinggi. Dia sedikit merapikan penampilan kumal Naruto yang sudah mati.

"Apa? -Aaw..! berhenti memukulku!! kau menyakitiku.."

"Jangan mengada-ada Naruto.. Kau itu sudah meninggal jadi mana bisa kau merasakan rasa sakit lagi!!..." Tanpa berdosa Kushina membuang topi kupluk Naruto. Merapikan dengan kasar rambut jabriknya, mengelap noda darah diwajah dan terakhir Kushina mengeplak-ngeplak pantat Naruto seolah putranya adalah sebuah kasur lapuk yang dijemur karena kena rembesan air hujan.

"Aduuh.. aku bilang berhenti!! Aku serius, kau menyakitiku Aw!!!.."

Kushina menegang. Dia berhenti sejenak dan memicing ke arah shappire Naruto.

"Benarkah? aneh sekali... kau merasa sakit?" Selidiknya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah menyakinkan. Tanpa diduga Kushina duduk bersila dibawah. Dan melipat tangannya dengan pose berfikir.

 _'Wanita ini. Sikapnya aneh, kasar dan tidak jelas sekali.. aku tidak tahan jika memang benar ibuku seperti ini..'_ Batin Naruto jengkel setengah mati.

Sementara itu di batin Kushina dia baru ingat. Pantas saja Naruto masih merasakan sensasi rasa sakit karena anaknya belum menghadap ke para malaikat pengadil roh!

"Hah.. baiklah, aku mengerti, kasihan sekali putraku.."

Kushina berdiri, ia meraup wajah Naruto yang sudah bersih dan membenamkannya di bagian bahunya. Pelukan itu membuat Naruto kaget, kedua tangannya terlentang di masing-masing sisi pinggang ibunya. Naruto tidak berani membalas pelukan Kushina.

Tidak bisa dipikir dengan akal sehat. Semua perlakuan konyol wanita ini membuat Naruto pusing. Tadi Kushina mengajarnya, lalu mendesah lesu dan yang terakhir Kushina malah memeluk tubuhnya! Wanita ini maunya apa? Mengaku sebagai ibunya!?

"Lepaskan aku.. kau membuatku tidak nyaman.."

Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak. Tatapan sendu lalu sedetik kemudian malah berubah menjadi senyum kebanggaan dari Kushina membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Haha.. maafkan Kaa-sanmu ini, kau mungkin akan bingung dengan sikap Kaa-san yang cepat berubah.. Yah itu karena Kaa-san tipe wanita yang Tsundere.. Kau tau bahkan ayahmu, Nyonya Biwako, Hokage ketiga dan penduduk desa sangat kesal jika Kaa-san tidak bisa mengendalikan sikap ini.." Kushina tertawa kikuk seperti orang yang memaksakan.

"Yah kau memang terlihat aneh.."

"Padahal ini pertemuan pertama kita, harusnya Kaa-san memberikan kesan terbaik untukmu.. Tapi sepertinya Kaa-san malah membuatmu takut ya?"

Naruto lalu menjawab dengan menautka ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan sedikit ruang. "Hanya sedikit"

"Ah syukurlah~ Oh iya, Naruto!.. Kau belum bertemu dengan ayahmu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah meninggal... Bagaimana ini!?" Wajah Kushina sedikit panik. Dia menggaet kedua telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto tau dirinya sudah mati karena menelan buah iblis tapi ia tidak mengira jika didunia akhirat Naruto akan bertemu dengan ibunya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong masalah orang tua. Naruto teringat lagi saat pertemuannya dengan Guren, mengingat reaksi luar biasa dari Guren membuat Naruto yakin jika Madara mungkin saja benar ayahnya dan wanita merah didepannya ini adalah ibunya sekaligus istri Madara yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Dengan percaya diri Naruto mendeskripsikan Madara sedetail mungkin ke pada Kushina. Karena Naruto yakin Madara adalah ayahnya. "Apa maksud Kaa-san? Aku sudah bertemu dengan Tou-san kok! Dia orangnya keras, kejam dan dingin.. Aku bahkan takut saat menatap matanya yang tiba-tiba mengaktifkan Sharingan.. Lalu sifat Tou-san juga sangat misterius, dia sering pergi dalam waktu yang lama dan dia juga sangat irit bicara.."

"Naruto yang kau bicarakan itu bukan Minato!! Tou-sanmu itu baik, dia seorang ninja yang tampan dan juga dia adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage di Konoha.."

"A-apa? maksud Kaa-san, jadi Tou-sanku itu bukan Madara?!"

"Madara! Maksudmu Obito Uchiha?! Kau menganggap dia sebagai ayahmu. Yang benar saja! Kau itu sangat mirip dengan Kaa-san. Apalagi matamu itu sama seperti mata biru milik Minato.. Mana mungkin kau bisa menjadi anak Obito!!"

Remaja merah itu menegang. Wajahnya kaku lengkap dengan lapisan kerutan didahi. "Tidak mungkin! Sejak kecil aku sudah diasuh oleh Madara dan Zetzu. Dan semua yang Kaa-san katakan serasa tidak benar untuk ku, jadi sekarang beritau padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Hah.. semuanya akan sulit untuk kau terima Naruto, Kaa-san sudah melihat semua hal yang kau alami. Kaa-san sangat kecewa pada Tou-sanmu yang membiarkan bayi kecil Kaa-san dirawat oleh orang asing dan jauh dari desa kelahiranmu.." Kushina membiarkan Naruto ikut duduk bersila di hadapannya.

"Tapi sekarang Kaa-san akan luruskan semuanya dan cobalah geres tempat dudukmu lalu tatap ruang hampa di depanmu itu.." Naruto buru-buru menurutinya.

Darisana terlihat sebuah layar transparan. Kushina mengibaskan tangannya dan terlihatlah gambar saat penyerangan Kyubi 12 tahun lalu. "Kaa-san harap kau tidak akan bosan melihat dan mendengar cerita keluarga kita.." Dari layar itu terlihat adegan-demi adegan yang terjadi 12 tahun lalu lengkap dengan deskripsi cerita dari Kushina.

\--

Sekian menit berlalu Naruto tidak pernah bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga saat melihat kejadian nyata di depan matanya. "Jadi begitulah.. Rin mengatakan padaku jika Obito sudah berubah dan ia memilih jalan kegelapan untuk memenuhi ambisinya.. Sampai saat itu tiba dimana ia tega menyerang Konoha dan melukai keluarga senseinya sendiri 12 tahun yang lalu..." Tutup Kushina.

"Tidak mungkin Madara melakukannya.. Maksudku, Obito itu murid Tou-san dan kenapa dia membunuh Kaa-san tanpa alasan!!" Geram Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan, percis seperti yang Kaa-san katakan pada Rin beberapa tahun lalu.. Kaa-san tau sosok Obito kecil dulu sangat ramah dan baik hati. Tapi luka yang menganga di hatinya, membuatnya gelap mata.. Hingga detik ini luka itu belum sembuh dan membekas semakin dalam, Obito tidak akan berhenti melakukan kejahatan sebelum luka dihatinya sembuh.."

Hening.

Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Kenapa Madara menipunya dengan cerita murahan yang menyebut kedua orang tuanya mati terbunuh oleh _Missing_ _nin_ dari Konoha?. Parahnya lagi _Mising nin_ yang Madara maksud adalah dirinya sendiri yang sudah membunuh Kushina di malam persalinan.

Manik shappire Naruto nampak sayu setelah ia merasa ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Madar, hati kecilnya terluka karena ia terlanjur begitu mempercayai Madara.

Naruto sangat polos, ia benci kepolosan yang membuat dirinya mudah ditipu.

Naruto begitu naif hingga mudah termakan bualan palsu dari Madara.

Naruto begitu bodoh, ia merelakan dirinya sebagai senjata milik Madara.

"Sayangnya, aku baru tau semuanya saat aku sudah mati!" Desis Naruto penuh penekatan.


	18. chapter 18

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

Baca chapter sebelumnya ya,

\--

\--

\--

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu reuni kalian!"

Sebuah suara menggema di ruang hampa, lebih tepatnya lagi, di surga milik Kushina.

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat ia memasang kuda-kuda siaga, dan sikap siap menyerang.

Sayang sekali, berbeda dengan Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu berdiri dengan anggun dan elegan. Tak ada raut kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Hanya saja, ia ingat jika ada suara seperti ini maka bisa dipastikan waktunya bertemu dengan Naruto sudah habis. Dan dia akan terpisah dengan putranya.

"Siapa kau hah?" Umpan Naruto.

"Naruto tenanglah.."

Sekelebat cahaya, datang berbarengan dengan sedikit hembusan angin yang sejuk dan damai. Naruto sempat memejamkan matanya. Retina matanya tidak kuat ditimpa sinar cahaya yang teramat terang dalam waktu sekian detik.

"An.. Anda?"

Awalnya Naruto yang masih terpejam kini perlahan, membuka matanya setelah ia mendengar suara gagap dari Kushina.

Masih dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat. Akhirnya Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat penampakan sosok seorang tua aneh yang duduk bersila dan seolah melayang di surga Kaa-sannya.

"Jinchuriki Kyubi?"

Suara serak dari sang legenda Shinobi membuat Naruto merilekskan badannya sejenak. Dari ciri yang pria itu visualkan. Kelihatannya Naruto tidak perlu menaruh curiga yang berlebih, karena dari sorot mata pria tua itu. Naruto sepertinya tidak melihat adanya niatan jahat dari pria itu, kepada dirinya.

"Apakah anda Rikudo Sennin? Sang Legenda Shinobi itu?" Kushina menebak dengan takut-takut. Pasalnya dia tau lelaki berjanggut putih itu, merupakan orang pertama yang telah mengenalkan cara menggunakan cakra pada seluruh umat manusia di dunia shinobi.

Pengetahuan Kushina tidak bisa diragukan lagi, karena wanita paruh baya ini telah membaca puluhan buku bersejarah. Tentunya alasan mengapa Kushina bisa belajar banyak hal dari buku dan gulungan yang nampak membosankan itu adalah karena berkat paksaan keras dari Monato.

"Kau bisa mengenaliku?"

"Kisah anda tertulis di salah satu buku sejarah milik suamiku.." Jawab Kushina.

"Rupanya masih ada buku yang memuat tentang kisah hidupku!.. Kisah itu sudah terlalu lama untuk bisa di ingat hingga kebanyakan orang tidak ada yang bisa mengenaliku lagi. Tapi sepertinya mantan JinkurikiKyubi si Akai Chishio no Habanero dari Konoha tau semuanya ya"

Kushina sedikit terlonjak. Rupanya sang legenda begitu mengenal sosok dirinya, walaupun hanya kenal lewat nama julukannya saja.

"Ada perlu apa sampai anda datang kemari? Apakah anda sendiri yang akan mengadili putra ku?"

"Tidak aku tidak akan mengadilinya... Kami-sama hanya menitipkan sebuah pesan padaku. Dan Kami-sama memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada anak itu.. Putramu Namikaze Naruto" Lanjut Rikudo dengan pose tenang sembari memainkan janggut panjangnya dan menunjuk Naruto dengan garis matanya.

Naruto masih bingung. Ia tidak tau harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa dari kemunculan pria bermana Rikudo itu di sini. Dari percakapan Kaa-sannya, Naruto menangkap maksud, jika roh eh.. Naruto tidak salah kan jika menyebut pria tua itu dengan sebutan segumpalan roh seorang Legenda Shinobi.(?)

Mata Hogoromo Otsutsuki, beralih menatap remaja laki-laki disamping Kushina. Dialah anak yang diinginkan oleh Kyubi. Lebih tepatnya remaja sintal itu sepertinya akan menjadi partner Kyubi yang sempurna dimasa depan. Mereka berdua harus kembali hidup, agar keseimbangan dunia shinobi tetap stabil.

"Nak.. Kemarilah!!" Dengan tongkatnya, Rikudo memanggil Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tau, aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Kira-kira pesan apa yang dititipkan oleh Kami-sama untuk putraku? Apa Kami-sama akan mengadili Naruto sekarang?"

Kushina sangat khawatir. Ia tahu jenis hukuman mengerikan seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kami-sam untuk orang yang sudah pernah membunuh. Karena berkaca dari pengalamannya, Kushina pernah diadili oleh Kami-sama dan diberi hukuman mengapung di sumur kematian roh selama tiga tahun lebih.

Sumur kematian roh adalah tempat yang paling mengerikan. Disana kau tidak akan bisa merasakan bentuk tubuhmu yang utuh. Roh mu terpotong dan mengapung begitu saja selama bertahun-tahun, serta bersenggolan bahkan bercampur dengan bagian tubuh dari roh orang lain. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit saat terbakar di api neraka.

Kushina bisa menjamin itu semua!!

"Jangan khawatir.. Aku ke sini, hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan singkat dari Kami-sama. Dan ini bersifat rahasia.. Tapi karena Akai Chishio no Habanero Konoha ada disini, jadi aku meminta putramu untuk ikut bersamaku ke dimensi surgaku"

"Apa yang Kami-sama inginkan dariku?" Tanya Naruto untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, sekarang kau harus ikut denganku dulu nak.."

"Baiklah.. jika kau tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang!"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit waktu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anakku?"

Karena Naruto sudah mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kaa-sanya. Kushina mencekal tangan Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba dia memeluk sekilas tubuh putranya. Isakan kecil dari Kushina menggores luka kecil di hati Naruto. Entahlah rasanya tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sedikit sedih.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir.. Kaa-san tidak tau apakah kau akan kembali ke sini atau tidak.."

"Setidaknya dengan waktu singkat ini, Kaa-san bisa berbicara denganmu.. itu saja sudah cukup. Kami-sama sungguh baik hati, dia sudah memberikan waktu untuk kita berdua bisa bertemu seperti ini. Sayangnya Minato tidak menyegel cakraku ditubuhmu. Jadi Kaa-san tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kaa-san merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu langsung denganmu.. Naruto.."

"Iya.. terimakasih, mungkin nanti.. Atau kapan, aku juga tidak tau. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.. Kaa-san"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kushina. Dia melangkah ke tempat Rikudo. Sesampainya di samping kanan Rikudo. Cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Kedua laki-laki itu lenyap melalui cahaya terang. Sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang Kushina bisa melihat tatapan sendu meskipun Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Itu pasti, Kaa-san akan menunggumu dan Minato disini"

\--

\--

 **Desa Konoha.**

 **Masih suasana Ujian Chunnin babak kedua.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi melipat tangannya dibelakang punggung. Salah satu tetuah desa yang paling bijaksana dan jenius itu sedang menghisap rokok cerutunya sampai asap pekat mengepul memenuhi udara di atas atap Gedung Hokage.

Mengamati gumpalan awan hitam yang mulai mendekat dari arah barat, pria yang telah berumur itu bernafas berat. Sepertinya sekitar 2 jam lagi di Hutan Kematian dan sebagian wilayah Konoha akan diguyur hujan dengan intensitas sedang.

Hiruzen tidak ikut terlibat aktif dalam pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin tahun ini. Mengingat dirinya sudah lengser menjadi petinggi di Konoha. Dengan segala antisipasi yang disiapkan oleh Konoha. Hiruzen hanya sesekali mengamati atmosfer yang tercipta setelah Konoha membuka relasi dengan mengundang peserta ujian dari 4 Negara besar lainnya.

Angin serasa berhembus cukup untuk menggetarkan rambut pendek sang Hokage Ketiga.

 **Sringg...**

Hiruzen sedikit melirik kebawah, kini di hadapannya ada seorang Anbu yang menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Ada apa?.. Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan jejaknya Itachi?" Hiruzen tak takut untuknmenyebutkan nama asli dari Anbu yang menunduk itu. Sebab tidak ada orang lain yang terdeteksi di atap Gedung Hokage selain mereka berdua.

"Di babak kedua mereka terlihat sangat mencolok, bahkan didalam Hutan Kematian mereka dengan leluasa berbaur dengan para peserta ujian"

Laporan dari Itachi, tidak memberikan banyak pilihan untuk Hiruzen. Sejak awal, Hiruzen sudah mencium gelagat mencurigakan dari beberapa peserta Ujian Chunnin tahun ini. Dan tepat seperti tebakannya. Hiruzen merasa begitu familiar dengan salah satu peserta ujian yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu mantan muridnya.

"Apa kami harus menyusup ke dalam Hutan Kematian untuk menangkap mereka Tuan Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen mencabut pipa cerutunya. Dan kembali

dalam sikap melipat tangan di belakang punggung. "Jangan ambil tindakan yang bisa membuat para Kage curiga.."

"Cukup intai Orochimaru dari luar, pastikan saja kalian tidak kehilangan jejaknya.. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos seperti dulu. Sudah cukup aku memberikan kesempatan untuknya bisa hidup dengan bebas.. Tapi kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya!"

"Haik.."

"Itachi, apa kau tau. Apa tujuan Orochimaru sampai mengikuti Ujian Chunnin di Konoha?"

Itachi yang hendak pergi, kembali terdiam dengan badan tegap ia menatap lurus wajah Hokage Ketiga.

"Setauku.. adikku dalam bahaya!"

\--

\--

 **Disebuah Tempat Perjudian.**

"Wahh... Nona pirang ini memborong semua hadiahnya!!.."

Seorang pria yang selaku pemilik tempat perjudian berseru lantang. Sontak saja kehebohan terjadi diantara puluhan lelaki mabuk dan pejudi di sana.

Protes atas ketidak terimaan, adu mulut dan amarah mewarnai tempat itu. Riuh tentu saja, tidak ada satupun mulut yang diam!.

Senju Tsunade, menatap kosong tumpukan uangnya, bahkan sampai tumpukan emas batangan yang ia menangkan pada taruhan judi terakhir ini tidak bisa membuat hatinya senang.

Sesuatu telah mengusik pikiran Tsunade. Dia merasa ada yang salah, hatinya bergejolak tidak enak. Rasa khawatir yang kelewatan membuatnya tidak fokus pada apapun.

"Hei!!!.. Kau pasti curang! Aku tidak terima kau menang dengan mudah, kembalikan uangku!!.." Seorang pria berkumis lebat menggebrak meja di dekat wajah Tsunade.

Tsunade manatap sinis lelaki bajingan yang berlaku kasar padanya.

"Hei! hei! hei.!.. Jangan lakukan kekerasan disini!!.."

"Lepaskan aku!.. Wanita itu curang, dia pasti mengganti kartunya!!" Tuduh lelaki itu semakin beringas.

Beberapa orang memegangi bahu lelaki yang mengamuk itu. Jiraya datang sebelum lelaki kurang ajar tadi sempat menampar dan melukai Tsunade karena setiap ucapannya selalu diacuhkan.

Setelah menangkap tangan kanan lelai berkumis, tanpa banyak bicara Jiraya langsung menghadiahkan sebuah rasengan ke perut lelaki berisik itu.

Semua orang syok berat. Melihat tubuh lelaki tadi terpelanting, berputar-putar lalu menabrak tembok dengan keras. Beberapa bangku tempat berjudi dan uang taruhan terhambur ke segala arah.

"Maaf aku terlambat.." Ucap Jiraya dengan nada santai. Petapa katak itu sempat memberi cengiran kikuknya lalu wajahnya kembali kaku dan serius.

"Ada yang mau mencoba rasenganku lagi?"

Semua orang menggeleng kuat dan mundur dengan mata melotot nalar.

"Jiraya..?!"

"Hmm.." Jiraya melirik Tsunade yang duduk dengan tatapan sedikit kosong.

"Sepertinya kau menang banyak!.. Jadi Tsunade, kau pasti bisa mentraktir ku _sake_ kan malam ini?"

"Aku tidak merasa senang dengan semua ini.. Aku ingin cepat pulang ke Konoha." Tsunade berdiri. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia juga meninggalkan begitu saja tumpukan hadiah yang ia menangkan.

"... Keberuntungan apa yang datang?" Ucap Jiraya ambigu sedikit sinis.

Jiraya sedikit menghela nafas. Ia tau Tsunade bukanlah pejudi yang memiliki tingkat keberuntungan yang tinggi. Sekalinya wanita penggila judi itu menang pastinya bisa ditebak akan ada hal yang sangat buruk datang dan menimpa anggota keluarganya atau bahkan orang yang terdekat dengannya.

Jadi wajar bila Tsunade sampai menang banyak begini. Wanita berwajah cantik itu pasti akan uring-uringan, gelisah dan tak akan bisa tenang sebelum dia bisa memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Sebelum Jiraya kehilangan jejak Tsunade. Pria berbadan besar dan tinggi itu menyuruh seseorang untuk merapikan harta milik Tsunade.

"Hei kau?!"

"iya?" Sahut lelaki kurus berkepala botak dari kejauhan.

"Kau tolong bereskan semuanya.. Setelah itu temui aku di kedai sake dekat sini. Awas jika ada salah satu dari benda ini ada yang berkurang!!.. Atau kau akan aku _rasengan_ sampai ke puncang gunung!!" Jiraya menujuk meja penuh uang lalu meninggalkan orang kurus botak itu untuk merapikan uang hadiah milik putri klan Senju itu.

\--

\--

 **Kembali ke Tempat Rikudo**

Tak lama setelah Naruto berpindah dimensi surga bersama Rikudo. Ia membuka matanya secara spontan karena Naruto merasa kakinya telah berpijak di sebuah lantai yang datar dan kokoh.

 **"Hei, Bocah!"**

Naruto terlonjak. Dia benar-benar kaget!

Didepan matanya kini terpampang jelas seekor mahkluk raksasa berwarna orange. Dengan ukuran tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari ukurannya saat bersemayam di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

"Kyubi!!" Tunjuk Naruto dengan gaje. Kurama terkekeh pelan tapi karena wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih tinggi walaupun kyubi sudah menundukan diri. Tetap saja Naruto harus mendongkak jauh agar bisa melihat wajah seram milik Kurama.

 **"Wah, ayahku akhirnya datang membawa bocah berisik ini kembali"**

"Apa katamu Kyubi!?.. Tempat apa ini? Apa aku masih ada disurga?" Naruto berputar sebanyak dua kali. Dari pandangannya ia bisa melihat tempatnya berpijak ini sangat megah dan terkesan sakral. Pilar-pilar besar yang kokoh serta beberapa lilin raksasa yang berjejeran membentuk lingkaran memberikan kesan bahwa surga ini seperti kuil suci tempat pemujaan yang kuno.

 **" Dasar** **bocah pecicilan. Kau sudah mati tapi masih saja terlihat bodoh!"**

"Hei aku hanya bertanya Kyubi jelek!!"

"Kyubi berhentilah mengolok anak ini.." Titah sang Legenda Shinobi kepada makhluk suci kesayangannya. Kyubi langsung menurut ia diam dengan mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya ke sembarang arah. Sekarang saja Kyubi terlihat imut, Naruto berani bertaruh jika tidak ada pria tua itu disini maka Kyubi pasti akan mengatai Naruto habis-habisan. Seperti kebiasaannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Selamat datang di surga para biju Naruto!.." Rikudo membuka percakapan demi mencairkan suasana tegang antara Naruto dan Kyubi.

"Sebelum kita bicara lebih jauh.. Hei pak tua, bisa tolong kau perkenalkan dirimu? Walaupun Kaa-san ku menyebutmu dengan sebutan Rikudo, aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu juga dengan nama itu saja kan?"

Rikudo sedikit tersenyum, ia tetap melayang-layang sambil bicara. "Baiklah.. perkenalkan, nama asliku adalah Hogoromo Otsutsuki tetapi orang-orang sering menyebutku dengan nama Rikudo Sennin.. Aku adalah orang yang mencipkatan konsep penggunaan cakra di dunia shinobi.. Apa itu cukup nak?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kyubi menyeringai, reaksi Naruto sungguh lucu baginya.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kau denganku? Aku ingin tau kau dititipi pesan apa oleh Kami-sama, sampai repot membawaku jauh-jauh ke dimensi surgamu?"

 **"Woi, bocah jangan panggil Rikudo-sama dengan sebutan yang tidak sopan!"**

"Sekarang kau banyak bicara ya Kyubi!.. Berisik kau tau!!" Dengus Naruto. Karena ia cukup terganggu dengan celetukan Kyubi.

"Melihat kalian yang akrab seperti ini membuatku yakin jika kalian adalah partner Biju dan Jinchuriki yang sangat cocok.."

"Kami tidak cocok!!" Sanggah Naruto dengan cepat. "Dia selalu menggangguku.." Lanjut Naruto dengan sengit.

 **"Aku mengganggu karena di setiap tindakan yang akan kau lakukan, itu selalu membahayakan hidupku bocah songong!! Dasar bodoh.. Ayo telan lebih banyak Buah Iblis agar kau bisa lenyap dari muka bumi.!! Gara-gara kau aku mati dan berakhir disini.. BOCAH BODOH!.."** Balas Kyubi tak kalah sengitnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Kyubi jelek!! Kau selalu menyalahkanku, padahal kau itu hanya makhluk tidak tau diri penumpang gratisan!!!.. Dasar tuan gratisan"

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua!!.. Naruto, percayalah.. Kyubi adalah hewan yang paling manis dan baik diantara ke sembilan Biju yang ada. Dia bisa melindungimu sekaligus bisa menjadi senjata terkuat untukmu.. itu tergantung apakah kau bisa mendapat kepercayaan Kyubi untuk berteman denganmu.. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Ucap Rikudo begitu bijaksana.

"Nah kembali ke topik.."

"Baiklah.." Naruto memperhatikan Rikudo dengan seksama dan serius.

"Naruto, dunia Shinobi masih membutuhkanmu.."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku telah meminta kepada Kami-sama untuk mengembalikanmu ke dunia.. Secara garis besarnya Kami-sama akan menghidupkanmu kembali beserta Kyubi yang tersegel di tubuhmu.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Biju terkuat, apalagi Kyubi sampai mati seperti ini, Kau tau keseimbangan Dunia Shinobi bisa runtuh karena Biju kehilangan satu tempat di dalam lingkaran kehidupan _Tai Ji._."

Penjelasan panjang dari Rikudo teresap cepat ke dalam otak Naruto. Meskipun beberapa kata seperti Lingkaran _Tai Ji_ dan Keseimbangan Dunia Shinobi seperti apa yang dibicaran oleh Rikudo, Naruto masih sedikit menerka-nerka.

Lalu Rikudo sempat mengatakan jika Naruto tidak boleh mati apa ini artinya dirinya akan hidup abadi?

"Ano... Rikudo-san apa maksudmu jika aku tidak boleh mati? Apa itu artinya aku akan menjadi makhluk abadi setelah aku dihidupkan lagi?"

"Tentu tidak, kau bisa mati jika Bijumu diekstrak atau dipindahkan ke wadah yang lain.. Dan hal itu tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Biju tidak ikut mati bersamamu maka Keseimbangan Dunia masih tetap bisa terjaga meskipun Biju berpindah wadah atau tempat..."

"Jadi aku memberikan tugas ini untukmu Naruto, Kau harus tetap hidup agar Kyubi bisa menjaga Keseimbangan Dunia bersama ke delapan Biju lainnya. Kesalahan yang kau perbuat karena telah menelan Buah Iblis mungkin akan membuat tubuhmu sedikit berubah saat hidup kembali.."

"Maksud mu.. eh, jadi maksud Rikudo-san apa akan ada efek samping pada tubuhku gara-gara aku menelan Buah Iblis itu?"

"Iya singkatnya begitu.. Kau rupanya cukup pintar untuk ukuran anak seumuran denganmu"

"Baiklah misi ini akan aku terima, aku cukup senang bisa hidup kembali.. Tapi apakah Rikudo-san bisa memberitahu efek samping apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku?"

Rikudo berfikir, kasus yang menimpa Ashura tak terlalu berefek pada tubuh putranya setelah Ashura menelan Buah Iblis itu.

Ashura tetap bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal dan sehat. Hanya saja Ashura sempat terkena demam tinggi selama 2 bulan setelah Ashura menelan Buah Iblis yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Dulu putraku Ashura hanya mengalami deman selama 2 bulan, hal itu tentu tidak mungkin terjadi pada manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki darah Otsutsuki yang kental.. Karena ras kami termasuk bukan pengguhi asli dari Dunia Shinobi

"Baiklah ini mulai mengerikan... Apakah nanti aku akan cacat?" Seru Naruto panik. Ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda dari kesan tenang dan dingin.

" Waktu kita mulai menipis, aku tidak bisa jelaskan rincian jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu. Untuk saat ini aku akan menyegel Kyubi kembali ke dalam tubuhmu dulu.." Rikudo segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyegel Kyubi. Karena ia telah melihat tubuh Naruto mulai memudar. Kami-sama telah menarik jiwa Naruto kembali ke tubuhnya di Hutan Kematian.

Segel Kyubi sudah rusak karena Jinchurikinya sudah mati jadi Rikudo harus menyegel ulang Kyubi kedalam tubuh bocah berambut merah ini. Segelnya tidak serumit segel yang dibuat oleh Minato. Jadi Rikudo hanya memberikan Fuinjutsu penyegel yang lebih lemah dari Fuin milik Minato.

"Kau siap?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu Rikudo-san tapi ya, karena kau ingin menyegel Kyubi sekarang... Baiklah aku siap..." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

 **"Hmm.. Aku bosan harus terkurung lagi di tempat yang sempit itu!.. Terlalu lama untukku bisa merasakan udara bebas seperti ini lagi~"** Balas Kyubi. Mata merahnya bertemu pandang dengan wajah Rikudo. Tentu saja Kyubi akan merindukan sosok tuannya setelah ia hidup lagi didalam tubuh bocah tengik itu.

"Aku titipkan Kyubi padamu Namikaze Naruto!.."

 **Fuinjutsu : Tekko Fuin.**

Terserapnnya Kyubi kedalam tubuh Naruto dan pendaran cahaya hitam langsung menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Rikudo tak bisa mengendalikan pendaran seperti cakra hitam itu.

 **"ARKKGHHH..."**

Naruto berteriak akibat rasa sakit yang meremukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sel-sel dalam tubuhnya serasa pecah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya Kyubi sudah tersedot, dan terkunci didalam tubuh Naruto.

" Argh.. Hah... hah.. hah..! Uhuk.. Uhuk..." Naruto terjatuh dengan bersujut dan memegangi perutnya. Dia memuntahkan sesuatu tapi tidak sampai mengotori ruang suci milik Rikudo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Kepalanya sakit, dan tubuhnya lemas.

"Sepertinya waktumu disini sudah habis..."

"Kau masih bisa mendengarkanku?" Rikudo menunduk untuk berbicara pada tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak dilantai.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dia sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi "..."

"Akan aku beritau efek samping dari Buah Iblis itu. Sepertinya inti cakra mu tersegel. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan cakramu lagi, Buah Iblis itu memakan inti cakramu dan menyegelnya. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan cakramu akan disegel, syukurnya cakra Kyubi tidak ikut dihisap oleh Buah Iblis itu. Tapi karena inti cakramu hilang Kyubi tidak bisa mengakses ke alam bawah sadarmu.."

Cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto setelah Rikudo bicara panjang lebar. Kami-sama sangat tidak sabaran untuk menghidupkan Naruto kembali ke dunia.

Akhirnya tubuh bocah berambut merah itu menghilang dari pandangan Rikudo.

"Kami-sama kau sungguh tega, Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara tapi kau sudah mengembalikan bocah itu ke dunia..."

"Semoga dia bisa mengetahui cara untuk membuka segel inti cakranya.." Mimik wajah Rikudo menjadi sedikit khawatir. Kata kunci terakhir yang akan ia beritau pada Naruto malah tak sempat ia sampaikan.

Semoga saja Kami-sama mengijinkan Rikudo untuk merasuki mimpi bocah itu dan memberitau cara untuk membuka segel dari Buah Iblis itu.

\--

\--

Seperti biasa berakhir disini.. :)

see you


	19. chapter 19

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kuro no Unmei**

Baca chapter sebelumnya ya

\--

\--

 **Di Hutan Kematian**

Hujan mengguyur, seluruh wilayah di Hutan Kematian. Lalu terlihatlah tubuh seorang bocah yang tak berdaya terguyur oleh ribuan rintik air hujan.

Sedikit terasa gerakan dari tubuh itu, dimana badannya naik-turun secara beraturan karena napasnya mulai kembali.

"Uhukk... Uhukk... UHUKK!!.."

Perlahan pemilik tubuh itu, Naruto nampak menggeliat. Matanya masih terpejam tetapi badannya telah menengadah karena dia tidur terlentang menghadap langit mendung penuh tetesan air.

"Sial!! " Masih saja kata umpatan, mengalun dari mulutnya. Setelah melewati kematiannya, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sakit dan sangat lemah.

Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri tapi ia tidak bisa. Naruto lantas memilih merangkak untuk mencari pegangan atau tumpuan seperti sebuah pohon agar ia bisa menegakkan sedikit badannya.

Napasnya sangat berat, hingga dia memicing dibuatnya. Akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah tumpuan dan setelah tangannya menyentuh kulit pohon berdiameter 5 meter itu. Seketika telapak tangan Naruto memanas. Asap kehitaman menguar dari sana, ponoh yang ia sentuh melepuh tanpa sebab. Awalnya Naruto tidak sadar. Tapi setelah sekian detik ponoh yang menjadi tumpuannya benar-benar berubah menjadi mengurus, melepuh, daun-daun nya berguguran kering dan terakhir cabang pohon itu melengkung seperti gambar pohon di buku-buku sihir.

Tenaga Naruto lambat laun mulai pulih. Sontak saja, Naruto bisa berdiri seperti biasa setelah pohon itu melepuh kering.

"Apa?"

Naruto membulat. Hujan masih lebat tetapi pohon yang ia sentuh seperti gosong habis terbakar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ulang Naruto dengan nada takjup.

Naruto langsung menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengabseninya mulai dari ujung kepala, wajah, bahu, perut, punggung, lengan dan terakhir ke kaki. Naruto terkejut! Badanya masih lengkap.

"Aku tidak cacat!!!.." Naruto berseru senang. Tanpa sadar ia melompat-lompat dibawah guyuran hujan.

"HAHAHAHA... AKU TIDAK CACAT!!.." Teriak Naruto begitu bahagia.

Naruto lantas merentangkan kedua tangannya, kedua telapak tangannya terguyur hujan, kumpulan air yang memenuhi telapak tangannya Naruto pakai untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Ah.. tidak bisa dipercaya aku benar-benar hidup lagi!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rambut nya yang berwarna merah darah, basah karena terlalu lama terguyur hujan.

 _'Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi.. tapi begitu nyata. Wanita itu, Kaa-san ku. Kyubi dan pria tua, Rikudo itu nyata..'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu menyentuh perutnya. Ia masih ingat jika Rikudo telah menitipkan Kyubi padanya. Dan dialog terakhir dari Rikudo dimana Naruto mendengar jika inti cakranya tersegel.

 _'Jika memang inti cakraku tersegel, berarti aku tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu ninja apapun, dan aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Shinobi! lagi!..'_ Naruto masih membatin.

Tapi kekuatan yang masuk dan memberikan Naruto tenaga tambahan tadi itu apa?

Dia sekarat, tapi setelah menyentuh sebuah pohon. Naruto bisa merasakan tenaganya memulih dengan cepat. Seluruh lukanya sembuh dengan sendirinya. Bahkan hilang tanpa bekas.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Cukup!!!.. Teka-teki ini membuat aku pusing.."

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya, apakah tebakanku ini benar atau salah!!.."

Dibawah guyuran hujan Naruto mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu hal yang telah membuat tenaganya pulih kembali.

Naruto menempelkan kedua tangannya ke sebuah pohon berdiameter lebih besar dari yang tadi. Dan yang terjadi adalah pohon tak berdosa itu melepuh lalu menyusut kering seperti habis terbakar.

Tangan Naruto seperti menyerap inti sari kehidupan dari pohon itu. Secara kasarnya bisa dibilang, tangan Naruto bisa menyerap cakra alam yang terkandung didalam mahkluk hidup yang ia sentuh.

"Luar bisa!!.. Tenagaku terasa penuh, apa mungkin ini juga cakra?.. Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba satu jutsu untuk membuktikannya!"

Naruto merapal satu handseal yang ia hafal diluar kepala.

 **Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!!**

Sayangnya tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan tekanan hembusan udara tajam dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Ucap Naruto sedikit histeris.

"Aku tidak memiliki cakra.. tidak mungkin!!.. Rikudo itu benar, cakraku masih tersegel. AH SIAAL..!!"

Dengan perasaan jengkel Naruto mencoba melompat ke atas dahan pohon. Tetapi untuk naik ke atas pohon saja Naruto tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mendorong berat badannya untuk melompat di pohon seperti seorang Shinobi.

"Menyedihkan!!, sekarang aku hanya seonggok manusia biasa tanpa cakra, apakah akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi DARI INI!!??.." Naruto menepis ribuan butir air hujan diudara. Ia marah, dengan sisa tenaga setelah menyerap inti kehidupan dua ponoh raksasa tadi. Naruto mencoba berlari untuk keluar dari pedalaman Hutan Kematian itu.

"Rasanya tidak elit sekali jika aku berlari di atas tanah begini!" Keluh Naruto semakin dekat menuju ke kawasan tepian Hutan Kamatian.

\--

\--

"Dasar bocah air"

Kimimaro menatap bosan Suigetsu yang betah mengambang, lalu menyelam, berenang dan kembali mengambang disebuah kubangan mirip danau di dalam Hutan Kematian.

Hujan yang turun semakin membuat Suigetsu lupa daratan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan tempat yang ada banyak airnya seperti ini.

"Ini baru surga.. rasanya aku bisa hidup terus disini" Suigetsu menyelam lagi, ia membaurkan partikel tubuhnya di dalam danau itu. Sekitar 7 meter dari danau, ada sebuah pohon raksasa yang batangnya berlubang seperti sebuah goa. Nah disanalah Kimimaro berteduh. Tidak mungkin rasanya Kimimaro tetap menjelajahi Hutan Kematian ditengah guyuran hujan begini. Mengingat Kimimaro cukup membenci hal yang bernama hujan.

"Hei, ingatkan aku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu saat hujannya sudah reda!!.."

"Apa..!? Kau bicara apa tulang? "

Suigetsu muncul ke permukaan, ia melirik ke arah Kimimaro yang duduk tenang di bawah pohon persembunyiannya.

"Kau dasar maniak air bodoh!!. " Ucap Kimimaro. Dan Suigetsu sukses mendengus jengkel karenanya.

"Jangan lama-lama disana, kita harus mencari Naruto setelah hujan reda."

"Aku tau!!!.. " Balas Suigetsu dengan nada sumbang. Suigetsu mengumpat karena Kimimaro selalu saja mengganggu kesenangannya.

\--

\--

"Aku ingin pulang.."

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah rekan satu timnya yang manja. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, putri dari Damio Negri Api. Gadis berambut solf pink itu sedari tadi bertanya kapan ujian bertahan hidup ini akan selesai.

Teman Sasuke yang tak kalah manja dari Sakura bernama Senju Tsunami hanya diam meringkukan diri di dinding gua. Dengan duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutunya. Sepertinya Tsunami sangat kedinginan. Karena sebelum tim 7 dari Konoha memdapatkan tempat persembunyian goa ini, mereka bertiga sempat kehujanan. Jadi keadaan mereka saat ini benar-benar sangat basah kuyup.

"Huh.. dingin sekali~"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Anggota timnya hanya bisa mengeluh saja. Tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan!!

Sasuke lantas berjalan ke luar bibir gua. Setelah beberapa saat pemuda itu datang dengan membawa setumpukan ranting kayu yang basah.

"Sasuke-kun mau kau apakan kayu basah itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Tsunami sepertinya sudah tertidur, bahkan dia tidak merasa terusik dengan suara gaduh yang Sasuke buat karena sibuk menyusun kayu basahnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan Tsunami pingsan. Karena setahu Sasuke, gadis pirang itu tidak tahan terhadap suhu yang dingin.

"Sakura kau dari tadi hanya banyak bicara. Buatlah dirimu berguna dengan membantuku disini!" Ucap Sasuke begitu dingin.

Sesuai fengandengan titah Sasuke. Sakura lalu berjongkok dan ikut menyusun kayu bersamanya. Setelah semuanya beres dengan mudahnya Sasuke membakar kayu tersebut dengan jutsu _Katonya_ yangmembara.

Goa yang awalnya gelap dan dingin sekarang berubah menjadi markas yang bercahaya terang dan hangat setelah api unggun yang Sasuke buat menyala dengan bara yang banyak.

"Bagaimana dia?"

Sakura menjaga dan merawat Tsunami yang demam. Semenjak Tsunami pingsan dan tertidur diatas pangkuan Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah absen untuk menanyai kondisi Tsunami setiap selang waktu 5 menit.

Ok sekarang siapa yang paling cerewet diantara mereka? Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa. Dibalik sikap acuh dan dinginnya seorang Uchiha ternyata Sasuke masih peduli terhadap kondisi temannya. Setidaknya Sakura bisa menepis sesaat kenaifannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Tsunami sudah berhenti menggigil... Sasuke-kun boleh aku bertanya? Apakah setelah ini kita tidak akan bertarung dengan musuh lagi?"

"Iya, kita sudah mendapat dua gulungan. Setelah hujan reda kita akan langsung menuju pintu gerbang dan keluar dari Hutan Kematian."

"Tidurlah Sakura, sekarang biar aku yang berjaga.." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura yang memang mengantuk langsung mengangguk dan memilih tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada dinding gua.

"Setidaknya besok kita bisa pulang kan?" Cicit Sakura setengah sadar karena ia ingin sekali cepat pulang kerumahnya. Hingga tak sadar sudah mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Iya" Balas Sasuke singkat.

\--

\--

 **Hari Terakhir Ujian Chunnin**

Pagi menjelang, suasana di Hutan Kematian terlihat tentram. Pasukan Anbu yang berjaga di pintu masuk Hutan Kematian tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang berani bertugas sambil tertidur. Itu adalah perintah dari sang ketua Anbu, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari Ujian Chunnin babak kedua ya bertempat di Hutan Kematian desa Konoha.

Seekor burung gagak dan elang berwarna putih terlihat terbang mengitari luasnya Hutan Kematian. Tak lama kemudian dua hewan Kuchiyose itu terbang menukik turun ke tempat tuannya berada.

Itachi membentangkan tangannya ia menerima hinggapan gagak hitamnya dan seorang Anbu bertopeng elang dengan corak berwarna merah-hitam juga nampak menerima kedatangan hewan Kuchiyose nya seperti yang Itachi lakukan.

"Banyak peserta yang gagal, mereka tewas mengenaskan.." Lapor si Anbu elang setelah ia mendengar penuturan hewan Kuchiyosenya.

"Iya kau benar Iiguru, kita harus menyisir areal pertarungan, dan mengevakuasi jasad Gennin yang tewas.."

"Tersisa 5 jam lagi sebelum Ujian berakhir.. Kita harus bersiap, kalian amankan wilayah Hutan Kematian! Dan bagi pasukan yang mendapat tugas berjaga di masing-masing pintu gerbang Hutan, kalian bisa mulai menunggu kedatangan peserta Ujian disana!!" Perintah mutlak dari Itachi dilaksanakan serempak oleh para Anbu elit bawahannya.

Kini hanya tersisa Itachi dan Iiguru saja yang menjaga gerbang utama Hutan Kematian.

 _'Aku lega Sasuke masih baik-baik saja'_ Batin Itachi senang. Burung gagaknya tak hanya melaporkan situasi yang ada di Hutan Kematian melainkan gagak itu juga melaporkan keadaan terkini Tim 7 dari Konoha.

\--

\--

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa Sasuke-kun mengkhawatirkan ku?" Tsunami tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Pagi ini tim 7 dari Konoha berkumpul dengan formasi lengkap, sehat dan bugar. Setelah hujan sedang yang berdurasi cukup panjang. Akhirnya tim 7 mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup.

"Tidak juga, kau terlalu percaya diri.."

"Bilang saya kau khawatir padaku, aku sangat senang bisa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke-kun"

"Tich! Sudahlah.. bicara denganmu hanya akan membuatku cepat tua!!.. Ayo berangkat"

Tim 7 melompati dahan pohon, tujuan terakhir mereka adalah menuju ke gerbang terdekat. Setelah itu mereka akan dinyatakan lulus dari Ujian babak kedua karena telah kembali dengan jumlah kelompok yang utuh dan syarat dua gulungan Bumi dan Langit juga sudah mereka penuhi.

Ditempat yang tidak jauh dari Tim 7 asal Konoha. Kelompok tim dari Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh putra sulung Kazekage ke empat. Terlihat datang melompati dahan pohon dari arah yang berlawanan dengan tim 7

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dua tim dari desa yang berbeda itu bertemu. Sasuke sontak berhenti dan berdiri di dahan pohon yang cukup besar.

Begitu juga dengan tim Sunagakure. Dimana Kankurou, Temari dan Garra. Tiga bersaudara dari keluarga Sabaku itu menyeringai karena beranggapan bahwa jalan mereka telah di blokade oleh tim yang ingin merebut gulungan mereka.

"Kalian dari Konoha?" Ucap Kankurou dengan nada khasnya.

"Tim Suna sepertinya sedang tersesat, menyingkirlah.. Kami sedang tidak ingin melakukan pertarungan apapun dengan kalian!!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Sombong sekali kau!.."

"Sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki dua gulungan yang lengkap" Tebak Temari yang berdiri dengan pose bersandar di atas kipas raksasanya.

Garra hanya diam, ia melipat tangannya. Mata tosca itu fokus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

"Garra bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita biarkan tiga tikus ini pergi atau tinggal sini untuk selamanya?" Tanya Kankurou pada adik bungsunya.

"Mereka sudah berani menghalangi jalan kita, maka tidak ada hadiah lain yang lebih pantas untuk mereka terima. Selain kematian.."

Sakura dan Tsunami terlonjak. Mereka berdua mulai takut karena mereka merasakan tekanan cakra yang kuat dari anak laki-laki yang membawa gentong coklat di belakang punggungnya.

"Mereka kelihatannya lebih kuat dari kita" Bisik Sakura pada Tsunami yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau benar.. aku merasakan tekanan cakra yang tidak menyenangkan dari laki-laki berambut merah itu.. sepertinya dia yang paling berbahaya diantara dua rekan timnya yang lain"

"Apa maksudmu tekanan cakra yang ingin membunuh itu?"

"Kau benar Sakura.."

"Baiklah Garra, tentukan siapa korban pertamamu" Ucap Kankurou dengan bersemangat.

Pasir Garra bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sasuke sudah bersiaga. Ia telah mengaktifkan _Sharingannya_ tak lupa juga sebuah kunai sudah siap di genggamannya.

"Pasir!!.." Seru Sakura.

"Gawat.. Bagaimana caranya bisa kita melawan pasir?"

"HALLO!?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan seluruh mata di sana. Tim 7 mendongkak ke atas begitu juga dengan tim dari Sunagakure. Suara seruan seorang bocah memecahkan konsentrasi mereka semua.

"Apa pesta ini tidak dibuka untuk umum?"

Suigetsu turun dari atas, dia berdiri di dahan pohon yang paling tengah, sekarang barisan tim mereka menjadi tim Konoha disebelah barat, Suigetsu (tim Nerro) ditengah dan tim Sunagakure di ditimur.

"Suigetsu!.. Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, kita harus fokus untuk mencari Naruto!!.." Kimimaro berpijak tak jauh dari Suigetsu berdiri.

Kankurou memandang Kimimaro dengan jengkel. "Hei kalian berdua, sepertinya berniat sekali untuk menggangu kami"

"Apa urusanmu?" Balas Kimimaro.

"Kalian sudah berani mengganggu kesenangan kami maka..." Kankurou menggantung kalimatnya sambil melepaskan segel Kugutsunya. Dalam hitungan detik boneka itu melesat ke arah Kimimaro.

"Kalian akan mati bersama mereka.!!"

"Yaampun datang lagi dua orang idiot yang siap mengundang kematian untuk mereka sendiri." Sindir Temari yang juga sudah bersiap dengan kipasnya.

Secara diam-diam pasir Garra bergerak dan menangkap tubuh Tsunami tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke.

"KYAAAA... LEPASKAN AKU!!"

"Ah.. Sial sejak kapan dia?!" Gumam Sasuke.

"Hai tampan cobalah untuk fokus, lawanmu adalah aku!"

 **TANG...**

Temari menobrok tubuh Sasuke dengan kipas raksasanya. Tentu saja Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menghindar.

"Oh.. Kau memilih menangkap korban yang cantik ya merah!?.." Seru Suigetsu. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk bermain-main dengan pasir milik Garra.

 **Suiton: Mizurappa**

Terjangan air bertekanan tinggi oleh jutsu milik Suigetsu langsung melumerkan pasir yang membelit tubuh Tsunami. Sayangnya karena Tsunami sempat terangkat ke atas jadi setelah pair itu mencair tubuh Tsunami jatuh dari ketinggian 7 meter diatas permukaan tanah.

"KYAAHAAA..."

"Tunggu!!.. "

Suigetsu tak sempat meraih tubuh Tsunami. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tsunami karena ia sibuk bertarung dengan Temari di tempat yang lumayan jauh.

Setelah Tsunami lepas dari pasirnya, Garra malah langsung mengekang Sakura dengan pasir barunya yang masih kering.

Tsunami ketakutan, tubuhnya terjun bebas begitu saja. Dia sudah menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Tsunami sudah siap merasakan rasa sakit pada punggungnya jika sampai ia benar-benar terhempas jatuh ke tanah.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Tsunami tidak merasakan sakitnya jatuh dari ketinggian. Melainkan ia merasa ada sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkari punggungnya.

 **Huupppp...**

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari atas?"

Tsunami membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang membuatnya terpaku untuk tetap membeku ditempat adalah _blue_ _shappire_ yang berkilau sejernih samudra.

"Jika kau masih tetap diam, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membanting tubuhmu sekarang juga!" Lanjut orang itu dengan nada dingin.

\--

\--

karena ega terbangun jam 3 pagi oleh gonggongan anjing kompleks yang kebelet kawin anjirrr!!!!... so, ega nggak bisa bbk lagi.. yah mumpung ada hp deket kasur jadi lanjut ke chaper 19 ini..

Makasi ya temen-temen kalian udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic abal KNU ini yuhu~…

ega udah baca review yang masuk kok... sekali lagi makasi ya :) atas masukannya dan semangatnya..

See you minggu depan.. ato minggu ini hehe..


	20. chapter 20

Warning : OOC, Semi canon, i lope typo, i lope flame?/N.O:v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kuro no Unmei

Baca chapter sebelumnya ya

\--

 **Huupppp...**

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari atas?"

Tsunami membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang membuatnya terpaku untuk tetap membeku ditempat adalah blue shappire yang berkilau sejernih samudra.

"Jika kau masih tetap diam, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membanting tubuhmu sekarang juga!" Lanjut orang itu dengan nada dingin.

\--

\--

Tanpa disadari, dari atas. Miliaran butir pasir menerjang ke bawah tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang menahan beban Tsunami dengan gaya bridal style. Garra tak tanggung-tanggung telah mengunci dua target manusia dibawah dengan pasirnya.

Tangan Garra mulai mengayuhkan tangannya ke bawah. Ia memerintahkan jutaan kubik pasir untuk jatuh ke bawah, menimpa Tsunami dan Naruto lalu membungkus kuat tubuh mereka. Setelahnya, Garra akan memerintahkan pasirnya untuk membunuh dua anak manusia itu dalam sekejap.

Sementara itu dibagian Tsunami.

Ibaratkan sebuah tayangan _slowmotion._ Tsunami berhenti berfantasi dengan membayangkan wajah tampan lelaki penyelamatnya. Ia melihat guratan wajah kesal anak laki-laki yang menangkap tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga Tsunami turun dari gendongan remaja berambut merah tadi.

 _'Gadis ini.. Cakranya sangat manis, bahkan rasanya seperti menempel disetiap inci kulit tubuhku'_ Naruto meneliti dari atas samapi bawah gadis pirang itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto sempat menyentuh tubuh Tsunami, secara otomatis dan mungkin tak sengaja tangannya menyerap sedikit cakra milil Tsunami hingga Naruto bisa merasakan efek dari bertambahnya kekuatan dan tenaganya akibat suntikan cakra dari Tsunami.

Sama halnya seperti saat Naruto menyerap inti sari kehidupan dari dua pohon sebelumnya.

Manusia sebenarnya memiliki dua inti sari kehidupan, bagi seorang Shinobi inti sari kehidupan yang dominan diberinama _cakra._ Karena inti sari kehidupan tersebut bersifat fleksibel bisa digunakan untuk menciptakan energi yang dapat berubah bentuk. Sedangkan inti sari yang satunya disebut _Mana_ _lemah_ bersifat statis yang mengikat nyawa manusia itu sendiri.

Dari kasus yang menimpa Naruto. Tubuh Naruto sebenarnya masih bisa merasakan aliran cakra dari orang lain khususnya dari seorang Shinobi dengan sisa mana lemahnya.

Sayangnya, hanya karena saat ini cakra _Futon_ Naruto yang dominan masih tersegel. Jadi dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu dalam bentuk apapun. Dan hanya bisa menerima paparan inti sari berupa _Cakra_ atau _Mana_ benda hidup yang ia sentuh.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku.." Tsunami berujar dengan nada sedikit malu-malu.

Bahkan Tsunami tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Wajah rupawan Naruto yang tak tertutupi oleh topi kupluk, ketika dipandang malah memberikan sebuah _intermezo_ yang familiar diingatanTsunami. Tapi sayangnya Tsunami tidak ingat dimana terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah familiar tersebut.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Tsunami, karena beberapa kali Naruto merasa jika kepalanya ditumpahi oleh buliran pasir halus. Otomatis Naruto mendongkrak ke atas.

"T'cih sialan!!.." Desis Naruto.

 **BRUUGGGHHHHH...**

Naruto bahkan tak sempat berkedip. Ketika jutaan kubik pasir milik Shukaku menimpa dirinya. Begitu berat dan penuh sesak. Naruto tidak bisa bernafas di bawah timbunan pasir.

Sialnya kenapa justru Naruto yang melindungi gadis itu, dengan memeluk dan membekap bibir Tsunami menggunakan tangannya?

Bodoh!! Seharusnya Naruto lalukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, agar pasir halus milik Garra tidak terhirup sampai ke paru-parunya.

"NARUTO!!.." Suigetsu yang melihat kejadian saat Naruto muncul dan menyelamatkan Tsunami dengan heroiknya, spontan terjun ke bawah.

 **TANKK...**

"Hei!!! Kenapa kau malah menyerang ku sialan!!." Umpat Suigetsu kepada kugutsu milik Kankurou.

Salah satu kugutsu milik Kankurou memang menyerang Suigetsu. Tapi tak berselang lama kugutsu yang salah alamat itu ditari lagi oleh Kankurou karena dirinya terancam oleh tebasan pedang tulang milik Kimimaro.

\--

\--

"Matilah kalian!!.." Sinis Garra lengkap dengan seringainya.

Tangan Garra terkepal. " **Sabaku Roo** " Ucapnya lantang dan penuh penekanan.

 **BRUUUSSBHHHHHHH...**

Suigetsu yang sudah menapak tanah hendak menyerang gumpalan pasir pembungkus tubuh Naruto itu menggunakan kertas peledak. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan.

" **Sabaku Soos-..** " Kalimat Garra terpotong karena gumpalan pasir padat yang besar itu meleh dengan sendirinya. Dan lelehannya menyebar bak ombak air laut di wilayah Hutan Kematian.

"Astaga... Ombak pasir!!!.. " Jerit Suigetsu, lalu lari terbirit-birit.

Garra terbengong diatas pohon. Ia terkejut karena pasir miliknya tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi. Jutaan kubik pasir itu menyebar ke seluruh Hutan Kematian. Garra tak bisa merasakan cakranya yang teraliri di seluruh butiran pasir miliknya.

"Kenapa? pasirku!!.." Ucap Garra ambigu dengan mata melotot marah. Nafas Garra tak terkontrol ketika ia kehilangan jutaan kubik pasirnya.

"Ah.. Ah..." Garra jatuh berlutut di atas pohon. Ia kesulitan mengendalikan amarah dan nafasnya. "Cakraku.. kenapa tiba-tiba aku kehabisan cakra!!, apa yang terjadi?!" Bisik Gara.

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Tepatnya di tempat Naruto dan Tsunami.

"Uhuk!! uhukkk!!.. Uhhuuukkkk!!.." Suara batuk seorang gadis, yang tubuhnya ditindih oleh Naruto. Seketika membuat lelaki Nerro itu menggeliat.

"Aauuch!!.." Rintih Naruto.

"Uhukk!!.. hei kau! Cepat berdiri.. Kau menindih tubuhku, sadarlah jika tubuhmu itu berat! "

Naruto mulai berdiri dan dia memegangi kepalanya. tubuh mereka penuh dengan pasir. Bahkan Naruto sempat memuntahkan pasir yang tak sengaja tertelan.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Tanya Tsunami.

"Entahlah" Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Tsunami.

Saat mereka berdua terkurung di dalam pasir. Ada sebuah aliran selubung aura hitam yang menyerap cakra yang terkandung didalam pasir.

Sudah pasti selubung hitam penghisap cakra itu milik Naruto. Hanya saja Naruto masih enggan untuk mengakuinya dihadapan orang lain.

Setelah badai pasir berakhir. Sebuah gempa mengguncang Hutan Kematian.

"Apa-apaan ini!! " Sasuke kesulitan mengontrol keseimbangannya. ketika getaran gempa mengguncang pepohonan tempatnya berpijak.

"T'cih, orang itu!.. Kenapa dia sampai repot-repot muncul disini?" Decih Temari lalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Pertarungan terpaksa bubar karena Kankurou dan Temari mundur.

"Garra! " Kankurou mundur dari pertarungan begitu juga dengan Temari yang menghampiri Garra. 3 bersaudara itu berkumpul pada satu titik.

Tim Nerro juga sama, komposisi tim mereka akhirnya lengkap. Dimana Suigetsu berdiri disamping Naruto dan Kimimaro yang bediri di belakang Naruto dan Suigetsu.

"Hentikan!!.."

"Kabuto!?" Seru Suigetsu terkejut mendapati kemunculan Kabuto.

Tim Suna memandang kedatangan Kabuto dengan wajah berkerut. Sedangkan tim Nerro, mereka bertiga memiliki ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Naruto hanya memasang wajah plat, Suigetsu seperti biasa berwajah cengengesan, dan Kimimaro tampak sedikit antusias.

Ketika getaran gempa berhenti, kini di hadapan para Gennin itu. Muncul seekor ular raksasa, diatas kepala ular itu berdiri dengan gagahnya. Seorang ilmuan penggila jutsu terlarang, yaitu Orochimaru.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah puas melihat semuanya.. dia calon tubuh masa depanku yang paling sempurna!" Kata Orochimaru, dengan mata ularnya yang fokus terkunci pada sosok bocah Uchiha didepannya.

"Kabuto.. simpan poin-poin kita. Karena kehancuran Konoha sudah dekat" Sambung Orochimaru setelah puas memandangi tubuh Sasuke.

"Baik tuan Orochimaru!"

"ARRGGHHHHH!!... "

Disaat keheningan melanda Garra malah berteriak sambil memegangi tangannya. Sontak Temari dan Kankurou panik.

"Hei Garra kendalikan dirimu!" Kankurou mencengkram bahu adiknya. Tapi sayang kekuatannya tidak sepadan untuk membuat Garra sadar dari kesakitannya.

"Kankurou menjauh!!" Temari reflek melonpat karena satu ekor dari cakra Shukaku. Si biju Ichibi muncul dari dalam tubuh adik bungsunya dan menyerang brutal ke segala arah.

"Kabuto bereskan mereka.. Dan istirahatkan bocah jabrik itu. Karena Madara sudah sampai di Konoha" Perintah Orochimaru.

"Haik tuan Orochimaru."

Kabuto menusukan sebuah cairan hijau ke dalam kulit Garra. Ia berhasil mencengkeram lengan Garra dengan menggunakan tangan beraliran cakra.

Tubuh Garra yang hampir berubah menjadi mode bijuu ekor satu, berangsur-angsur mulai kembali ke wujud manusianya. Dan Garra pingsan setelah wujudnya berubah total menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Kankurou dengan sigap membopong tubuh adiknya. Setelah Kabuto membisikan sebuah perintah tim Sunna berdiri di sini Kabuto.

"Naruto, Suigetsu dan kau Kimimaro! ikuti mereka.. Kembali ke markas dan istirahat! Pemulihan kekuatan kalian yang paling penting sekarang.. Masalah kelulusan ujian ini, aku yang akan selesaikan"

"Heehh??? Apa kau bercanda Kabuto!!? Tim Suna itu hampir saja membunuh kami, lalu kau ingin kami untuk mengikuti mereka? Apa kau sudah gila!!" Caci Suigetsu.

"Bodoh!!.. Mereka adalah sekutu terkuat yang tuan Orochimaru miliki.. Kalian berenam adalah rekan tim disini-"

"Apa???"

"Kau berisik Sui! Jangan buat aku sampai ingin memotong mulutmu yang berisik itu" Tajam Naruto dengan wajah badmood nya yang sadis.

"Kenapa kita harus bekerja dengan orang yang hampir melenyapkan kita?"

"Turuti saja perintah tuan Orochimaru" Ucapan Kimimaro membuat Suigetsu bernafas gusar.

"Nee! Naruto.. Apa kau mau satu tim dengan anak pasir itu?"

"Bagiku tidak masalah" Jawab Naruto cuek, melempar pandangannya.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya.. Kalian berenam ikuti perintahku!! Terutama kau Naruto. Tuan Orochimaru bilang Madara sudah sampai di Konoha.. Apa kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

"T'cih! Sampah.." Emosi Naruto tak beraturan ketika mendengar kata Madara yang cukup jelas dari mulut Kabuto.

"Baiklah, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama ada disini.." Ucap Temari mengakhiri semuanya. Ia menggunakan jutsu anginnya untuk bergegas pergi dari Hutan Kematian.

"Kalian juga, cepat susul tim Sunna! "

"Agrhh... Menyebalkan! Ketika kita harus tunduk dengan orang bermata empat itu!.." Balas Suigetsu bernada malas.

Tim Naruto bergegas menyusul tim Suna yang menghilangkan diri dengan angin topan kecil buatan Temari.

Sebelum Tim Naruto menghilang. Sasuke sempat mencuri pandang ke arah bocah berambut merah jabrik yang sempat mengejeknya di pintu masuk Hutan Kematian beberapa hari lalu.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura berlari terengah-engah. Untungnya ia bisa mendarat selamat saat pasir Garra melemah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diudara.

"Hm."

"Dimana Tsunami-chan?"

Pandangan Sakura mengarah ke berbagai arah. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sedang menyender lamah di sebuah batang pohon.

"Astaga!!.." Pekik Sakura dengan kedua tangan membekap mulutnya

"Tsunami-chan!!.. " Dirinya berlari.

Sampai disana Sakura syok berat dengan penampilan rekan wanita satu timnya.

Dimana Sakura merasa takut untuk melihat keadaan tubuh Tsunami yang berkulit keriput. Sudah seperti orang tua.

"Sakura-chan! Tiba-tiba aku merasa lemah sekali.. sepertinya cakraku mulai habis"

"T-tsunami-chan.. tubuhmu!"

"Kenapa?" Jawab Tsunami bingung. Menanggapi ekspresi aneh dari Sakura.

Sakura tak mampu bicara. Keadaan Tsunami begitu mengerikan baginya. Tubuhnya kurus, kulit mengeriput, pipi yang seharusnya chubby kini menyusut cekung.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

\--

\--

\--

 **Ditempat Orochimaru**

"Keturunan Uchiha memang kelihatan luar biasa."

Sasuke tidak fokus. Setelah kepergian tim Suna dan tim Naruto. Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Orochimaru sudah bersiap-siap untuk memberikan hadiah sebuah segel kutukan kepada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. Kau akan menjadi miliku" Seringai Orochimaru begitu licik. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Orochimaru mulai memanjangkan lehernya.

Serangan kepala Orochimaru begitu cepat. Dan sasarannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia mengincar didiriku?" Sasuke mengelak dengan cepat. Tapi kemanapun ia pergi, kepala Orochimaru selalu mengikutinya.

Tak hanya kepala Orochimaru yang bergerak. Beberapa ular _Kuchiyose_ kecil juga mengejar Sasuke.

 **SRUUUUUBBBBBB!!!!!...**

Angin kencang tiba-tiba datang dan menghembuskan puluhan ular kecil hasil _Kuchiyose_ milik Orochimaru.

"Bukankah peluit tanda ujian babak kedua sudah berbunyi? Apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?"

Sebuah pedang api raksasa tepat menancap diatas kepala Manda. Orochimaru dengan cekatan melompat menghindar. Sedangkan Manda menggeliat dengan kepala tepat menempel diatas tanah.

"Itachi!..."

"Akhirnya kau muncul Orochimaru!"

"Segel!!..." Tubuh Manda terisap ke dalam sarung pedang legendaris milik _Susano'o_ berapi merah milik Itachi.

"SIALAN KAU MANUSIA HINA!!! " Itulah kata-kata Manda sebelum ia tersegel selamanya di dalam sarung pedang _Susano'o_ milik Itachi.

"Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" _Susano'o_ Itachi berwujud sempurna tetapi hanya setengah badan. Sasuke langsung terduduk diatas tanah. Ia lemas setelah menghadapi kejaran ular dan kepala busuk milik Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah.." Itachi tersenyum lega. Meskipun tatapan Sasuke masih acuh terhadap dirinya.

Untungnya Itachi tiba tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya peluit tanda berakhirnya ujian sengaja di bunyikan lebih cepat 30 menit dari yang seharusnya.

Karena Itachi sudah mendeteksi kemunculan cakra besar yang tidak wajar di dalam Hutan Kematian. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri Ujian.

Sinyal bahaya dari gagaknya juga membuat hati Itachi tidak tenang dan selalu memikirkan keadaan dan keselamatan Sasuke.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi Itachi. Tapi kita cukupkan pertemuan kita sampai disini dulu.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, besok aku akan menemuimu lagi bersama dengan teman-teman ku!!" Orochimaru menjilati bibirnya dengan lidah ularnya. Ia menghilang ditelan bumi.

Orochimaru merasa cukup rugi, saat pertemuan tak terduga nya bersama Itachi hari ini. Orochimaru harus kehilangan hewan _Kuchiyose_ nya. Hal itu membuatnya tak berselera menghadapi lelaki Uchiha yang genius itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai jumpa Itachi"

"Sialan!!.."

\--

 **TBC**

\--

\--

berasa nggak jelas?

haha.. pasti, :)

tenang ini bentar lagi end kok huaa senengnya..

maaf ya ega slow update.. :3

PS. maaf untuk keterangan Susano'o milik itachi itu ega males nyarik keterangan lengkapnya di internet jadi cukup segitu.. tapi bayabgin aja susano'o itachi sama kyak susano'o nya pas tarung lawan sasuke.


End file.
